Maze
by Halona Jill
Summary: [Q&A Maze inside] Masa remaja memang masa yang penting, dimana setiap orang akan memilih dan memutuskan 'Jadi apa aku di masa depan'. Chanyeol baru 18, tapi sudah berani mengambil keputusan yang besar. Dia tidak akan menyesal, bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Juga pada pemuda manis yang selalu memeluknya erat, Oh Sehun. A ChanHun fanfiction by Ha-Je. Mind to RnR guys? ;;)
1. Chapter 1

" **Maze"**

 **A ChanHun fanfiction by Halona Jill**

 **I own this story including the idea, except the casts. If you don't like, just don't read.**

 **Dedicated to my beloved boys, Chan Chan and Sehunie of course (LOL)**

 _Masa remaja memang masa yang penting, dimana setiap orang akan memilih dan memutuskan 'Jadi apa aku di masa depan?'. Chanyeol baru 18, tapi sudah berani mengambil keputusan yang besar. Dia tidak akan menyesal, bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Juga pada pemuda manis yang selalu memeluknya erat, Oh Sehun._

 **For warn.. this is YAOI haha  
**

 **Enjoy reading... (Sorry for typos)**

 **Chapter 1 : Park Chan Yeol.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang-orang sering menyebutnya 'Pangeran Chan', pemuda ini tidak dilahirkan ataupun dibesarkan sebagai keturunan bangsawan, bukan juga konglomerat kaya, dia hanya pemuda 18 tahun yang dibesarkan dan di-didik secara baik oleh keluarga yang harmonis, secara rohani maupun jasmani.

Park Chanyeol namanya, pemuda tampan, berbadan tinggi, tegap. Dia adalah pemuda yang sopan, baik, dan dia adalah pemuda paling ramah di kompleks tempat tinggalnya. Setiap pagi saat berangkat sekolah, Chanyeol akan bertemu tetangganya, menyapa mereka satu persatu dengan senyum terbaiknya, dan suara _husky-_ nya mendendangkan kata 'Selamat pagi' yang membuat gadis-gadis tetangga dan bibi-bibi genit menjerit senang, 'Si ganteng Park Chanyeol menyapaku' begitulah kata mereka.

Kadang, Chanyeol pergi ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki sampai halte sebelum berdesakan naik bis, meskipun dia punya _scooter_ _matic_ kesayangannya. Pemuda itu akan dengan senang hati menawarkan tumpangan pada bibi-bibi yang hendak ke _market_ , atau anak sekolah lain yang kelihatan jalan sendirian. Bukan berarti Chanyeol tipe lelaki penggoda yang menggaet perempuan di pinggir jalan begitu saja, dia adalah laki-laki bersahaja dengan segala sikap santunnya.

Sepulang sekolah anak itu tidak pernah langsung ke rumah, dia akan duduk beberapa puluh menit di tepian sungai Han, atau tempat yang ramai. Mengawasi sekaligus meneliti orang-orang disekitarnya, tanpa harus kelihatan seperti _stalker_ , pemuda itu tetap seramah biasanya saat orang asing mengajaknya bicara meski otaknya sedang menganalisa seperti apa lawan bicaranya.

Itulah Park Chanyeol.

-00-

Saat guru tidak mengajar, maka saat itulah kelas terlihat seperti pasar, begitu kiranya ucap beberapa orang yang dikenal Chanyeol saat membahas masalah pendidikan, Chanyeol setuju, karena sekarang hal itu sedang berlangsung, pemuda itu tidak ikut andil dalam keributan, hanya duduk diam di kursinya yang terletak di sudut belakang.

Mengamati temannya satu persatu, Baekhyun si biang keributan, Kyungsoo si kutu buku, Jongin si hitam yang usil. Terakhir, matanya tertuju dan berpusat pada pemuda berambut hitam legam yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu pada buku tulisnya. Ada sedikit dentuman keras setiap Chanyeol melihat pemuda itu, sangat tidak lazim –karena Chanyeol yakin dia tidak homo-, dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya, jadi Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya dan melihat keluar jendela saja.

Oh Sehun namanya, Chanyeol senyum sendiri bahkan hanya mengingat namanya –Chanyeol hanya memungkiri bahwa dirinya homo-. Pemuda yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol, dia manis, dia tinggi, dengan tubuh ramping dan kulit pucat, bibirnya merah merekah dan terlihat seperti _jelly_ , hidungnya bangir, lalu matanya indah dengan iris coklat terang yang dibingkai oleh kelopak kecil, bulu mata panjang dan lebat serta bentuk alis yang menarik. Sehun cuma punya satu kekurangan, dia jarang sekali bicara.

Chanyeol adalah tipe anak yang selalu penasaran akan segala hal, kemudian akan merenungkannya dan menyimpulkan hasil analisanya (kedengarannya _sok_ detektif sekali) terhitung satu tahun lebih sejak Chanyeol mengenal Sehun dan jadi _stalker_ pemuda bertubuh ranting itu, Chanyeol tidak menemukan apa-apa, tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa. Dia hanya seperti orang dungu yang setiap hari menyempatkan untuk melirik Sehun beberapa menit saja, namun tidak pernah bertegur sapa, yang setiap pulang sekolah menyempatkan mengikuti Sehun sampai halte tapi tidak berani menawarkan tumpangan untuk –Chanyeol berpikir sejenak- pujaannya mungkin –Oh! Dia benar-benar homo!-.

"Aku rasa semakin hari Chanyeol semakin frustasi menjelang ujian, karena dia hanya merenung di samping jendela, sedangkan kita bersenang-senang."

Mata bulatnya melirik Jongin yang barusan mengolok-oloknya, dia tahu pemuda berkulit gelap itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh, Jongin tidak akan berani, karena Chanyeol pernah hampir mematahkan hidungnya saat Jongin mengganggu adik kelas yang manis dan polos, sejak saat itu Jongin jadi anak baik dan segan terhadap Chanyeol, meski usilnya tetap ada, mungkin itu bawaan lahir, tapi memang cocok untuk wajah konyolnya.

"Dan aku rasa semakin hari kulit Jongin terlihat semakin cerah, Jongin selalu datang paling pagi belakangan ini" balas Chanyeol menyindir yang berarti sebaliknya. Bukan rahasia umum kalau Jongin adalah 'Raja Kesiangan', dan dia sangat tidak senang ketika orang lain menyinggung kulit coklatnya yang menggoda kaum hawa.

Seisi kelas terbahak, tentunya, kecuali Oh Sehun, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis, terlihat sekali menahan tawanya, tapi mimik wajahnya tetap tenang. Chanyeol tersenyum dibuatnya, melupakan Jongin dan yang lain, telunjuk panjangnya mendarat di dagunya dan bergerak secara teratur, Chanyeol sungguh penasaran pada makhluk indah bernama Oh Sehun ini.

Siapa Oh Sehun sebenarnya? bagaimana dia? seperti apa kelakuan sehari-harinya? bagaimana keluarganya? apa dia punya kakak? atau adik? atau mungkin anak tunggal?

"Aku pinjam catatan Biologimu."

Chanyeol mengerjap, untuk beberapa detik dia seperti idiot yang memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan kosong, padahal tadi dia kelihatan keren seperti Choi Siwon. Setelah berdehem keras untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya, Chanyeol segera mengambil tasnya dan mengaduk isinya, mengambil buku tulis bersampul coklat yang di depannya tertera tulisan hasil cetakan _printer_ , disitu tertulis 'BIOLOGI'.

"Terimakasih, akan ku kembalikan di jam istirahat."

Jari Chanyeol terangkat membentuk _sign_ 'ok', sedangkan Sehun kembali ke tempatnya setelah mengambil buku dari tangan besar Chanyeol, pemuda manis itu menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Chanyeol dan menahan senyumnya.

-00-

Sejak kecil Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan kasar, tidak pernah mendapat paksaan dari keluarganya, dalam bentuk apapun. Malam ini, Chanyeol harus mencoret pernyataan itu dari daftar keberuntungannya.

Petang tadi, saat Chanyeol baru saja sampai di rumah, masih seperti biasa, dia disambut oleh Ibunya, Chanyeol menarik tangan Ibunya kemudian mencium punggung tangan itu secara lembut. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol pergi mandi, setelahnya dia ke dapur membantu Ibunya menyiapkan makan malam, lalu mereka berdua duduk di ruang makan sambil menunggu Tuan Park dan Yoora pulang. Tapi semuanya jadi jungkir balik saat makan malam selesai dan Tuan Park memulai pembicaraan yang kedengarannya akan serius, mata pria itu menatap putra bungsunya penuh harapan, kemudian berkata,

"Ayah ingin setelah lulus SMA kamu masuk sekolah militer, jadi tentara itu mulia sekali, mengabdikan diri pada Negara-mu sendiri."

Chanyeol memanglah pemuda baik hati yang berbakti pada orang tuanya, tapi dia tetaplah anak muda yang punya banyak mimpi yang ingin diwujudkan dan masih mencari jati dirinya. Masuk militer setelah lulus SMA sama sekali bukan mimpinya. Chanyeol punya mimpi yang lebih luas dan lebih besar, dan jadi tentara jelas akan menghalangi jiwa bebasnya. Terang saja Chanyeol membantah, berawal hanya dengan adu mulut, Tuan Park yang benar-benar kesal menampar Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya, hingga tangan pria tua itu bergetar sendiri setelahnya.

Jadi, berakhirlah Chanyeol di halte yang bis cukup jauh dari rumahnya, sudah jam 11 malam tapi Chanyeol belum mau pulang, mungkin tidak akan pulang malam ini. Dia bisa menginap dimana saja, rumah Baekhyun, rumah Kyungsoo, rumah Jongin, _ahh tidak_.. Chanyeol mencoret Jongin dari daftar karena pasti anak itu akan menganggu waktu istirahatnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan angka 5 cukup lama di layar, itu _speed dial_ untuk Baekhyun. Angka 1 untuk Ibunya, 2 untuk Ayah, 3 untuk Yoora, dan 4 untuk Kyungsoo. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menambahkan Sehun kalau sudah punya nomor ponsel pemuda itu.

"Hallo Baek, kau dimana? Sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi, Baekhyun tidak menjawab, mungkin bingung kenapa Chanyeol menelepon selarut ini.

" **Aku? Tentu saja dirumah, aku hampir mau terbang ke alam mimpi dan ponselku berdering, ternyata kau, menyebalkan sekali, ku kira salah satu dari** _ **gebetan-**_ **ku menelepon untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tidur, mimpi indah Baekhyunie' atau apalah,"** Baekhyun berceloteh panjang lebar tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak serius mendengarkan.

" **Jadi—,"** Baekhyun memberi jeda untuk mengambil nafasnya yang memang sudah putus. **"Kenapa meneleponku selarut ini?"**

Hembusan nafas lega akhirnya keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Aku numpang tidur di rumahmu malam ini ya?" kemudian hening, Chanyeol sampai mengira Baekhyun memutus sambungannya.

" **Kau bercanda?! Memangnya tidak punya rumah sendiri apa?!"** suara Baekhyun melengking membuat Chanyeol secara refleks menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. **"Aku saja tidur di ruang tamu, Baekbum dan istrinya di rumah, mereka menyabotase kamarku—."**

 _Sialan_. Dia langsung memutus panggilannya sebelum si tukang ribut bercerita lebih banyak. Jemarinya menyentuh lagi layar ponselnya, kali ini menekan angka 4 cukup lama, Chanyeol menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga –lagi-, menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Hallo Kyung... aku numpang tidur di rumahmu ya?" Chanyeol sudah malas basa-basi lagi.

" **Oh, Chanyeol? Ya tentu saja, kamarku luas."** Jawaban Kyungsoo ramah sekali, anak itu memang baik.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, hatinya sudah berbunga penuh harapan.

" **Tapi aku tidak di rumah sekarang, kau tahu kan? Setiap malam minggu.. maksudku, aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku dan kunci rumah sewa kubawa, kalau kau mau, ke rumah orang tuaku dan ambil kun—."**

"Terimakasih Kyung, kurasa aku akan mencari tempat lain, _bye_ ," Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat, setelahnya ia menghela nafas dan memutus sambungannya sebelum Kyungsoo bicara panjang lebar.

Sekarang, Chanyeol bingung, antara menelepon Jongin atau pulang ke rumah, menelepon Jongin ada kemungkinan anak itu bisa memberinya tumpangan, tapi Chanyeol yakin disana akan sangat tidak nyaman, Jongin terlalu ribut, dia ingin pulang ke rumah tapi terlalu gengsi.

Chanyeol pergi karena ingin Ayahnya sadar bahwa Chanyeol punya mimpi-mimpinya sendiri dan sangat bersemangat untuk mewujudkannya. Menelepon Jongin adalah pilihan terakhir kalau Chanyeol tidak mau mati kedinginan di halte bis.

"Kenapa malam-malam disini?"

Atau mungkin tidak usah menelepon Jongin, karena malaikatnya muncul di depan Chanyeol dengan tatapan penasaran yang membuat Chanyeol merasa diperhatikan. Chanyeol berdehem pelan, bilang bahwa dia sedang berselisih dengan Ayahnya, bukan masalah besar, tapi pokoknya Chanyeol belum mau pulang, lalu dia sedang mencoba menumpang tidur di rumah teman-temannya tapi tersisa Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak nyaman bersama Jongin. Sehun hanya mengangguk saja mendengar penjelasan ringkas dari Chanyeol.

"Rumahku kosong, aku tinggal sendiri, mau menumpang?"

Seperti mendapat _jackpot_ , Chanyeol girang bukan main meski dia hanya menunjukkan satu senyuman tampan, pemuda manis itu balas tersenyum sebelum mengajak Chanyeol pulang. Chanyeol masih tersenyum, sambil mengikuti langkah Sehun, meskipun kepalanya bertanya-tanya, Sehun sendiri sedang apa malam-malam di luar rumah dengan pakaian keren seperti sudah _hang out_?.

-00-

Mereka sampai di rumah sewa Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang Chanyeol berduaan dengan Sehun di kamar tidur kecil dengan satu kasur lipat yang menggoda sekali untuk ditiduri oleh Chanyeol dan terlihat hangat. Chanyeol kikuk, entah harus merasa sangat senang dan berterimakasih atau malah minta maaf karena sepertinya hal ini merepotkan Sehun, sehingga dia diam saja dan memilih untuk memperhatikan Sehun yang masih merapikan kamar.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak berharap lebih saat Sehun mengajaknya ke rumah pemuda manis itu, dia hanya berpikir bahwa Sehun akan menyuruhnya tidur di sofa, atau lantai ruang tv, tidak masalah, Chanyeol tahu diri karena dia menumpang. Tapi sepertinya Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol yang bersin sepanjang jalan, jadi begitu sampai di rumah pemuda manis itu langsung menyiapkan kamar kosong untuk tamunya.

Semuanya sudah rapi, Sehun sudah berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis, lelahnya terasa berkurang mengingat betapa senangnya dia bisa membantu Chanyeol. "Kau bisa tidur disini, beberapa hari pun tidak masalah," tuturnya secara lembut. "Ini kamar yang biasa dipakai _Hyung_ kalau berkunjung, aku tidur di kamar sebelah, jadi kalau ada apa-apa, ketuk saja pintunya."

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Sehun berdecak dan memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol, setelahnya dia merasa Chanyeol sudah memperhatikannya dengan benar. "Kau lapar ? aku punya biskuit, susu ada di kulkas, aku juga punya _ramyun_ , kalau kau mau sih."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar betapa perhatiannya Sehun padanya. "Tidak, aku sudah makan malam sebelum kesini, dan—," Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. "Terimakasih untuk kamarnya, dan maaf sudah merepotkan."

Senyum manis terkembang di bibir Sehun, "Tidak usah canggung begitu, aku senang menolong teman kok, nah... sekarang tidurlah, sudah larut malam, aku juga mau tidur," Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di dalam, tapi sebelum menutup pintu pemuda itu berbalik dan mengucapkan, "Selamat malam Chan."

Bukan cuma Sehun yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecil seperti itu, Baekhyun juga biasanya begitu, Kyungsoo juga, atau teman-teman perempuannya di sekolah dan keluarganya, tapi mendengarnya dari mulut Sehun terasa sagat berbeda dan menyenangkan. Entahlah, yang pasti dia segera meringkuk dengan nyaman diatas kasur lipat dalam pelukan selimut hangat, kemudian menjelajahi alam mimpi indah, dan Sehun juga ada disana.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuap-cuap:**

Hallo?

Oke, aku baru banget nulis ChanHun dan baru banget ngepost ff disini, butuh keberanian ternyata *hela nafas*

Jadi? Gimana fanfic-ku ini? Berhubung aku ini masih amatiran dan baru banget, jelas aku mengharapkan saran dari pembaca, tapi jangan minta ganti pairingnya ya, aku lagi cinta mati sama ChanHun T.T apalagi minta ganti tema jadi GS, aku lebih suka ChanHun yang Yaoi.

Dan tolong ampuni aku juga yang menistakan Jongin disini, semoga Jongin tabah, dan memaafkan penggemar kurang ajar macem aku ini, tapi dia mangsa empuk buat jadi bahan bully-an. Haha.

Aku juga gatau kenapa judulnya sama sekali gak nyambung sama sumary-nya, pikiranku cuma bisa inget lambang EXO di jaman overdose dan memutuskan labirin jadi judul ff-ku ini. Mungkin karena aku suka pola labirinnya? LOL

Fanfic ini bakal aku lanjut kalau ada respons, dan bakal seneng banget kalo tanggapan dan review pembaca baik-baik.

Last words,

Mind to review ?

Halona Jill. Rookies.. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

" **Maze"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A ChanHun fanfiction by Halona Jill**

 **I own this story including the idea, except the casts. If you don't like, just don't read.**

 **Dedicated to my beloved husbands, Chan Chan and Sehunie of course (LOL)...**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Masa remaja memang masa yang penting, dimana setiap orang akan memilih dan memutuskan 'Jadi apa aku di masa depan?'. Chanyeol baru 18, tapi sudah berani mengambil keputusan yang besar. Dia tidak akan menyesal, bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Juga pada pemuda manis yang selalu memeluknya erat, Oh Sehun._

 **For warn.. this is YAOI  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Oh Sehun. (sorry for typos)  
**

 **.**

-00-

.

Matahari sudah terbit, semburat oranye indah di langit timur dan kicauan burung di jendela kamar Sehun menandakan bahwa Sehun harus benar-benar bangun atau dia akan kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan sarapan murah di kedai kecil milik bibi baik hati yang tinggal di dekat rumahnya. Dia beranjak dari kasur, keluar dari kamar dan melirik kamar tidur satunya yang masih tertutup rapat, berniat mengintip sedikit, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi, dan mencuci muka.

Setelah selesai bersih-bersih wajah, Sehun keluar rumah mengenakan celana panjang, kaos, dan jaket tipis yang memberikan sedikit kehangatan untuk tubuh kurusnya. Ibu-Ibu keluar dari rumah sewa yang lain dan menyapa Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis, Sehun terlalu canggung untuk bergaul, apalagi dengan Ibu-Ibu. Selain itu, rasanya lebih baik sendiri agar tidak ada yang mengganggu privasinya, Sehun jarang sekali terlihat di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, baik pagi maupun malam hari, dia pergi ketika orang-orang sibuk, dan pulang ketika orang-orang sudah terlelap.

Kedai Bibi Shin masih buka –sebenarnya kedai itu hanya buka di pagi hari- berarti masih ada sarapan murah yang bisa dibeli, makanan di kedai Bibi Shin cepat sekali habis, pertama karena harganya murah, kedua karena rasanya enak. Sehun berhenti dan menyapa Bibi Shin dengan ramah kemudian memesan sarapannya. Wanita itu satu-satunya yang Sehun suka di lingkungan ini karena dia sangat baik dan tidak rewel, juga sering memberi makanan gratis untuk Sehun.

"Kau beli banyak sekali pagi ini, apa _Hyung_ -mu di rumah?" tanya Bibi Shin sambil membungkuskan pesanan Sehun.

"Tidak.. _Hyung_ bilang dia tidak datang bulan ini, banyak pekerjaan disana," sahut Sehun sendu. "Teman sekolahku menginap di rumah."

Bibi Shin terlihat senang mendengarnya, Sehun tidak pernah cerita tentang teman, sehingga wanita itu membayangkan betapa sulitnya hidup Sehun sendirian di kota besar seperti ini, terlebih Sehun belum cukup dewasa, umurnya baru 18 tahun ini.

"Aku menambahkan beberapa telur rebus, kau harus makan banyak supaya sehat," Bibi Shin menatap tubuh kurus Sehun dengan prihatin.

"Bibi bisa rugi kalau memberiku bonus lagi, nanti pelanggan lain akan menagih bonus juga," keluh Sehun, tapi dia hanya bergurau, dia sangat bersyukur sekali mendapat kebaikan dari wanita ini, Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih dan mendoakan agar Bibi Shin selalu sehat sebelum berpamitan untuk pulang.

.

-00-

.

Tentang kehidupan Sehun. Sehun sudah biasa hidup mandiri, kerja keras, dan minim perhatian keluarga apalagi dari Ayahnya. Masa kecil Sehun tidak menyenangkan seperti anak yang lain, mereka yang bisa pergi berlibur sekeluarga akan pamer saat hari pertama masuk sekolah, menceritakan dengan lantang di depan kelas tentang perjalanan berkemah, berkebun, ke pantai, atau ke luar kota saat liburan, teman-temannya selalu berebut maju saat diminta oleh guru, tapi Sehun hanya diam dan memilih duduk sendiri sambil menggambar keluarganya.

Waktu itu Sehun masih 5 tahun. Ada Ibu, Sehun, _Hyung_ , dan Ayah, pada gambar Sehun. Keluarganya terlihat seperti baik-baik saja, tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Nyatanya tidak seperti itu, Sehun harus melihat dan mendengarkan pertengkaran setiap hari, ada saja yang dipermasalahkan kedua orang tuanya, sejak kecil Sehun sudah sering mendengar kata 'selingkuh', 'jalang', 'bajingan' dan sebagainya, kosa kata yang tidak seharusnya didengar oleh anak-anak.

Dulu Sehun hanya bisa menangis melihatnya sambil dipeluk erat oleh _Hyung_ yang masih sama belianya dengan Sehun, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa orang tuanya harus bertengkar, dan kenapa Ayah selalu memukul Ibu padahal Ibunya adalah wanita yang baik hati. Seiring dengan waktu, Sehun tumbuh besar dan jadi pintar untuk tahu sendiri alasannya. Ibu kerja setiap hari untuk menghidupinya dan _Hyung_ selama bertahun-tahun, sedangkan Ayahnya kerja untuk diri sendiri dan menghamburkan gajinya di tempat judi atau bermain wanita.

Perasaan sedihnya yang melihat kehancuran keluarganya berubah jadi rasa benci terhadap Ayah, Sehun bahkan menyuruh Ibunya untuk menceraikan pria itu dan Ibunya tidak setuju. Bagi Sehun, Ibunya adalah wanita bodoh yang mau dikendalikan oleh laki-laki brengsek macam Ayahnya.

Terlalu muak dengan rumah, Sehun memutuskan ke Seoul saat SMA, pilihan yang berat karena harus meninggalkan Ibu, tapi dia benci melihat Ayahnya di rumah. Beda sekali dengan _Hyung_ yang memilih untuk lebih bijaksana dengan tetap di rumah, jauh dari _Seoul_ , di kota kecil kelahiran mereka, menjaga Ibu agar tetap kuat.

Sehun memulai hidup baru, menyewa rumah kecil dari uang tabungannya sejak SD ditambah sedikit sumbangan dari Ibunya. Sekarang dia bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, gajinya dihitung tergantung berapa jam dia bekerja, dan sekarang semakin sedikit karena Sehun sudah di tingkat akhir, dia harus bersiap untuk ujian, sebentar lagi mengikuti sesi belajar mandi dan sebagainya, untungnya _Hyung_ sudah punya pekerjaan tetap, jadi _Hyung_ bisa mengirim uang untuk Sehun dari sebagian kecil gajinya.

Saat seperti ini biasanya Sehun sangat merindukan Ibu dan _Hyung_ , tapi Sehun tidak mau pulang jika Ayahnya di rumah, dia akan menanyakan pada _Hyung_ kalau Ayahnya sudah pergi atau belum, kalau Ayah pergi barulah Sehun pulang dan terkadang menginap di hari libur.

"Hey.. selamat pagi."

Suara _husky_ terdengar dari belakang sehingga Sehun menoleh dan lamunan tentang keluarganya yang berantakan itu seketika buyar, Sehun mengedip-ngedipkan mata sipitnya, menahan cairan bening yang nyaris keluar menuruni pelupuk matanya, kemudian mencoba tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, rambut bagian depannya basah, mungkin Chanyeol habis cuci muka. Chanyeol terlihat seksi dan sangat berbeda, Sehun mengakuinya. Chanyeol punya pesona yang tidak dapat ditampik oleh siapapun bahkan sesama pria sekalipun, seperti Sehun sekarang.

"Aku sudah belikan makanan untuk sarapan, dan aku sudah makan sebelum kau bangun, jadi maaf ini sisanya untukmu," Sehun terdengar menyesal, dia menggeser kursi di sampingnya dan mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk duduk disana.

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun, matanya meneliti sarapan yang dihidangkan Sehun untuknya, terlihat lezat dan minta disantap dengan cepat, tapi Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh, kalau Sehun sudah makan kenapa tidak ada piring kotor?, lauknya juga terlihat baik-baik saja –utuh sepenuhnya; seperti baru dikeluarkan dari bungkusnya dan belum disentuh sama sekali-, porsinya juga terlalu besar untuk Chanyeol seorang, jadi Chanyeol sudah menyimpulkan. Pemuda itu beranjak mengambilkan piring dan sendok lain untuk Sehun.

"Kau belum sarapan, jangan bohong," Chanyeol mengambilkan nasi untuk Sehun, juga lauk-pauknya secara lengkap kemudian mendorong piringnya ke arah Sehun. Matanya bisa menangkap bahwa Sehun merona sebelum mengambil sendok dan menyuap sarapannya.

"Kau pintar sekali," Sehun bertutur sehingga Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Sehun. "Aku yakin sekali aktingku tadi sudah keren, tapi ketahuan juga kalau bohong."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, dia kembali makan dengan nikmat dan mengunyah segalanya dengan ringkas, kemudian meneguk segelas air dan bersyukur atas hidangan lezatnya pagi ini. Sehun menatapnya dengan senyum tipis, pemuda itu makan lambat sekali, entah karena tidak suka makan, atau karena gugup.

"Biasanya aku pandai menilai orang," kata Chanyeol kemudian, matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun, dan Chanyeol menunjukan senyum tampannya. "Kau makan lambat sekali, kau terlihat gugup, apa aku mengganggu disini?"

 _Darimana dia tahu, sial._ "Tidak kok, aku hanya malas makan, dan kau mengisi piringku terlalu banyak," Sehun menunduk, mengaduk-aduk makanannya lalu menyuapnya lagi sedikit enggan.

"Tidak heran kenapa badanmu kurus seperti itu," kata Chanyeol, pandangannya menilai tubuh Sehun, membuat pemiliknya semakin gugup saja. "Habiskan sarapanmu dengan cepat, aku yang akan mencuci piringnya," mata Chanyeol belum juga lepas dari Sehun.

"Ya, tapi kau bisa kan tidak menatapku se-intens itu? pergilah menonton tv."

"Kalau memang terganggu bilang saja Oh Sehun," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, kemudian memilih untuk beranjak ke ruang tv, meninggalkan Sehun di ruang makan, dan obrolan mereka pagi ini sudah berakhir.

.

-00-

.

Beberapa jam yang lalu rasanya Sehun senang sekali karena bisa malas-malasan dirumah sambil menyempatkan untuk membuka buku pelajaran, Chanyeol yang membereskan semuanya, kamar tidur, piring kotor, juga menawarkan diri untuk sekalian membersihkan rumah Sehun sebelum pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak menolak, sedikitnya Chanyeol harus membalas kebaikan Sehun. Sehun juga harus berhemat energi tubuhnya agar tetap prima di kerja paruh waktunya hari minggu ini. Hari minggu berarti banyak waktu untuk kerja dan banyak uang untuk dihasilkan, tapi yang dilakukan Sehun setelah di tempat kerja adalah mengeluh karena pelanggannya banyak sekali.

"Nak, aku kan pesan ayam goreng, kenapa ayam kecap yang datang?" seorang pelanggan berucap ketus pada Sehun, telunjuknya menuding _bucket_ ayam yang dibawakan Sehun.

"Makan saja ayam kecapnya, itu sama-sama ayam 'kan?"

Pelanggan dan Sehun saling bertatapan cukup lama sebelum Sehun sadar dan membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maaf tuan, akan ku ganti, tunggu sebentar."

Sehun mengambil _bucket_ -nya lagi dan nyaris berlari ke dapur, menyimpan ayam kecapnya di meja, biar nanti Sehun yang mengganti rugi ayam itu dengan uang gajinya hari ini, Sehun meringis dalam hati, menyesali kesalahannya. Tangannya yang sudah terbiasa mengambil beberapa potong ayam goreng dengan cepat, membungkuskannya dan kembali pada pelanggan yang masih terlihat kesal pada Sehun.

"Maaf tuan," Sehun membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum pria judes itu pergi. Dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Sudah ada tiga puluh kali atau mungkin lebih Sehun bolak-balik mengantarkan pesanan –dia berhenti menghitung di angka 27-. Sehun jadi menggerutu kenapa pemilik restoran ayam ini tidak menyuruh pelanggan mengantri di _counter_ saja, kalau begitu kan Sehun tidak terlalu repot sebagai pelayan, tapi teman kerjanya yang bernama Daeun mengingatkan Sehun untuk bersyukur, karena masih ada pekerjaan untuknya disaat banyak pengangguran berkeliaran dan berujung jadi pelaku kriminal.

Waktu istirahat dimanfaatkan Sehun sebaik mungkin, sambil meneguk _cola_ -nya dan bersantai di dekat kipas angin agar tetap dingin, Sehun memikirkan sedang apa Chanyeol sekarang, apa dia dimarahi orang tuanya, atau dia di pukul Ayahnya seperti yang pernah dialami Sehun karena tidak pulang seharian, tapi mengingat bagaimana sikap Chanyeol yang baik, sopan, dan ramah itu jelas memberitahu Sehun bahwa Chanyeol lahir dan dibesarkan oleh orang tua atau keluarga yang baik-baik juga, jauh berbeda dengan keluarga Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menghela nafas, waktu istirahatnya sudah selesai, dan Sehun akan kembali ke dunia yang penuh kekejaman yang menyiksanya lahir batin, meja tamu yang sudah terisi orang-orang membuat Sehun mengerang tapi kemudian melonggarkan otot wajahnya dan mulai bersikap ramah, bertanya apa yang mau di pesan dan mengantarkannya, begitu berulang kali sampai resto itu tutup dan Sehun mendapatkan uang gajinya, cukup untuk satu minggu juga untuk bayaran sekolahnya, tapi besok Sehun akan datang lagi kesini, sebelum sesi belajar mandiri dimulai, toh pemiliknya juga senang kalau Sehun yang cekatan ada disana.

Udara malam hari yang segar dan suasananya yang sepi membuat Sehun tenang, sehingga ia melupakan hiruk pikuk _Seoul_ untuk sejenak terutama di tempat kerjanya. Langkah kakinya jauh lebih santai lagi saat melihat rumah sewanya semakin dekat, rumah sewa Sehun ada dibagian paling atas sehingga dia harus menaiki tangga dengan sabar, sesekali bernyanyi dengan pelan meskipun Sehun tidak terlalu baik dalam bernyanyi. _Tidak ada salahnya menghibur diri._

Sehun membuka pintu yang dikunci tanpa terburu-buru, dia masuk dan melepas _convers_ -nya kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, tangannya meraih saklar lampu, cahaya redup berpendar menerangi rumah itu. Sehun mengunci pintu kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sofa usang yang dibawanya dari rumah Ibu, badannya penat luar biasa, lengket karena keringat dan baunya kurang sedap, tapi Sehun terlalu malas untuk mandi atau sekedar mencuci muka, dia ingin bermalas-malasan sejenak; menggantungkan kakinya di ujung sofa sambil menghayalkan masa depan yang cerah dan bahagia.

Hidupnya terlalu berat, Sehun bisa saja bunuh diri kalau tidak ingat dia punya Ibu yang baik hati dan _Hyung_ yang sama baik hatinya. Pagi sampai sore sekolah, setelah itu kerja paruh waktu supaya bisa bertahan hidup di Ibu kota, pulang kerja masih ada setumpuk tugas sekolah dan lain macamnya seperti membereskan rumah karena Sehun selalu tidak sempat di pagi hari. Hidup anak usia 18 tahun tidak seharusnya begitu, mungkin seperti Chanyeol dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Teringat soal Chanyeol, Sehun beranjak dari sofa, memilih masuk ke kamar tidur tamu, dia melepas tasnya dan menaruhnya sembarangan di lantai, lalu sibuk menggelar kasur lipat, lengkap dengan bantal dan selimutnya. Sehun merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman disana, hidungnya yang bangir bisa mencium wangi tubuh Chanyeol yang tertinggal, ada perasaan sedikit senang, dan respon tubuhnya pun seperti itu, misalnya jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tak beraturan atau pipinya yang menghangat dihiasi semburat merah muda cantik yang mungkin terlihat jelas bahkan dari jarak sepuluh meter.

Sehun tidak tahu apa jenis perasaan yang dimiliknya untuk Chanyeol. Sejauh ini Sehun hanya merasa senang melihat Chanyeol karena Chanyeol terlihat berbeda dari anak seusia mereka. Sehun juga baru tahu hari ini bahwa Chanyeol baik sekali sesuai dugaannya. Dia sendiri bukannya ke-ge er-an tapi kadang dia merasa Chanyeol mengawasinya di kelas, bukan cara mengawasi yang membuat Sehun ketakutan atau merasa terancam, justru hal itu membuat Sehun gugup dan jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, mata bulat Chanyeol itulah yang mengacaukan segalanya.

Entahlah, Sehun sendiri tidak keberatan atau bingung jika orientasi seksualnya abnormal, apalagi keluarganya juga terlihat tidak terlalu peduli pada hal itu. Tapi, Chanyeol pasti berbeda, jadi Sehun tidak mau berharap muluk-muluk. Pemuda itu menarik selimutnya lebih rapat, besok senin, dan besok ada ujian, dia harus cukup tidur supaya bisa konsentrasi.

 _Selamat malam_.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello..

Akhirnya bisa juga nyelesain chapter 2 kkkk~

Aku kira kalian pasti bakal bilang plot-nya kelamaan, bosen, atau ChanHun momennya kurang! hehe. Awal-awal emang begitu, aku pengennya di awal itu kita kenal ChanHun secara detail dulu, mulai dari diri mereka sendiri sampai keluarga mereka.

Ada yang nanya "emang Maze itu artinya labirin?". Kalo dari kamus inggris punya-ku, Maze = simpang siur jalan. Sedangkan Labyrinth = Susunan yang membingungkan. Yah sama aja si bisa diartikan labirin dua-duanya, karena si labirin itu kan simpang siur, dan bikin kita kebingungan kkk. Tapi aku pernah liat ada ff yang judulnya 'Labyrinth', kalo sama nanti dikira ff-ku ini jiplakan hehe, makanya aku ambil Maze aja, lebih _simple_ juga kan?

Terimakasih ya buat yang udah ngasih saran, aku bakal perbaiki ff ini sebisa aku, _well_ , karena aku ini masih amatir banget hehe.

Btw, makasih banget buat yang udah baca & review, terus review ya, biar aku makin semangat. Makasih juga buat yang fav&follow ff-ku ini. Buat yang cuma baca, review juga ya hehe.

Last words..

.

.

Mind to review ? ;;)

Halona Jill.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Maze"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A ChanHun fanfiction by Halona Jill**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I own this story including the idea, except the casts. If you don't like, just don't read.**

 **Dedicated to my beloved husbands, Chan Chan and Sehunie of course (LOL)...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Masa remaja memang masa yang penting, dimana setiap orang akan memilih dan memutuskan 'Jadi apa aku di masa depan?'. Chanyeol baru 18, tapi sudah berani mengambil keputusan yang besar. Dia tidak akan menyesal, bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Juga pada pemuda manis yang selalu memeluknya erat, Oh Sehun._

 **For warn.. this is YAOI  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-00-

 **Chapter 3 : Confession (sorry for typos)  
**

Senin. Pelajar biasanya benci hari Senin, ada apel pagi sebelum masuk kelas, yang isinya hanya kegiatan mendengarkan guru yang mengingatkan siswa berulang kali tentang giat belajar, kedisiplinan juga hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua. Bonus untuk kelas 3 di sekolah Chanyeol, ada sejenis –Chanyeol menyebutnya simulasi menjelang Ujian Akhir.

Setiap hari senin selesai apel pagi, semua siswa kelas 3 masuk ke kelas masing-masing, menunggu dengan cemas karena faktanya mereka tidak pernah diberitahu pelajaran apa yang akan muncul dalam tes, sehingga mereka harus bekerja kerasa selama proses belajar; mengingat sekaligus memahami dengan cepat setiap materi yang disampaikan. Hanya manusia kuat macam pelajar yang bisa melakukan hal itu.

Pengawas sudah datang, setelah ketua kelas menyuruh anak buahnya memberi hormat barulah kertas ujian di bagikan. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, yang keluar Senin ini Biologi, ada 60 soal mulai dari tingkat yang mudah sampai yang tersulit, tapi Chanyeol rasa dia akan baik-baik saja mengerjakannya, mengingat dia menyukai subjeknya dan buku panduannya yang lengkap dibaca olehnya hampir setiap hari. Dia justru khawatir pada Jongin yang terlihat pucat, menatap kertasnya sendiri dengan tatapan horor, anak itu pasti main _video game_ semalaman lagi dan lupa tugasnya sebagai pelajar.

Kyungsoo terlihat tenang, dia si kutu buku pintar yang bisa menguasai hampir semua mata pelajaran. Baekhyun.. entahlah, dia tidak terlalu pintar, tapi sering beruntung karena bisa menebak jawabannya dengan benar, cuma Jongin satu-satunya yang paling sial dalam pertemanan mereka. Chanyeol masih sempat melirik Sehun, pemuda manis itu terlihat sedikit resah sampai menggigiti ujung atas pensilnya, membuat Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati, perbuatan Sehun melanggar HAM-nya, Chanyeol bisa kejang dan mati saking gemasnya pada Sehun sekarang.

"Park Chanyeol, apa soal ujianmu ada di wajah Oh Sehun?" teguran pengawas membuat Chanyeol tercengang sesaat, sedangkan teman sekelasnya mulai riuh memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Sehun, diantaranya Chanyeol mendengar para gadis berbisik ' _Tuh kan_ , dia pasti suka pada Sehun, semacam cerita _'Yaoi'_ di komik _gitu deh_ '. Chanyeol meringis – _kelihatan sekali ya?._

"Tidak _Saem_ ," jawab Chanyeol tegas, matanya kembali fokus pada kertasnya sendiri.

"Fokus, bahkan belum lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu ujian," pengawas itu masih menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sengit. "Terlalu awal untuk bekerja sama dengan teman," yang terakhir jelas sebuah tudingan untuk Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak begitu.

Sebagian besar dari soalnya sudah terisi, waktu masih cukup lama, jadi Chanyeol menyempatkan diri lagi untuk melirik Sehun yang sedang mengerjakan soal sambil menunduk –terlihat sangat tidak percaya diri-, mungkin Sehun malu karena tiba-tiba jadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, Kyungsoo yang mengumpulkan kertas paling awal, Chanyeol memilih santai dan mengecek lagi jawabannya dengan seksama, Jongin sesekali memberi kode agar Chanyeol menoleh, tapi Chanyeol diam saja, kerja sama saat ujian sekolah itu sama sekali tidak benar kata Ayahnya. Satu persatu mengumpulkan jawaban, Chanyeol jadi yang paling terakhir, bersamaan dengan Sehun, seisi kelas riuh kembali melihat bagaimana mereka berdua terlihat canggung berhadapan. Dari sudut matanya, Chanyeol bisa melihat Sehun tersipu malu. _Sialan, dia manis sekali._

.

-00-

.

Hari ini mereka telah melewati tes biologi, pelajaran Matematika yang rumit, pelajaran Etika yang membosankan, istirahat dan lain-lain, lalu bertemu dengan Bahasa Inggris. Chanyeol sebenarnya tertarik dengan Bahasa Inggris, tapi lidahnya terasa aneh jika bicara dengan bahasa asing itu, dia benar-benar murni orang Korea, beda dengan Kyungsoo yang pelafalannya nyaris sempurna dan lancar. Kyungsoo bilang dia pernah tinggal di Colorado waktu kecil –Chanyeol tidak tahu itu dimana- lalu Arizona –yang katanya cuaca disana sangat hangat dan menyenangkan-, dan Chanyeol lupa lagi, intinya Kyungsoo menetap di negara asalnya saat masuk SMA.

Kali ini guru Kim tidak lagi menyuruh para siswa membaca tes deskriptif, naratif, _advertisement, invitation,_ atau teks lainnya yang kadang mengundang tawa anak-anak jika ada pelafalan yang _ngaco_ dan beda arti jika diterjemahkan, dengan baik hati guru Kim membacakan teksnya, seperti Ibu bercerita sebelum anak-anak tidur. Kali ini tentang dongeng 'Sleeping Beauty', dongeng yang anak perempuan sekali sehingga anak laki-laki berdecak malas, mulai mengantuk, begitu pula dengan Sehun.

Mata sipitnya meredup, iris coklat terang yang biasa berpendar indah kini terhalang oleh kelopak matanya yang turun beberapa milisentimeter. Sehun terlihat sangat tidak berminat dengan dongengnya, beberapa kali dia terkantuk dan mencoba untuk tetap sadar daripada diusir keluar oleh guru Kim dan setelahnya dihukum membersihkan halaman belakang, waktu kerjanya bisa tersita oleh hal mubazir yang dilakukan karena kesalahannya.

Sehun tidak sadar bahwa akan selalu ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya sekecil apapun, sampai Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, dongeng sudah sampai di bagian " _Arriving at the palace, he found the princess asleep. He stared at the Princess for a moment, then he knelt down and kis_ –," Guru Kim menoleh, "Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Anak perempuan terlihat ingin protes karena Chanyeol menyela dibagian paling penting dan romantis menurut mereka, tapi Chanyeol tidak merasa bersalah. "Sehun terlihat tidak sehat," tutur Chanyeol, tangannya dengan sopan menunjuk Sehun yang wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Guru Kim menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menilai, sedangkan para gadis menyuruh Sehun cepat ke UKS saja supaya dongengnya cepat dilanjutkan. Guru Kim sudah mempersilakannya, jadi Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya, berterimakasih pada Guru Kim sebelum menutup pintu kelas, matanya sempat menangkap Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum manis. Suasana kelas normal lagi setelah Sehun tidak terlihat dan Guru Kim melanjutkan dongeng sampai selesai, tentu saja tak lupa memberikan pekerjaan rumah di akhir jam pelajaran.

.

-00-

.

Kabar baik menghampiri kelas Chanyeol, guru jam pelajaran terakhir tidak bisa hadir di kelas, mereka jelas senang dan mulai ribut, anak perempuan berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di salah satu meja kelompok mereka dan membahas hal-hal unik, Chanyeol dan Sehun masuk dalam daftar, hal itu membuat Chanyeol risih dan memilih pindah ke depan, menarik kursi untuk duduk berkumpul dengan kelompoknya.

"Jadi kau serius _naksir_ Oh Sehun ya?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol penasaran setelah menyimpan kotak pensilnya, Baekhyun jadi ikut penasaran sedangkan Jongin terlihat tidak tertarik dengan _hot topic_ ini.

"Yaampun.. aku menghindari cewek-cewek di belakang supaya bisa tenang dan jauh dari gosip, tapi kau membicarakannya disini," keluh Chanyeol. "Aku merasa jadi selebriti hari ini."

"Gosipmu dan si Oh itu sama sekali tidak menarik menurutku. Kau saja yang _sok_ artis," itu Jongin yang berkomentar sambil mengunyah _snack_ yang belum sempat dihabiskan saat istirahat tadi, akhirnya dia memilih bergabung dan menyender pada bahu Kyungsoo yang sempit. "Jadi, kau serius jadi _gay_ , eh?"

Chanyeol terlihat gusar, tapi melihat gelagat Jongin dan Kyungsoo dia sendiri yakin dua anak ini ada apa-apanya selain berteman. "Apa menurut kalian _gay_ itu aneh?" Chanyeol bertanya sepelan mungkin.

Jongin tertawa menanggapinya, mulutnya yang penuh oleh _snack_ terlihat menjijikan sekali saat terbuka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai memasang mimik ingin muntah sedangkan Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin menjauh dan menjejalkan bungkus _snack_ nya pada wajah Jongin.

"Tidak aneh mungkin.. kalau untuk keluargaku yang pernah menetap di negeri orang, jalan-jalan, melihat banyak orang, banyak budaya, dari timur sampai barat, dari yang normal sampai yang tidak, seperti _gay_ ini," jawab Kyungsoo.

Keluarga Kyungsoo itu keren, kumpulan manusia yang suka sekali menghabiskan uang demi jalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat indah dan unik, liburan musim panas kemarin Kyungsoo ke Thailand, menghabiskan waktu dengan berjemur di pantai, dan sekarang kulitnya memang terlihat agak coklat, nyaris mendekati warna kulit Jongin. Katanya _sih_ ada banyak cowok _gay_ yang ' _hot'_ disana.

" _Well,_ aku rasa Ayah dan Ibuku tidak keberatan kalau anaknya jadi _gay_ , mengingat mereka hanya peduli pada.. yah, kalian tahu sendiri, uang," tambah Jongin, si anak orang kaya, Ayahnya punya bisnis anggur, dan Ibunya wanita karir yang sibuk sepanjang hari. "Tapi akan terdengar sangat tabu untuk orang-orang di keluargamu atau keluarga Baekhyun."

"Kepalaku mungkin akan dijadikan hiasan pintu oleh Ayah kalau aku tertarik pada sesama jenis," Baekhyun sampai bergidik membayangkannya.

Keluarga Baekhyun adalah keluarga yang taat pada agama dan adat istiadat, syukurlah Baekhyun populer di kalangan wanita dan dikenal sebagai _playboy_ manis yang digilai _noona-noona_. Tidak seperti nasib temannya yang paling jangkung, Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan awalnya Chanyeol jadi berbelok seperti ini, kalau keluarga Chanyeol tahu, entahlah akan seperti apa jadinya.

Belum pernah ada yang melihat Tuan Park marah, apalagi Ibu Chanyeol yang sangat lemah lembut itu, kelihatannya wanita itu tidak pernah marah, mungkin tidak bisa marah, wajahnya selalu berseri, senyumnya indah seperti milik putranya, tangannya selalu halus dan hangat saat menyambut Chanyeol dan teman-temannya kalau berkunjung ke rumah.

Chanyeol jelas akan sangat mengecewakan orang tuanya kalau benar-benar menyimpang, tapi yang lain tidak bisa berbuat banyak, keputusannya ada di tangan Chanyeol sendiri. Mereka hanya perlu melihat, mengawasi, dan membantu jika situasi buruk terjadi.

"Pikirkan baik-baik," kata Jongin, menatap Chanyeol seolah berkata 'Kau harus kuat, _Bro_ '. "Pastikan juga bagaimana penilaian si Oh Sehun itu kepadamu, ditolak cinta itu tidak enak."

Mereka berempat terkekeh, Jongin punya trauma ditolak cinta oleh perempuan, cantik, seksi, pintar dan berbakat, Jung Soojung, kakak kelas mereka yang sudah lulus tahun lalu. Sampai Jongin merana, Chanyeol jadi korban emosi sesaat karena kabarnya Soojung justru _naksir_ Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa cuma bisa diam, dan Kyungsoo kelabakan mengasuh Jongin setelahnya. _Mungkin ini juga yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin makin dekat_.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo kelihatan semakin akrab, kalian pacaran?" kata Chanyeol, mata bulatnya melirik lengan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Itu urusanku mau akrab dengan siapapun atau pacaran dengan siapapun, urusi saja hormon remajamu dan si Oh Sehun itu," sahut Jongin, kakinya menendang tulang kering Chanyeol, tidak keras tapi cukup membuat Chanyeol meringis. Sedangkan Kyungsoo diam saja tapi terlihat gugup.

"Serius _deh_ , apa cuma aku yang normal disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan dibahas, kita kan sedang membahas si Chanyeol dan si Oh Sehun," Kyungsoo mulai marah, terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang meninggi seperti Ibu-Ibu. Chanyeol akan mengambil jalan aman kalau sudah begini.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mencari udara segar," Chanyeol berdiri, menepuk bahu temannya satu persatu sebelum keluar kelas, dia masih sempat mendengar gadis-gadis penggosip ribut lagi 'Chanyeol pasti mau menemui Sehun di UKS'. _Yaampun, perempuan memang mengerikan._

.

-00-

.

Tapi, yang dikatakan gadis-gadis penggosip itu memang benar, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu UKS, sekarang sudah membuka pintu pelan-pelan, kepalanya melongok ke dalam, mencari tahu kalau tujuannya ada disitu. Tidak ada apa-apa selain suara angin dan bau menyengat dari obat, cairan antiseptik dan sebagainya. Chanyeol hampir menutup lagi pintunya dan berbalik kalau tidak mendengar dengkuran halus disana, matanya menangkap siluet orang sedang tidur di balik tirai putih, dari posturnya terlihat sangat 'Sehun' sekali.

Kakinya yang panjang mengambil alih, membawa Chanyeol masuk dan mendekat, dia menyingkap tirainya, benar saja Oh Sehun ada disitu, sedang tidur nyenyak, mungkin sambil bermimpi. Sehun tidur dengan posisi menyamping, satu tangannya ada dibawah menumpu kepalanya sendiri –padahal sudah ada bantal yang nyaman-, yang satunya memeluk perutnya sendiri, wajahnya tenang sekali, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan dengkuran halus yang tadi didengar oleh Chanyeol jadi pelengkapnya.

Chanyeol jadi teringat dongeng _Sleeping Beauty_ yang tadi –ternyata dia menyimaknya dengan baik-, apa dia harus mencium Sehun juga supaya putri cantik yang satu ini terbangun? Chanyeol mendekat, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Sehun yang lembut, menempelkan tangannya cukup lama disana, sebelum berani mengelusnya.

Sehun terbangun, Chanyeol seketika gugup dan menarik tangannya. Mata Sehun terbuka sempurna, terlihat seperti adegan _slow motion_ di mata Chanyeol, oksigen tiba-tiba terasa menipis bagi Chanyeol, selain itu, seperti ada tulang sapi tersangkut di tenggorokannya, Chanyeol tidak bersuara sama sekali sampai Sehun mengucek matanya dan duduk menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Pelajarannya sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun, suaranya serak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. aku hanya ingin—," Chanyeol berdehem, suaranya aneh sekali. _Kenapa aku harus bergetar_. "Ingin menemuimu."

Senyum manis terkembang di bibir Sehun, entah apa artinya, tapi pipinya merona, cantik sekali. Sehun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang menjulang tinggi di depannya, dari jarak sedekat ini Sehun bisa merasakan panas tubuh Chanyeol, wangi tubuhnya, juga deru nafasnya. Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba meraup udara yang terkontaminasi oleh Chanyeol sebanyak mungkin dan berniat untuk memerangkapnya tanpa dihembuskan lagi kalau bisa.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sudah banting tulang seharian. Kau ada masalah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan cepat sebelum Sehun menjawab.

"Pintar sekali menilai orang," Sehun terkekeh. "Aku kerja paruh waktu setiap hari, tapi semalam resto buka lebih lama, banyak pelanggan."

"Jadi, itu yang membuatmu berkeliaran jam 11 malam waktu aku kabur dari rumah?" Chanyeol menarik kursi lalu duduk karena dia mulai pegal, sekarang posisi Sehun lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ya, kau pintar menebak ya? Apa kau indigo atau bisa mem—"

"Aku bukan indigo, 'kan aku sudah bilang, biasanya aku pandai menilai orang," Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat.

"Jangan menyela dulu! Aku juga mau bicara," keluh Sehun, Chanyeol terkekeh, jadi Sehun ini sebenarnya cerewet juga. "Aku butuh bukti kalau kau memang pandai.. coba katakan padaku, apa penilaianmu tentang Oh Sehun ini?"

Bicara soal penilaian, Chanyeol jadi ingat ucapan Jongin di kelas, apa sudah harusnya Chanyeol bilang saja? Satu tahun lebih bukan waktu yang singkat untuk Chanyeol, dia sudah berperang dengan dirinya sendiri, melawan keraguan, menyeka pikiran dan bayangan negatif tentang masa depannya jika dia memilih untuk keluar dari jalur.

Dulu tidak serumit ini, dia hanya penasaran seperti apa Oh Sehun, karena anak manis ini pendiam sekali, tapi sekarang Chanyeol terperangkap, termakan hormon remajanya sendiri, sehingga setiap hal dalam diri Sehun membuatnya selalu ingin dekat, selalu tertantang untuk tahu, merasakan, dan mendapatkan lebih. Chanyeol mutlak menginginkan Oh Sehun.

"Kau mendengarkan tidak?" Sehun terlihat kesal lalu menyenggol betis Chanyeol dengan sepatunya hingga ada bekas noda disana, tapi Chanyeol tidak keberatan.

"Ya aku mendengarkan," jawab Chanyeol serius, sekarang jadi Sehun yang merasa gugup. "Mungkin kau bisa memberikan penilaianmu untukku dulu."

Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Aku tidak pandai menilai, hatiku yang selalu bicara mengenai orang-orang," tuturnya.

"Kalau begitu apa kata hatimu tentang aku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang lebih memaksa. Wajahnya terlihat gusar.

"Kau orang baik, dan berbeda dari yang lain—," Sehun tersenyum. "Kau menyenangkan, itu saja. Aku senang kita bisa berbincang cukup lama seperti ini, mengingat aku sangat sulit bergaul. Tapi dengan Chanyeol aku merasa nyaman dan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, Sehun menggoyangkan kakinya eskpresif, terlihat gugup, malu, sepertinya dia berdebar-debar dan hendak merona lagi. "Jadi, apa penilaianmu tentangku Chan?"

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya, Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menatap Sehun tepat bertemu di iris coklatnya, "Kau menarik, dan aku rasa aku ingin memilikimu."

 _Shock,_ gembira, malu, dan gugup dirasakan oleh Sehun saat ini, pipinya merona hebat tanpa bisa dikendalikan, jantungnya berdegup-degup kencang, Sehun sampai memegangi dada kirinya, menahan jantungnya yang terasa akan melompat keluar saking girangnya –terlihat konyol- sehingga membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Pemuda jangkung itu berdiri dari kursinya, mendekat pada Sehun, menarik tangan kanan Sehun, menggenggamnya hangat lalu mengecup punggung tangan pucat yang terasa rapuh itu –kurus dan pucat- seperti Pangeran memperlakukan tuan Putri.

"Oh Sehun. Apa kau bersedia jadi kekasih dan jadi milik Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol bertanya secara lembut, tapi penuh penekanan. Penekanan agar Sehun tidak menolak.

Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Sehun selain mengangguk? Sehun tidak bisa untuk menolak Chanyeol, lagipula dia senang mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol untuknya tidak jauh beda dengan miliknya untuk Chanyeol. Rona merah di pipinya makin berulah, merambat sampai ke telinga saat Chanyeol menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat hingga dirinya tenggelam di tubuh Chanyeol yang besar. Sehun membalasnya malu-malu, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang sama tak karuannya dengan miliknya.

"Terimakasih.. Sehun-ku."

Sehun mengangguk lagi, dia sudah tidak bisa mengatakan hal apapun, perasaannya membuncah, meluap hingga setiap sel di tubuhnya bergejolak senang dan riuh, darahnya berdesir keras sampai Sehun seolah-olah merasakan alirannya memenuhi setiap pembuluh dan siap meledak.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas lega. Dia sudah memilih keputusannya sendiri. Setelah ini dia harus berpikir keras agar melewati semuanya dengan baik-baik saja. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap helaian rambut Sehun, menyeka rambut yang menutupi kening Sehun lalu mengecupnya sekilas dan tersenyum.

.

-00-

.

Keadaannya hening sejak puluhan menit yang lalu, Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak bersuara lagi, mereka memilih untuk berbaring di kasur UKS yang sempit –sebenarnya Chanyeol yang membaringkan Sehun lagi kemudian memeluknya- dengan posisi saling menghadap, Sehun bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi-jadi hingga dia mengeluarkan keringat, menuruni rambutnya dan menetes di pelipis dengan perlahan. Sehun dan Chanyeol hampir sama tingginya, sehingga saat ini wajah mereka persis berhadapan.

"Kau tidak ke kelas lagi?" mata Sehun tidak berani menatap Chanyeol sejak tadi, tapi tangannya tidak bisa diam memainkan kerah seragam Chanyeol.

"Jam terakhir kosong makanya aku kesini, kenapa? Kau terganggu?" Chanyeol memperluas jarak mereka sehingga matanya bisa dengan jelas menangkap Sehun yang sedang merona.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun malu-malu. "Aku senang kau datang kesini," pada akhirnya Sehun berani menatap Chanyeol hingga mata mereka bertemu.

Milik Sehun itu terang dibingkai kelopak yang kecil, mungkin kalian sudah tahu. Sedangkan Chanyeol punya mata yang besar dengan ujung kelopak yang runcing, beda dari orang korea pada umumnya, irisnya hitam pekat, seperti _black hole_ di ruang angkasa yang menyedot apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Milik Chanyeol sudah berhasil menarik Sehun kedalamnya, membuat Sehun berputar-putar dalam dimensi yang menyenangkan, memabukkan dan membuatnya kecanduan. Sehun menyesal, kenapa tidak sedari dulu dia berani menatap bola mata seindah milik Chanyeol ini.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan aku?" Sehun bertanya lagi, seiring waktu semakin berani, Sehun mempersempit jarak mereka dan menyentuh bahu Chanyeol dengan jemarinya yang lentik, melakukan beberapa manuver yang tercipta secara naluriah lalu sampai di kancing teratas seragam Chanyeol, dekat dengan jakun Chanyeol yang bergerak naik turun begitu gelisah.

"Tidak tahu..," Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya sebaik mungkin, tangannya merangkak naik membelai rambut Sehun yang halus dan lembut, ada wangi permen menguar saat Chanyeol mengusak setiap helainya. "Karena hormon remajaku mungkin?"

Keduanya terkekeh, Sehun menunduk, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, Sehun tidak tahu jika sikapnya yang satu ini membuat Chanyeol mati-matian menahan sesuatu yang terasa bergejolak di perutnya.

"Aku sering merasa kau mengawasiku di kelas, sejak kita naik tingkat 2, benar tidak?" suara dan nafas sehun yang tertahan di leher malah membuat Chanyeol semakin gila.

"Ya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu waktu tahun pertama, dan kita dipertemukan di tingkat 2, aku langsung tertarik melihatmu," Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menjauhkan Sehun dari lehernya sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Apa yang membuatku menarik?" Sehun menjauh, mereka kembali bertatapan dengan intens.

"Kau sudah seperti wartawan ya? Tidak kusangka anak manis ini cerewet sekali," Chanyeol mencubit pipi Sehun dengan gemas. "Semuanya.. semua yang ada dalam diri Oh Sehun ini menarik untuk Park Chanyeol."

Kalimat yang dituturkan Chanyeol sukses membakar wajah Sehun hingga memerah lagi seluruhnya sampai ke telinga. "Pintar sekali menggombal," kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak menggombal _kok_ ," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Sehun gugup setengah mati, dia sudah memejamkan matanya, berharap Chanyeol akan menciumnya, tapi bel sekolah mengakhiri semuanya.

"Aku antar kau pulang, ok?" Chanyeol bangun lebih dulu, kemudian tangannya terulur menunggu sambutan dari Sehun.

"Aku tidak pulang, aku langsung pergi kerja," jawab Sehun, tangannya menyambut tangan Chanyeol dan mereka saling tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku antar pacarku ini ke tempat kerjanya."

Chanyeol tidak terima penolakan, sebelum Sehun menjawabnya Chanyeol mengecup benda kenyal seperti _jelly_ itu agar Sehun bungkam. Sehun terkejut setengah mati dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan kalau saja tangan Chanyeol yang satunya tidak memeluk pinggangnya.

"Pacarku manis sekali.."

.

-00-

.

Dengan datangnya Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan ke kelas membuat desas-desus hubungan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi, teman-temannya mencoba mengkonfirmasi apa yang terjadi selama Chanyeol keluar dari kelas, tapi pemuda jangkung itu hanya bilang bahwa dia akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Yang perlu Chanyeol dan Sehun lakukan sekarang adalah membereskan buku mereka kemudian pergi ke tempat kerja Sehun.

"Jadi, Chanyeol menemuimu di UKS? Apa dia menyatakan perasaan sintingnya itu? Kalian tidak melakukan hal aneh di UKS 'kan?"

Sebenarnya Sehun risih ditanyai seperti ini, apalagi Jongin berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya dan menghalangi jalan, sementara matanya menangkap Chanyeol yang sudah bersandar malas di pintu kelas sambil memutar-mutar kunci _scooter_ -nya, sesekali bergeser sedikit supaya badannya yang besar itu tidak menghalangi yang lain untuk keluar.

"Chanyeol sudah bilang akan menjelaskannya nanti pada kalian 'kan? Dan kami tidak melakukan hal aneh kok, bisa kau minggir, aku harus pulang," keluh Sehun.

"Oh baiklah.. pulang dengan pacar barumu itu ya?" gestur dagu Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol. Sehun mendelik karena sekarang anak-anak lain menatap mereka. "Kau jutek sekali _sih_ , malang sekali temanku yang baik hati itu pacaran denganmu."

"Kim Jongin minggirlah," itu suara Chanyeol, Jongin menoleh malas dan memutar bola matanya.

"Santailah _bro_! Aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal pada si Oh ini," Jongin menggerutu, terlihat seperti anak anjing yang sedang menyalak, mungkin dia belajar cara seperti itu dari tiga anjingnya di rumah.

"Sehun tidak punya banyak waktu, minggirlah Kim," pada akhirnya Chanyeol berinisiatif menghampiri keduanya dan menggeser Jongin semudah dia menyeka debu yang menempel di telapak tangannya.

Jongin terlihat kesal dan ingin meninju wajah Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tahu itu cuma main-main sehingga dirinya dengan bebas menarik Sehun dan membawanya keluar dari kelas, tak lupa melambai santai pada Jongin.

Sebelumnya, mereka tidak pernah pulang bersama, apalagi bergandengan tangan, tentu saja hal satu ini jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Chanyeol yakin sekali beritanya akan cepat tersebar dan jadi _topik hot_ berhari-hari, Chanyeol sudah siap untuk hal itu, juga sudah siap melindungi Sehunnya dari segala hal buruk.

"Aku cuma punya satu helm, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol sesampainya di parkiran.

"Yasudah, aku bisa naik bis sendiri," Sehun hendak melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, tapi pacar barunya itu menahannya dan secepat kilat memakaikan helmnya pada Sehun.

"Bukannya pengendara lebih utama? Kenapa helmnya untukku?" Sehun menatap pantulan dirinya di iris hitam pekat milik Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi merona, hanya ada dirinya disana.

"Keselamatan penumpang harus diutamakan oleh supir, jadi helmnya untuk pacarku yang manis ini, ayo naik" Chanyeol sudah siap dengan _scooter_ -nya, menunggu penumpang spesialnya untuk naik dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Rona merah di pipi Sehun semakin berulah. Dia kadang merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mudah sekali termakan omongan manis ala drama percintaan murahan hanya dari Park Chanyeol tentunya, Sehun tidak pernah dirayu oleh sesama pria sebelumnya. Dan, sebagai seorang pria harusnya Sehun kebal oleh gombalan _cheesy_ yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, bukan malah merona seperti gadis remaja labil di kelas mereka.

"Berhentilah menggombal Park!" Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang rapuh, setelahnya pemuda manis itu naik ke _scooter_ Chanyeol, dan memeluk pinggang pacar barunya dengan canggung.

.

-00-

.

"Ingat kau harus apa setelah ini?" Iris hitam pekat milik Chanyeol tidak lepas dari Sehun setelah pemuda itu turun dan mengembalikan helm.

Jawaban Sehun hanya mengangguk, tapi Chanyeol butuh lebih, anak itu menarik pinggang Sehun dan mengecupnya di kening, kecupan kupu-kupu yang lembut, yang membuat Sehun geli sekaligus berbunga-bunga, sensasinya membuat Sehun merasakan otot wajahnya berkontraksi lebih aktif, menyenangkan.

"Sebutkan," Chanyeol memang dominan yang pemaksa, dan Sehun tidak bisa melawan.

"Sesampainya di tempat kerja aku harus makan sebelum memulai jam kerjaku, di waktu istirahat menyempatkan untuk menelepon atau menerima telepon dari Park Chan –," Sehun berdehem saat Chanyeol memicing ke arahnya. "Maksudku dari pacarku Park Chanyeol, sepulang kerja aku harus menghubungi pacarku lagi, makan lagi, bersih-bersih, menyempatkan untuk belajar kemudian tidur, apa ada yang terlewat?"

Sehun bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar, hanya saja Chanyeol yang kelewat mabuk cinta menganggapnya sangat menggemaskan hingga Sehun dihujani kecupan diseluruh wajahnya, orang lain pasti berpikir kalau keduanya sudah benar-benar sinting, tapi untunglah mereka berhenti dibelakang resto yang sepi.

"Tidak ada yang terlewat, pacarku pintar sekali," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, sebelum melepas Sehun dan pulang dia menghadiahkan satu kecupan lagi di pipi selembut _marshmallow_ milik Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa nanti Chan~" Sehun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tentu saja tidak dibalas Chanyeol.

"Kau diantar seseorang hari ini?" ada suara perempuan dari belakang, Sehun langsung pucat seketika dan berbalik.

"Sejaka kapan kau disini? Kau mengintip?" tanya Sehun, kelihatan sekali kalau dia gugup, tapi wajahnya dibuat setenang mungkin seperti biasa.

"Sejak kau melambaikan tangan pada si pengendara _scooter_ itu, siapa? Temanmu ya? Tampan tidak? Kenalkan padaku _dong_!" Daeun merengek-rengek pada Sehun, memeluk lengan Sehun sampai mereka masuk ke ruang loker.

"Lain kali saja kenalannya," Sehun berucap santai sambil membuka lokernya, dia menyimpan tasnya sembarangan lalu meraih seragam kerjanya yang berwarna merah terang. "Mau keluar tidak? Atau mau melihatku buka baju?!"

"Aku tidak keberatan _kok_ kalau kau melepas seragam sekolahmu itu di depanku, kalau kau mau aku bisa membantu," Daeun berucap provokatif, bibirnya melukiskan seringai cantik yang bisa melumpuhkan pria dalam hitungan detik, tapi Sehun tidak akan termakan jebakan _Gumiho_ yang satu ini.

"Yaampun! Dasar perempuan mesum, sana! Cari paman hidung belang saja untuk dirayu," tangannya yang panjang mendorong Daeun sampai keluar dari ruang loker.

Gadis itu berbalik dengan wajah cemberutnya yang dibuat-buat. Daeun itu racun berbahaya, dia bisa terlihat seperti gadis nakal atau gadis manis di waktu yang bersamaan, memang sangat menggiurkan jika dilihat oleh mata pria normal. Tapi Oh Sehun jelas tidak normal mengingat dia sedang menjalani hubungan dengan dominan tampan, pemaksa, dan romantis bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Paman hidung belang tidak cocok dengan _style_ -ku," Daeun berulah lagi dengan menggigit telunjuknya dan mengial genit pada Sehun. Kemudian telunjuknya yang lentik menunjuk tubuh Sehun dari bahu sampai ke pinggul. "Aku lebih suka cowok remaja yang bertubuh ramping sepertimu, kau tahu? tubuh ringkihmu itu seperti butuh belai—."

Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik selain mengakhiri percakapan dan membanting pintu. Daeun terkikik di luar sana karena merasa dirinya sudah berhasil menggoda Sehun.

"Sehun! Kenalkan padaku si cowok _scooter_ itu ya..."

 _Dia menyebalkan sekali, tentu saja aku tidak akan mengenalkan Chanyeol padanya_. "Ya, nanti kalau aku sudah dapat nilai A dalam Bahasa Inggris, pasti aku kenalkan," jawab Sehun setelah meloloskan seragam kerjanya melewati kepala dan mematut penampilannya di cermin.

Daeun terdengar memekik kegirangan diluar sana dan sepertinya telah pergi karena suara menyebalkannya tidak terdengar lagi, sekarang Sehun yang terkikik geli. Dia tidak mungkin dapat nilai A dalam Bahasa Inggris, berarti tidak akan mungkin juga mengenalkan Chanyeol pada Daeun.

Park Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum sendiri mengingat nama itu, pikirannya menerawang ke masa depan dimana dia bisa membayangkan hidup terbaiknya dengan Chanyeol. Dan khayalan indah itu buyar karena dentingan ponselnya dari dalam loker.

 _ **From : Chanyeol**_

 _ **Kau harus makan sebelum kerja! Jangan membuatku kesal dan datang kesana hanya untuk menyuapi pacarku ini ya? Jadilah anak baik.**_

Mau tak mau Sehun terkikik lagi, dalam pikirannya selama ini Park Chanyeol adalah si pemilik mesin logika yang kuat yang tidak akan melakukan hal-hal _cheesy_ dalam telenovela, Sehun tidak pernah menduga Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Setiap untaian kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol padanya terdengar sangat gombal, norak, lagu lama sekali. Tapi Sehun menyukainya.

 _ **Iya. Aku tahu, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kau benar-benar datang dan menyuapkan beberapa ayam goreng untukku keke~**_ **. I love u.**

Mungkin tak lama lagi Sehun akan sama gombalnya dengan pacar barunya; Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello..

I'm so sorry...!

Masih adakah yang menantikan fanfic ini? Aku harap sih ada hehe. Oke, maaf bangeeet maaf, updatenya telat bangeeeeet ngeet ngeeet (alay). Aku baru selesai ospek (ospek yang telaaaaat bangeeet dan melelahkan bangeeet), kasih tepuk tangan dong wkwkwk :v

Buat yang kemarin kecewa karena ChanHun momennya sedikit aja, disini aku udah kasih banyak, terlalu banyak malah menurutku, kalo kalian masih ngerasa kurang, datang saja kerumah ya :'v. Ini words-nya juga udah _agak_ dipanjangin. Semoga kalian puas.

Buat yang komentar soal gaya nulisku, gimana ya, ini pendapatku si, setiap penulis (emang aku penulis ya? Amatiran sih) kan punya gayanya sendiri, mungkin gaya nulis aku ini ya datar dan gak asik dibaca gini, jujur aja, aku bukan anak sastra yang jago nulis cerita gitu, aku si apa adanya, nulis yang ada di otak. Well, ff ini bakal aku perbaiki terus, dan aku juga bakal belajar untuk menulis terus, tapi soal gaya bahasa itu aku gak mungkin sekeren author lain yang notabene-nya sudah senior atau dari anak sastra.

Terus, jujur aja aku seneng banget bacain review kalian, apalagi yang panjang (aku suka yg panjang loh :'v), yg punya akun juga kan aku PM ya kan? (kalau ada yang terlewat minta maaf ya) Buat yang gak punya akun, aku seneng banget kalian mau review juga, cuma aku bingung mau balesnya lewat apa...

Buat yang baca aja, ayo dooong review, visitorsnya banyak dan aku seneng banget (lagi)... siapa tahu kita bisa jadi teman, jadi jangan malu-malu ya ^_^. Yang sudah review, fav, follow, makasihhh banget, aku sayang kalian (alay _lagi_ ).

(kayaknya aku banyak omong di chapter ini ya? Sorry (lagi) hehe)

Last Words...

.

.

.

Review Please...

Halona Jill


	4. Chapter 4

" **Maze"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A ChanHun fanfiction by Halona Jill**

 **.**

 **I own this story including the idea, except the casts. If you don't like, just don't read.  
Dedicated to my beloved husbands, Chan Chan and Sehunie of course (LOL)...**

 **Enjoy reading...  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Masa remaja memang masa yang penting, dimana setiap orang akan memilih dan memutuskan 'Jadi apa aku di masa depan?'. Chanyeol baru 18, tapi sudah berani mengambil keputusan yang besar. Dia tidak akan menyesal, bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Juga pada pemuda manis yang selalu memeluknya erat, Oh Sehun._

 **.**

 **For warn.. this is YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4 : Secercah harapan untuk Sehun

.

-00-

.

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Dulu, dia tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Chanyeol, keduanya benar-benar canggung, dan sekarang Sehun sudah jadi pacar Chanyeol, cowok keren yang diminati oleh banyak perempuan di sekitarnya, mungkin oleh cowok lain juga, Sehun tidak tahu dan tidak mau menebak. Sehun diterima dengan cepat, oleh teman-temannya Chanyeol terutama Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Baekhyun terlihat enggan pada awalnya, tapi kemudian ikut membaur.

Waktu di sekolahnya tidak pernah dihabiskan sendirian lagi, Sehun selalu ditemani Chanyeol dan yang lain, pergi ke kantin bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, sekedar ke toilet pun kadang bersama-sama. Dan kebersamaan itulah yang membuat Sehun dibanjiri komentar negatif dari gadis-gadis penggemar fanatik pacarnya –Chanyeol menyebut mereka 'sekumpulan makhluk mengerikan yang ber _metamorfosis_ jadi paparazi'- seperti tuduhan kalau Sehun yang menggoda Chanyeol lebih dulu. Sehun tidak terlalu menanggapi karena faktanya tidak seperti itu. Chanyeol juga memilih untuk tak acuh, sehingga hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

"Kau melamun?" Chanyeol menarik Sehun lebih dekat dengannya, memeluk Sehun dengan cara yang posesif.

"Tidak.. aku hanya merasa kalau semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, semuanya datang dengan cepat," jawab Sehun, dia menyamankan posisinya disamping Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar pacarnya.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi, pemuda itu kembali serius dengan dunia Biologinya, matanya dengan cepat memindai isi buku, materinya tentang DNA. Sehun sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan Biologi, apalagi membahas DNA, kromosom, dan kawan-kawan mereka, bentuknya saja tidak tahu seperti apa, bagaimana bisa paham –begitulah menurut Sehun.

"Kau suka Biologi? Apa cita-citamu?" Sehun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol, jemarinya terangkat menyisir rambut Chanyeol secara lembut.

"Jadi peneliti," jawab Chanyeol.

Lalu dia menggeser bukunya ke samping dan menutupnya. Sehun merasa senang karena atensi Chanyeol sepenuhnya diberikan untuknya, kalau boleh jujur sejak tadi Sehun cemburu pada buku tebal menyebalkan itu. Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun, menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kiri yang bebas, tangan kanannya masih setia di pinggang ramping Sehun.

"Aku suka melakukan observasi, kalau sudah dewasa nanti, aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi manusia, mungkin bisa menemukan spesies baru, keren tidak?"

Tidak ada yang tidak keren dari Chanyeol, pemuda dengan senyum terbaik, wajah tampan, sikap yang baik dan lembut, mau Chanyeol adalah anak orang biasa-biasa atau konglomerat, Chanyeol yang jadi peneliti atau profesi lainnya, Sehun tidak masalah. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Sehun mendambakan Chanyeol jadi anak _band_ , terdengar keren dan cocok dengan _image_ -nya. Chanyeol punya banyak bakat di bidang musik, hal itu sering disalurkannya lewat pentas seni di sekolah. Sehun tentu menonton diam-diam, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang diatas panggung dengan perasaan meluap-luap sampai ke ujung kaki.

"Jadi apa saja juga keren," jawab Sehun, matanya melirik jam dinding yang bertengger tepat menghadap mereka. "Aku harus berangkat kerja," Sehun mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan hendak berdiri, tapi Chanyeol menahannya hingga Sehun duduk lagi. "Apa? Sudah hampir jam 5, kalau terlambat gaji harianku dikurangi."

"Tidak perlu diantar?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda, bahkan matanya berkedip genit pada Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kau serius sekali dengan dunia Biologi-mu itu, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu. Lagi pula kau terlihat betah di kelas ini sendirian, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada hantu perempuan yang menemanimu."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan tergoda oleh perempuan, aku hanya tergoda dengan yang satu ini," dengan cepat Chanyeol merapatkan badan mereka dan membungkuk, nyaris mencium Sehun.

Tangan Sehun sebenarnya sudah siaga untuk mendorong Chanyeol, tapi pemuda jangkung itu luar biasa tangkas hingga bibirnya lebih dulu menyentuh sudut bibir Sehun. Rona merah dengan cepat menjalari wajah Sehun sampai ke telinga, mau tidak mau Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Sehun merengut, merasa kalau Chanyeol baru saja mengejeknya dengan senyuman lebar, dia menyentak tangan Chanyeol dan segera keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi sejak tadi, sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Merahnya masih kelihatan sayang!"

Sehun refleks menutupi pipinya sepanjang jalan.

.

-00-

.

Makan malam keluarga jadi lebih hening sejak insiden Chanyeol kabur dari rumah, Tuan Park tidak banyak bicara, hanya bicara di awal saat memimpin doa. Yoora yang berceloteh sepanjang waktu mengenai ujian akhir kuliahnya dan pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuknya setelah lulus.

Chanyeol berpikir kalau _Noona-_ nya itu kurang cerdas, Yoora belajar jurnalistik, pergi saja ke kantor redaktur majalah, melamar jadi jurnalis, reporter, atau wartawan, lebih baik lagi kalau membuat _blog_ sendiri, dan dapat uang hanya dengan memangku _notebook_ -nya di atas tempat tidur berbalut piyama motif beruang yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol bisa merasakan kegelian sendiri membayangkan _Noona_ -nya seperti _itu_.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak makan yang lainnya?" Yoora yang bertanya, tapi Chanyeol langsung menaruh perhatian penuh ke piring Ayahnya yang hanya terisi sayuran dan sedikit nasi.

"Ayah tidak sehat belakangan ini, dokter bilang harus mengurangi makanan berkolestrol tinggi atau apalah itu dan istirahat," sahut Tuan Park.

"Biarkan saja kafenya diurus manajer dan pegawai disana, Ayah bisa istirahat di rumah, tidak usah kerja," kata Chanyeol. Dia melihat Ayahnya makan dengan terpaksa, kunyahannya tidak seringkas biasanya.

"Omong-omong.. aku minta maaf karena pergi dari rumah."

Chanyeol memang belum bicara apapun pada Ayahnya sejak pulang ke rumah. Suasananya sudah seperti perang dingin Amerika-Rusia beberapa abad yang lalu, dan para wanita di rumah tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Senyum lega merekah di bibir Tuan Park, pria itu mengangguk kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Maafkan Ayah juga, Ayah menamparmu."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mau mengingat betapa perihnya tamparan dari Ayahnya, tapi Tuan Park membahasnya membuat Chanyeol bernostalgia dan pipi kirinya seperti berdenyut lagi. Tamparan yang lalu cukup membuat Chanyeol tahu sisi lain dari Ayahnya yang kurang sabar, berbeda dengan Ibunya yang selalu menerima.

"Kau boleh marah pada Ayah—" pria tua itu menyimpan sendoknya. "Tapi jangan pergi dari rumah, Ibumu benar-benar kuatir jika putra kesayangannya hilang."

Chanyeol menatap wajah Ibunya, nyonya Park menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum balas menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi lagi Chanyeolku," tutur nyonya Park lembut, hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terenyuh dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Anak manja ini harusnya diterbangkan ke negeri antah berantah supaya tahu bagaimana susahnya hidup tanpa orang tua, seenaknya saja kabur dari rumah," Yoora menggerutu sambil menuding Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya. "Aku hampir menghubungi kantor polisi, Ibu gelisah setengah mati karena kehilanganmu tau?!"

"Iya _Noona_ , aku tahu, aku tidak akan pergi lagi, maaf ya..." Chanyeol harus menjawab Yoora kalau tidak mau kena lemparan sumpit gadis cantik itu.

Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi yang bicara sampai makan malam selesai, Yoora dan Nyonya Park membereskan sisanya sedangkan Chanyeol dan Ayah meninggalkan ruang makan, mereka berpisah di tangga. Chanyeol naik ke lantai dua, dan Ayahnya memilih duduk di sofa yang nyaman sambil menonton tv.

.

-00-

.

Tujuannya bukan meja belajar seperti biasanya, Chanyeol tidak dalam _mood_ untuk membuka buku apalagi belajar, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga ranjang itu berderit, tangannya meraih ponsel yang ada diatas bantal, menatap _lock screen_ -nya cukup lama; ada Sehun yang tersenyum manis dan Chanyeol yang berpose seperti ingin menggigit telinga Sehun.

Kalau benar menggigit telinga Sehun juga Chanyeol tidak keberatan, menggigit sambil mengecup dan menjilatnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan otot perutnya mengejang membayangkan dirinya sendiri melakukan hal semacam _itu_ , ini pasti akibat racun berbahaya yang ditularkan Jongin lewat koleksi video pornonya. Tiba-tiba dia mengerang pelan, melirik jam di nakas yang menunjukan pukul delapan, restoran mungkin sedang ramai dan pacarnya itu jelas sedang sibuk, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan diri, jadi dia memilih untuk segera menghubungi pacarnya.

" **Apa?"**

Suara Sehun terdengar ketus, Chanyeol tertawa. Sehun pasti tengah merengut kesal karena Chanyeol menelepon tiba-tiba, biasanya Chanyeol akan mengirimkan pesan singkat dulu, jadi Sehun bisa izin dan pergi ke toilet untuk menjawab panggilannya lebih leluasa.

"Tidak apa-apa, haya rindu," jawab Chanyeol. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Chanyeol benci telenovela, atau drama percintaan murahan yang sering dilihat oleh Yoora dan Ibu setiap malam. S _ekarang mereka pasti sedang nonton drama menyebalkan itu_ –pikir Chanyeol. Tapi yang dialaminya sendiri tidak jauh dari itu.

" **Itu pernyataan yang tidak penting, kita satu sekolah, satu kelas dan bersama selama 8 jam setiap harinya,"** balas Sehun masih ketus, tapi Chanyeol yakin pemuda manis itu sedang merona. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Sehun itu anak yang malu-malu tapi mau.

" **Kau tidak belajar?"** suaranya jadi lebih lembut sekarang.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau isi kepalaku ini penuh oleh Sehunie," jawab Chanyeol, hati dan mulutnya yang mengambil alih, sedangkan otaknya sedang mengerang jijik, kisah cintanya persis seperti kisah drama, kalau Jongin tahu gaya pacarannya seperti ini, dia pasti sudah ditertawakan.

Sehun terkekeh. **"Aku juga rindu Chanyeolie,"** terdengar suara kecupan bibir Sehun di telinga Chanyeol, sensasinya membuat Chanyeol geli dan ikut terkekeh. **"Belajarlah, akan ku hubungi kalau aku sudah pulang, aku tidak bisa izin lama-lama, selamat malam sayang."**

"Tidak bisakah kita mengobrol lebih lama?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum Sehun memutuskan panggilannya.

Terdengar suara tawa dari sebrang sana, Chanyeol tahu pasti itu milik Sehun. Chanyeol mencoba merekamnya baik-baik dalam ingatannya, beginilah suara Sehun saat tertawa, terdengar merdu seperti desau angin yang menenangkan. Meskipun saat bicara suara Sehun terdengar aneh sekali, seperti suara remaja yang baru mengalami fase pecah suara ketiga, sedangkan suara Chanyeol sendiri sudah besar seperti milik pria dewasa. _Tapi kita kan memang remaja, baru delapan belas_ –Chanyeol bicara pada dirinya sendiri _lagi_.

" **Chanyeolku rindu sekali pada Sehun, hm?"** Chanyeol tidak bersuara tapi kepalanya mengangguk. **"Tapi serius aku tidak bisa lama-lama, pelanggan banyak sekali. Jadi—"**

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat Sehun memberikan jeda dengan nada yang dipanjangkan, terdengar manja dan menggoda. Jika Chanyeol ada disana, atau Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya, Chanyeol bersumpah akan mencium anak itu sampai mabuk.

" **Aku tutup panggilannya. Selamat malam lagi sayangku. I love u."**

Tapi ini dunia nyata, Sehun atau dirinya tidak mungkin bisa teleportasi seperti Do Minjoon dalam sebuah drama. Sambungan diputus oleh Sehun, Chanyeol mengerang dan menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama sebelum melemparkan kembali ponsel itu ke sampingnya. Dia memilih memejamkan matanya, pikirannya menerawang ke segala arah, bercabang-cabang membentuk pola yang rumit jika bisa digambarkan. Ada bayang-bayang Sehun, keluarganya, dan teman-temannya.

Sesuatu yang besar menanti Chanyeol di masa depan, tujuan hidupnya yang belum tentu, cintanya pada Oh Sehun, keluarganya yang suatu saat pasti akan tahu tentang hubungan terlarangnya. Chanyeol harus jadi kuat dan melewati semuanya dengan baik, tentu saja bersama Oh Sehun. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin dilepaskan Chanyeol saat ini, hanya dia, Oh Sehun.

.

-00-

.

Ada gambar sepasang tangan saling bertautan yang jadi _lock_ _screen_ ponsel Sehun, milik Chanyeol yang di bawah dan miliknya yang di atas. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, dia mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa arti tangan Chanyeol yang di bawah karena dia adalah tempat bertumpunya seorang Oh Sehun, bahwa Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang akan selalu menjaga Sehun, melindungi Sehun agar Sehun tidak pernah jatuh.

Terlalu muluk memang jika dipikir lagi oleh akal sehat, mereka belum lama menjadi sepasang kekasih, tidak ada keluarga yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka tapi Chanyeol sudah berani mengatakan banyak hal, memberikan banyak harapan untuk Sehun, dan dengan mudahnya Sehun percaya pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol telah membuat Sehun begitu mudah takluk. Sehun tidak punya siapa-siapa di _Seoul_ , dia tidak punya tumpuan ataupun harapan di kota besar ini, sehingga begitu Chanyeol mendekatinya menawarkan sebuah hubungan dengannya, Sehun tidak bisa menolak.

Chanyeol muncul secepat kilat, menginvasi kehidupan Sehun hanya dengan bola matanya yang –demi Tuhan- memang sangat indah, sekali lagi bola mata milik Chanyeol itulah yang sudah mengacaukan segalanya.

"Demi koleksi minionku! Oh Sehun! Berhenti memandangi ponselmu seperti orang sinting!"

Sehun tersentak sampai memasukkan ponselnya sembarangan ke dalam saku apron, untuk beberapa detik dia terlihat seperti orang linglung sebelum bisa mengumpulkan para dewa batinnya yang melayang dan mendapati Daeun berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah yang kesal sekaligus lelah, ada baki berisi dua piring ayam goreng di tangannya. Gadis itu berkeringat banyak, kelihatan dari anak rambutnya yang basah dan hidungnya yang berembun.

"Ahh, maaf," Sehun meringis, tapi Sehun tetaplah anak yang tanggap sehingga dengan cepat sebelum Daeun mengomel lagi Sehun mengambil alih baki dari Daeun dan mengantarkannya pada pelanggan secepat kilat.

"Tidak biasanya kau bawa ponsel waktu kerja," Daeun menyenggol bahu Sehun setelah pemuda manis itu kembali ke konter.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak urusan penting, aku tidak bisa jauh dari ponselku," Sehun melongok ke dalam saku apronnya, mengecek barangkali ada notifikasi untuknya.

Ekspresi bingung justru ditunjukkan oleh Daeun, gadis itu mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Sehun yang gelisah, kadang menggigit bibir, menjilat bibirnya, melongok lagi ke dalam saku apronnya dan menghela nafas.

"Benar begitu? Kau kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang pacaran."

Sehun seketika pucat, beruntung Daeun tidak menyadarinya. "Pacaran apanya?! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran."

"Tapi kau mengecek ponselmu terus, kalau bukan dari pacarmu dari siapa lagi? Teman? Ibu? Ayahmu? Atau _Hyung_ -mu?"

Tidak mungkin Sehun menjawab dia punya pacar, pertanyaannya pasti akan berlanjut pada 'Siapa pacarmu?' atau 'Pacarmu cantik tidak?'. Jelas Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa, Sehun sama sekali tidak mau Daeun mengenal Chanyeol, dan pacarnya sudah jelas bukan seseorang yang cantik, tapi seorang pemuda yang kelewat tampan hingga membuat Sehun sulit bernafas tiap berdekatan dengannya. Baiklah, Sehun mulai merasa kalau dirinya _cheesy_ sekali sekarang.

"Daeun.. lihat, ada pengunjung yang butuh pelayan, kau saja yang kesana ya? aku lelah sekali sehabis tes olahraga tadi siang."

Daeun masih terlihat kesal karena Sehun belum menjawab pertanyaannya, malah mengalihkan ke topik yang lain, tapi gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat pelanggan makin kesal dan hampir berteriak memanggilnya.

.

-00-

.

Pintu rumah Sehun berderit saat dia menutup sekaligus menguncinya, kayunya sudah lapuk butuh perbaikan atau mungkin diganti, bukannya Sehun tidak punya uang, urusan menabung Sehun yang terbaik, prinsip hidupnya adalah tidak pernah boros, yang tidak dimiliki Sehun saat ini adalah waktu. Sebaik apapun Sehun mengatur waktunya, semua akan berjalan dengan cepat dan Sehun cuma punya setidaknya empat jam untuk waktu istirahatnya.

Sudah lama Sehun tidak merasakan yang namanya liburan musim panas, perayaan natal yang meriah, atau hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh anak remaja pada umumnya, satu-satunya yang diizinkan dunia untuk Sehun adalah hidup mandiri dan bekerja keras. Gurat kelelahan tercetak jelas di wajah Sehun yang semulus porselen, lingkar hitam di matanya tidak tertolong lagi sehingga Sehun harus banyak-banyak menggunakan _concealer_ ajaib untuk menutupi kekurangan di wajahnya, Sehun juga harus banyak mengonsumsi vitamin supaya tubuhnya baik-baik saja, sekali saja terlewat Sehun bisa tumbang dalam hitungan jam.

Yang tersisa di kulkas hanya satu karton susu dan beberapa butir telur, Sehun menghela nafasnya, dia harus belanja secepatnya kalau tidak mau kelaparan. Tangannya terulur meraih karton susu dan segera meneguknya tanpa repot-repot dituangkan ke gelas, Sehun terlalu malas, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, dan dia bisa saja terlelap di meja makan kalau ponselnya tidak berdering ribut lagi seperti di tempat kerja tadi.

Masih dari orang yang sama, Park Chanyeol.

"Hallo..,"

" **Sudah pulang kerja?"** suara Chanyeol di telepon sedikit banyak berpengaruh juga pada kelangsungan kerja jantung Sehun.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

" **Setengah dua belas malam,"**

"Jelas aku sudah pulang!" Sehun membentak kesal, dia beranjak dari ruang makan dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mau melepas sepatu, Sehun langsung melemparkan tubuh kurusnya ke ranjang yang nyaman.

Chanyeol malah tertawa di sebrang sana. **"Kau sensitif sekali hari ini. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"**

 _Satu-satunya masalahku adalah punya pacar romantis tapi menyebalkan yang tidak tahu waktu menelepon, tidak membiarkan aku langsung tidur sepulang kerja._ "Tidak, aku hanya lelah, ingin tidur." Ada banyak keluhan tapi Sehun hanya menjawab seperlunya.

" **Baiklah.. selamat tidur, sampai jumpa besok pagi, aku jemput di tempat biasa, ok?"**

Sehun tidak membalasnya karena dia sudah benar-benar jatuh ke alam mimpi, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menunggunya disana, ada sekitar lima menit barulah Chanyeol sadar jika pacarnya sudah tertidur, setelah dia mendengar dengkuran halus dari Sehun.

" **Mimpi indah sayangku,"** bisik Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar menutup panggilannya.

.

-00-

.

"Kapan kalian mau traktir kami makan?"

Suara menyebalkan itu membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun kompak memutar bola mata mereka, ini masih pagi, jam pelajaran belum dimulai, Chanyeol dan Sehun baru sampai di sekolah dan baru sampai di pintu kelas hendak ke bangku mereka masing-masing, tapi Jongin merentangkan tangannya di depan pintu, menatap mereka dengan tampang preman yang dibuat-buat, Chanyeol tidak akan takut, Jongin itu manis dan penurut sekali sebenarnya.

"Minggir dulu, aku dan Sehun harus menyimpan tas, kita bicarakan nanti siang," kata Chanyeol, tangan kanannya menarik pinggang Sehun, takut jika Sehunnya akan direbut oleh Jongin.

Sudah dibilang, kan? Jongin itu manis dan penurut sekali. Segera, setelah Chanyeol bicara, kedua tangannya diturunkan dan Jongin minggir dari pintu, kembali ke bangkunya dengan senyum secerah matahari pagi ini, Jongin selalu paling semangat soal makanan gratis. Kyungsoo sampai bertanya-tanya, apa Jongin masih waras atau tidak.

"Kenapa si Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun yang lewat; Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya, anak itu belum sepenuhnya mengerti karakter teman-teman Chanyeol.

Yang Sehun tahu, Chanyeol yang paling berkuasa di kelompoknya, apa yang Chanyeol katakan semuanya pasti setuju, Chanyeol memang mutlak seorang dominan. Kyungsoo lebih kalem, tapi kadang Chanyeol terlihat takut pada Kyungsoo, Jongin anak yang manis tapi sedikit menyebalkan, sedangkan Baekhyun adalah anak yang banyak bicara dan banyak melucu.

"Hey.. Oh Sehun," Sehun menoleh, Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya memanggil.

"Apa?"

"Kalian mau mentraktir kami, dimana?" Jongin memang semangat sekali kalau gratisan, padahal dia sendiri anak orang kaya.

"Tidak tahu, tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol," dagu Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol, dia tersenyum manis dan melambai pada Chanyeol.

Jongin ikut menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan sedikit tidak suka, aura gelap menyelimuti wajahnya yang tampan, Jongin bergidik ngeri. Chanyeol seperti ingin menelan Jongin hidup-hidup jika Jongin berani menyentuh Sehun walaupun hanya seujung jarinya saja. Kepalan tangannya yang mengeras itu membuktikan seberapa cemburunya Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"Pacarmu mengerikan," kata Jongin, kemudian menjaga jaraknya dengan Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh. "Memang, tapi dia itu temanmu, kan? Bersikaplah baik kalau mau ayam goreng gratisan."

"Ayam goreng ? serius kalian mentraktir kami ayam goreng?!" Jongin begitu riang sampai-sampai murid lain heran, dan Chanyeol menahan tangannya agar tidak melemparkan botol minum ke wajah Jongin.

"Tenanglah Kim Jongin, ini cuma ayam goreng," Sehun berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang tiba-tiba seperti kerasukan. "Dan, Jongin?"

"Ya Sehunie..." Jongin menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Bisa kau jauhkan tanganmu dari bahuku? Chanyeol terlihat tidak oke disana."

Jongin membelalak saat sadar dua tangannya menempel di bahu Sehun, dia bahkan baru sadar tadi tangan lancangnya itu mencengkram erat bahu Sehun lalu mengguncangkannya sampai Sehun terhuyung-huyung. Jika menyentuh seujung jari tangan Sehun saja Chanyeol sudah seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup, maka sekarang Jongin bisa merasakan kalau Chanyeol ingin menggilingnya dulu seperti kornet baru menelannya dengan nikmat, mungkin Jongin akan ditumis dulu dengan beberapa potongan bawang dan bumbu lainnya. _Mati kau Jongin_ –batinnya menjerit pilu.

" _Bro.._ kau punya urusan denganku setelah ini," tutur Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum lebar pada Jongin, senyuman konyol yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

Tapi siapa sangka kalau senyum itu terlihat seperti sebuah ancaman bagi Jongin. Dia memelas, bahkan berdoa dalam hati supaya dirinya tiba-tiba lenyap saja dari permukaan bumi, daripada habis di tangan Chanyeol, temannya sendiri.

Sehun terkekeh geli disebelahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku yang akan bicara pada Chanyeol, tenang saja."

Jongin belum bisa tenang. Belum bisa. Sama sekali belum bisa. Bahkan dia tidak bisa tenang.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.. saya rasa dua hari yang lalu saya mengatakan untuk tes hari ini, jadi kumpulkan buku catatan kalian di depan dan sisakan alat tulis di meja, tidak ada kertas apapun selain soal dan lembar jawaban yang dibagikan."

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Jongin merasa hari ini sial sekali baginya. Urusannya dengan Chanyeol masih membuatnya cemas setengah mati, dan sekarang, ujian mendadak dari seorang guru tua menyebalkan yang seharusnya pensiun saja.

"Ya Tuhan.. dosa apa aku di masa lalu?" Jongin bergumam sambil mengusap dadanya.

.

-00-

.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi orang yang paling semangat untuk keluar kelas adalah Jongin, entahlah, dia mungkin lupa dengan kejadian tragis yang menimpanya tadi pagi. Anak itu segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kemudian menarik dua teman mungilnya itu ke kantin. Chanyeol dan Sehun mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, alasan kenapa mereka ada di belakang, pertama sangat jelas bahwa mereka butuh banyak kesempatan untuk berdua dan ber- _lovey dovey_. Alasan kedua, ketiga teman Chanyeol sepakat untuk melarang Chanyeol dan Sehun melakukan perbuatan yang melanggar hak mereka sebagai _single_ yang tidak menerima berbagai adegan mesra pasangan baru yang masih _panas_.

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka berlima memilih tempat duduk di sudut kiri, Baekhyun yang memilih tempatnya karena disana tidak terlalu ramai, mereka bisa membahas segala hal sesuka hati tanpa merasa canggung apalagi membuat orang lain terganggu dengan suara mereka. Jongin duduk diapit oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Baik. Pembicaraan dimulai," Kyungsoo mempersilakan seseorang untuk bicara, dia tidak tahu apa-apa disini, alasannya ada di kantin karena Jongin menariknya, padahal Kyungsoo punya banyak hal penting yang harus dikerjakan, membaca ensiklopedia misalnya.

"Jadi, si Park dan si Oh ini berencana memberi kita makan," kata Baekhyun.

" _Bro_ , kau ini! Kita bukan anjing, bahasamu tentang memberi makan itu membuat kita terdengar seperti hewan peliharaan," keluh Jongin. "Anak-anak ayo makan! Jjanggu, Monggu, Jjangah ayo makan, kemari.. Ayah akan memberi kalian makan" lanjutnya. "Aku selalu berteriak begitu kepada mereka."

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba menceritakan dirinya sendiri dan tiga anjing kesayangannya, terdengar tidak nyambung, tapi itulah Jongin dengan segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

"Pada kenyataannya kami memang akan memberi kalian makan, kalian terlihat seperti anak anjing," sahut Chanyeol; Sehun tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Jongin.. Baekhyun.. Kyungsoo.. ayo kemari.. Ayah akan memberi kalian makan," Chanyeol malah menirukan gaya Jongin sebelumnya.

"Eh, tapi aku tidak sudi punya anak seperti Jongin, jadi Kyungie dan Baekhyunie saja," Chanyeol tertawa bahagia melihat betapa kesalnya Jongin, sedangkan teman-temannya merasa prihatin karena Jongin selalu di- _bully_ dalam kisah pertemanan ini.

"Jadi kau mau mentraktir kami? Dimana?" Kyungsoo mulai paham dan bergabung dengan obrolan.

Pasangan baru di depan mereka malah saling memandang, cukup lama, sampai Jongin melempar sumpit dan tepat mengenai hidung Chanyeol, barulah keduanya kembali ke alam sadar, sekarang jadi Chanyeol yang kesal pada Jongin sedangkan Sehun merona, tangannya yang pucat meremas paha Chanyeol tanpa dia sadari.

"Baiklah, kami akan mentraktir kalian ayam goreng dari tempat kerjanya Sehun, dan Sehun bersedia menyiapkan rumah sewanya untuk perayaan ini, tapi cukup jauh dari sekolah, aku harap kalian tidak keberatan, pacarku juga sudah bersedia membolos kerja, untuk kalian" kata Chanyeol, di akhir kalimat dia menekankan kata 'pacarku bolos kerja' supaya yang lain bersedia datang ke rumah Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, selagi itu ayam," Jongin dan ayam adalah kombinasi aneh yang tidak dapat dipisahkan, untung saja dia tidak berbulu dan bersayap karena terlalu sering makan ayam.

"Kenapa tidak di kafe Ayahmu saja? Aku malas _nongkrong_ di tempat baru," kali ini Kyungsoo yang mengeluh.

"Kau mau bilang apa pada Ayah Chanyeol kalau Ayahnya bertanya 'Nak, kenapa mentratktir makanan sebanyak ini? Ada perayaan apa?', kau mau bilang 'Oh itu.. perayaan Chanyeol yang sudah _jadian_ dengan Oh Sehun ini', Ayahnya mungkin akan marah kalau tahu anaknya jadi hom—."

Semua orang menatap Baekhyun kecuali Sehun, pemuda manis itu menunduk dan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kosong ke arah manapun selain Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Mulut Baekhyun terkatup seketika, kadang dia merasa sial dengan mulutnya yang kelewat banyak bicara seperti sekarang ini. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal, si jangkung itu pasti marah sekarang. Suasana yang sebelumnya ceria mendadak jadi hening dan menegangkan terutama bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku.. maksudku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu—" Baekhyun kikuk sendiri, bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. "Baiklah, salahku, kalian boleh marah atau apa, tapi aku minta maaf, kadang mulutku tidak bisa dikunci."

Yang Chanyeol inginkan saat ini adalah memeluk Sehun, membawa pemuda manis itu pergi kemanapun dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi sialnya bel masuk sudah berbunyi, mereka bahkan belum makan atau minum apa-apa. Kyungsoo langsung mencairkan suasana dan mengajak semuanya untuk ke kelas.

"Bahas traktirannya lain kali saja, kalian tahu kan guru matematika kita sangat menyeramkan? Aku tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas," kata Kyungsoo sebelum berdiri, tangannya mencoba menarik Jongin dan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak bergeming.

"Sehun.. aku minta maaf, aku sama seka—,"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," Sehun menyela dengan cepat, dia menatap Baekhyun dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum dengan baik, sedangkan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kembalilah ke kelas, Kyungsoo terlihat tidak sabar menunggumu."

Sehun tidak bisa berbohong dan Chanyeol terlalu pintar untuk tahu bahwa Sehun tidak baik-baik saja, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang tidak dibalas sama sekali, Sehun hanya diam seperti mayat beku saat Chanyeol berbisik dan memintanya untuk ikut ke kelas, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan mereka karena dipaksa Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku disini, aku denganmu," bisik Chanyeol menenangkan.

Meskipun begitu tetap saja Sehun gemetar, dia bahkan bisa merasakan lututnya yang mendadak lembek seperti _jelly_ saat Chanyeol merangkulnya untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya ke kelas. Bayangan tentang keluarga Chanyeol yang mungkin akan membencinya, menghardiknya bahkan mencaci maki berkelebat dalam kepala Sehun, berputar-putar abstrak seperti kaset rusak dan membuat Sehun semakin ketakutan, semakin dia berusaha tenang semakin dia bergetar, hingga Sehun memilih untuk melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan berbelok ke toilet.

"Duluan saja, aku tidak akan lama," itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sehun untuk Chanyeol sebelum dia masuk ke toilet dan terisak disana.

.

-00-

.

Sudah ada puluhan menit berlalu, begitu Sehun membuka pintu toilet iris coklat terangnya justru menangkap refleksi Chanyeol yang ada di cermin, itu bukan khayalannya, Chanyeol memang berdiri di sampingnya, menyandar di tembok dan balas menatap mata Sehun yang tertuju ke cermin. Chanyeol juga terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, tapi dia memilih untuk menghela nafas lega dan menghampiri Sehun kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku sudah bilang kau duluan saja," Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi, dia menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan membiarkan suatu masalah berlarut-larut, akan aku jelaskan, ok?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sehun, Chanyeol sudah menariknya keluar dari toilet melewati beberapa koridor dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Sehun tahu ini jalan menuju atap sekolah, tidak banyak yang datang kesana semenjak ada seorang gadis yang bunuh diri, terjun bebas dari tembok pembatas, pihak sekolah mengunci pintunya, dan orang-orang menyebarkan isu hantu gadis tersebut. Tapi, Sehun tidak peduli, begitu juga Chanyeol, mereka bukan pemeran dari film horor menyebalkan yang membuat orang-orang salah berasumsi tentang makhluk halus.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya semudah dia mendapatkan Sehun karena ternyata tempat itu tidak tertutup dengan benar, tidak terkunci rapat-rapat seperti yang dikira, persis seperti Sehun. Angin musim panas menyapa mereka, cukup untuk mendinginkan keduanya yang sedang bergejolak. Chanyeol menoleh menatap Sehun yang dibalas seadanya, tatapan Sehun tidak seindah biasanya. Chanyeol tahu, satu goresan kecil menyakitkan telah menyapa hati Sehun, meskipun bukan Chanyeol yang menorehkan luka itu secara langsung.

"Kita tidak seharusnya punya hubungan seperti ini, kan?" tanya Sehun setelah Chanyeol memojokkannya di tembok pembatas dan memerangkapnya diantara dua lengan besar itu.

"Memang—" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Tapi aku serius tentang perasaanku, aku sama sekali tidak mau kehilanganmu," iris hitam pekat Chanyeol merekat di wajah Sehun, menatapnya untuk meyakinkan Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Baekhyun bilang ayahmu bisa saja marah, aku tidak mau—" Sehun terisak sebelum bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, tangannya bergerak meraih Chanyeol dan memeluk kekasihnya begitu erat, sarat akan rasa takut kehilangan.

"Tenanglah Sehun... yang ada di kepalamu itu tidak akan terjadi," Chanyeol lagi-lagi berbisik menenangkan.

Dia tahu apa yang ada di kepala Sehun, karena itu pula yang ada di kepalanya saat dia membayangkan reaksi keluarganya ataupun keluarga Sehun. Tidak ada yang benar dari hubungan ini, mereka berdua sudah keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya, tapi Chanyeol yakin jika ini memang jalannya, dia punya sesuatu yang begitu dipercayainya, sesuatu yang membuat takdir ini berjalan dan membawanya pada Sehun. Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan apapun yang sudah jadi miliknya, terlebih sesuatu yang diinginkannya sejak lama.

Perlahan Sehun mulai tenang dan menjauhkan tangannya dari Chanyeol, matanya yang sembab menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tahu maksud dari tatapan itu, Sehun butuh kepastian darinya. Sehun butuh sesuatu yang bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol memang layak untuk dipercaya.

"Beri aku waktu, ok? Aku tidak mungkin langsung membawamu dan mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku sebagai seorang kekasih," Chanyeol menghujani wajah Sehun dengan banyak kecupan lembut membuat Sehun lupa sejenak akan luka di hatinya.

"Ayah dan Ibu orang yang baik.. mereka tidak akan melakukan hal-hal jahat seperti yang ada di kepalamu itu, aku yang akan melindungimu nanti, percaya saja padaku."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh pipi Sehun, mata keduanya terpejam dan Chanyeol menyisipkan bibirnya diantara bibir Sehun yang lembut, mengecupnya dengan perlahan penuh kelembutan hingga membuat Sehun terlena dan memilih untuk menahan bibir Chanyeol lebih lama lagi diatasnya. Tangannya terulur meraih tengkuk Chanyeol, menekan Chanyeol lebih dekat lalu melumat bibir Chanyeol begitu dalam dan keras.

Ada banyak rasa tercampur disana. Sehun malu, ketakutan, kuatir, gugup, frustasi, melebur menjadi satu bentuk emosi yang hanya bisa tersampaikan lewat lumatan-lumatannya untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya sekali lalu melepaskan pagutan mereka, rona merah menghiasi pipi keduanya dengan gradasi yang berbeda, milik Sehun jauh lebih merah lagi. Tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Sehun dan menempatkannya lebih dekat, bibirnya mendekati telinga kiri Sehun kemudian mengecupnya.

"Kau percaya padaku?" dia berbisik disana dengan suaranya yang serak.

Sehun mengangguk, masih dengan nafasnya yang memburu, luapan emosinya yang membuncah belum reda begitu saja, tapi usapan tangan Chanyeol di punggungnya membuat Sehun terasa baik-baik saja.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol menggenggamnya secara hangat seperti biasa, mengalirkan sebuah rasa tenang dan aman untuk Sehun. Chanyeol memperluas jarak diantara mereka sehingga keduanya bisa saling berpandangan.

"Jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku lagi,"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol adalah seorang dominan yang mampu menaklukan Sehun sebegitu mudahnya. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk lagi tanpa membantah apapun.

Detik berikutnya Sehun bisa merasakan kehangatan Chanyeol yang melingkupinya lagi, bibir Chanyeol yang menyesap bibirnya penuh kelembutan membuat Sehun melemas, dia bisa saja jatuh ke lantai jika Chanyeol tidak memeluknya. Ciuman dari Chanyeol terkesan tidak menuntut, berbeda dengan Sehun sebelumnya yang meledak-ledak. Gelisah di hati Sehun lenyap begitu saja seperti dihempaskan angin musim panas. Yang ada hanya perasaan tenang karena dirinya bisa memeluk Chanyeol begitu erat, juga membalas bibir Chanyeol di atasnya.

Tautan mereka terlepas saat Sehun dengan terpaksa mendorong dada Chanyeol secara perlahan. Chanyeol belum mau menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun, dia menyerukan wajahnya lagi dan mengecupi setiap inci dari wajah Sehun, berakhir di bibir semanis madu itu kemudian Chanyeol mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya yang besar.

"Aku cinta padamu Sehun. Hanya padamu."

"Aku juga Chan.. aku juga," suara Sehun parau nyaris berbisik, tangannya terulur lagi memeluk Chanyeol begitu erat.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi dengan adanya Chanyeol disini, dalam pelukannya, Sehun yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hello...

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?. well aku udah berusaha bikin chapter ini dan menuangkan emosi sepenuh hati untuk chapter ini *ceilah.

Btw, akhir-akhir ini aku lagi sering banget baver (gak ada yang nanya kali).

Seperti biasanya.. aku selalu berterimakasih kepada para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mengomentari ff abal-abal ini hehe. Terimakasih untuk semua saran yang kalian berikan, semuanya aku baca dan aku tampung. Semoga aku bisa mengabulkan keinginan kalian di ff ini ya :v.

Ayooo yang cuma baca aja... tinggalkanlah review untuk ff-ku ini, jangan malu-malu ya, mengeluarkan pendapat itu menyenangkan loh wks, jangan takut di jutekin juga sama aku. Aku ini sksd banget loh aslinya pfft :'v

Last words..

.

.

.

Review please..

Halona Jill. 

Dan... Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha (bagi yang merayakan). Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~


	5. Chapter 5

" **Maze"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A ChanHun fanfiction by Halona Jill**

 **.**

 **I own this story including the idea, except the casts. If you don't like, just don't read.**

 **Dedicated to my beloved husbands, Chan Chan and Sehunie of course (LOL)...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Masa remaja memang masa yang penting, dimana setiap orang akan memilih dan memutuskan 'Jadi apa aku di masa depan?'. Chanyeol baru 18, tapi sudah berani mengambil keputusan yang besar. Dia tidak akan menyesal, bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Juga pada pemuda manis yang selalu memeluknya erat, Oh Sehun._

 **.**

 **For warn.. this is YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-00-

Chapter 5 : Janji-janji kita-side A (Sorry for typos)

.

.

Tidak ada perayaan hari jadi, tidak ada _confetti_ yang diterbangkan ke udara, tidak ada balon meletus yang menghamburkan kertas warna-warni berkerlipan, tidak ada riuh canda tawa menyenangkan seperti yang sebelumnya dibayangkan oleh Sehun. Rumah sewanya tetap seperti biasa, sepi, lembap, dan usang. Harusnya Sehun tidak di rumah, tapi dia sudah terlanjur izin tidak masuk kerja, dan rasanya sayang sekali kalau waktu senggang ini tidak dimanfaatkan dengan baik, meskipun dia sedikit sedih harus kehilangan beberapa won karena rencana gagal ini.

Tapi Sehun tidak mau terlalu memikirkan sisi buruknya, kalau rencana mereka tidak gagal, tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan menciumnya dengan begitu lembut di atap sekolah tadi, Sehun tersipu sendiri mengingatnya, jantungnya juga ikut berdegup kencang. Dan semakin parah saat dia menatap pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang sedang berbaring nyaman di atas sofa dengan ujung kaki yang menggantung, sofa itu terlalu sempit untuk tubuhnya yang panjang. Sehun terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak nyaman di atas sofa, jadilah Chanyeol berguling ke lantai dan mengeluh setelah merasakan lantainya dingin sekali.

"Aku selalu lupa menyalakan _heater_ ," kata Sehun, dia menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyodorkan segelas susu coklat; Chanyeol terlihat enggan menerimanya. "Minumlah, cuma itu yang ada. Susu juga 'kan minuman yang baik untuk kesehatan."

"Seseorang yang sering mengabaikan makan siang dan makan malam berceramah tentang kesehatan padaku," kata Chanyeol menyindir Sehun. Lalu dia meneguk susunya. "Dingin sekali.. astaga! Kau tidak bisa minum susu yang terlalu dingin seperti ini."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Ini bahkan musim panas, organ-organ dalam tubuh kita tidak akan mati beku hanya karena segelas susu dingin ini."

Tangannya merebut gelas dari Chanyeol dan meneguk susu coklatnya sampai habis tak tersisa di gelasnya. Tapi, ada sisa di sudut bibirnya yang Sehun tidak ketahui sampai Chanyeol mendekat lalu menjilat sisa itu dengan lidahnya yang kenyal dan hangat. Sehun seperti tersihir karena setelahnya dia hanya diam, matanya saja yang bisa berkedip, sisanya menjadi beku seperti beberapa sosis yang disimpannya dalam _freezer_.

Beberapa detik berlalu, satu dari dewa batin dalam kepala Sehun tersadar dan meraung murka. "Kau mesum sekali! Bisa-bisanya pakai lidahmu untuk menciumku! Tukang cari kesempatan!"

Tangan Sehun melayang dan mendarat di bahu Chanyeol cukup keras. Chanyeol mengaduh, menjerit seperti seorang Ibu tetangga Sehun saat tahu anaknya nyaris terjun dari lantai dua saat mereka pulang sekolah tadi. Sehun itu masih seorang laki-laki biarpun wajahnya manis sekali dan sifatnya pemalu sekaligus menggemaskan, tapi tenaganya tidak main-main. Chanyeol bisa merasakan beberapa tulangnya mungkin sudah bergeser ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Aduh! Sehun.. sudah, sakit sekali. A–aduh aku minta maaf," Chanyeol memegangi bahu kirinya dengan tangan kanan dan berakting sebaik mungkin. "Yaampun— aku rasa aku patah tulang."

Setelah beberapa detik dan setelah Sehun merasa bahwa Chanyeol sudah benar-benar kapok barulah tangannya berhenti, dan kini tangan Sehun mengelus bahu Chanyeol secara lembut, lalu menarik Chanyeol untuk berbaring di pahanya dengan nyaman.

"Maaf Chan..," Sehun berujar lirih, tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan satu senyuman manis yang membuat Chanyeol luluh lantak seketika.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "Yang tadi itu cuma akting hehe."

Sehun sudah menduganya, tapi dia ikut terkekeh juga melihat betapa lucu dan menggemaskannya pacarnya itu sekarang. Tangan kirinya menyusuri lekuk wajah Chanyeol yang terpahat sempurna. Dari banyak hal di wajah kekasihnya, Sehun suka hidung Chanyeol yang bangir, kecil namun keningratan. Telunjuknya dengan lincah mengikuti lekuk tulang hidung Chanyeol sampai di ujungnya yang runcing. Ide jahil tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya dan berbaring dengan nyaman.

"A—aduh.. sayang, apa lagi ini?" Chanyeol berusaha bernafas dari mulutnya sedangkan tangannya mencoba untuk menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang menjepit hidungnya.

Sehun tertawa begitu ringan, tanpa beban dan tanpa dosa melihat Chanyeol yang meringis setelah berhasil menarik tangan Sehun dari hidungnya. Hidung Chanyeol memerah seperti hidung rusa dalam sebuah kartun hari libur natal yang waktu kecil sering dilihatnya. Sehun menunduk dan mengecup hidung Chanyeol sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Suaramu lucu sekali, seperti milik Donald Duck," kata Sehun, dia masih tertawa meski intensitasnya tidak semeriah tadi.

"Ya trims.. mungkin punyamu lebih mirip," Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya hendak menjepit hidung Sehun; si pemilik langsung membekap hidungnya dan menyingkirkan kepala Chanyeol dari pahanya lalu berdiri. "Sehun!"

Kaki Sehun yang tadinya hampir membawanya masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu kini terhenti, Sehun membalikan badannya, menemukan Chanyeol tengah berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya dan meringis. Sehun sudah ingin menghampiri Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol kelihatan kesal sekali dan seperti ingin membalas dendam pada Sehun. Niat menolong itu semakin surut tatkala Chanyeol berteriak,

"Demi tuhan, aku akan menciummu sampai mabuk kalau kau kena!" Chanyeol berujar semangat, tapi nyeri di belakang kepalanya yang terbentur keras ke lantai membuat Chanyeol harus menunda rencana 'mencium pacarnya yang manis sampai mabuk' itu.

"Kalau begitu tangkap aku sayang..." Sehun terkikik ceria, memilih tidak peduli pada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu melenggang masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Tentu saja Sehun tidak lupa mengunci pintu agar Chanyeol tidak menerobos masuk dan menyergapnya.

Tapi diam-diam, Sehun berfantasi juga, mendambakan Chanyeol menangkapnya lalu menciumnya. Bagaimana rasanya kalau Chanyeol benar-benar menciumnya sampai mabuk?. Ciuman di atap sekolah saja sudah membuat Sehun cukup mabuk. Mungkin ciuman sampai mabuk itu akan berlanjut ke hal-hal _memabukkan_ yang lainnya.

"Tidak tidak.. aku masih delapan belas, aku masih muda, masih kecil.." Sehun mengoceh sendiri, mencoba untuk tetap waras meski saat dia melepas satu persatu kancing seragamnya, justru bayangan Chanyeol yang sedang membantunya melepas pakaian itu berputar di kepalanya membuat Sehun menggigit bibirnya resah.

.

-00-

.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, hanya ada celana pendek dan kaos berwarna hitam yang sudah lusuh bergambar _Mickey Mouse_ dibagian depannya. Iris coklat terangnya menemukan Chanyeol sedang meringkuk di sofa sambil menonton tv, ada satu _bucket_ ayam goreng di pangkuan pacarnya itu. Sehun tersenyum lagi melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang ternyata begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Park Chanyeol itu bisa terlihat menggemaskan juga," katanya dengan nada ceria.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, lalu ikut meringkuk di sofa sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pacarnya. Chanyeol langsung menyimpan _bucket_ ayamnya dan beralih pada Sehun, menarik pinggang Sehun lalu memeluknya dengan cara yang seperti biasa –penuh keposesifan. Ada aroma maskulin yang kuat yang berhambur masuk ke hidung Sehun saat dia mengusak kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol seperti anak anjing. Chanyeol bahkan belum mandi, badannya juga lengket berkeringat, tapi cowok jangkung ini tetap wangi.

"Kau tidak mau ayamnya?" Chanyeol menawarkan _bucket_ ayam itu untuk kekasihnya yang menggemaskan; Sehun menatap Chanyeol lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku sudah bosan dengan ayam, setiap hari bertemu ayam," jawab Sehun.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol, setelah menyimpan _bucket_ ayamnya pemuda itu malah menatap Sehun cukup lama. Chanyeol mungkin tidak tahu kalau matanya itu bisa mengobrak-abrik dan meluluh lantakan seisi kepala Sehun, atau mungkin dia tahu tapi dia memang sengaja. Iris hitam pekatnya masih merekat di wajah Sehun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Sehun gugup setengah mati.

"Aku khawatir kau juga bosan padaku," kata Chanyeol, lalu bibirnya mengecup pipi Sehun yang lembut.

"Ap—apa? Tentu saja tidak!" Sehun menyangkal dengan keras. "Ayam dan Park Chanyeol itu berbeda. Kau mau disama-samakan dengan ayam?" Sehun mencibir, jemarinya terulur mencubit pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aduh..," Chanyeol meringis. "Tidak juga si, lagipula aku ini terlalu ganteng dan luar biasa untuk dibandingkan dengan ayam, daaaaan—" Chanyeol memanjangkan nada bicaranya, terdengar menggemaskan. "Pacarku yang manis ini tidak mungkin bisa berpaling dariku, ya tidak?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda ke arah pacarnya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Kita kan baru pacaran. Jangan bahas masalah 'bosan' dalam suatu hubungan apalagi membahas kata 'berpaling' itu," Sehun cemberut, pipinya menggembung sedangkan tangannya terulur memeluk Chanyeol begitu erat.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang lucu itu. Ada banyak hal yang membuat Chanyeol begitu memuja Sehun setelah dia tahu bahwa anak manis itu tidak pendiam sama sekali. Sehun cerewet, tipe anak yang sebenarnya periang dan ceria sekali, tapi Sehun juga termasuk orang yang mudah sekali untuk meledak dan mudah sekali untuk tersinggung. Keunikan Sehun jelas akan melengkapi Chanyeol yang begitu tenang dalam segala hal. Jika di ibaratkan Sehun adalah api, maka Chanyeol adalah air dari kisah ini.

"Belajar mandiri dimulai senin depan, kau sudah siapkan apa saja? Kau juga harus izin beberapa waktu dari tempat kerja, kan?" Chanyeol bisa melihat Sehun yang menghela nafasnya.

"Ya.. aku belum bilang pada _Hyung_ tentang hal ini, uang sekolahku—" Sehun menangkap raut iba dari wajah Chanyeol, anak manis itu cepat-cepat tersenyum. "Tapi aku masih punya tabungan untuk dua bulan kedepan, jadi tidak masalah hehe."

Sejujurnya Sehun masih butuh banyak uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya di kota besar ini. Sehun tidak pernah suka dikasihani selagi dia bisa melakukan segala hal sendirian dan berakhir dengan baik, ini tidak lain adalah imbas dari kehidupannya yang sulit sejak kecil. Sehun tumbuh jadi anak yang kuat, yang tidak akan menyerah pada keadaan apapun, meskipun terkadang Sehun menangis dalam diam, merasa lelah dan ingin mengakhiri semua kesulitan dalam hidupnya.

"Berapa uang sewa rumahmu?"

"Kenapa? Aku masih bisa bayar uang sewa rumah," kata Sehun, ada raut tidak suka di wajahnya.

Tangan Chanyeol menangkup pipi Sehun dengan hangat, menatap wajah rupawan kekasihnya memang sangat menyenangkan, bahkan hal itu sudah masuk jadi hal favorit Chanyeol. Ada banyak kekurangan di wajah Sehun jika dilihat sedekat ini, lingkar hitam yang tidak tertolong, kelopak mata yang mungkin terasa memberat bagi Sehun karena kurang tidur, begitu banyak gurat kelelahan tergores disana. Gurat lelah yang membuat Chanyeol merasa terenyuh dan menyesal karena tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu.

Jika Chanyeol tahu sejak dulu, sudah sejak dulu pula dia akan menghampiri Sehun, memeluk pemuda manis itu dengan lengannya yang besar dan hangat, menemani Sehun di rumah dalam hari-hari yang sepi dan dingin, menyalurkan banyak rasa cinta yang kurang di dapatkan Sehun sejak lama.

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, satu kamar denganku, berangkat dan pulang sekolah denganku, aku tidak keberatan," kata Chanyeol kemudian, dia berkata secara hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun hanya diam, terlihat merenung sekaligus berfikir. Tapi kemudian Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Kau mungkin tidak keberatan, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apa yang mau kau jawab kalau orang tuamu bertanya siapa aku? Sampai-sampai anaknya mau melakukan hal sebanyak itu untukku," iris coklat terangnya tepat bertemu dengan _black hole_ milik Chanyeol.

Ini pertanyaan yang sensitif, Sehun tahu Chanyeol belum bisa berbuat banyak tentang 'izin' orang tuanya atas hubungan ilegal ini. Dan Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun bisa menuntutnya kapan saja tentang keberaniannya untuk membawa Sehun ke rumah dan mengenalkan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya. Segala bentuk resiko memang telah dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol sejak awal, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa mengambil langkah sembarangan.

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa?" dengan cerdasnya Chanyeol memutar balikkan pertanyaan kepada Sehun.

Iris coklat terang Sehun meredup dan tubuhnya yang semula tegak mulai merunduk. Sehun sudah mengharapkan banyak hal, sudah mengharapkan jika Chanyeol akan menjawabnya secara tegas bahwa Sehun adalah kekasihnya, tapi yang di dapat malah sebuah pertanyaan yang diputar balikkan.

"Tentu saja aku mau kau menjawab kalau aku itu pacarmu," kata Sehun, saat seperti ini ada bisikan sialan yang terasa memenuhi kepalanya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeolnya pasti akan pergi hingga membuat Sehun ngeri dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Chanyeol.

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Chanyeol, pemuda itu merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dengan wajah Sehun, hanya diam saja untuk beberapa saat, merasakan hangatnya nafas masing-masing. Seperti apa yang diharapkan Sehun, lalu Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, mengulumnya dengan dalam namun tetap penuh kelembutan.

" _As you wish_ ," Chanyeol berujar setelah melepas ciumannya dan mengecup kening Sehun. "Aku akan menjawab kalau Oh Sehun adalah pacar dari Park Chanyeol, orang yang sangat disayangi oleh Chanyeol, dan tidak ingin dilepaskan oleh Chanyeol," bibir Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun lagi. "Apapun yang diucapkan pacarku yang manis ini akan aku kabulkan."

"Janji?" Sehun mengulurkan kelingkingnya ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau seperti anak umur lima tahun," kata Chanyeol mengeluh; Sehun langsung memasang wajah masam. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, kemudian mengulurkan kelingkingnya dan menautkannya dengan milik Sehun. "Janji."

Mereka terkekeh bersama, bertukar tawa riang dalam balutan warna merah jambu tak kasat mata yang melingkupi keduanya. Mengabaikan tayangan di televisi yang membosankan sejak tadi, mungkin setelah tagihannya keluar Sehun baru merasa menyesal karena menggunakan listrik seboros itu. Oh, bukan Sehun, tapi pacarnya yang tampan. Park Chanyeol.

.

-00-

.

Sehun bangun kesiangan hari ini, semalam dia bermimpi indah, mimpi yang membuatnya tertidur begitu nyenyak dan bangun setelah jatuh dari tempat tidurnya sendiri. Sehun bermimpi Chanyeol menciumnya dengan hangat lalu membawanya ke ranjang dan melakukan hal-hal dewasa yang lainnya. _Itu bukan mimpi indah sebenarnya_ –batin Sehun sambil mengencangkan dasi sekolahnya. _Well_ , tepatnya itu adalah mimpi basah. Rasanya aneh sekali karena sebelumnya Sehun selalu bermimpi hal-hal seperti _itu_ dengan seorang gadis, tapi gadis itu juga Sehun tidak kenal, hanya seperti bayangan buram yang lewat di malam hari.

Setelah selesai bercermin Sehun segera menyambar tas sekolahnya dan ponselnya, dia mengecek ponsel itu barangkali ada pesan atau panggilan tidak terjawab, tapi tidak ada notifikasi apa-apa. Sehun menghela nafas, mencoba berpikir positif atas ketiadaan Chanyeol pagi ini untuknya. Sambil berjalan keluar rumah tangannya mengotak-atik ponsel, mengetik satu pesan untuk Chanyeol.

 _ **Sayang, kau tidak sekolah? Apa kau sakit? Aku kesiangan hari ini, dan aku akan berangkat naik bis saja**_ **.**

 _Send._ Ponselnya dimasukkan ke saku celananya, Sehun berjalan dengan cepat sekaligus hati-hati menuruni undak-undakan di jalanan yang dilaluinya untuk sampai di halte bus, kakinya yang panjang membawanya melangkah lebih cepat. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun mengernyit dan membuat Sehun berhenti. Ada Chanyeolnya disana.

Berdiri dengan tampan di samping mobil keren berwarna biru, Sehun mengucek matanya dan berkedip beberapa kali, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau yang ada beberapa meter di depannya bukan fatamorgana. Ya, itu memang Chanyeolnya. Semuanya jadi semakin jelas saat Chanyeol mendekat dan mengecup kening Sehun, aroma maskulin dari Chanyeol bergerombol menyerang indra penciuman milik Sehun.

"Selamat pagi," kata Chanyeol dengan nada yang ceria.

"Pagi juga," Sehun membalasnya tak kalah ceria. "Aku kira kau tidak sekolah, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" Sehun memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

" _Bro_!bisa kalian cepat sedikit ?! dan berhenti pamer kemesraan! sudah hampir jam tujuh!"

Mata Sehun membulat, kepalanya melongok ke belakang bahu Chanyeol. Ada Jongin yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil dengan tampang kesal. Sehun menatap Chanyeol lagi, meminta kejelasan dari semua yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Ayo."

Chanyeol menarik tangannya, membawa Sehun masuk ke mobil, dan Sehun tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi mendapati Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun di dalam, anak itu sudah mengkeret enggan untuk masuk ketika melihat Baekhyun yang juga jadi diam saja, padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun sedang berbincang begitu riuh dengan Jongin.

"Hey Sehun..." Baekhyun yang membuka suara terlebih dulu, pemuda bermata sipit itu mencoba tersenyum dengan ramah pada Sehun.

Sehun sedikitnya masih merasa sakit hati dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, tapi sekali lagi dia sadar, kalau Baekhyun tidak salah bicara tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan menciumnya lalu berkunjung ke rumahnya menemani Sehun sampai dia hendak pergi tidur. Mulai sekarang, Sehun hanya akan melihat suatu hal dari sisi baiknya saja.

"Hey.." Sehun balas menyapa dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kau dan Kyungsoo juga disini," kata Sehun.

Tidak tahu sejak kapan mobil sudah memasuki hiruk pikuk jalan raya yang bergerak lambat, Jongin yang menyetir berdecak keras, dia berbalik dan matanya menangkap Sehun. "Kau habis apa sih? Lama sekali."

"Aku?" Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin dia jujur dengan mimpinya yang _itu_. "Ada beberapa urusan, keran di kamar mandiku macet." _Bagus, sekarang aku sudah bisa berbohong_ –Sehun menghela nafasnya lega.

"Sudah ku bilang.. kau bisa tinggal denganku sayang," kata Chanyeol, sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang menengok ke belakang sementara Jongin fokus menyetir dan mulai mengebut di jalanan. "Kerannya sudah baik-baik saja? Aku bisa memperbaikinya pulang sekolah nanti."

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa," Sehun mencibir, padahal jantungnya sudah tidak karuan saat Chanyeol memanggilnya 'sayang' terlebih Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan menggoda yang membuat Sehun malu setengah mati. "Sudahlah! Sana lihat kedepan, nanti lehermu sakit."

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi, hanya terdengar kekehan Jongin yang merasa senang karena sikap Sehun terhadap Chanyeol. Sedangkan korbannya hanya mendengus lalu memyender dengan nyaman. Mobil milik Jongin terus melaju sampai memasuki halaman parkir sekolah mereka, beruntunglah mereka berlima tidak kesiangan, padahal di perjalanan tadi Jongin sempat kesal takut kesiangan.

Tapi kebahagiaan mereka hanya berlaku beberapa menit, setelah suara bel terdengar dan Kyungsoo menunjuk seseorang berpakaian rapih sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. "Guru matematika kita tetap datang lebih dulu."

"Sial sekali! Aku lupa mengerjakan pr!" Baekhyun mengeluh. "Bagaimana ini?" wajahnya memelas, dan tanpa diduga Baekhyun memeluk Sehun, merengek manja di lengan pemuda manis itu.

"A—aku tidak tahu," Sehun mendadak gugup. "Mencontek saja pada Kyungsoo,"dengan ringannya dagu Sehun menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sudah melangkah beberapa meter di depannya beriringan dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Chan~ tunggu!" Sehun dengan cepat menarik Baekhyun, membuat langkah anak yang lebih pendek darinya keteteran.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya mungkin sudah bisa di tebak, mereka berlima mendapat hukuman karena kesiangan, tapi guru matematika itu jauh lebih sayang kepada Kyungsoo yang pintar dan rajin mengerjakan tugas. Kyungsoo diberi keringanan, hanya berupa teguran lisan, sedangkan tiga temannya dan satu teman barunya harus keluar dari kelas dan menyapu halaman belakang sekolah. Jongin yang paling senang disini, sekalipun dia diterima masuk ke kelas, Jongin akan memilih untuk tidur daripada mendengarkan, matematika dan Jongin adalah musuh abadi.

"Aku capek! Dan aku belum sarapan! Sudah disuruh kerja seperti ini!" Baekhyun terus mengeluh sambil menyapu, mungkin dia sudah mencapai titik kesabaranannya sehingga tangannya melemparkan sapu dan menelantarkannya begitu saja. Baekhyun memilih berbalik lalu duduk dengan nyaman di bawah pohon Tabebuya Magenta yang indah.

Kesenangan Jongin ternyata hanya berlaku sementara, puncak kesabarannya juga sudah habis, jadilah dia pergi menyusul Baekhyun, membiarkan sampah dedaunannya terbengkalai. Tersisa Chanyeol dan Sehun yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah keduanya.

Masih dengan sapu di tangannya, Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun kemudian memperhatikan pemuda manis itu secara intens. Hari masih pagi dan Sehun sudah berkeringat banyak, keringat mengalir dari ujung rambutnya membasahi pelipis Sehun turun sampai ke rahangnya yang menukik indah.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya merasa ada sepasang mata yang tertuju padanya. Pemuda manis itu mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Apa?" katanya dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya senang melihatmu saja," katanya masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Apa kau berkeringat sebanyak ini juga saat kerja di restoran?"

Restoran itu nyaman, meskipun sangat ramai dan berisik, setidaknya ada AC di setiap sudutnya dan kipas angin di ruangan _staff_. Halaman belakang sekolah memang segar, tapi dengan matahari terik musim panas seperti ini, sebanyak apapun pohon pelindung disekitar mereka Sehun tetap merasa kepanasan dan berkeringat.

"Tentu saja tidak, restoran sangat sejuk menurutku," Sehun tersenyum manis, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kalau tidak ada angin, semuanya akan selesai dengan cepat, dedaunan kering sudah bertumpuk jadi satu tinggal dimasukkan ke tempat sampah lalu dibakar. Matanya melirik Jongin dan Baekhyun yang kelihatan terbuai dengan rindangnya Tabebuya, mereka menguap beberapa kali lalu Jongin memilih berbaring di kaki Baekhyun yang berselonjor, terdengar tawa riang dari Baekhyun yang merasa geli akibat ulah Jongin.

"Kau masih memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun kemarin?" Chanyeol bersuara lagi sambil bekerja.

"Tidak..," Sehun berhenti, iris coklat terangnya menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Aku percaya padamu," lanjutnya.

"Ayah dan Ibumu bukan orang yang jahat, seperti yang kau bilang. Kalaupun mereka melakukan hal yang jahat terhadapku, bukankah kau akan ada untuk melindungiku?" tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, pemuda jangkung itu malah memegang sapunya semakin erat.

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa disini, aku tidak punya harapan sampai kau datang. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain percaya dan bergantung pada janji-janjimu."

"Chan?"

"Sehun..," pada akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara. Sehun masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa kau ingin pulang ke rumah akhir pekan ini?"

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti, kenapa Chanyeol menanyakan keinginannya untuk pulang. Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk pulang, dia harus kerja agar tabungannya cukup untuk hidupnya sampai dua bulan kedepan, setelah ini Sehun akan berhenti kerja karena harus benar-benar fokus pada ujian akhir. Membuang-buang waktu dengan pulang kampung sama saja dengan membuang uang untuk hari esok yang mungkin akan lebih dibutuhkan olehnya.

"Aku ingin menemui orang tuamu, meminta izin mereka, dan mengatakan kalau aku mencintai putra mereka yang bernama Oh Sehun ini."

Itu terdengar seperti permintaan izin untuk menikah bagi Sehun.

"Chan—" Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi, dia bahagia sekaligus terkejut.

"Kita bertemu keluargamu dulu, setelah itu aku akan membawamu ke rumah, aku janji."

Sapu itu diabaikan begitu saja oleh Sehun yang kemudian memilih untuk menarik Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat-erat, suasananya tiba-tiba mengharu biru, debaran jantung Sehun begitu kencang sampai terasa seperti mendobrak dada Chanyeol. Sehun berjinjit sedikit untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol, lalu dia menyerukan wajahnya mendekati telinga Chanyeol yang lebar.

"Tepati janjimu Chan," bisiknya parau.

.

-00-

.

Ada yang menarik dari bus antar kota jurusan _Seoul-Gangneung_ , dua orang penumpang berwajah tampan duduk di kursi paling belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Pagi-pagi sekali di hari sabtu Chanyeol menjemput Sehun, menepati janjinya untuk pulang ke kampung halaman Sehun. Izin dari orang tuanya didapatkan begitu mudah, dengan alasan pergi untuk penelitian tugas sekolah, Chanyeol bebas keluar dari rumah dan mendapatkan uang saku tambahan dari Ayahnya.

Sehun yang duduk disamping kanan Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaannya. Rona-rona merah muda terpercik jelas di kulit Sehun yang pucat, memperindah rupanya. Senyum manis bahkan sudah terkembang sejak tadi pagi saat Sehun membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dengan satu ransel kecil di punggung juga celana pendek, kaos berlengan panjang warna _navy_ dan kakinya dibalut sepatu basket merah terang. Ada perasaan bangga dalam hati Sehun mengetahui fakta bahwa pacarnya begitu keren.

Gadis-gadis disana pasti akan menatap Chanyeol dengan banyak pandangan kagum, dan saat itu Sehun akan menunjukkan kalau Chanyeol ini hanya miliknya. Pamer sedikit tidak akan jadi masalah menurutnya, terlebih Chanyeol sendiri terlihat tidak malu beriringan dengan Sehun yang berpenampilan begitu sederhana. Pemuda jangkung itu tetap memuji Sehun dan mengecup pipinya dengan lembut pagi tadi.

"Bersandarlah padaku kalau mau tidur," Chanyeol berbisik di sebelahnya.

"Sudah ada sandaran kursi yang nyaman, kenapa harus bersandar padamu," Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Chanyeol.

"Tidur di bahu pacar itu lebih baik dari pada di kursi, kau tidak pernah nonton drama percintaan apa? Hal seperti itu sangat romantis," Chanyeol berujar dengan cepat membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak aku tidak suka drama semacam itu," kata Sehun. "Kau menonton yang semacam itu? picisan sekali," sepertinya Sehun belum puas membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku tidak menontonnya! Ibu dan _Noona_ yang menonton, aku cuma mendengar dari mereka saja," Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menontonnya, hanya saja _noona_ -nya itu ribut setengah mati setiap ada adegan romantis dalam drama lalu menceritakannya dengan semangat pada Chanyeol.

"Jelas kau menontonnya," Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan seringai jahilnya. "Sekarang aku tahu darimana pacarku ini selalu dapat gombalan norak untuk merayuku."

"Terserah kau saja," Chanyeol tidak mau melanjutkan perdebatannya, memilih untuk mencubit pipi Sehun dengan gemas. "Aku tidak bisa menang kalau berdebat dengan anak manis yang cerewet ini."

Beberapa orang melirik mereka, bahkan bibi-bibi yang naik bersama putrinya yang berusia sedikit lebih muda dari mereka pun melirik Chanyeol dan Sehun lalu berbisik pada anak gadisnya. Tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, mungkin memuji betapa tampannya seorang Park Chanyeol, atau justru mencibir Sehun yang kelihatan biasa saja bersanding dengan Chanyeol yang luar biasa.

"Orang-orang melirik kita Chan," Sehun berujar pelan, menatap Chanyeol yang kelihatan santai dengan headset menggantung hanya di telinga bagian kirinya, telinga bagian kanannya tidak tertutup, disengaja olehnya, agar dia bisa mendengar suara Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya terpesona padamu," Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun, tangannya terangkat mengusak lembut rambut Sehun, wangi permen tercium lagi olehnya. "Karena pacarku hari ini cantik sekali."

Sehun merasa kalau Chanyeol tidak jujur sama sekali tentang penilaiannya, setiap orang dengan jelas melirik Chanyeol, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak cantik hari ini, wajahnya masih sama, pucat dengan lingkar hitam yang sedikit samar karena bantuan _concealer_ , matanya tetap sayu karena Sehun selalu kurang istirahat. Pakaiannya tidak sekeren milik Chanyeol, hanya celana jeans, kaos _oversize_ berwarna putih, dan sepasang _convers_ abu-abu. Sehun punya beberapa pakaian keren di rumah sewanya, tapi rasanya tidak nyaman untuk dipakai pulang ke rumah, bisa saja _Hyung_ -nya mengira Sehun menghamburkan uang di _Seoul_ untuk membeli pakaian mewah.

"Tidurlah, perjalanan masih jauh" Chanyeol menyarankan. Dia tidak mau Sehun membantah lagi dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan, tangannya menarik kepala Sehun agar bersandar di bahunya.

Sehun bisa merasakan kalau orang-orang semakin melirik mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanya, tapi dia tidak mau peduli, dia memang mengantuk dan lelah sekali, istirahat selama perjalanan mungkin akan membuatnya segar saat turun dari bis nanti. Sehun juga tidak mau kelihatan seperti orang sakit di mata Ibu dan _Hyung_ -nya nanti.

"Kakak beradik itu rukun sekali, mereka juga sangat tampan.."

Bahu Chanyeol bergetar menahan tawa membuat Sehun sebal dan mencubit pinggang pemuda jangkung itu. "Jangan tertawa, aku mau tidur."

"Mereka bilang kita kakak beradik, apa kita mirip?" tanya Chanyeol, tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Sehun lalu mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak mirip sama sekali, Chanyeolku sangat tampan dan aku tidak."

Tangannya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol begitu erat. Sehun menguap dan tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi, terlebih bahu Chanyeol terasa sangat nyaman. Chanyeol memang benar, tidur di bahu pacar lebih baik daripada bersandar pada sandaran kursi sekalipun itu lebih empuk dari bahu Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, Sehunku tidak tampan, Sehunku sangat cantik."

Tidak ada balasan karena Sehun sudah benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hello..

Aku update ASAP untuk chapter 5 ini, jadi maaf sekali kalau ada kekurangan seperti typo dsb lah hehe. Sebenernya chapter 5 ini masih panjang banget, mungkin ada lah setengahnya lagi dari chapter 5 ini, tapi kalo disatuin jadi satu chapter kebanyakan, nanti bacanya males lagi wks. Makanya aku potong aja dulu dan dikasih side A-nya itu.

Pokoknya yaaa... aku selalu berterimakasih bangeeet kepada para pembacaku yang baik-baik.. mwah :*. Yang review lalu fav/follow makasih banyaaaak. Yang baru fav/follow saja.. yakin nih gak ada yang mau kalian sampaikan buat aku? T.T misalnya 'Eh author lo alay banget sih' gitu (eh tapi saya memang alay :v)

Buat yang cuma baca, mampir, lewat.. silahkan review yaaa.. sekali lagi, kalian gak bakal aku jutekin apalagi aku jahatin, aku sumpah serapahin, nggak nggak T.T. kan ada tuh ya di bagian paling bawah 'REVIEW' barangkali gak tau caranya, klik kotak itunya. Apalagi yang baca di PC, wah kotak reviewnya gede banget, bisa buat nulis ff satu halaman juga kali :'v. Jadi... silahkan sampaikan review kalian ya, jangan jadi hantu T.T

Itu aja.. aku banyak omong lagi kayaknya.

Last words..

.

.

.

Review please.. ^_^

Halona Jill.


	6. Chapter 6

" **Maze"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A ChanHun fanfiction by Halona Jill**

 **.**

 **I own this story including the idea, except the casts. If you don't like, just don't read.**

 **Dedicated to my beloved husbands, Chan Chan and Sehunie of course (LOL)...**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Masa remaja memang masa yang penting, dimana setiap orang akan memilih dan memutuskan 'Jadi apa aku di masa depan?'. Chanyeol baru 18, tapi sudah berani mengambil keputusan yang besar. Dia tidak akan menyesal, bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Juga pada pemuda manis yang selalu memeluknya erat, Oh Sehun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **For warn.. this is YAOI**

.

-00-

Chapter 6 : Janji-janji kita-Side B (Sorry for typos)

.

.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi baru saja sampai di terminal _Gangneung._ Sehun dan Chanyeol berhasil turun dari bus tanpa tersandung atau menginjak kaki penumpag lain. Cuaca panas terik disini membuat mata keduanya menyipit merasa silau. Sehun dengan cepat menarik Chanyeol menyingkir ke tempat yang teduh, perjalanan mereka tidak sampai disini. Ada bus kecil yang akan membawa mereka sekali lagi untuk sampai ke rumah Sehun.

Busnya tidak terbatas, tapi kalau tidak cepat-cepat mereka akan ketinggalan. Mata Sehun menyapu seisi terminal dengan cepat, menemukan bus usang bercat biru yang kelihatan cukup kosong, pengemudinya sedang berdiri santai menyandar pada badan bus sambil merokok, wajahnya sudah tua penuh dengan keriput. Sehun mengenalnya.

"Paman Yoon!" sapa Sehun ceria, pemuda manis itu berjalan lebih cepat menghampiri si pengemudi.

Pria tua bernama Yoon itu terlihat kaget sekaligus bingung menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun, matanya yang sudah tua tidak bisa berakomodasi dengan baik sehingga dia harus mengeluarkan kacamatanya dulu dari saku kemejanya.

"Ah! Sehun? Benar kau?" pria itu kelihatan tidak percaya, sedangkan Sehun terkikik ceria di depannya. "Kau sudah lama tidak pulang," lanjutnya, tangannya memutar tubuh Sehun; Chanyeol yang ada di belakang hendak mencegah tangan pria itu menyentuh Sehunnya, tapi Sehun kelihatan tidak keberatan.

"Kau tinggi sekali sekarang, tampan dan keren, dasar anak kota," kata paman Yoon. Matanya beralih pada Chanyeol. "Temanmu?"

"Emmm..." Sehun melirik Chanyeol sebentar. "Ya, temanku, keren bukan? Kenalkan dia pada anak gadis paman, Junghee itu masih _single,_ kan?" Sehun terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang memelototinya dari belakang.

"Ahh.. anak gadisku tidak akan cocok dengan pemuda kota seperti kalian, cepat masuk, aku akan mengantar kalian sampai tujuan."

Keduanya masuk terlebih dahulu, masih Sehun yang di depan, tangannya tidak lepas dari tangan Chanyeol sejak tadi, menggenggamnya dengan hangat, Sehun menoleh ke belakang mendapati wajah tercengang Chanyeol. Bisa dipahami olehnya, bus ini tidak sebaik yang tadi, hanya seperti metromini tanpa AC, sirkulasi udara yang buruk serta tempat duduk yang usang. Anak kota seperti Chanyeol mana pernah naik kendaraan umum seperti ini.

"Bus-nya memang tidak seperti yang tadi, tapi anggaplah ini Taxi menuju rumahku," Sehun mencoba menghibur Chanyeol dengan lelucon dan senyum manisnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol selain menerima, lagipula tujuannya kesini bukan untuk menilai betapa buruk keadaan kendaraan umumnya, tapi untuk bertemu mata dengan orang tua Sehun. Chanyeol duduk dengan nyaman, masih dengan pikiran yang melayang. Dia sudah memikirkan banyak hal semalaman, menyiapkan apa saja yang ingin dibicarakannya pada orang tua Sehun nanti, juga sudah memprediksi resiko apa yang akan diterimanya nanti atas kelancangannya datang ke _Gangneung_.

Terdengar begitu rumit memang, masalahnya tidak akan seperti ini jika Sehun adalah seorang perempuan. Orang tua Chanyeol pasti akan langsung setuju terlebih lagi Sehun anak yang manis dan baik, _Noona_ -nya akan sangat senang jika Chanyeol membawa pacar ke rumah. Yoora akan dengan segera mengajaknya berteman dan menjadikannya _partner in crime_ untuk menjahili Chanyeol. Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun itu laki-laki, berwajah manis, bertubuh langsing, tapi berjakun dan tentu saja tidak punya payudara.

Saat memikirkan itu mata Chanyeol melirik dada Sehun yang rata lalu menghela nafas.

Orang tua Sehun mungkin kelihatannya tidak terlalu peduli, tapi siapa yang tahu, bisa saja begitu mereka sampai dan Chanyeol mengatakan kebenarannya dia langsung diusir keluar dan tidak bisa kembali. Tidak mudah bahkan hanya untuk berkenalan dengan orang tua pacar kita sendiri. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya begitu keras hingga Sehun yang disampingnya merasa penasaran.

"Ada apa Chan?" suara kekasihnya yang parau membuat Chanyeol merasa tersiram air es barang sejenak. Rasanya menyegarkan mendengar Sehun bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya gugup saja.. kenalan dengan orang tua pacar tidak semudah yang aku kira," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Mencoba mendokrin dirinya sendiri dengan segala macam pikiran positif. Chanyeol harus mempertahankan pribadinya yang setenang air saat seperti ini.

"Ibuku orang yang baik _kok_ ," kata Sehun, tangannya terulur mengelus sayang bahu Chanyeol.

Sehun sendiri tahu bagaimana gugupnya seorang Park Chanyeol hari ini. Di lain waktu mungkin Sehun yang akan merasa gugup saat Chanyeol yang giliran membawanya ke rumah orang tua pemuda jangkung itu.

Sehun masih bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, berpakaian seperti apa nantinya, mungkin memakai pakaian yang semi-formal? Entahlah, keluarga Chanyeol terdengar seperti keluarga harmonis yang menyukai segala hal tertata dengan baik, mereka juga jelas dari kalangan menengah ke atas, tercermin dari putra bungsu mereka yang tampan.

Arloji milik Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Bus yang mereka tumpangi berjalan pelan karena jalan disini pun tidak selebar jalan raya di _Seoul_. Mereka sudah melewati beberapa tikungan dan beberapa halte bus sederhana yang lagi-lagi tidak semewah di _Seoul_. Ada halte bus sederhana dengan tiang-tiang penyangga yang dicat hitam. Pengemudi menginjak remnya dan bus berhenti secara perlahan.

"Ayo turun.. sudah sampai," Sehun berujar ceria, dia bangun terlebih dahulu, menarik Chanyeol untuk keluar. Ongkos bus-nya sudah dibayarkan sebelum berangkat, jadi sekarang mereka hanya perlu untuk cepat-cepat turun. "Terimakasih paman Yoon.."

Pengemudi itu tersenyum dan melambai pada Sehun, bus-nya kembali melaju, meninggalkan sedikit asap hitam sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya membuat Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk, Chanyeol paling tidak bisa mentolelir asap kendaraan berlebih, asap rokok juga termasuk.

Mereka berjalan melewati jalanan kecil berkerikil, debu dari partikel halusnya malah membuat batuk Chanyeol semakin parah. Pemuda jangkung itu mengambil masker dari ranselnya kemudian memakainya. Matanya juga perih sekali kemasukan debu sehingga Chanyeol harus memakai kacamatanya.

"Kau kelihatan keren," Sehun memuji dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. "Seperti turis asing. _What are you doing here, sir? Holiday?_ " Sehun terkikik ceria, menertawakan pelafalan Inggrisnya sendiri yang aneh.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menanggapi lelucon Sehun karena kepalanya sedang kalut oleh banyak pikiran. "Ibumu tidak marah kalau aku mengencani anaknya ini? bisa saja aku ditendang keluar setelah ini," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak menjawab karena dia pun tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat Ibu dan _Hyung_ -nya. Tapi Sehun yakin, Ibunya akan setuju. Sehun akan merengek-rengek sambil menangis –jurus andalannya- kalau sang Ibu malah mengusir Chanyeol, jika Ibu setuju, maka _Hyung_ -nya akan setuju pula. Masa bodo sekali soal Ayahnya, kalaupun pria itu ada di rumah, Sehun tidak akan menyapanya ataupun menatap wajahnya.

"Tidak akan. Tenang saja," Sehun tersenyum, mengamit tangan Chanyeol dengan hangatnya.

Iris coklat terangnya berpendar indah saat melihat halaman rumah sederhana yang dikelilingi pagar kayu bercat putih, banyak tanaman hijau dan bunga di setiap sudutnya, kebiasaan Ibunya merawat tanaman belum hilang sampai sekarang. Raut kebahagiaan di wajah Sehun semakin terlukis kala melihat wanita paruh baya cantik dengan kulit pucatnya yang seperti Sehun keluar dari garasi kecil disamping rumahnya, wajahnya terlihat lelah, tapi Ibunya tetap cantik seperti dulu.

"Ibu!" Sehun berhambur masuk ke halaman rumahnya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kini terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. Tungkai-tungkai Sehun seperti melayang di udara sebelum dia mendekap Ibunya dan menciumi pipi Ibunya dengan hangat.

"Sehun?" Ibu Sehun terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca, tangannya yang halus meskipun banyak kerja menangkup pipi Sehun dengan hangat. "Astaga.. putra bungsu Ibu."

Momen melepas rindu terjadi di hadapan Chanyeol. Sehun dan Ibunya berpelukan dengan hangat dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Chanyeol menatap wajah Ibu Sehun dengan intens dari balik kacamatanya.

Sungguh, Sehun adalah Ibunya dan Ibunya adalah Sehun, wajah mereka hampir mirip, dengan rambut hitam legam yang indah, mata sipit, iris coklat terang, hidung bangir, dagu runcing, kulit pucatnya dan jemari lentik wanita itu pun sepenuhnya menurun pada Sehun. Tentu Sehun akan secantik Ibunya kalaulah dia seorang perempuan.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat membuka masker dan kacamatanya saat sadar Ibu Sehun menatapnya penasaran. Pemuda jangkung itu menyalami tangan Ibu Sehun, menciumnya dengan sopan dan tersenyum saat mereka bertatap wajah. Sungguh, Chanyeol gugup setengah mati.

"Siapa ini? tampan sekali..," itu pertanyaan yang ditunggu Chanyeol sejak tadi. Ibu Sehun mengamati Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah dengan senyum manisnya yang lagi-lagi sangat mirip dengan senyuman Sehun.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, aku satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengan Sehun, aku juga pa—"

"Karena ini aku pulang, aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal pada _Hyung_ dan Ibu, ini teman satu kelasku Bu," Sehun menyela dengan cepat.

Jika kemarin Sehun yang menggebu-gebu ingin Chanyeol mengakuinya sebagai kekasih, maka sekarang Sehun pula yang merasa tidak mau terburu-buru. Sehun tidak bisa mengakui begitu saja tentang hubungan ilegalnya dengan Chanyeol, Sehun ingin mengakuinya tapi tidak sekarang.

Tidak disaat Ibunya sedang tersenyum manis karena begitu bahagianya mendapati dirinya pulang. Sehun ingin semalam saja tidur di rumah dengan nyaman, besok pagi barulah dia akan mengatakan kejujurannya. Dia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kelihatan heran di belakangnya.

"Oh.. baiklah, umm.. nak, kau bisa memanggilku Ibu saja... Park?"

"Chanyeol," kata Chanyeol dengan nada yang sopan.

"Ya, Chanyeol, anggap saja aku Ibumu dan terimakasih sudah menemani Sehun pulang," Ibu Sehun tersenyum lagi sampai matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. "Jangan sungkan tinggal disini, tapi Ibu harap kau maklum juga dengan keadaan disini."

Sepertinya Ibu Sehun memang menyadari Chanyeol bukan dari kalangan biasa-biasa saja, kelihatan dari pakaiannya yang mentereng, kulitnya yang putih bersih, wangi, pokoknya dandanan Chanyeol hari ini mencerminkan sekali ciri-ciri anak kota.

"Tidak apa-apa Bu, aku senang punya kesempatan berkunjung ke sini," Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum terbaik, membuat wanita paruh baya itu diam-diam menghela nafas dan memikirkan satu hal unik dalam kepalanya.

 _Kalau Sehun itu perempuan, aku setuju sekali Sehun berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Dia terlihat seperti menantu idaman._

.

-00-

.

Chanyeol menyergapnya begitu mereka masuk ke kamar Sehun, memerangkapnya dengan dua lengan besar yang selalu hangat dan menyudutkannya di sudut ruangan. Chanyeol tidak peduli kalaupun Ibu pacarnya membuka pintu dan mendapati mereka berdua sedang melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Chanyeol sungguh tidak peduli.

Bibirnya meraup bibir Sehun yang manis, menyesapnya begitu dalam dan keras. Sehun melenguh, melemas seketika saat tangan Chanyeol merambat turun ke pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Ada banyak emosi terpercik disana, tapi satu yang paling mendominasi Sehun, gairah. Ciuman Chanyeol selalu membuatnya bergairah, dia tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan pacarnya yang tampan itu jadi seorang _good kisser_.

Sehun memilih untuk membalas Chanyeol setelah beberapa detik, mengalungkan lengan kurusnya di leher Chanyeol dan menarik tengkuk si dominan agar bisa menciumnya lebih dalam. Chanyeol tidak pernah menciumnya seperti ini, penuh dominasi dan banyak menuntut. Pastilah ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Chanyeol meledak-ledak dan keluar dari pribadinya yang setenang air.

"Aku sudah berani datang kesini..," bisik Chanyeol parau setelah melepas ciumannya secara sepihak; Sehun yang ada dalam perangkapnya terlihat gelisah dengan deru nafas yang cepat dan jakunnya yang naik turun tak beraturan. "Aku tinggal mengakui semuanya, kenapa kau bilang aku temanmu?"

Ternyata hal ini yang membuat Chanyeol jadi begitu emosional. Sehun menarik nafasnya, memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, membawa kepala pemuda itu untuk menyandar di bahunya yang sempit dan rapuh hingga wajah Chanyeol tenggelam di ceruk lehernya, jemari lentiknya mengelus sayang rambut Chanyeol, menempatkan beberapa helainya yang halus di sela-sela jarinya. Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak melenguh, tidak saat bibir Chanyeol menyapu permukaan lehernya dan menyesapnya disana.

"Chan—" Sehun berujar parau, dengan suara serak yang dalam. Terlihat sekali kalau dirinya sudah terbakar api gairah.

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkannya, bibirnya yang tebal mengecupi setiap inci dari leher Sehun, sesekali menyesapnya dengan lembut di beberapa titik membuat pemiliknya nyaris mendesah ribut kalau Sehun tidak ingat Ibunya ada di rumah.

"Ugh— Chan~" Sehun merengek dengan nada yang frustasi, Sehun geli sekaligus bergairah. Dia ingin semuanya berhenti tapi bibir Chanyeol di lehernya membuatnya hangat dan menginginkan lebih.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sehun, menegakkan tubuhnya kembali hingga wajah mereka berhadapan, Sehun masih terlihat tidak baik, masih mabuk kepayang, mungkin dewa batinnya masih berkeliaran keluar dari rumah. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, mengecupi wajah Sehun di mulai dari keningnya hingga sudut bibirnya yang membuat Sehun mengerang kecewa.

"Secepatnya kita harus jujur, kau ingat, kan? Aku akan membawamu ke rumah, tapi setelah aku berkenalan dengan keluargamu," kata Chanyeol, nada bicaranya tetap selembut biasanya, tapi Sehun merasakan ada banyak penekanan disana.

"Baiklah..," Sehun mengangguk, menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada pacarnya yang tampan itu.

"Kita bicara saat makan malam nanti, _Hyung_ pasti sudah pulang kerja."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengangguk, tangannya menarik lagi Sehun lebih dekat lalu memeluk pemuda manis itu, iris hitam pekat Chanyeol tertuju pada leher Sehun, dan sepertinya pemilik leher itu menyadarinya. Sehun dengan cepat menutupi lehernya dengan dua tangan dari mata singa jantan kelaparan yang sedang memeluknya.

"Apa?! Kau mau macam-macam lagi? Ingat ya, Park Chanyeol.. Ini rumah orang tuaku, Ibu dan _Hyung_ bisa saja mengusirmu kalau tahu anaknya dicium dan dibuat mendesah di sudut ruangan seperti tadi."

"Berarti, kalau macam-macam di rumah sewamu itu tidak apa-apa, ya?" Chanyeol menyeringai, menggoda Sehun dengan alisnya yang naik-turun. "Disana kan tidak ada Ibu dan _Hyung_."

Satu cubitan keras didapatkan Chanyeol di pinggangnya, pemuda jangkung itu menjerit kesakitan. "Tidak, di rumah sewa juga tidak, sebelum aku dua puluh tahun."

"Dua puluh tahun? Itu lama sekali, aku bisa saja mengencani orang lain, kau mau aku begitu?" Chanyeol melukis raut sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Tapi Sehun tidak akan termakan bualan Chanyeol lagi. "Selingkuh saja, akan ku potong leher selingkuhanmu nantinya," Sehun meninju pelan perut Chanyeol.

" _Nak! Kalian tidak mandi? Ibu sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya_."

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Sehun ingin beranjak dari pelukan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol menahannya, pemuda jangkung itu tertawa kala pacarnya yang manis merengek-rengek minta dilepaskan sebelum Ibunya masuk dan memergoki mereka.

"I—iya bu nanti.. aku masih beres-beres."

Tidak ada jawaban dari luar, tapi terdengar derap langkah yang menjauh, Ibu Sehun pasti sudah kembali ke dapur, menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam mereka. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun, membiarkan pemuda manis itu berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya yang lelah akibat perjalanan hari ini.

"Kau pintar berbohong juga ya..," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun menatapnya. "Memangnya kau sendiri tidak?"

"Pintar juga, tapi aku tidak sering berbohong," kata Chanyeol, lalu dia berdiri dan lagi-lagi menempatkan lengannya pada pinggang Sehun yang tinggi dan langsing, rasanya memeluk Sehun hampir sama seperti memeluk perempuan.

"Sudahlah.. aku mau mandi," Sehun menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya. "Kau juga harus mandi, dan ganti pakaianmu itu, pakai yang biasa saja," telunjuknya menuding Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah.

"Kenapa? Ini sudah biasa saja, aku cuma pakai kaos dan celana pendek."

"Yasudah, terserah saja, aku mandi dulu," Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol, setelahnya pemuda manis itu keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang merasa begitu asing ada disini. Mata bulatnya berkeliaran menyapu seisi kamar Sehun yang sederhana, tapi tetap bersih dan wangi. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, dindingnya bercat putih, hanya ada satu lemari, cermin di dinding dan meja belajar yang sudah usang, ada satu bingkai foto di meja itu.

Chanyeol mendekat lalu mengambilnya, ada Sehun yang masih kecil, dengan dua giginya yang tanggal di bagian depan, wanita cantik yang Chanyeol yakini itu adalah Ibu Sehun, juga seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang kelihatan tampan, itu _Hyung_ -nya Sehun. Tapi tidak ada sosok Ayah dalam bingkai foto ini. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ada banyak fakta baru yang mencengangkan tentang Sehun, yang membuatnya semakin ingin melindungi pemuda manis bermarga Oh itu.

.

-00-

.

Tadinya Chanyeol ingin langsung masuk ke kamar dan mencium kekasihnya yang mungkin sedang beres-beres atau bergulung dengan nyaman dalam selimut sebelum makan malam. Tapi iris hitam pekatnya menemukan seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan perkiraan usia di atas dua puluh. Chanyeol yakin itu pasti _Hyung_ -nya Sehun.

Pemuda dengan wajah tampan dan dewasa, gurat-gurat ketegasan terlukis jelas di setiap sudut wajahnya dari kening sampai rahangnya, irisnya hitam pekat dengan tatapan yang tajam dan dalam. Pemuda itu menemukan Chanyeol dalam pandangannya dan tersenyum.

"Park Chanyeol?" suaranya ternyata sangat lembut dan tenang. "Benar, kan?"

"Ah ya.. aku Park Chanyeol—"

"Ohh yang seperti ini..," pemuda itu mendekat pada Chanyeol sambil terkekeh; Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam, terpaku dan bingung. "Adikku banyak bercerita tentangmu," lanjutnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menahan Chanyeol untuk tidak menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaannya. Senyum lebar itu muncul begitu saja, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat begitu pula darahnya yang berdesir keras saat telinga lebarnya mendengar bahwa Sehun banyak bercerita tentangnya, kepada seseorang yang menurut Chanyeol sangat penting dalam kehidupan kekasihnya.

"Ah.. benarkah? Aku kira dia malu menceritakan tentangku pada siapapun, jadi apa _Hyung_ sebenarnya sudah tahu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ceria; pemuda tampan di depannya terlihat bertanya-tanya

"Maksudku—," Chanyeol berdehem. "Maksudku Sehun kelihatan cuek dan jarang bicara."

"Lalu? Maksud dari pertanyaan ' _Hyung_ sudah tahu?'" Donghae masih kelihatan penasaran.

"Yang itu, maksudku jadi _Hyung_ sudah tahu aku sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri," _Cerdas sekali Park Chanyeol!_ —Chanyeol memuji dirinya dalam hati dengan bangga. "Omong-omong, maaf aku tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak tahu namamu _Hyung_."

Tawa ringan pecah keluar dari bibir milik pemuda di depan Chanyeol, tangannya kemudian terulur untuk menjabat tangan Chanyeol, iris pekat mereka bertemu satu sama lain. "Donghae," katanya dengan nada yang tegas.

"Ahh, baiklah, Donghae _hyung_ ," Chanyeol mengangguk. "Terdengar seperti nama pantai... ah maksudku namamu keren, aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku hanya gugup saja bicara dengan orang yang punya kharisma kuat seperti kau."

Donghae tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras sampai dia menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. "Yasudah, mungkin kau bisa panggilkan Sehun dan bergabung untuk makan malam?"

"Oh ya, ya. Tentu, aku akan panggilkan dia untukmu," Chanyeol tidak pernah segugup dan seburuk ini dalam berkomunikasi sebelumnya. Dia jadi mengutuki lidahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti sedang sariawan. Sulit bicara. "Permisi."

.

.

Benar saja seperti apa dugaan Chanyeol sebelumnya, kekasihnya yang manis sedang bergulung dengan selimut sambil mendengarkan musik. Ternyata hal itu yang membuat Sehun tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Donghae, bahkan saat Chanyeol membuka pintu pun Sehun tidak bergerak.

Chanyeol menyusup ke dalam selimut. Lengannya melingkari pinggang Sehun lalu memeluknya dengan erat membuat pemiliknya terkejut. Saat Sehun berbalik, saat itu lah Chanyeol mengecup pipinya dengan lembut dan menciumi setiap inci dari wajahnya. Aroma maskulin yang kuat menguar dengan liar, menyatu dengan hawa kamar yang manis dan lembut.

"Aku bertemu dengan _Hyung_ -mu," kata Chanyeol. "Dia terlihat sangat... entahlah, aku jadi gugup bicara dengannya," Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya merangkak naik, membelai rambut Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

"Tampan, dewasa dan kuat," kata Sehun, dia tersenyum lalu menghela nafas. "Ya, itu lah _Hyung_ -ku. Beda sekali dengan adiknya, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Adiknya cantik, manis, dan sangat menggemaskan," tangannya terulur mencubit pipi Sehun. "Tapi kau punya satu hal yang sangat mirip dengan _Hyung_ -mu."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan intens, berpikir dalam kepalanya hal apa yang membuatnya terlihat mirip dengan Donghae. _Hyung_ -nya mewarisi gen Ayah mereka dari rambut sampai ujung kaki, beruntung hanya hatinya saja yang baik dan pribadinya tenang seperti milik Ibu.

Dalam hal kepribadian Sehun kadang merasa dia mewakili Ayah yang kurang sabar. Dan dia merasa sial akan hal itu, Sehun akan sangat bersyukur jika dirinya seratus persen mirip dengan Ibu dari segala aspek.

"Sepasang kakak beradik yang diuji untuk saling menguatkan," kata Chanyeol, "Aku rasa Donghae _Hyung_ adalah kaka terkuat dan terbaik sehingga bisa melindungi adiknya yang manis sejak kecil sampai seperti ini," Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun.

"Dan pacarku adalah bungsu terkuat yang pernah aku temui yang mau hidup jauh dari keluarga, mandiri di kota metropolitan yang keras seperti _Seoul_ ," kali ini Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun. "Aku bisa saja menangis dan memilih pulang, kalau aku jadi dirimu."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, Sehun dalam momen dimana dia berbahagia karena Chanyeol memujinya juga merasa terharu karena Chanyeol sudah tahu kisah hidupnya yang menyedihkan tapi tetap ada di sampingnya, bahkan memeluknya dengan erat, mengecup keningnya juga pipinya. Tidak ada yang pernah setulus ini pada dirinya selain Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyingkap selimut yang menutupi mereka lalu bangun lebih dulu, tangannya terulur menunggu Sehun menyembutnya. Ini persis seperti kejadian di UKS yang lalu saat pertama kalinya mereka mengakui perasaan satu sama lain.

"Siap untuk makan malam dan kejutannya?" kata Chanyeol, dia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Mencoba mengenyahkan keraguan yang tiba-tiba hinggap di kepala kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, tangannya disambut dengan hangat olah tangan lain yang kurus dan pucat; Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tidak bisa lebih siap lagi dari ini."

Mereka berdua melempar senyum satu sama lain dan bertatapan. Keduanya menghela nafas bersama, sebelum tangan kiri Chanyeol membuka pintu lalu membawanya ke ruang makan, dengan tangan saling bertautan.

.

-00-

.

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi setelah Chanyeol bicara. Hanya terdengar dentingan sumpit yang membentur meja kayu lalu helaan nafas berat dari Donghae yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya jelas tidak tenang, pemuda manis itu menatap Ibu dan _Hyung_ -nya dengan mata sendu yang sempurna.

Seperti kembang api, pengakuan Chanyeol keluar dengan cepat dan mengejutkan. Bahkan sebelum makan malam selesai, saat Donghae masih menengguk segelas airnya, beruntung saja dia tidak tersedak dan Ibunya tidak menjatuhkan piring ke lantai.

"Ibu.. bukan Chanyeol yang memaksaku," Sehun berpindah untuk berlutut di samping Ibunya yang masih membeku. "Aku tidak bohong, aku dan Chanyeol memang saling menyukai, dan aku—"

"Berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" tanya Donghae, raut wajahnya berubah jadi sangat serius dan matanya benar-benar mengintimidasi Chanyeol.

"Beberapa minggu," jawab Chanyeol singkat, lututnya bergetar tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Beberapa minggu? Beberapa minggu dan kau sudah berani datang ke rumah kami?" Donghae mencengkram gelas di tangannya dengan erat. "Kau kira kau mau minta izin menikah atau apa?"

"Tidak _Hyung_ , aku yang meminta Chan—,"

"Diam Sehun! Aku tidak bertanya padamu, aku bertanya pada anak ini!"

"Ibu.. lihat, kan? Dengar, kan? _Hyung_ membentakku, Ibu lakukan sesuatu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bersalah. Dia sudah baik mau jadi pacarku, di _Seoul_ sana bahkan tidak ada yang mau dekat dan berkunjung ke rumah sewaku selain Chanyeol. Aku sendirian, dan aku hanya ingin Chanyeol bu.."

"Sehun! Kau gila atau apa? Cinta yang anak ini katakan padamu itu omong kosong!" Donghae menuding Chanyeol. "Hey nak! Dengar, kau mau menikahi adikku saat usiamu dewasa nanti?"

 _Tentu saja aku ingin_ — Chanyeol berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi kemudian sesuatu telah berbisik kepadanya, mengatakan bahwa jalan hidupnya dengan Sehun mungkin bukan yang terbaik, dia adalah pria begitu pula Sehun. Kalaupun mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk menikah, tidak akan ada keturunan dan mengadopsi anak tidaklah baik. Selain itu restu dari keluarganya pun belum didapat.

"Lihat, kan?" kali ini Donghae menatap Sehun. "Lihat.. dia tidak menjawab apa-apa, mungkin dia meragukan keputusannya sendiri."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah cemas, dalam kepalanya mulai dihantui bayangan-bayangan buruk tentang keputusan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa saja meninggalkannya sekarang juga, melupakannya, lalu mencari hidup yang lebih baik dan harmonis, seperti kehidupannya yang lalu sebelum dia bersama Sehun.

"Kalian masih delapan belas. Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak delapan belas tahun? seharusnya kalian sedang berada di kamar masing-masing, belajar untuk persiapan ujian. Bukan pulang dan meminta izin untuk hal gila semacam ini! Kalian tidak hidup di dunia khayal, kan?"

" _Hyung_!"

"Diam," Donghae menunjuk bibir Sehun. "Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi, sekarang masuk kamarmu dan pergilah besok pagi," kali ini dia menatap Chanyeol. "Kau, ikut denganku sekarang."

"Tidak.. tidak, kalau _Hyung_ punya masalah katakanlah padaku juga," Sehun berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluk erat lengan kekasihnya yang besar. "Pada kami. Aku dan Chanyeol."

Donghae terlihat kesal lalu menghela nafas, telapak tangannya mengusap wajah dengan kasar. Matanya masih menatap Chanyeol yang tidak bersuara meskipun iris hitam pekat pemuda itu tidak lepas dari Donghae sejak tadi.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak takut, dia sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi dari kejutan yang diberikannya untuk keluarga Sehun. Dia masih merasa lebih beruntung karena Donghae tidak menghajarnya tepat di rahang atau hidungnya yang mancung.

"Biarkan saja mereka."

Suara selembut desau angin itu membuat semuanya menoleh. Tatapan intimidasi Donghae melembut saat menatap wanita cantik di sampingnya. Chanyeol dan Sehun terlihat begitu terkejut. Seseorang yang baru saja bicara hanya menghela nafas lalu mencoba tersenyum dengan baik pada dua orang di depannya.

"Ibu!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ibu menyeka air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja turun. "Bukan salah Sehun atau Chanyeol kalau mereka bersama, Ibu tidak mendidik Sehun dengan baik, kita tidak menjaga dan menyayangi Sehun dengan baik."

"I—Ibu—" suara milik Sehun bergetar, serak dan tersendat-sendat. "Ibu.. Ibu sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Dia adalah Ibu yang terlalu menyayangi putranya. Ibu Sehun menangis tersedu setelah mengatakan semuanya, dan Sehun tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain kembali berlutut di kaki Ibunya, meminta maaf dengan isak tangis yang kuat, ada rasa bersalah bergentayangan dalam kepalanya.

"Ibu sayang padamu nak," jemari lentik wanita itu menyisir rambut Sehun. "Apapun pilihan putra Ibu.. seorang Ibu akan selalu mendukung anaknya."

"Kalaupun nantinya kalian tidak akan terus bersama-sama, kau bisa pulang ke rumah. Mengadukan semuanya pada Ibu. Seperti apa pun kau di masa depan, jadi apa putra Ibu di masa depan. Sehun tetaplah Sehun, putra bungsu Ibu yang manis dan menggemaskan."

Sehun tersenyum disaat isak tangisnya semakin parah, tangannya melingkari pinggang Ibunya dengan erat dan menangis di bahu Ibunya. Donghae tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menghela nafas lagi dan lagi. Chanyeol melihat bagaimana telapak tangan kasar itu terlipat dan mata Donghae memerah menahan emosinya.

"Anak ini memang tidak berguna! Tidak seharusnya dia ada di dunia!"

Empat orang yang ada di ruang makan menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja tiba. Berjalan terhuyung-huyung dengan wajah yang memerah, pria ini pastilah dalam keadaan mabuk. Chanyeol sudah curiga sejak awal saat dia mendengar suara pintu berdebum keras beberapa menit yang lalu. Seseorang memang sudah mendengar pembicaraan mereka secara diam-diam sejak tadi.

"Lihat apa jadinya sekarang? Dia malah jadi manusia sampah!" telunjuk pria itu menuding wajah Sehun sambil mendekati Sehun dan Ibunya.

Donghae nyaris berdiri kalau saja dia tidak sadar Sehun menatapnya dan menggeleng pelan, menyuruhnya secara tidak langsung untuk duduk kembali dengan tenang. Chanyeol sudah siaga untuk melindungi Sehun kalau saja Ayah kekasihnya melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan.

"Kau tidak berkaca ya? Lihat dirimu, sudah belasan tahun yang lalu dan kau masih seperti dulu. Harusnya pria sepertimu tidak punya keluarga sama sekali."

"Anak kurang ajar! Kau berani berkata hal semacam itu pada Ayahmu?! Lihat, beginilah jadinya kalau anak tidak mendapat pendidikan dengan benar!"

Emosi Sehun meledak mendengarnya, pemuda manis itu berdiri mendekati Ayahnya dan menatap iris hitam pekat pria tua itu dengan tegas. Telapak tangannya terlipat dan memerah seperti wajahnya. Tanpa diduga Sehun tertawa di depan Ayahnya.

"Memangnya kau pernah mendidikku? Tidak, kan? Aku bahkan tidak ingat aku punya Ayah," Sehun menyeringai, meskipun rasa takut benar-benar menghantuinya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu disambar dengan cepat oleh tangan Ayahnya, Sehun bisa melihat kilauan bening itu di udara saat Ayahnya mengayunkan lengan, siap menghantam kepalanya. Seseorang menariknya lalu melindungi kepalanya dengan cepat dalam dua lengan yang besar. Pecahan beling terdengar bersamaan dengan jerit histeris Ibunya dan rintihan kecil seseorang yang memeluknya.

Suasananya jadi semakin keruh saat Donghae berdiri dari tempatnya, menarik Ayah mereka menjauh, tangan pria tua itu masih memegang botol yang terpecah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sehun baru sadar saat pelukannya terasa melemah lalu terlepas dan seseorang tumbang di depannya. Jatuh ke lantai dengan darah mengalir melewati rambutnya menetes ke lantai.

"Cha—chan—cha—" Sehun bergetar kuat, lututnya tiba-tiba saja melembek seperti _Jelly_ dan dia ikut terjatuh, bersimpuh di samping seseorang yang sedang merintih lemah sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri. "Chanyeol..."

"Brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini! kau bajingan sialan!" Sehun meraung murka. Tangannya terulur meraih kepala kekasihnya dan menyimpannya dengan hati-hati dalam pelukannya, cairan merah pekat memenuhi tangannya juga _T-shirt_ putihnya.

"Sehun..," Chanyeol bersuara pelan, matanya berkedip-kedip lemah, nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. "Sehun.. aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak..," air matanya turun lagi, Sehun mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang basah oleh darah. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja.. Chanyeol-ku!"

"Ibu.. panggilkan ambulan! Kenapa Ibu diam saja?! Pacarku sekarat disini!" Ibu Sehun seolah tersadar, bahu wanita itu tersentak lalu berlari dengan cepat mengambil ponsel yang ada di kamarnya.

Tangan kurus Sehun menyambar kain apa saja yang terdekat untuk menutupi darah dari kepala Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sehun panik, sudah jelas. Sehun ketakutan, rasanya belum siap jika dia harus kehilangan Chanyeol secepat ini.

"Chan.. dengar, jangan tutup matamu, ok?" Sehun mengecup wajah Chanyeol, "Tunggu sampai Ambulan datang, tetap bernafas dan jangan menutup—," Sehun semakin panik saat Chanyeol menutup matanya. "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan tutup matamu! Park Chanyeol!"

.

-00-

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Beberapa detik lagi hari akan berganti dari sabtu ke minggu. Sehun mengusap wajahnya, mencoba untuk tetap sadar dan menjaga seseorang yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, meskipun wajahnya pucat dan ada perban mengelilingi kepalanya. Melihat hal itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas.

Seharusnya dirinya sendiri yang berbaring disana, merasakan sakitnya. Bukan Park Chanyeol. Sehun menggigit bibirnya cemas, dia sudah memberi kabar kepada orang tua Chanyeol sebelumnya. Mungkin sesampainya keluarga Chanyeol nanti Sehun akan diperlakukan dengan sinis, bisa jadi Ibu Chanyeol akan menyalahkannya lalu membencinya.

 _Semuanya karena bajingan sial itu_ —Sehun menghela nafas lagi mengingat perbuatan Ayahnya yang sungguh membuat keadaan jadi begitu rumit. Kalau saja pria tua itu tidak muncul, mungkin Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah berbaring dengan nyaman diatas kasur lipat yang sama, dalam selimut yang sama dan bertukar ciuman manis satu sama lain sebelum tidur.

Derap langkah terburu-buru memenuhi gendang telinga Sehun. Beberapa orang juga terdengar memperingatkan untuk sedikit tenang karena pasien lain sedang beristirahat. Tiga orang berdiri menghadap Sehun. Ayah, Ibu dan _Noona_ dari kekasihnya. Sehun tidak bisa tenang lagi saat mata Ayah Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens.

"Selamat malam paman, bibi, _Noona_ ," Sehun terburu-buru melepaskan tangan Chanyeol lalu membungkuk pada tiga orang di depannya.

"Chanyeol..." Nyonya Park berhambur memeluk Chanyeol, air mata menuruni pipinya, beberapa tetes membasahi pipi Chanyeol.

Sehun melihat semuanya, bagaimana Ibu Chanyeol tersedu melihat anaknya yang sedang tertidur, bagaimana jemari lentik itu mengusap perban di kepala anaknya, matanya yang sendu menatap rambut Chanyeol yang dipangkas secara sembarangan. Chanyeol akan punya bekas jahitan di kepalanya nanti. Dan itu kesalahan seorang Oh Sehun.

 _Ya Tuhan.. aku benar-benar tidak berguna_ —Sehun menahan air matanya yang nyaris turun lagi. Kakinya perlahan mundur membiarkan Ayah dan _Noona_ kekasihnya mendekat pada tubuh yang sedang tidak tersadar.

"Nak.. bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Ya?" Sehun tersentak, suara pria paruh baya itu benar-benar seperti milik Chanyeol. "Maksudku.. ya, tentu saja. Anda pasti butuh penjelasan, dan aku sangat menyesal akan kejadian yang menimpa Chanyeol seperti ini."

Dua laki-laki itu mundur perlahan. Melangkah beberapa meter menjauhi tempat dimana Chanyeol berbaring dan Ibunya yang menangis.

"Chanyeol datang kesini untuk tugas sekolah bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia sudah mendengar semuanya tadi pagi, kekasihnya memang sangat berani dan gila untuk membohongi Ayahnya sendiri yang kelihatannya lebih menyeramkan dari Ayah Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu jenis tugas apa sehingga kalian harus pergi ke tempat seperti ini," kata Tuan Park. "Aku hanya perlu untuk percaya pada putraku. Tapi sekarang, dia terbaring dengan luka di kepalanya. Dan itu bisa saja jadi akhir dari hidupnya."

"Ya.. aku tahu paman," Sehun menjilat bibirnya, kebiasaan yang dilakukannya saat dia gugup. "Ini salahku, Chanyeol berusaha melindungiku dari serangan seseorang."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Tuan Park masih menyimpan kecurigaan penuh atas kecelakaan yang menimpa anaknya. Tapi melihat raut wajah Sehun yang sendu, lelah dan juga terlihat cemas membuat Tuan Park memilih untuk menepuk bahu Sehun dengan hangat dan tersenyum.

"Kau butuh istirahat nak."

"Ah.. tidak paman, aku baik-baik saja," Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum dengan baik. "Aku masih bisa menjaga Chanyeol," lanjutnya.

"Mungkin paman dan yang lain butuh istirahat, berkendara selama empat jam bukan hal yang mudah, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja.. kau benar," Tuan Park terkekeh pelan. Matanya kembali menatap Sehun dengan intens. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur bahwa putraku punya teman sebaik dirimu nak."

Mereka kembali ke tempat Chanyeol dirawat. Nyonya Park terlihat sudah tenang dan Chanyeol mungkin terbangun karena isak tangis ribut dari Ibunya. Mata Chanyeol menatap curiga pada Sehun saat dia muncul dengan Tuan Park, tapi Sehun memberi kode agar Chanyeol tetap tenang.

"Jadi..," Tuan Park menatap istri dan anak perempuannya. "Ayah sangat lelah, kita harus mencari penginapan untuk semalam, besok pagi kita pulang bersama-sama ke _Seoul_."

"Apa?! Tidak bisa begitu, Chanyeol-ku tidak bisa disini sendiri—"

"Bibi, aku akan menjaga Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan ini," kata Sehun.

Nyonya Park terlihat tidak rela, tapi tidak ada orang yang mendukungnya untuk tetap tinggal. Bahkan dua anaknya dengan kompak menolak keinginan wanita paruh baya itu. Tangan wanita itu terulur sekali lagi menyentuh kepala Chanyeol sebelum berpamitan, dia tidak lupa menitipkan Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, hati-hati."

Beberapa detik berlalu dan suara ribut dari Ibu Chanyeol tidak terdengar lagi. Sehun dengan cepat mengambil tempat duduk disamping Chanyeol, menarik tangan kekasihnya lalu menggenggamnya dengan hangat dan mengecup setiap jemarinya. Mereka saling berpandangan sambl tersenyum.

"Ayah membicarakan sesuatu denganmu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar parau.

"Ya, hanya membicarakan sedikit tentang hal ini," tangan kiri Sehun menyentuh perban Chanyeol. "Kau tidak akan menuntut Ayahku? Akan lebih baik kalau orang itu masuk penjara," Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Orang itu benar-benar tidak waras, dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku yang histeris melihat pacarku nyaris seka—"

Kalimat Sehun terhenti saat jemari Chanyeol menjepit bibirnya. Pemuda manis itu mengerang kesal lalu menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Sehunnya masih tetap sama, terlihat menggemaskan walaupun sedang menggerutu.

"Kosa katamu benar-benar harus diperbaiki," kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Persetan dengan itu," Sehun berdecih. "Aku serius.. Kau tidak mau menuntut Ayahku? dia bisa saja di sidang atas kasus penyerangannya yang parah, dia memang bukan manusia."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Itu tidak sengaja, dia hanya emosi, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seprovokatif itu pada Ayahmu."

Tinju pelan mendarat di bahu Chanyeol. "Bajingan itu emosi setiap hari, tidak ada alasan untuk membelanya."

"Kalau mulutmu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak baik lagi aku akan menciummu."

Sehun terkikik ceria, tangannya mencubit pipi tembam Chanyeol dengan gemas membuat pemiliknya meringis dan mendelik. "Cium saja, aku sudah memutuskan..." Chanyeol menunggu. "Ternyata aku senang sekali dicium olehmu."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, tapi kemudian dia mengeluh karena kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Sehun nyaris panik lagi kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Suasananya tiba-tiba kembali sendu. Sehun bergeser lebih dekat, lalu membaringkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Jemarinya memutar, membentuk pola-pola abstrak di perut kekasihnya. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan mengelus sayang kepala Sehun.

"Harusnya aku," kata Sehun pelan. "Harusnya aku yang berbaring disini, bukan kau."

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya. Membiarkan suasananya hening begitu saja. Menyelami pikiran masing-masing, seperti Chanyeol yang berpikir bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar. Dia tidak bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun yang menerima hantaman botol itu.

Sangat mengerikan membayangkan Sehun yang tumbang dengan kepala bersimbah darah, lalu mendapat banyak jahitan di kepalanya yang menyebabkan rambutnya harus dipangkas sembarangan. W _ell,_ tenaga medis disini tidak akan peduli potongan rambut apa yang pantas, yang terpenting luka di kepala pasien mereka cepat tertutup dan pulih.

"Sayang.." Sehun menoleh mendengar suara Chanyeol. "Dengar, jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas semua ini."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, mengecup pipi Chanyeol; Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sehun. "Aku terlahir lebih tinggi darimu, lebih besar darimu, dan lebih kuat darimu. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya aku harus melindungimu."

"Maka izinkan aku berjanji satu hal lagi padamu," tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun. "Izinkan aku untuk memegang janji agar terus menjagamu, melindungimu, dan menempatkanmu sebagai hal terpenting dalam hidupku."

Sehun tertawa pelan, kekasihnya yang tampan bahkan masih bisa merayunya dalam keadaan sakit. Tapi setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol memanglah sangat manis sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa mengangguk dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Jadi.. izinkan aku berjanji juga," kata Sehun; Chanyeol menatapnya penuh tanya. "Bahwa aku, seorang Oh Sehun, tidak hanya mencintai Chanyeol, tapi juga akan selalu menjaga Chanyeol dan menempatkan Chanyeol sebagai hal terpenting dalam hidupku."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau meniru janji punyaku."

"Biar saja..," balas Sehun. "Aku bukan penikmat drama percintaan yang jago merayu sepertimu."

"Ahh sudahlah.. aku mengantuk," Chanyeol melemparkan tangan Sehun menjauh lalu pura-pura memejamkan mata.

Sehun tersenyum, mengecup kening Chanyeol lalu membenahi selimut kekasihnya. Iris coklat terangnya menatap wajah Chanyeol, menikmati bagaimana wajah Chanyeol saat tertidur, benar-benar menggemaskan seperti bayi, tapi juga sangat tampan.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada keluarga Chanyeol. Kejadian ini membuatnya berpikir dua kali lagi untuk jujur. Rasa takut memeluknya dengan erat, mengingat bagaimana raut tegas wajah Ayah Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya.

Kalau bukan Sehun yang akan berakhir seperti Chanyeol, bisa jadi Chanyeol yang kembali mendapat hantaman keras dari Ayahnya sendiri.

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol terluka lagi_ —Sehun menghela nafas, mengusap pipi Chanyeol penuh kasih sayang, pemuda tampan itu tidak bergeming, meyakinkan Sehun kalau Chanyeol sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi.

"Mimpi indah sayangku," bisik Sehun di telinga kiri kekasihnya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Hello.. masih ada yang nunggu ff ini?

Ini sudah sekitar... dua minggu? Entahlah, lupa wks *dihantam masa*. So, saya minta maaf untuk kelanjutan ff ini yang sangat sangat sangat sangat lambaaaaat :v

Saya gak bohong, jadwal padat bangeeet, dan tugas numpuk bangeeet. Sampe November lah bakal gini terus T.T doakan saya kuat ya? :'v

Well.. saya juga minta maaf karena tidak membalas PM kalian, atau review kalian seperti biasa, tapi saya baca semua review kalian. Eh, ada review (Sekar Amalia) yang katanya ngasih saran ke ff saya tapi reviewnya kepotong. Saya minta maaf, tapi review kamu yang berisi saran dan kepotong itu gak ada, mungkin belum ke-post. Saya sudah cek di e-mail saya, dan kotak review juga gak ada. Serius gak bohong T.T

Dan saya masih gedek bangeeet sama yang masih malu-malu untuk review. Padahal udah dikasih tau caranya :'v. Kasih apa ya.. kasih sedikit balasan deh buat saya yang sudah bikin ff ini :'v

Buat yang selalu review, I love u so much... kalian adalah penyemangat untuk hidupku yang _blah_ ini wks. Yang sudah fav&follow&review makasih banget. Yang baru fav&follow, berminat untuk review juga?

Last words...

.

.

.

Review please...

Halona Jill 

(Ada yang berminat kalau saya bikin ff ChanHun GS ? :'v)


	7. Chapter 7

" **Maze"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A ChanHun fanfiction by Halona Jill**

 **.**

 **I own this story including the idea, except the casts. If you don't like, just don't read.**

 **Dedicated to my beloved husbands, Chan Chan and Sehunie of course (LOL)...**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Masa remaja memang masa yang penting, dimana setiap orang akan memilih dan memutuskan 'Jadi apa aku di masa depan?'. Chanyeol baru 18, tapi sudah berani mengambil keputusan yang besar. Dia tidak akan menyesal, bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Juga pada pemuda manis yang selalu memeluknya erat, Oh Sehun._

 **.**

 **For warn.. this is YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-00-

.

.

Chapter 7 : Keluarga Park (Sorry for typos)

.

Tidak ada siapapun yang menginginkan perpisahan, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Pemuda manis itu menoleh sekali lagi pada Ibu dan _Hyung_ -nya, air mata hampir menuruni pipinya melihat bagaimana dua orang itu melambaikan tangan dengan senyum tulus. Sehun membalasnya, melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk ke mobil dan tidak menoleh lagi.

Mereka tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi. Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit, keluarganya segera membawa mereka ke rumah Sehun untuk mengemasi barang kemudian kembali ke _Seoul_. Keluarga Chanyeol sangat tidak main-main menanggapi kecelakaan yang menimpa Chanyeol.

Sehun sempat ragu untuk berangkat ke _Seoul_ bersama-sama, tapi senyuman Ibu Chanyeol yang hangat dan mata Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat tulus meminta membuat Sehun luluh juga. Bahkan saat ini Sehun sudah duduk di dalam mobil keluarga Chanyeol, berdampingan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di bahunya.

"Chanyeol tidak akan sekolah untuk beberapa hari, kau bisa mengabarkan pada ketua kelas kalian, kan?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Ah ya bibi, tentu saja," jawab Sehun, pemuda itu menatap Ayah Chanyeol yang diam saja.

Jalanan yang tidak mulus membuat perjalanan jadi sangat tidak nyaman dan merepotkan terutama bagi Sehun, sudah berulang kali pemuda itu membenarkan letak kepala Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Yoora sama sekali tidak membantu, gadis itu tertidur di bangku belakang.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi selama perjalanan, Sehun memandang keluar jendela; tiang, pepohonan dan bangunan hanya nampak seperti bayangan kabur. Sehun merasa pusing dan mual, nasi dan kimchi yang dimakannya tadi pagi terasa naik lagi ke kerongkongannya membuat Sehun harus menelan berkali-kali.

"Paman—" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bahu Ayah Chanyeol; Pria tua itu menoleh. "Bisakah menepi sebentar? Aku rasa aku ingin muntah."

Tanpa banyak bicara Tuan Park menepikan mobil membuat Yoora yang baru saja terbangun bertanya-tanya, tapi melihat bagaimana Sehun bergegas keluar kemudian membungkuk di pinggir jalan dengan wajah pucat gadis itu langsung mengerti.

Yoora menyusulnya keluar. Gadis cantik itu membawakan tisu dan sebotol air untuk Sehun juga membantu Sehun dengan mengusap punggung anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. Ada satu dari dewi batinnya yang merasa begitu kasihan dan sayang pada Sehun, rasanya seperti melihat adik sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak biasa melakukan perjalanan jauh?" tanya Yoora.

Sehun mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu yang diberikan Yoora, pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak, mungkin tidak enak badan, belakangan ini aku kurang istirahat," kata Sehun, lalu dia meneguk airnya, rasanya lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, rasa asam dan bau tidak sedap di mulutnya tersapu habis.

"Terimakasih _noona_ ," kata Sehun.

Yoora hanya mengangkat bahunya dan balas tersenyum pada Sehun. Tangannya menepuk bahu Sehun dengan hangat membuat pemiliknya merasa terenyuh. Keluarga Chanyeol benar-benar suatu rangka yang utuh, sempurna, dan kuat. Sehun berpikir apakah dirinya akan merusak rangka yang sempurna itu saat dia mencoba masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sehun.. kenapa diam saja?!" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, Yoora sudah berdiri di samping mobil dan membuka pintu. "Cepat ke mobil!"

Tungkai ramping Sehun bergerak dengan cepat menyusul Yoora masuk ke mobil. Chanyeol yang sudah terbangun menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sehun langsung duduk dengan tenang, dia menghela nafas sekali sebelum menutup pintu dan perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan. Kali ini Sehun akan mencoba untuk menutup matanya. Dia tidak yakin sanggup melakukan perjalanan panjang lagi setelah muntah di pinggir jalan.

"Tidurlah nak, akan ku bangunkan saat kita sampai," kata Ibu Chanyeol; Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil sebelum terlelap di bahu Chanyeol, tanpa disengaja olehnya.

.

-00-

.

 _Aku pasti sangat mengganggu kalau berkunjung di jam ini_ — Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu, menyimpan tangannya kembali di samping pahanya dan menggigit bibirnya resah. Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sehun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Di depan rumah orang tua Chanyeol, di waktu yang tidak tepat karena langit sudah gelap.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Sehun dari rasa rindunya yang membuncah untuk Chanyeol. Bahkan tugas sekolah sekali pun. Sehun bergegas menuju rumah Chanyeol setelah sesi belajar mandiri selesai, tidak ada niat untuk membawa serta teman-teman Chanyeol. Sehun butuh waktu untuk berdua, melepas rindu satu sama lain dalam pelukan hangat. Tapi yang dilakukannya hanya mematung di depan pintu bercat putih dengan ukiran 'Park' ditulis seperti huruf sambung tertera di bagian atasnya.

"Masuk atau pulang.. masuk atau pulang.. masuk atau—"

"Sehun?"

Sehun nyaris terpeleset kalau saja dia tidak bisa mengontrol keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan baik. Suara serak dari belakang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati dan kehilangan alam sadarnya untuk sepersekian detik. Sehun berbalik, lampu di halaman rumah tidak terlalu terang tapi cukup bagi Sehun untuk tahu siapa yang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

Seseorang yang tinggi dan besar, sosok yang sangat dirindukan Sehun. Lampu taman yang temaram tidak membuat orang itu kehilangan kilau pesonanya, masih membuat Sehun bergetar dan tidak sabar ingin mendekapnya.

Sehun mendekat, bibirnya membentuk senyum manis saat sosok di depannya sudah siap untuk menyambut dengan merentangkan dua tangan. Wangi _musk_ bercampur keringat menggelitik indra penciuman Sehun saat dia mendekap Chanyeolnya. Sehun mengusak kepalanya di leher Chanyeol, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin disana. Menghirup wangi Chanyeolnya yang memabukkan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mengusak hidungnya diantara helai rambut Sehun yang halus, wangi permen yang manis membuatnya gemas setengah mati. Oh Sehun adalah seorang submisif dengan banyak hal menggoda dari tubuhnya yang indah. Seperti ekstasi, Sehun membuat seorang Park Chanyeol kecanduan dan ingin selalu menempatkan Sehun dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintunya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Kenapa keluar rumah dan berkeringat sebanyak ini?" Sehun memilih untuk ikut bertanya alih-alih menjawab.

Tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya dengan lincah menyusur lekuk wajah Chanyeol dari kening hingga bibirnya. Sehun berjinjit lalu mencium Chanyeol tepat di bibir, hanya sebuah kecupan biasa ditambah sedikit bumbu rindu di dalamnya, itu cukup untuk Sehun.

"Habis membeli plester, dan anjing galak milik bibi Han tidak dirantai.. jadi.." Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya. "Kau harusnya mengerti tanpa ku jelaskan lebih lanjut."

Tawa ceria milik Sehun pecah. Pemuda manis itu terkikik ceria menertawakan Chanyeol yang sudah memasang raut wajah masam. "Beruntung sekali kaki-kakimu panjang, kalau tidak.. celanamu sudah jadi sasaran empuk anjing itu."

Sehun mengeluarkan tisu dari tasnya lalu mengusap wajah Chanyeol secara lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Iris coklat terangnya berkilat indah menatap Chanyeol, debaran jantungnya menjadi tidak teratur dan pipinya merona indah.

"Kau akan pulang setelah ini?" Chanyeol mendekat lalu menempatkan lengannya melingkari pinggang Sehun.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau sudah baik-baik saja," kata Sehun. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Chanyeol lalu membawa bibir pemuda tampan itu kedalam ciuman singkatnya _lagi_. "Cepat ke sekolah ya, teman-teman juga sangat rindu padamu," lanjut Sehun.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Rindu apanya, mereka akan menertawai gaya rambutku yang baru begitu aku masuk ke kelas," katanya dengan wajah cemberut.

Mimik wajah dan nada bicara Chanyeol terasa sangat menohok hati Sehun. Bayang-bayang kecelakaan malam itu berputar lagi di kepalanya, Sehun dihatui rasa bersalah dan hal itu membuatnya menjauhkan lengan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya lalu hanya menunduk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa," Sehun tersenyum. "Sudah jam berapa? Aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, matanya melirik arloji di tangannya yang menunjukkan jam setengah delapan, belum terlalu malam bagi Sehun. Chanyeol tahu bagaimana kegiatan Sehun, bahkan jadwal keseharian kekasihnya. Sehun tidak pernah pulang tepat waktu bahkan di hari libur sekolah atau libur kerja sekalipun.

"Jangan bohong lagi," kata Chanyeol, tangannya membawa Sehun mendekat dan menahan tubuh kurus itu dalam dekapannya. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku akan selalu tahu," Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Sehun lalu menatap langsung pada iris coklat terang itu.

"Sayang.." panggil Chanyeol lembut. "Jangan merasa bersalah lagi atas apa yang menimpaku saat ini. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, bukankah aku pernah bilang bahwa sudah seharusnya aku melindungimu?"

Tidak ada jawaban tapi Sehun mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berkorban, selama itu untuk dirimu. Aku sudah banyak berjanji padamu, dan yang harus kau lakukan hanya membuatku mempertahankan janji yang sudah aku berikan. Ingatkan aku jika nanti aku mulai melupakan janjiku, dan jangan pikirkan hal lain selain itu."

Keduanya terdiam, Chanyeol memilih untuk memulai semuanya, memagut bibir Sehun secara lembut seperti biasanya. Membawa tubuh kekasihnya yang langsing untuk lebih mendekat, telapak tangannya bergerak secara perlahan disekitar punggung dan pinggul Sehun membuat pemiliknya melenguh. Dan lenguhan itu yang membangunkan makhluk buas dalam diri Chanyeol. Membuat perutnya menggelegak, sesuatu seperti memaksa untuk naik dan di keluarkan.

Chanyeol masih sempat melirik pintu rumah yang hanya beberapa meter di depannya sementara kekasihnya terhanyut dalam ciumannya yang panas dan dalam. Tangannya dengan cekatan membawa Sehun ke bagian yang gelap di samping rumah tanpa melepas pagutan mereka lalu menyudutkannya di tembok.

"Chan.." Sehun gemetar; Chanyeol dapat merasakannya saat tangan pemuda manis itu menyentuh bagian leher _Tshirt_ -nya lalu mendorongnya perlahan.

"Ya, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol, wajahnya belum menjauh sama sekali dari Sehun, masih mencoba untuk menggoda si submisif manis di depannya.

"Aku.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya resah. "Aku takut ada yang melihat."

Seringai tampan muncul di bibir Chanyeol. Sempat terpikir olehnya jika Sehun menolaknya, tapi melihat bagaimana pipi itu merona, bagaimana gigi putih itu menggigit bibirnya yang merah dan menggoda membuat Chanyeol yakin sepenuhnya, bukan hanya dirinya yang sudah terbakar api gairah.

Chanyeol tidak akan peduli kalau Ibu dan _Noona_ -nya yang sedang di dalam rumah tiba-tiba muncul atau mengintip keduanya, yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah melumpuhkan pemuda manis itu kemudian membawanya masuk ke kamar dan memenjarakan Sehun disana untuk satu malam ini saja.

"Coba saja untuk tidak mendesah terlalu keras," bisik Chanyeol.

Tangannya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Sehun dari bahu hingga pinggul lalu menarik tubuh itu lebih dekat lagi. Bibirnya menyentuh setiap inci wajah si submisif dan berakhir di rahangnya yang tajam, Chanyeol mengecupnya disana beberapa kali secara intens. Lenguhan Sehun terdengar jelas, menggelitik pendengarannya, seperti sulur anggur yang merambat masuk lalu memprovokasi setiap sel dari tubuh Chanyeol hingga bergejolak.

"Chan.. berhenti—" nafas Sehun tersengal, tangannya bergerak liar mengusak rambut Chanyeol sekaligus mencoba menjauhkan kepala kekasihnya. "Ayahmu.. Chan.. Ayahmu pulang—" Sehun meringis saat Chanyeol mengecup jakunnya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

 _Sialan!_ —Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hatinya dan dengan terpaksa menjauh dari Sehun. Matanya menangkap Sehun yang sedang mengatur nafas, terlihat gugup, resah dan ketakutan, pemuda manis itu berdiri merapat pada tembok alih-alih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Chanyeol yang besar.

"Kau anak kurang ajar!" sosok pria paruh baya itu menghampiri keduanya.

Sehun terlalu bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu, tubuhnya masih merapat pada tembok dan membeku disana, bahkan saat Ayah Chanyeol memukul kepala putranya yang masih dalam kondisi sakit. Mungkinkah Ayah Chanyeol tahu? Mungkinkah pria itu melihat keduanya bercumbu. Sehun ingin menangis membayangkannya.

"Kau mau melakukan apa pada anak orang? Mencoba jadi preman, eh?! Kau mau mengajak temanmu berkelahi di samping rumahmu sendiri?!"

Pertahanan Sehun runtuh, pemuda manis itu terjatuh bersimpuh dan menangis. Terlalu bahagia dan terlalu lega karena Ayah Chanyeol salah paham tentang apa yang dilakukan putranya. Sungguh, Sehun berterimakasih pada lampu yang temaram hingga Ayah Chanyeol tidak melihat semuanya secara sempurna.

"Nah.." pria tua itu memandang Sehun lalu menunduk dan menepuk bahu Sehun. "Nak, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa Chanyeol sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Tangis Sehun semakin ribut saat melihat raut wajah Ayah Chanyeol yang terlalu khawatir padanya. Pemuda manis itu menggeleng dengan cepat hingga rambut-rambutnya ikut bergerak. "Tidak paman.. Chanyeol sangat baik padaku—"

"Ayah.. Ayah salah paham, aku hanya berbincang dengan Sehun dan—"

"Berbincang bisa di dalam rumah tidak harus di tempat gelap seperti ini!" kata Tuan Park memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

"Nah.. kalau begitu Ayah berhenti marah-marah dan biarkan kami masuk," kata Chanyeol.

Tangan Tuan Park terangkat lagi hampir memukul kepala Chanyeol, tapi pemuda tampan itu dengan cepat menghindar lalu menarik kekasihnya yang masih meringkuk dan gemetar. Tangannya dengan cekatan merangkul bahu Sehun kemudian membawa pemuda manis itu masuk ke rumah, meinggalkan Ayahnya yang kebingungan melihat tingkah putranya sendiri.

.

-00-

.

Atmosfer canggung memeluk tubuh Sehun erat-erat. Pemuda manis itu memanglah duduk dengan tenang di samping Chanyeol dan berhadapan langsung dengan Ibu Chanyeol. Tapi detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak normal, seolah-olah ingin mendobrak tulang rusuknya lalu melompat keluar.

 _Chanyeol sialan_ — Sehun melipat telapak tangan kirinya yang terletak di bawah meja kuat-kuat. Jika bukan Chanyeol yang menciumnya lebih dulu dan membuatnya mendesah di samping rumah, kejadian makan malam bersama seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Sehun gugup setengah mati, terlebih saat melihat wajah Ibu Chanyeol dan Yoora yang bertanya-tanya, seolah-olah menyangsikan kenapa Sehun bisa ada disini dengan keadaan yang kacau sehabis menangis.

"Makanlah yang banyak.. belajar seharian pasti sangat melelahkan."

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu menyuap nasi dan lauknya pelan-pelan meskipun perutnya sangat lapar dan sangat tidak sabar untuk diisi. Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya terlihat makan dengan nikmat, Sehun memperhatikan setiap suapan yang masuk ke dalam mulut Chanyeol dalam porsi yang besar. Tidak heran jika tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol jadi sangat berbeda meskipun memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak terlalu jauh selisihnya.

Dari hal seperti ini saja sudah terlihat. Chanyeol dibesarkan oleh keluarga baik-baik yang menjaga kelangsungan hidupnya dengan baik pula, memberi Chanyeol makanan yang tentunya baik hingga anak itu tumbuh tinggi dan tegap. Mendidiknya dengan baik hingga Chanyeol jadi seorang pemuda dengan hati yang lembut dan berjiwa ksatria. Tapi Sehun menyangsikan apakah kemesuman Chanyeol juga datang dari ajaran orang tuanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Uhuk!" Sehun merasa seperti sesuatu telah mencakar bagian dalam kerongkongannya hingga terasa perih.

 _Double_ sialanuntuk Chanyeol dari Sehun. Seisi ruang makan panik, satu diantaranya mencoba untuk mengusap punggung Sehun, itu adalah Chanyeol. Yoora membantu menuangkan segelas air kemudian memberikannya pada Sehun. Pemuda manis itu menerimanya dan langsung meneguk airnya hingga tak tersisa setetes pun, rasa lega memenuhi jiwa dan raganya saat itu juga.

"Kalau orang sedang makan jangan di ajak bicara," Tuan Park menatap Chanyeol sengit.

Yang lain mungkin tidak tahu, tapi bagi Chanyeol dan Sehun tatapan pria tua itu menandakan bahwa perang diantara dua kubu masih berlanjut, mungkin akan menjadi perang dingin Amerika-Rusia beberapa abad yang lalu, atau perang dingin Ayah-Anak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kak Yoora bicara saat makan setiap hari, dia tidak pernah dimarahi," kata Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Aku tidak! Seenaknya saja kalau bicara!" Yoora ikut berteriak tidak terima.

"Diamlah..," Nyonya Park menghela nafasnya lalu terkekeh geli. "Kalian tidak malu bertengkar di meja makan? Dan sekarang sedang ada tamu ikut makan malam bersama," mata wanita itu menatap Sehun lalu menunjukkan senyuman, persis seperti senyum milik putranya.

"Maafkan kami, tidak seharusnya kau melihat hal yang seperti _ini_ ," lanjutnya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sehun selain mengangguk lalu ikut tersenyum. Selama hidupnya sejak dia menginjak usia anak-anak, Sehun tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti disini. Keluarga yang selalu diidamkan olehnya, yang makan malam bersama, berkumpul meskipun dipenuhi oleh perbincangan atau perdebatan kekanakan yang membuat mereka terhibur.

Chanyeol adalah mimpi-mimpinya selama ini yang pada akhirnya menjadi kenyataan, faktor utama hadirnya senyum di bibir tipis miliknya. Seperti sinar yang berpendar diantara malam yang gelap, Chanyeol yang menuntunnya melewati malam. Pembuka gerbang kehidupan masa depannya yang lebih baik, dan Sehun menjadi lebih optimis untuk meraih kebahagiaannya satu persatu.

"Bibi.. simpan saja piringnya, aku yang akan membersihkan semuanya," kata Sehun saat melihat Ibu Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk merapikan meja setelah makan malam.

"Tidak perlu semuanya, kau kan tamu, tidak seharusnya bekerja terlalu banyak.." balas nyonya Park lembut, tangannya meraih piring dengan cekatan sebelum Sehun membawanya. "Kau akan pulang?"

"Ya, aku tidak bisa lebih lama bi, rumah sewaku cukup jauh, bibi tahu sendiri, kan?"

Nyonya Park menghela nafasnya, terlihat tidak senang akan jawaban Sehun, raut wajahnya melukiskan banyak kekecewaan. "Padahal menginap saja, bibi akan sangat senang kalau begitu," katanya. "Nah nak.. karena kau tidak mau menginap, bantu bibi mencuci piringnya, ya?"

Sehun tidak bisa menolak. Lagi pula pekerjaan mencuci piring ini bukan hal yang sulit, ini saatnya bagi Sehun untuk menunjukkan keahliannya membersihkan dapur lebih baik dari perempuan.

 _Waktunya untuk mengesankan ibu mertua_ — Sehun terkikik dalam hati sekaligus merasa malu karena menyebut Ibu Chanyeol sebagai Ibu mertuanya.

"Baiklah bi.. serahkan saja pada Sehun."

.

-00-

.

Ranjang milik Chanyeol berderit beberapa kali, seseorang tertelungkup diatasnya sambil memeluk guling. Sudah hampir tengah malam, Sehun belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar orang lain, kejadian serupa menimpanya beberapa tahun lalu saat pertama kali Sehun datang ke _Seoul_ dan tidur di kamarnya yang baru.

Matanya mengamati Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur pulas di kasur lipat. _Triple_ sialan untuk Chanyeol. Dengan sengajanya Chanyeol mengganggu pekerjaan Sehun di dapur dan mengajaknya menonton tayangan sepak bola dengan Tuan Park yang sebenarnya sangat tidak diminati oleh Sehun hingga anak manis itu sadar bahwa bus terakhir yang akan membawanya pulang sudah lewat beberapa menit sebelum pertandingan selesai.

"Tidurlah.. sudah malam, besok kita harus sekolah."

Entah karena Sehun yang terlalu berhalusinasi atau memang Chanyeol yang sama sekali belum tidur, pemuda tampan itu terkekeh pelan kemudian membuka matanya, iris hitam pekatnya menghujam tepat di iris coklat terang milik Sehun hingga jantung keduanya berdegup kencang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," kata Sehun. Pemuda manis itu turun dari ranjang, menarik selimutnya lalu meringkuk di samping Chanyeol.

Tubuh Chanyeol menyamping menghadap kekasihnya, tangannya terulur meraih kepala Sehun lalu menyimpan kepala itu di dadanya dan mengusak setiap helai rambut Sehun penuh kasih sayang. Deru nafas Sehun di permukaan dadanya membuat Chanyeol gugup setengah mati. Kecanggungan melingkupi mereka, dan Chanyeol dengan cepat memutar otaknya untuk mencari topik baru.

"Ah.." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bagaimana keluargaku? Ayah dan Ibu orang yang baik, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sangaaat baik. Aku jadi merasa menyesal karena sikap keluargaku tidak sebaik disini," katanya. Sehun memilih untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol lalu menempatkan kepala Chanyeol di pahanya.

"Tidak apa-apa..jangan ungkit masalah di rumahmu lagi, ok?," Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, tangannya meraih tangan Sehun kemudian mengecup setiap jemarinya. "Jadi, tidak takut untuk jujur pada orang tuaku, kan?"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sehun, lebih tepatnya Sehun memang tidak bisa menjawab. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Ini adalah waktu terbaik untuk mengungkapkan kejujurannya, keluarga Chanyeol juga memang terlihat seperti kumpulan orang-orang baik di dalamnya. Tapi, Sehun menghela nafas saat dewa batinnya sendiri mengingatkan adanya kata 'Tapi' dalam keputusan ini.

Sanggupkah dia mengatakannya, sanggupkah dirinya sendiri untuk jujur. Mengakui dengan lantang bahwa dirinya dan Park Chanyeol sedang menjalin suatu hubungan, menyatakan kebenarannya di depan keluarga Chanyeol.

Bisa saja dirinya akan menghancurkan simpati keluarga Chanyeol padanya, menghancurkan perhatian dan kasih sayang tulus dari Ibu Chanyeol untuknya, menghancurkan tawa dan canda yang ada di keluarga Park yang utuh. Sanggupkah Sehun melihat satu keluarga utuh ini hancur hanya karena pernyataan mengejutkan yang keluar dari bibirnya atau bibir kekasihnya.

"Beri aku waktu ok?" Sehun tersenyum tipis, menunduk kemudian mencium bibir Chanyeol. "Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan keluargamu baru mengakuinya."

"Kenapa begitu? Kau bisa mengenal keluargaku lebih baik kalau kita mengatakannya sekarang sayang," kata Chanyeol protes, wajahnya menunjukkan raut tidak suka.

"Aku baru saja kenal dengan keluargamu Chan," kata Sehun pelan. "Aku baru saja mendapatkan simpati dari keluargamu, kasih sayang dari Ibumu, aku menginginkannya lebih lama. Kau bisa bayangkan? Apa jadinya jika kita bicara sekarang, aku bisa saja diusir—"

Sehun tidak bisa bicara lagi saat bibir Chanyeol membungkamnya. Rasa terkejut tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh Sehun, pemuda manis itu memekik pelan saat Chanyeol mendorongnya ke lantai lalu memagut bibirnya dalam dan keras.

 _Oh, tidak lagi_ — Sehun mengerang, mencoba menjauhkan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Tangannya menggapai bahu Chanyeol lalu mendorongnya secara perlahan membuat tautannya terlepas. Sehun mengatur nafasnya sementara pipinya merona hebat, separuh dari paru-parunya terasa mengempis karena kehilangan oksigen secara tiba-tiba.

"Keluargaku tidak akan seperti itu, kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Chanyeol, nada bicaranya menjadi lebih tinggi meskipun tidak akan terdengar keluar kamar.

"Chanyeol..." Sehun menghela nafasnya, rasa kesalnya mencapai titik penghabisan. "Aku percaya padamu! Ok?! Hanya beri aku waktu! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menanggung resiko lagi."

"Kau sudah mengaku pada keluargaku dan kau yang terluka, jadi sekarang biarkan aku yang mengaku pada orang tuamu dan—"

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan melindungimu!"

"Diam! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Sehun ikut meninggikan nada bicaranya, dia berdiri kemudian melemparkan bantal ke wajah Chanyeol. "Aku belum selesai bicara...," lanjutnya dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Sehun tidak menjawab apapun, memilih untuk meraih selimutnya lagi dan naik ke atas ranjang. Emosi membludak di kepalanya, beberapa mencoba untuk mendobrak keluar tapi Sehun menahannya, membiarkan emosi itu pecah di dalam dan keluar dalam bentuk isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya juga air mata yang menuruni pelupuknya.

"Oh Sehun?!"

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Chanyeol untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Chanyeol tahu Sehunnya menangis saat ada isakan kecil yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas, mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya kemudian menghampiri Sehun. Menempatkan lengannya melingkari pinggang Sehun, dan membawa kepala Sehun agar menyandar di dadanya lagi.

"Maaf.." bisiknya. "Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Dia tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan milik Sehun lalu mengusapnya secara lembut, bibirnya mengecupi kepala Sehun, membenamkan hidungnya sendiri diantara helai rambut Sehun yang halus.

"Aku akan mengikuti apa maumu, ok?" Chanyeol mengecup telinga Sehun. "Apapun, bahkan jika kau belum siap mengatakannya pada orang tuaku, aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Sehun? Jangan diam saja, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku terlalu emosional. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau tidak percaya padaku, maaf, aku terlalu berpikiran buruk tentangmu."

"Sehun?"

Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya. Kepalanya terangkat mengintip wajah Sehun, dan Chanyeol bisa menghela nafas lega saat melihat wajah cantik itu begitu tenang, terpejam dengan damai dan nafasnya yang teratur, juga bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol berpindah ke sisi kanan Sehun, menghadap wajah kekasihnya, matanya terus tertuju pada bibir Sehun.

Mengecupnya dengan lembut lalu mengecup kelopak mata Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sekaligus menghela nafas _lagi_.

"Selamat tidur, mimpi indah sayang.."

.

-00-

.

Jika boleh berharap dan jika itu bisa terjadi, Sehun ingin waktu berhenti di pagi ini saja. Tepat saat matanya terbuka, bayangan samar Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan kaos _sleeveless_ ketat menyapa retinanya. Sehun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya menghangat, ada semburat merah jambu menghiasi pipinya.

Chanyeol begitu sempurna dari segi fisiknya. Sehun sama sekali tidak berkedip saat Chanyeol berbalik untuk mengambil kemeja sekolah, lengan Chanyeol terlihat kuat dan berotot. Sehun menjilat bibirnya, membayangkan bagaimana dua lengan itu melingkari pinggangnya selama ini, atau bagaimana dirinya menyandar manja pada lengan kokoh itu. Dadanya bidang, sungguh sangat mengundang Sehun untuk mengusak kepalanya seperti anak anjing disana. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Sehun gemetar di pagi hari.

"Sayang.." Sehun cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya sebelum Chanyeol sadar bahwa dirinya sudah bangun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sudah pagi," Chanyeol menarik selimut yang melingkupi tubuh langsing Sehun. Menemukan pemuda manis itu tengah meringkuk.

"Bangunlah.. aku tahu kau tidak tidur," lanjutnya, Chanyeol menunduk kemudian mengecup pipi Sehun yang merona.

Seringai tampan muncul di wajah Chanyeol saat Sehun menggigit bibir lalu membuka mata secara perlahan. Siapa juga yang tidak tahu kalau Sehun sudah terbangun, Chanyeol menyadarinya sejak awal, sejak dia menarik _zipper_ celananya dan mendengar lenguhan Sehun di belakang.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sehun berpura-pura kebingungan, meskipun dirinya malu setengah mati. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tidur.

"Masih pagi, jam enam, tapi kau harus mandi, sarapan lalu berangkat sekolah denganku," kata Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur, kemudian Chanyeol menyelipkan lengannya diantara punggung Sehun dan lekukan betisnya. Membawa pemuda manis itu mengitari kamar.

Sehun terkikik pelan, mengalungkan dua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu kekasihnya yang tampan. Rasa kesal dan emosinya semalam untuk Chanyeol terhapus sudah. Si _perfect boy_ itu punya seribu satu cara untuk membuat perasaan Sehun menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Aku tidak punya pakaian dalam selain yang ini," bisik Sehun malu-malu setelah Chanyeol berhenti menggendongnya dan menurunkannya hingga menapak di lantai.

"Bagaimana ya.. pakai punyaku?" tanya Chanyeol; Sehun kelihatan ragu-ragu. "Pasti kebesaran ya," gumamnya pelan. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir kemudian menyeringai setelah beberapa detik. "Tidak usah pakai saja," katanya.

Tangan Sehun melayang menampar wajah Chanyeol meskipun tidak keras tapi membuat pemiliknya mengaduh pelan. "Apa sih yang ada di kepalamu?! Dasar otak _hentai_."

" _Hentai?_ " Chanyeol menatap Sehun, matanya berkilat jahil. "Kau tahu istilah seperti _itu_?" bibirnya membentuk seringai lagi. "Ah, pacarku yang manis ini pasti suka menonton _hentai_ juga ya?"

Sehun meringis sekaligus gemas pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ok, dewa batin dalam kepala Sehun mengangguk-angguk, bukan salahnya kalau menonton hal-hal semacam _itu_ , Sehun adalah remaja dan dia laki-laki, hormonnya bisa meledak kapan saja dan menonton video _itu_ adalah hal yang wajar. Yang terpenting, Sehun tidak akan melakukannya sebelum dua puluh tahun.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu, aku pinjam pakaian dalammu," kata Sehun ketus, sebisa mungkin menahan rasa malunya dan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. "Tapi pinjamkan yang paling kecil," lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

Chanyeol tertawa, mata bulatnya menyipit dan sedikit berair. "Baiklah.. baiklah," bibirnya mengecup hidung dan bibir Sehun. "Sekarang pergilah mandi," Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sehun.

"Ah.. sayang!"

Sehun menoleh sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Jangan masturbasi di kamar mandi, ya?"

 _Sialan!_ — umpat Sehun dalam hati. Pemuda itu menatap kekasihnya dengan tajam sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Chanyeol, kemudian membanting pintu dengan tenaga yang sama sekali tidak di perlukan.

 _Aku akan menghajar Park Chanyeol setelah ini kalau bicara hal-hal mesum lagi dan mengarahkanku pada kegiatan yang semacam di video_ itu _._ Sehun merengut. _Tapi...Ah! Sialan! Chanyeolku menggoda sekali_.

"Tidak tidak.. dua tahun lagi," gumam Sehun. "Yaampun! Dua tahun itu masih lama sekali!"

.

-00-

.

Senyum di bibir tipis Sehun tidak luntur sejak tadi. Pemuda manis itu benar-benar dalam _mood_ yang baik, sesuatu telah mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Sehun benci Biologi, tapi hari ini anak manis itu mendengarkan penjelasan guru dengan baik bahkan bisa menanggapi atau memberikan argumen saat berdiskusi dengan baik.

Seseorang yang lain sedang berkumpul dengan beberapa siswa lain di meja yang berbeda tidak melepas pandangannya dari Sehun. Terhitung sejak mereka masuk ke kelas dan jam pelajaran sudah di mulai. Matanya menatap wajah rupawan itu secara intens, menyorot setiap lekuknya kemudian menyeringai saat mata mereka bertemu.

Tapi tepukan keras di punggungnya membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan meringis. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang kesal. "Heh pitak! Kau serius tidak sih mengerjakan tugasnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pitak? Aku? Hey, ini bukan pitak, ini luka gores, bukti pengorbananku untuk cintaku yang teramat indah."

Kyungsoo memasang mimik ingin muntah begitu pula Jongin dan beberapa teman sekelompok mereka.

"Kyung, dia sedang di mabuk cinta, biarkan saja," Jongin mencoba menengahi. "Setelah lukanya sembuh dan rambutnya tumbuh lagi, dia akan kembali pada alam sadarnya. Doakan saja."

"Heh, kau kira aku tidak waras? Menghayal?"

"Tidak bung, wow.." Jongin mendorong kursinya untuk mundur menghindari Chanyeol. "Santai saja, aku tidak berpikiran kau tidak waras, ok? Kau hanya kehilangan alam sadarmu untuk beberapa—"

Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, malah berteriak meminta tolong saat Chanyeol menarik dan menjepit lehernya dengan tangan yang besar itu. Beberapa orang mulai panik termasuk Sehun. Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main dalam segala hal.

"Chan.."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku hanya sedang memeluk Jongin, pelukan antara teman akrab," kata Chanyeol ceria. "Ya, kan? Jongin temanku yang paling manis,"

"Uhuk! Sialan, ini bukan pertemanan namanya," keluh Jongin mencoba menjauhkan lengan Chanyeol dari lehernya. "Ini pem _bully_ -an, aku selalu di _bully_. Uhuk!"

"Sudahlah jangan kekanakan, sebelum guru muncul dan menagih hasil diskusi kita lebih baik kalian berhenti bertengkar, Chanyeol, kau sama sekali tidak membantu, aku butuh ensiklopedia Biologi-mu saat ini, jadi bicaralah yang penting, jangan memandangi Sehun terus!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya setelah mengeluarkan nada tinggi untuk menyadarkan dua temannya. Pemuda bermata bulat itu membenarkan letak blazernya sebelum menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, memaksa Chanyeol untuk mulai bicara.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit seperti itu? kalian bertemu preman di jalan atau apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, mulutnya sedang sibuk mengunyah nasi yang disuapkan Sehun untuknya. Ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya hanya diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun saja, akan terlalu beresiko jika memberitahu teman-temannya. Chanyeol tidak mau kejadian yang lalu terulang saat Baekhyun salah bicara dan Sehun menangis karenanya.

"Makanya, kau masuk klub hapkido denganku saja, jadi kau bisa mengalahkan preman jalanan bukannya masuk rumah sakit dan dapat dua puluh jahitan," Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan menunjukkan satu jurus andalannya dengan sempurna. "Keren, kan?"

"Tidak minat, aku tidak bercita-cita jadi pegulat," balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Ya.. urusi saja spesimen daun dan serangga aneh di _basement_ rumahmu itu," kata Jongin mencibir.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Aku tidak tahu di rumahmu ada _basement_ -nya."

Suara batuk datang dari Kyungsoo, pemuda bermata bulat itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya, terlihat kesakitan karena tersedak makanannya sendiri. "Memangnya kau sudah tahu rumah pacarmu ini?"

Chanyeol merangkul kekasihnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Dia menginap di rumahku tadi malam."

Kyungsoo tersedak lagi, kali ini lebih parah hingga dia menangis kemudian meneguk air milik Jongin membuat pemiliknya memprotes keras, Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengamankan botol minumnya sebelum Kyungsoo merebutnya.

"Kenapa harus seheboh itu _sih_?" tanya Sehun.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi sendu, ada rasa sedikit kesal melihat respon dari Kyungsoo yang sangat berlebihan. Tidak ada yang salah dari itu, menurut Sehun. Chanyeol kekasihnya, dan Ibu Chanyeol juga menyukainya bahkan memintanya untuk menginap disana.

"Tidak.. hanya saja," Kyungsoo meneguk air lagi lalu mencoba bernafas dengan baik. "Aku tidak percaya si Park Chanyeol ini bisa se _serius_ itu mengajak pacarnya menginap di rumah."

" _Well.._ intinya _congratulation, you're the first_ ," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang lebih ceria.

"Oh? Apa? Bisakah kau tidak pakai bahasa Inggris?" keluh Sehun. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Hey pitak, kau harus ajari pacarmu ini bahasa Inggris, setidaknya kalimat yang paling sederhana!"

"Aku bukan guru bahasa Inggris, ok? Dan jangan panggil aku pitak lagi, memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kepalamu juga pitak di sebelah kirinya," balas Chanyeol sengit.

"Dan kalian berhentilah bertengkar atau akan aku jejalkan saus pedas ini berikut botolnya," kata Sehun sebal, tangannya sudah mengangkat botol saus ke udara.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun berani bicara seperti itu. Sudah lama, sejak dirinya jadi sosok yang begitu pendiam. Sehun melirik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang masih saling mencibir, lalu Jongin dan Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas. Ada setitik rasa bangga dalam hati Sehun, dia bisa membuat teman-teman di sekitarnya tertawa.

 _Mungkinkah_ — Sehun selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Mungkinkah Park Chanyeol memang seseorang yang selama ini disiapkan Tuhan untuknya?. Seseorang yang akan memutar balikkan kehidupannya dari gelap menjadi terang, dari kelabu menjadi penuh warna. Mungkinkah masa depannya akan lebih baik dengan adanya Chanyeol saat ini?.

Tidak ada jawaban pasti yang bisa didapatkan Sehun secara instan, butuh proses untuk menjawab semuanya. Dan Sehun akan selalu menantikan. Menanti saat dimana rasa penasarannya akan terbukti. Chanyeol memang takdirnya, atau Chanyeol hanya bayangan buram yang lewat sekejap mata seperti dalam mimpinya.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya. Iris hitam pekat pemuda itu menjadi lebih teduh membuat jantung Sehun berdegup tidak teratur. "Tidak.. siapa yang melamun."

"Jangan bohong lagi.." kata Chanyeol gemas, tangannya menarik hidung Sehun. "Kalau kau memikirkan sesuatu, katakan padaku, ok?"

"Ya," Sehun tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun kok."

"Bung! Bisakah kalian tidak pamer kemesraan? Ayolah.. makan siangku belum habis dan aku bisa saja memuntahkan apa yang sudah ditelan karena melihat kalian," keluh Baekhyun.

Mungkin mereka memang harus mengontrol _skinship_ di publik dan sebagainya sebelum Baekhyun menancapkan garpu di kepala Chanyeol. Keduanya terkikik melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang masam. Chanyeol berbisik pada Sehun kemudian dua orang itu meninggalkan meja sambil tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Ya.. lihatlah, lihat.. temanku yang tidak waras itu bahagia sekali dengan pacarnya," kata Jongin.

Bayangan Chanyeol dan Sehun masih terlihat kemudian menghilang di balik tembok bercat abu-abu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hello..

Sudah lama sekali ya? Wks. Maaf telat banget lagi updatenya. Kegiatan fakultas ini banyak bangeet yaampun, tiap pulang mau lanjut ff bawaannya capek mulu, gak nge _-feel_ lah, dan berbagai kendala lainnya. Ditambah UTS segera tiba hohoho T.T

Well, saya sudah bekerja keras untuk chater 7 ini. lost feel beberapa kali, edit beberapa kali, dan inilah jadinya, pas-pasan mungkin, tapi ya, jangan males untuk review ya, karena ada 'take' dan ada 'give'. Ngerti kan? :v kalo ngga ngerti ya gapapa asal review :v

Dan terimakasih banyaaak untuk yang selalu review ff-ku ini muachh aku sayang kalian banget, yang sudah review&fav&follow love u so much, you're my earth-air-water-fire (alay :'v) yang baru fav&follow seperti biasa, tidak adakah yang ingin kalian sampaikan pada saya? :'v yang selama ini cuma baca atau yang baru baca silahkan review jangan malu-malu, ok? ;;)

Dan maaf sekali, karena saya gak balesin review kalian untuk beberapa saat. Nanti kalo banyak waktu senggang saya balesin, mau seabreg reviewnya, sekalimat reviewnya, aku balesin kok :v

Btw, biar aku gak terlalu php, jangan menantikan ini fast update ya. Pokoknya sampe november saya sibuk :'v.

Last words..

.

.

.

Review please.

Halona Jill.


	8. Chapter 8

"Maze"

.

.

A ChanHun Fanfiction by Halona Jill

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Pahami aku.

.

-00-

.

Lampu-lampu secara serentak dimatikan, menyisakan satu lampu di bagian depan restoran yang dibiarkan menyala. Seseorang keluar dari restoran itu sedikit tergesa-gesa, mulutnya sesekali mengepulkan asap putih, bukan karena orang itu merokok, tapi karena suhu hari ini sungguh dingin. Tubuh ringkihnya dibalut oleh jaket tebal yang melindunginya sampai sebatas paha.

Kemudian ia segara berbalik setelah mengunci pintu, dan terkejut mendapati ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana. Dia melirik jam tangannya, memastikan bahwa sekarang memang sudah lewat tengah malam, dan jamnya tidak rusak. Mungkin jam orang itu yang rusak.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Sekarang kau yang pegang kuncinya?" orang itu menghela napas lega karena penantiannya selama satu jam terbayarkan.

Kekasihnya hanya meringis, tidak meminta maaf sama sekali karena ini pun bukan kesalahannya. Toh, Sehun tidak pernah meminta Chanyeol menjemputnya malam ini.

"Ini cuma kunci cadangan. Kau disini? Bagaimana bisa—" Sehun terlihat heran meskipun pada akhirnya ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan memberikan satu kecupan manis di bibir kekasihnya yang dingin. "Orang tuamu membiarkan kau berkeliaran begini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menempatkan lengannya pada bahu Sehun, menarik submisifnya untuk lebih dekat, lalu merunduk mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun. "Aku kabur dari rumah," bisiknya diakhiri dengan terkekeh lagi.

"Yaampun! Kau benar-benar gila! Bagaimana kalau besok orang tua—"

Satu kecupan dan hisapan lembut mendarat di bibir bawah Sehun sebelum pemuda manis itu menuntaskan kalimatnya. Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman singkatnya dengan mengecup bibir Sehun sekali lagi lalu mengusap bagian bawahnya dengan ibu jari. Perbuatan sederhana yang selama ini selalu berhasil membuat Sehun bungkam sekaligus berdebar.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan hari spesial ini denganmu," kata Chanyeol kemudian; Sehun hanya diam, terlalu bingung menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Tangannya menarik Sehun, membawa Sehun mengikutinya menuju taxi yang sudah menunggu mereka. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, masih ada empat jam untuk bersama Sehun sebelum dia pulang dan bertemu lagi di sekolah saat pukul tujuh kemudian mereka akan menghabiskan waktu belajar bersama sekitar delapan jam.

Waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk Chanyeol dan Sehun sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sejauh ini tidak ada kata bosan terlontar dari bibir keduanya, tidak ada sikap keduanya yang menunjukkan kejenuhan atau ketidak puasan dalam hubungan yang sudah dibina sekitar empat bulan ini, meskipun Sehun tetap saja keras kepala dan tidak mau jujur pada orang tua Chanyeol. Hanya intensitas bertukar ciuman manis dan menginap di rumah sewa Sehun di hari libur saja yang semakin bertambah.

Hanya sebatas itu, Chanyeol sangat menghormati Sehun dan selalu menahan hormon remajanya yang meledak-ledak saat ciuman mereka mulai menyulut gairah. Logikanya yang kuat menanamkan peringatan Sehun —tidak akan melakukan hal _itu_ sebelum dua puluh- dalam kepalanya baik-baik. Meskipun sebenarnya Sehun sendirilah yang sering memancing hewan buas milik Chanyeol untuk keluar.

Mengencani Sehun sama seperti mengencani perempuan, Chanyeol rasa. Dia seperti gadis yang punya periode datang bulan, ada kalanya Sehun terlalu sensitif; memasang wajah murung seharian dan menyalahkan Chanyeol atas segala hal buruk yang menimpanya. Chanyeol tidak keberatan, mungkin ini yang namanya cinta.

Karena Chanyeol adalah laki-laki, dia akan menepati janjinya untuk selalu menjaga Oh Sehun dan menempatkan Oh Sehun sebagai hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Kepalanya mendapat dua puluh jahitan karena melindungi Sehun, Chanyeol tidak apa-apa. Batal latihan basket karena menjaga Sehun yang sakit, dia tidak masalah. Dia mengundurkan diri dari peserta olimpiade karena sibuk membantu Sehun kerja paruh waktu –kemudian diceramahi seharian oleh gurunya- Chanyeol merasa baik-baik saja. Semuanya hanya untuk Sehun.

Dan apakah setelah semua hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol, tidakkah pemuda manis ini mengingat sesuatu?. Kenapa dia hanya diam sambil memandang keluar jendela?. Adakah hal di luar sana yang lebih menarik perhatiannya dibanding kekasihnya yang sempurna yang sedang duduk di sampingnya?.

.

-00-

.

Raut lesu diperlihatkan Chanyeol pagi ini, iris hitam kelamnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Terlalu lesu untuk sekedar berjalan tegak, terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka mata lebar-lebar dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa banyak sekali tumpukan kado di atas mejanya, beberapa dihias begitu cantik dengan bungkus kado kebanyakan berwarna merah muda, ditambah pita-pita mungil yang melilit manis.

Pagi ini dia sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan tidak menjemput Sehun, _mood_ -nya tidak terlalu baik untuk menatap wajah manis kekasihnya mengingat Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa dini hari tadi dan langsung tidur begitu mereka sampai di rumah sewa. Itu sungguh membuat emosi Chanyeol terbakar sampai menjadi abu. Tapi si jangkung ini masih sanggup menahannya dan hanya menghela napas.

Biarlah pemuda manis itu berangkat naik bis, atau mungkin jika tiga temannya ingat dan baik hati untuk menjemput Sehun di tempat biasa. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin juga, biasanya Jongin menjemput Sehun karena Chanyeol ikut menumpang juga.

Chanyeol dengan cepat memilah kado tersebut, menumpuknya dari yang paling besar sampai yang kecil kemudian menyimpannya dengan rapi dalam lokernya. Dia sendiri merasa heran, setelah kabar hubungannya dengan Sehun yang menghebohkan dan mematahkan hati para penggemarnya yang kebanyakan adik kelas itu, masih ada saja yang menyukainya.

Mungkin mereka masih menaruh harapan, jika suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan kembali ke jalan yang benar dan akan menyukai perempuan. Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol sudah terlalu sinting dan menyukai dosa-dosa yang dilakukannya bersama Oh Sehun. Sangat.

 _Oh Sehun lagi_. Chanyeol menghela nafas, kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah mengunci loker. Tidak ada hal yang dilakukannya selain bernapas dan menatap keluar jendela, mengamati satu persatu siswa yang datang. Matanya menemukan seseorang berjalan santai dengan _earphone_ di telinganya. Chanyeol merasa malas akan hal itu kemudian memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

.

Mungkin yang ada dalam benak Chanyeol saat ini adalah sebuah pertanyaan, mengapa segala hal sial ini terjadi di hari ulang tahunnya. Demi kulit Jongin yang tak kunjung putih, tidak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya yang baik hati bahkan kekasihnya yang mau membangunkan Chanyeol saat jam pelajaran guru _killer_ di kelas mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah saat tongkat kayu guru itu memukul kepalanya kemudian menyuruhnya keluar dan berdiri sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. _Hell,_ Chanyeol seolah-olah kembali ke masa kanak-kanak.

Dua jam bukan waktu yang singkat, Chanyeol bisa merasakan lengannya mulai pegal, setelah ini bisa saja kram. Pemuda itu mengintip lewat jendela, seisi kelas terlihat serius mengamati rumus-rumus yang ada pada papan tulis entah mengerti atau tidak. Mereka hanya tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu dibuka, hal itu seolah-olah membawa Chanyeol menuju gerbang surga setelah dia disiksa sekian lama di neraka. Kepalanya menoleh, mendapati gurunya sedang menggelengkan kepala sambil menatapnya, tapi kemudian pandangan pria tua itu melembut dan mempersilakan Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya.

"Jangan tidur di kelas lagi, kalau kau sakit pergilah ke ruang kesehatan," katanya sebelum berlalu.

Tidak sempat untuk sekedar mengangguk atau membungkuk untuk berterimakasih, Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas lega, lengannya terasa hampir putus. Ia masuk ke kelas sambil sesekali memijat lengannya bergantian. Matanya menangkap Sehun yang terlihat khawatir, tapi Chanyeol hanya berjalan melewatinya dan kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Woah.. jadi kekuatan bisep Park Chanyeol memang tidak tertandingi ya," Baekhyun datang dengan seringai jahilnya yang terlihat _imut_ , pemuda mungil itu menarik kursinya mendekati bangku Chanyeol.

"Ck, kau terlalu jahat untuk ukuran teman. Bagaimana bisa tidak membangunkanku saat pelajaran di mulai," keluh Chanyeol, setiap katanya penuh penekanan sementara matanya sesekali melirik Sehun yang terlihat ragu untuk bergabung.

"Jadi—" Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka diikuti Jongin. "Hari ini makan-makan?" tanyanya antusias.

Tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyungsoo juga jadi senang hal-hal gratisan. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Jongin, atau mungkin karena mereka memang pacaran. Kecurigaan Chanyeol dari hari ke hari semakin kuat saja setelah melihat gelagat keduanya yang semakin mesra dan saling mencemburui jika salah satunya dekat dengan orang lain.

"Tapi harus bawa kado," kata Chanyeol bergurau; Baekhyun langsung memutar bola matanya.

" _Calm dude_ , kami sudah menyiapkan kado spesial untukmu," sahut Jongin yang dibalas senyum ceria dari Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya, meskipun Jongin itu sangat pecicilan dan aneh, anak ini sangat loyal pada temannya. Saat Jongin bilang akan membawa kado maka Chanyeol akan percaya, semenyebalkan apapun seorang Kim Jongin, dia tidak akan berbohong.

"Lalu, bagaimana pacarmu? Kalian kelihatan tidak _ok_ hari ini," Baekhyun menoleh; Sehun masih saja pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun. Tertuju pada pemuda manis yang sedang duduk malas sambil memandangi ponselnya. Tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda Oh itu dengan ponselnya, raut wajahnya sedikit sendu. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol merasa bersalah sekaligus merasa kekanakan.

Ya, mungkin saja Sehun memang lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke sembilan belas, mengingat di kepala Sehun tidak hanya ada Chanyeol saja; sekolah, ujian akhir, rumah sewa, pekerjaan, keluarga di _gangneung_ dan masih banyak lagi. Chanyeol seharusnya mengerti akan hal itu dan tidak menuntut banyak. Sehun tetap sehat dan baik-baik saja untuk Chanyeol itu sudah cukup.

Rasa bersalahnya semakin menguat saat melihat Sehun malah bergabung dengan anak laki-laki lain dan terlihat terlalu memaksakan diri. Pemuda manis itu bahkan tidak bicara hal apapun selain duduk menjadi pendengar, dirinya hanya seperti pelengkap saja berada di antara sekumpulan manusia sombong yang tidak mau menghargai teman, seperti meja atau kursi yang hanyalah sebuah benda mati.

Dan hal itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sehun , mengejutkan kekasihnya sendiri saat tangannya menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya keluar dari kelas, beberapa anak terlihat heran dan yang lain memilih tidak peduli.

.

Keduanya hanya bisa mendengar deru napas masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hal ini berlangsung hampir belasan menit. Mereka hanya diam, duduk saling berhadapan tanpa kontak mata sama sekali. Chanyeol memilih untuk bersandar pada tembok sementara Sehun hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya. Sungguh suasana yang tidak menyenangkan.

Kemudian salah satu dari mereka menatap lurus kedepan, menyadari keadaan yang masih membeku seperti es, ada suara helaan napas yang berat keluar dari mulutnya beserta jemari ramping yang terangkat untuk mengusap setitik air di sudut matanya. Orang itu adalah Sehun.

Pemuda manis itu mulai menyadari bahwa Chanyeol _mungkin_ marah kepadanya. Selama hubungan mereka berlangsung, Sehun selalu jadi pihak yang mendiamkan, dan pagi ini semuanya terbalik. Hal itu membuat dirinya merasa _down,_ mentalnya sama sekali tidak siap. Sehun memang kuat, dia terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang sulit dengan kerikil di sepanjang jalannya. Tapi sikap dingin Chanyeol adalah pengecualian.

"Hey, kau menangis?" Chanyeol mendekatinya, menemukan Sehun kembali menunduk sambil menggeleng pelan. "Astaga, aku minta maaf."

Lagi dan lagi. Chanyeol selalu menjadi pihak yang mengalah. Tidak masalah, pemuda itu sungguh baik-baik saja, status dominannya jatuh beberapa ribu meter ke bawah tanah hanya karna submisif manis bernama Oh Sehun ini, Chanyeol tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menepati janjinya dengan tidak menyakiti Sehun.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf," kata Sehun setelah berani menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan pagi ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sehun tidak pernah salah, dirinya yang terlalu egois dan kekanakan, sampai hati mendiamkan Sehun hanya karena hal spele; Sehun tidak ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal banyak pasangan yang sudah berhubungan lama bahkan menikah yang terkadang lupa hari ulang tahun kekasihnya. Itu manusiawi.

"Aku pasti bersalah, jangan bohong."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. "Hari ini aku ulang tahun sayang," tuturnya membuat Sehun terkejut. "Kau lupa? Tidak apa-apa, itu manusiawi."

Terjawab sudah kenapa Chanyeol jadi dingin seperti itu. Laki-laki mana atau siapa juga yang tidak akan kesal saat kekasihnya sendiri lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan Sehun, mungkin akan melakukan hal yang lebih jahat dari sekedar mendiamkan kekasihnya. Jika hal ini menimpa Sehun, pemuda manis itu sudah siap dengan sejuta caci-maki untuk kekasihnya.

Tapi Chanyeol, pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya tersenyum saat Sehun merengek manja padanya sebelum tidur dini hari tadi. Diam sambil menemani Sehun yang lelap dalam pelukannya, sampai fajar menyingsing dan dirinya harus kembali ke rumah sebelum orang tuanya menyadari putra mereka kabur lagi.

Pantas saja Chanyeol tidak menjemputnya pagi ini. Sehun berusaha keras berpikir tadi pagi, meskipun pada akhirnya dia berpikir positif; mungkin Chanyeol ada keperluan lain, kemudian mendapati kekasihnya tidur di kelas dengan raut wajah lelah, ada beberapa kiriman kado berdatangan dan Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai pemberian biasa, bukan kado ulang tahun. Betapa bodohnya seorang Oh Sehun.

" _Aku ingin menghabiskan hari spesial ini denganmu."_

Ingatan tentang kata-kata Chanyeol semalam hanya membuat Sehun semakin merasa jadi makhluk paling tidak peka di seluruh jagat raya.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan. "Aku benar-benar lupa, ah harusnya aku membuat pengingat di ponselku," keluh Sehun kemudian.

Tangannya meraih pipi Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang selalu didambanya. Sentuhan saat mereka bertemu membuat napas Sehun terasa memberat, untuk sebuah kecupan saja ini sungguh memabukkan.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang," ucap Sehun di depan bibir Chanyeol kemudian kembali mencium dominannya dan kali ini ia mendapatkan respon yang menyenangkan.

.

-00-

.

Sehun hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyimpan rasa gugupnya rapat-rapat mengunci telapak tangannya yang dingin dan berkeringat di samping pahanya, sedangkan matanya tidak berhenti pada satu titik, membola liar kesana kemari mengamati tempat ia melangkah sekarang.

Dimulai dari Jongin yang menjemputnya –lebih tepatnya menculik Sehun di jam kerjanya-, mereka berhenti di halaman parkir sebuah restoran, kemudian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menariknya masuk, melewati lorong sempit yang hanya muat untuk dua orang, naik ke lantai dua dan menemukan orang tua Chanyeol lengkap dengan anak-anaknya sedang duduk mengelilingi meja, ada kue ulang tahun dengan lilin angka satu dan sembilan di atasnya.

Beberapa orang asing dan teman sekelas mereka juga sudah ada disana. _Well,_ sepertinya teman dekat Chanyeol dan kekasihnya adalah orang-orang terakhir yang datang, karena setelahnya Ibu Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum puas lalu mengambil pemantik untuk menyalakan lilin.

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul mengitari meja dan kekasihnya berdiri begitu tampan di tengah-tengah dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun dan lilin menyala dihadapannya. Lantunan lagu ulang tahun mengiringi Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu meniup lilinnya dan semua bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

 _Tentu saja ada perayaan. Orang banyak uang macam keluarga Chanyeol mana mungkin tidak merayakan ulang tahun anaknya_.

"Baiklah, hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa di sini," Sehun berbisik pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan kado untuk Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlihat antusias menunggu potongan kue untuk mereka, berdiri dengan wajah sumringah diantara kerumunan undangan lainnya.

"Makanya banyak bertanya, jangan diam saja dan hanya mengikuti Chanyeol kemana-mana," balas Baekhyun. "Apa gunanya bersama-sama setiap hari kalau ulang tahun pacar saja tidak tahu."

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak bilang apa-apa, harusnya aku orang pertama yang diberi ta—"

"Itulah," Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan raut sebal. "Chanyeol tidak akan minta atau merengek supaya kau datang, kau saja yang sangat tidak peka, hatimu dibuat dari batu atau apa?".

Sedikit jahat, frontal dan menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan omongan pedas si Byun, lagipula dalam kasus kali ini dirinya memang bersalah. Setelah semua pengorbanan yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya, seharusnya Sehun punya sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk membalas kekasihnya.

Bicara soal membalas kebaikan, Sehun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu kemudian meringis. Bagaimana bisa dia datang ke pesta ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri dengan penampilan seadanya, dia masih memakai seragam kerja; demi Tuhan, tangannya kosong tanpa kado. Setidaknya, meskipun Sehun kekurangan uang, dia bisa membelikan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya, yang paling murah sekalipun.

Satu kebodohan yang dilakukannya sekali lagi hari ini yang baru disadarinya.

"Melamun terus, ada apa denganmu?" bisik seseorang di telinganya.

Sehun terkejut, kepalanya menoleh menemukan Chanyeol yang tampan sedang terkekeh, matanya tak lepas dari sosok sempurna ini, mengamati Chanyeol dari rambut sampai kakinya. Rambutnya terlihat berbeda, sedikit bergelombang dan wanginya sangat menyegarkan, Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh rambut kekasihnya dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar makhluk bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku bersanding dengan pangeran tampan ini," katanya dengan nada yang lirih. "Harusnya aku pakai baju yang lebih pantas dan membawa kado," lanjutnya; Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula semua ini tidak terencana kan? Aku senang kau datang," Chanyeol hanya bisa merangkul bahu Sehun meskipun sangat ingin mengecup bibir pemuda manis itu, mengingat keluarganya ada di sini dan hubungan mereka masih menjadi rahasia.

"Aku takut mengganggu jam kerjamu, makanya aku tidak mengundangmu dan berencana akan merayakannya nanti malam saja," tutur Chanyeol, mencoba menjaga perasaan Sehun. "Hanya kita berdua."

Kurang apa lagi?. Chanyeol memang sosok sempurna yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk Oh Sehun, dia baik, dia pengertian, seorang dominan yang tahu bagaimana menjaga perasaan, memahami, memanjakan dan mencintai submisifnya dengan baik. Jika Sehun harus menilai kekasihnya antara satu sampai sepuluh, Sehun rasa ia akan memilih angka sebelas, karena Chanyeol sungguh luar biasa.

"Nah, ingin bertemu Ibuku? Ibu bilang dia rindu padamu."

Rasanya sangat jahat jika Sehun menolak meskipun ia ingin karena terlalu malu untuk bertemu orang tua Chanyeol dengan penampilan seperti ini, tetapi wajah kekasihnya terlihat begitu antusias. Sehun tidak ingin menghancurkan hari bahagia kekasihnya _lagi_.

"Hmm..."

.

Sehun mungkin akan menyesali keputusannya. Tidak, dia memang sudah menyesal semenjak beberapa waktu yang lalu saat mereka menghampiri keluarga Chanyeol yang kelihatan sedang sibuk berbincang dengan seseorang.

Yang pasti orang itu perempuan, sudah terlihat jelas dari bentuk fisiknya; tidak terlalu tinggi tapi dia langsing, rambutnya hitam panjang bergelombang, kulitnya putih mulus seperti porselen. Dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa cemburu saat mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis itu sangat cantik, dan dia kelihatan sangat akrab dengan orang tua kekasihnya.

Bisa dilihat dari cara gadis itu berbicara begitu lancar dan fasih tanpa kendala, beda dengan seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu merasa gugup saat berada di sekitar keluarga Chanyeol. Orang tua dan Kakak Chanyeol juga memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang terkesan sangat akrab; _Kkangseul-ah_.

Astaga, betapa malasnya Sehun setiap mendengar nama itu.

"Jadi, ini Seulgi, Kang Seulgi," Nyonya Park tersenyum, menarik tangan Sehun agar pemuda manis itu mau berjabat tangan dengan Seulgi. "Dia tetangga kami sekaligus teman Chanyeol, tapi dulu sebelum keluarganya pindah rumah."

"Oh Sehun," balas Sehun seadanya. Pemuda manis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ketidaksukaannya melihat gadis cantik ini berada di sekitar kekasihnya dan keluarga kekasihnya.

"Mana Chanyeol? Harusnya dia menemui temannya, _Kkangseul_ datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang hanya untuk hari ini," keluh Nyonya Park. Wanita itu mungkin tidak menyadari jika seseorang sedang terbakar api cemburu saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, Chanyeol punya banyak tamu untuk diurus, lagipula aku hanya mampir saja," Seulgi membalasnya dengan cara yang lembut.

 _Pantas saja orang tua pacarku kelihatan begitu senang pada gadis ini. Apa aku juga harus bicara dengan gaya seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan laki-laki, ya jadi laki-laki saja, tidak usah_ sok _imut seperti perempuan._

Dan orang yang ditanyakan muncul membawa sepiring irisan buah-buahan untuk kekasihnya. "Nah, untukmu."

"Chan," Chanyeol menoleh pada Ibunya. "Ajak Seulgi berbincang, dia tamu spesial kita, Ibu juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun," kata Ibunya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, hanya wajah masam yang didapatkannya saat ia melirik kekasihnya. "Baiklah.. habiskan waktu dengan anak manis ini ya, hati-hati bu, dia sangat sensitif hari ini," Chanyeol mengecup pipi Ibunya kemudian melirik Seulgi. "Ayo."

.

-00-

.

Kekasihnya merajuk. Chanyeol jelas menyadarinya, semenjak mereka sampai di rumah sewa, kekasihnya tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Untuk sekedar meminta bantuan saat kesulitan membuka kunci rumah pun Sehun tidak mau mengeluarkan suara, hanya helaan napasnya yang terdengar sangat jelas yang cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk memahami isi kepala Sehun kemudian menawarkan diri untuk membantunya dan hanya butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk membuka pintu rumah yang sudah usang.

"Mungkin kita perlu mengganti pintunya, atau memperbaiki kuncinya. Kau punya peralatannya? Aku bisa membantu sedikit, supaya tidak macet lagi."

Tidak ada jawaban. Orang yang diajak bicara tetap bungkam, pura-pura sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, bergegas melepas convers belelnya kemudian melempar tasnya sembarangan dan duduk di sofa dengan ponggah. Ini rumahnya, Sehun punya kepercayaan diri lebih tinggi untuk membangkang dari Chanyeol saat dia berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak mau menyerah. "Aku tidak akan setiap hari datang kesini dan membantumu membuka kuncinya, makanya kita harus perbaiki itu sekarang—" Sehun masih saja bungkam. "Ya? Sehun? Sayangku? Kekasihku?"

"Sehun.. kau tidak harus merajuk seperti ini, ayolah.. aku datang kesini bukan untuk menjadi seonggok daging bermarga Park yang kau abaikan. Tidakkah kau punya sedikit perasaan atau sedikit rasa terimakasih karena aku mau menemanimu malam ini?"

Sesuatu terlempar, menimbulkan suara yang cukup memekakan telinga. Dan saat Chanyeol menoleh dia sudah mendapati remote tv tergeletak di lantai dengan beberapa bagian yang tidak utuh lagi, kemudian ada Sehun yang terlihat memerah karena emosi.

Ini sinyal bahaya, jika seseorang tidak segera mendinginkan suasana atau jika tidak ada yang mau mengalah, malam ini tidak akan menjadi malam yang tenang.

Dan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk bertahan pada egoismenya, sekali saja. Dia tidak ingin bertekuk lutut dan hanya tersenyum saat ada seorang submisif yang lancang mengobrak-abrik status dominannya, menjatuhkannya ke dasar jurang terdalam di dunia, dimanapun itu. Entahlah.

"Aku juga bukan seonggok daging bernama Oh Sehun, yang kau anggap kekasihmu tapi kau abaikan saat aku datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu. Dan aku tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku tidak pernah memintamu datang kesini."

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu disana," nada bicara Chanyeol jelas menyiratkan rasa tidak terima. "Demi Tuhan! Kau orang pertama yang aku hampiri setelah aku meniup lilin! Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang mengantri untuk memberi kado dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku! Itu semua karena aku hanya terpaku padamu Oh Sehun! Dan apa hal semacam itu yang kau sebut 'mengabaikan'?"

Kali ini Sehun yang terlihat tidak terima, pemuda manis itu berdiri dengan wajah yang terluka, menatap kekasihnya dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

Disaat emosinya yang menanjak drastis, ada sedikit rasa takut dalam benaknya mengingat Chanyeol tidak pernah menampiknya atau memberikan pertahanan diri yang begitu kuat saat mereka bertengkar, Chanyeol selalu mengalah. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk mengalah saja kali ini.

Tapi egoisme Oh Sehun memang sebesar rasa bencinya terhadap ayahnya.

"Dan setelah itu, kau membiarkanku gelisah dalam kecanggungan berjam-jam bersama Ibumu, menghabiskan berpiring-piring buah dan potongan kue penuh krim lengket. Sedangkan dirimu?!—" Sehun menuding Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. "Berbincang dengan gadis cantik lalu diakhiri dengan salam perpisahan yang manis, apa-apaan itu?!"

"Kau cemburu dan marah-marah seperti anak perempuan karena hal itu?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak percaya, ingin rasanya ia terbahak karena kecemburuan Sehun yang berlebihan. "Kalau sekedar melambaikan tangan secara terpaksa itu kau anggap perpisahan yang manis, sekalian saja potong tanganku supaya aku tidak bisa melambaikan tangan lagi pada siapapun. Seperti itukah yang kau mau?!"

"Aku akan melakukannya!" Sehun menggila. Bergegas ke dapur dan dengan cepat kembali membawa pisau di tangannya kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu melemparnya sembarangan ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya sia-sia karena pisau itu jatuh tepat di depan kaki kekasihnya.

Terlalu enggan untuk mendekat, mereka berhadapan dengan jarak hampir dua meter. Siapapun yang melihat pasti menilai mereka konyol sekali, tapi Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah terlalu serius dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Satu lagi, bukan mauku berbincang dengan Seulgi—" Sehun kelihatan tidak suka saat mendengar nama itu. "Ibu yang menyuruhku, kau ada disana, kau tahu aku terpaksa melakukannya. Sebagai pacarku, instingmu dalam membaca ekspresiku sangat buruk. Tingkat kepekaanmu seberapa rendah si?"

"Kau mengomentari kekuranganku sekarang?!" matanya menyalang, amarahnya semakin tidak bisa dibendung. "Bagaimana bi—"

"Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kita jujur tentang hubungan kita sejak lama. Aku sudah bilang, percaya padaku. Dan kau—" Chanyeol terkekeh sinis. "Kau dengan kepala batumu itu menolaknya. Jangan salahkan aku kalau Ibu atau Ayah tiba-tiba berpikiran untuk menjodohkanku dengan gadis lain."

"Keluar dari rumahku!"

"Apa?"

"Keluar dari rumahku, Park Chanyeol. Kita selesai disini."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hello :v

Pertama-tama. Jangan bunuh saya karena updatenya yang amat sangat telat. Tapi kan saya emang gak janjiin bakal update cepat ya kan? Jadi gak salah dong ? *tidak ingin disalahkan *hajar saja xD. Bukan begitu, sebenernya ini niatnya bakal dipublish pas ultah Chanyeol, tapi laptop saya bermasalah, tepat sehari sebelum tanggal 27 November -_- kan jleb ya?

Tapi, masih pada menantikan ff ini gak? T.T atau kalian sudah move on? wks

Kedua, jangan bunuh saya lagi karena chapter ini sangat _blah_.

Silahkan luapkan semua di kotak review, readers kesayanganku mau maki-maki chanyeol, maki-maki sehun, atau siapa asal jangan maki-maki halona jill-nya ya xD *tetap tidak ingin disalahkan.

dan terimakasih banyak buat yang selalu support aku buat lanjutin ff ini, yang kasih saran, kritik, pujian dan segalanya dalam bentuk review maupun PM. I love You guys so much! as much as I Love my husbands. LOL. aku gak bisa sebutkan satu-satu, tapi ada satu yang -Ya Tuhan!- rajin banget ngirim PM ke aku dan baru aku buka kemarin-kemarin pas aku buka e-mail. My beloved , terimakasih untuk semangat yang tiada henti dalam menagih kelanjutan ff ini wkwk. Ini dilanjut kan pada akhirnya? wks.

ah udahlah, pokoknya makasih, semua dari kalian yang review dan kasih semangat, kalian spesial banget bagiku!

tapi! ada tapinya! tolong lah, yang baru fav dan follow aja, masa mau diem terus gak kasih review? jangan membiarkan argumen kamu terpendam ya, ayo review, review, review, review. sedih loh, pas kemarin buka email, pemberitahuan yang fav&follow banyak yang baru, tapi yang review jarang, hargailah keringat saya ini, biarpun saya masih amatiran T.T yang gak punya akun juga review aja.

karena saya akan dengan sangat senang hati membaca review kalian biar cuma 'Lanjut dong', 'next' dsb, tapi lebih baik kalo ada isinya sedikit, kan? hehe. seenggaknya ninggalin jejak lah.

Itu saja. I love you!

Thx. Xoxo.

.

.

Halona Jill

Review ya review jangan jadi hantu.

(Author notes terpanjang dan paling rewel sepanjang masa xD)


	9. Chapter 9

"Maze"

.

.

A ChanHun Fanfiction by Halona Jill

.

.

.

"Selesai? Kau ingin kita putus?"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, jemarinya terlipat kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memucat, terkunci rapat di samping pahanya. Lawan bicaranya tidak merespon sama sekali, terlihat kebingungan untuk sekadar mengeluarkan satu kata atau untuk memberikan gestur tubuh dan mimik wajah yang tepat; dia kelihatan seperti patung dengan wajah pucatnya dan tampilan berantakan.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih—" Chanyeol menuju pintu, memakai kembali sepatunya secara sembarangan kemudian menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi. " _This is the most surprising birthday gift ever_ , Oh Sehun- _sshi_."

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi suara bersahutan yang saling memaki. Hanya suara berdebum keras yang berasal dari pintu usang saat ditutup dengan tenaga berlebih. Kemudian derap langkah kaki yang kian menjauh lalu tidak terdengar lagi.

Oh Sehun bersimpuh beberapa detik setelahnya dengan air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Menerjang habis-habisan kobaran api dalam dirinya, menghanyutkannya entah ke antah berantah mana.

Hanya tersisa kesemerawutan di ruangan itu.

Kesia-siaan yang muncul setelah debat panjang tidak berguna yang hanya menuntun keduanya pada jurang penyiksaan.

.

Chapter 9 : Jarak Antara Kita.

.

-00-

.

Apa yang didapatkan Sehun di pagi hari saat ia masuk kelas dan kesiangan adalah hukuman berdiri di luar kelas dengan dua tangan terangkat ke atas. Persis seperti yang dilakukan kekasihnya, ralat –mantan kekasihnya di hari kemarin.

Tidak tidur semalaman suntuk, hanya bersimpuh di atas lantai dingin dengan isak tangis yang tidak kunjung reda, wajah Sehun hari ini persis seperti habis tersengat lebah, bengkak dimana-mana terutama bagian matanya, kulit pucatnya malah memperparah keadaan dengan memperlihatkan hidung yang menjadi kemerahan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan ingus semalam.

Penampilan fisiknya tidaklah penting menurutnya. Ia masih punya banyak hal untuk lebih dipikirkan, cara meminta maaf pada Chanyeol misalnya. Karena demi Tuhan, dia menyesal telah mengucapkan kata 'selesai' seenak jidatnya semalam pada Park Chanyeol yang sempurna itu di hari ulang tahunnya. Oh, Sehun benar-benar merasa bejat.

Padahal sebelum berangkat ke pesta mantan kekasihnya itu, Sehun sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri supaya tidak mengacaukan hari ulang tahun Chanyeolnya lagi; omong-omong masih bolehkah dia menyebut Chanyeol dengan kata kepunyaan itu? Entah lah.

"Oh Sehun masuklah, jam pelajaran saya sudah selesai. Lain kali kalau kau sakit tidak perlu memaksakan untuk sekolah."

"Ya, terimakasih _saem_ ," Sehun membungkuk dengan rasa penuh kelegaan.

Jadi, mungkin yang dirasakan Chanyeol kemarin tidak jauh beda; pegal dan mengantuk. Sehun memperparahnya lagi dengan lupa ulang tahunnya lalu minta putus di malam harinya. Sebuah kejahatan yang jika ada undang-undangnya Sehun yakin dirinya bisa dijatuhi hukuman yang cukup berat.

Menghela napas sebelum masuk kelas, menyiapkan mental untuk bertemu Chanyeol dan bertingkah seperti biasa. Chanyeol tidak akan menanggapi serius kekacauan tadi malam, kan? Sehun tahu sekali kalau Chanyeol itu penyabar dan pemaaf. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ia minta maaf, mereka akan berjalan seperti biasa lagi dan saling bertukar ciuman manis setiap pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Kenyataan ternyata berbicara lain, saat ia masuk ke kelas dan disambut oleh wajah prihatin murid lainnya. Sehun tidak menemukan Chanyeol di sana. Bangku dekat jendela di mana Chanyeol biasanya dengan memesona duduk di sana, memandang keluar jendela layaknya top model sedang berpose kosong tak berpenghuni.

.

-00-

.

Yang dicari-cari Sehun ada di ruang kesehatan, bergulung dalam selimut sejak pagi hari tadi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi seperti beruang sedang berhibernasi, rambutnya nampak basah karena keringat, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan kepalanya terasa sakit, rasanya seperti ada yang memukul setiap bagiannya dengan martil, ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat, napasnya terasa panas. Intinya, Chanyeol sakit.

Pulang ke rumah jam satu pagi setelah menghabiskan waktu sia-sia berjam-jam di pinggiran sungai Han, berpikiran untuk melompat ke dalamnya kemudian mati karena kehabisan napas di dalam air, atau karena hipotermia, tapi Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu. Chanyeol menyeret kakinya yang berat untuk meninggalkan rumah Sehun, pulang membawa segenggam hatinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Kemudian, merenung di samping jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Tidak mempedulikan angin yang menderu keras, mengantarkan hawa dingin yang menggigit tulangnya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sendiri apakah dirinya sudah terlalu keterlaluan pada Sehun. Tapi logikanya menjawab jika hal yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar.

Bayangan-bayangan dirinya yang selama ini selalu mengalah pada Sehun berputar-putar dalam kepalanya, bagaimana dirinya hanya tersenyum saat Sehun mengeluh banyak hal tentangnya, bagaimana dirinya membawa pemuda manis itu dalam pelukan hangat yang menenangkan saat Sehun dalam masalah.

Sehun memang pantas mendapatkan ganjarannya. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol semalam tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan semua yang sudah dilewati Chanyeol selama empat bulan hubungan mereka berlangsung. Waktu, tenaga, perasaan dan embel-embelnya yang selama ini diberikannya untuk Sehun harusnya mencukupi pemuda manis itu untuk bersikap lebih baik dan mencintai Chanyeol sama seperti Chanyeol mencintainya.

Tapi, demi Tuhan! Bisa-bisanya si Oh itu mengatakan kata 'selesai' semudah Chanyeol menciumnya setiap saat. Tanpa disadari, pemuda manis itu sudah menghancurkan hati seseorang yang selama ini menjadikannya satu orang paling istimewa, bukan hanya sebagian tapi hampir semuanya.

Satu kata spontan yang menyakitkan yang pada akhirnya mengubah semua sudut pandang dalam kepala Chanyeol tentang Oh Sehun. Bagi Chanyeol sekarang, Oh Sehun hanyalah manusia tidak berperasaan yang dianugrahi wajah manis untuk menipu semua orang.

Tapi.

 _ya ampun! Kenapa harus ada kata 'tapi' lagi ?._

Bagaimana si Oh Sehun itu terlihat sangat rapuh dan butuh seseorang untuk menjaganya setiap saat membuat Chanyeol gusar. Dia membenci Sehun saat ini, tapi suara di sudut hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintai pemuda manis itu, masih menginginkan pemuda manis itu di sisinya, Oh Sehun masih jadi hal terpenting dalam hidupnya, nama itu masih ada di hatinya, berdiri tegak di atas singgasana agungnya, hanya saja tertutup kabut tebal yang diciptakan atas egoisme nya. Egoisme keduanya.

" _Sunbae_ , maaf mengganggu. Apa aku perlu memanggil Sehun _sunbae_ kesini?"

Lamunannya tentang Sehun buyar seketika. Chanyeol menyingkap tirai dan mendapati adik kelas nya berdiri dengan canggung. Dia kenal anak ini, satu tingkat di bawahnya dan salah satu anggota klub kesehatan yang paling rajin. Tahun lalu, saat ia masih di tingkat dua, Chanyeol mendapatkan cedera saat olahraga, dan anak ini yang mengobati lukanya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin sendirian. Sebentar saja, sampai sakit kepalaku hilang."

"Apa _sunbae_ sedang flu?" raut wajahnya kelihatan cemas, anak itu memberanikan diri menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian menempatkan telapak tangannya pada dahi pemuda itu dan benar-benar terkejut.

"Kenapa harus sekolah, demam tinggi seperti ini." Ia mengeluh, segera bergegas mencari kotak p3k dan kembali dengan satu plester penurun panas.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat betapa sibuknya anak ini. "Aku baik-baik saja," tuturnya, lalu meringis saat merasakan sensasi dingin dari plester yang ditempelkan pada dahinya.

"Mana mungkin baik-baik saja, orang bodoh sekalipun akan tahu, dengan kondisi seperti ini _sunbae_ tidak baik-baik saja," ujarnya penuh penekanan yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Perlu obat? _Sunbae_ sudah sarapan?."

"Rewel sekali," kata Chanyeol nyaris berbisik. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku?" anak itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya sedangkan pemuda Park itu mengangguk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar menanyakan nama anak itu. "Park Sooyoung."

"Ah, kita satu marga. Baiklah, salam kenal. Pergilah, aku ingin tidur."

"Tapi _sunbae_ —" gadis bermarga Park itu menahan Chanyeol yang akan menutup tirai. "Yakin tidak perlu ku panggilkan Sehun _sunbae_? Maksudku, kondisi mu sangat tidak baik. Harus ada orang lain di sini untuk menjaga _sunbae_."

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum memberikan penolakan tegas dengan menggeleng, dan mengucapkan satu kalimat mengejutkan. "Kau bisa menemani ku di sini, tunggu sampai aku bangun. Jangan biarkan orang lain mengusik tidur ku, kau mengerti?"

"A—apa? Oke, baiklah," Sooyoung terlihat sangat terkejut kali ini. "Kalau begitu, selamat tidur _sunbae_."

Senyum tipis diberikan Chanyeol sebelum menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher dan terlelap, meninggalkan seorang gadis inosen yang berdiri canggung di sampingnya dengan pipi kemerahan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini, siapa juga yang sanggup menampik pesona luar biasa seorang Park Chanyeol.

Meskipun rasa bahagia mengawang-awang itu hanya akan berlaku sementara. Karena Sooyoung tahu, _sunbae_ kesukaannya ini sudah punya kekasih, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. Dia cukup sadar diri untuk tidak menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi.

Dia hanya akan mengagumi Chanyeol dari kejauhan, sama seperti biasanya.

.

-00-

.

Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat suasana kantin jadi sangat ramai. Sehun terpaksa menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit hanya untuk mencari meja kosong untuk makan siang. Tidak ada yang menemaninya seperti biasa sungguh membuat dirinya merasa kesepian. Makanan di hadapannya terasa tidak menarik lagi, meski pun perutnya memang terasa perih minta diisi.

 _Salah ku juga menolak ajakan teman-teman_. Batin Sehun meringis pilu mengingat penolakannya pada teman-teman Chanyeol.

Anak-anak di sekitarnya kelihatan makan dengan lahap, meskipun beberapa anak perempuan terlihat mengeluh karena rencana diet mereka gagal lagi, makanan kantin memang lezat dan menggoda. Tapi, makanan yang dibuat oleh tangan terampil Chanyeol jauh lebih lezat.

Sehun menghela napasnya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Teringat akan mantan kekasihnya yang keren itu, selain berperan sebagai kekasihnya, pemuda jangkung itu kerap kali terasa seperti seorang Ibu bagi Sehun. Entahlah, meskipun Chanyeol seorang dominan, pemuda itu sungguh punya hati lembut yang bisa saja mengalahkan perempuan. Pada akhirnya seseorang telah tersentuh oleh kelembutan itu, dan orang itu adalah Sehun.

Tidak jarang Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya di hari libur dengan sekantung bahan masakan, menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan berdua, membuatkan berbagai macam menu untuk Sehun. Chanyeol selalu bilang itu sajian percobaan setelah ia mendapatkan resepnya di internet atau dari Ibunya. Tapi Sehun yakin Chanyeol berbohong, tidak ada sajian percobaan yang senikmat milik Chanyeol, dimanapun itu. Sehun sendiri pernah mencoba memasak menu yang sama dan hasilnya seperti muntahan kucing.

Memasak untuk Sehun, membantu merapikan rumah untuknya, menjemputnya setiap pagi, mengantarnya ke tempat kerja, membantunya dalam belajar. Dimana lagi Sehun bisa menemukan kekasih yang seperti itu, rela mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya. Bukan berarti Sehun hanya melihat Chanyeol dari sudut pandang yang bisa dimanfaatkan saja.

Sifat baik hati, pengertian, sopan santun, cerdas dan penyabar milik Park Chanyeol adalah hal mutlak yang membuat Sehun jatuh cinta. Wajah tampan dan segala perlakuan manisnya pada Sehun adalah bonusnya. Chanyeol adalah satu paket lengkap yang tidak ada duanya di Korea dan tidak mungkin ditemukan di belahan bumi manapun.

Dan Sehun melakukan hal apa semalam? Mengamuk tidak karuan, melemparkan pisau padanya, lalu mengusirnya?. Ya Tuhan!

Makhluk mana lagi yang saat ini sedang dihantui oleh penyesalan di muka bumi selain Oh Sehun?.

"Itu dia! _Sunbae_ yang itu! Park Sooyoung."

Tidak tahu apa yang sedang digosipkan gadis-gadis yang duduk di belakangnya, tapi mereka sungguh ribut dan membuat Sehun semakin enggan menyuap makan siangnya.

"Maksudmu Joy _sunbae_?"

"Itu nama Amerika-nya. Nama aslinya Sooyoung _sunbae_. Aku bersumpah melihatnya di ruang kesehatan bersama Chanyeol _sunbae_."

 _Tunggu. Apa?! Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang mana?_. Sehun menghentikan makan siangnya, mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menguping pembicaraan sekumpulan gadis penggosip di belakangnya. Dia tidak akan sepeduli ini kalau mulut mereka tidak membicarakan seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol.

Setahu Sehun, di sekolah mereka yang luas ini hanya ada satu nama Chanyeol meskipun nama depan Park dan Chan memang banyak, tapi Chanyeol hanya ada satu. Jadi, jika gadis-gadis ini membicarakan Chanyeol, sudah pasti yang dimaksud adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, mantan kekasihnya.

"Wajar saja, _sunbae_ itu anggota klub kesehatan, memang tugasnya ada di ruang kesehatan, kan?" salah satu dari mereka yang berambut panjang memukul temannya dengan sendok.

" _Ih_ , bukan seperti itu.. maksudku, kalian tahu sendiri, kan? Chanyeol _sunbae_ dan pacarnya itu—" gadis itu diam sejenak. "Maaf, siapa nama pacarnya?"

"Oh Sehun," sahut seseorang dengan malas.

Pendengaran Sehun semakin sensitif setelah namanya disebut.

"Nah, Oh Sehun. Mereka lengket sekali, aku tidak tahu apa tangan keduanya direkatkan oleh lem besi atau apalah itu, aku pernah melihat mereka berciuman di halaman belakang—"

"Apa?! Ya Tuhan mereka benar-benar!"

"Mereka sangat intim, semua orang tahu. Tapi kemarin, Chanyeol _sunbae_ , ah bisa kah aku menyebutnya Kak Chanyeol saja?" gadis itu terkikik pelan diikuti teman-temannya. "Kemarin kak Chanyeol berangkat sekolah sendirian, temanku yang sekelas dengan kak Chanyeol bilang mereka sedikit tidak akur kemarin, lalu saat ulang tahun kak Chanyeol, Sehun tidak diperhatikan sama sekali. Jadi, apa lagi? Mereka pasti sudah putus dan kak Chanyeol sedang pendekatan dengan Sooyoung."

"Tunggu," salah satu dari mereka menyela. "Kau menyebut Chanyeol _sunbae_ dengan panggilan kakak, lalu menyebut Sehun _sunbae_ dan Sooyoung _sunbae_ dengan namanya saja?"

"Peduli setan, jangan munafik. Kalian semua hanya menyukai Kak Chanyeol saja, kan? Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kalian bermuka dua dan hanya bersikap manis di depan Kak Chanyeol."

"Tidak begitu juga, aku hanya kasihan saja pada si Sehun itu kalau mereka benar-benar putus."

Tidak menyadari orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan kini tengah menahan sesak yang menghuni paru-paru sampai tenggorokannya, rasanya sulit sekali untuk sekedar mengambil napas. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin menangis atau pergi. Dia ingin tetap di sini, mendengarkan semuanya sampai tuntas. Supaya dirinya tahu, apa saja yang selama ini dibicarakan orang-orang tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak ingin menjadi lemah lagi dan hanya bergantung saja pada Chanyeol. Selama ini, pemuda jangkung itu selalu ada di sampingnya, senantiasa melindungi dirinya, dia orang pertama yang akan menutup telinga Sehun dan menutup mulut orang-orang yang membicarakan hal tidak baik tentang Sehunnya.

Sekarang, tanpa Chanyeol. Tidak ada lagi yang akan melindunginya, tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menenangkannya, tidak ada lagi orang yang membelanya habis-habisan sekali pun itu mengorbankan diri sendiri.

"Jadi, si Oh Sehun itu sudah—" ada jeda sebentar; Sehun mengintip pergerakan gadis yang sedang membicarakannya, gadis itu mengibaskan lengannya sambil tertawa sinis. "Di depak dari lingkaran hidup Park Chanyeol."

Dan tawa riuh mereka meledak dalam sepersekian detik membuat telinga Sehun berdengung, dia bisa saja mematahkan sendok yang sedang digenggamnya sekarang atau melempar makan siangnya pada wajah para _hoobae_ kurang ajar itu karena terlalu emosi.

Tapi ya Tuhan, mereka perempuan. Laki-laki macam apa yang bertengkar dengan perempuan. Lebih baik bertengkar dengan laki-laki lain dan dapat banyak lebam karena ditonjok dari pada mengalami sakit kepala setelah saling menjambak dengan gadis-gadis penggosip jahanam ini.

"Sudah aku bilang, hubungan mereka tidak akan berlangsung lama. Yaampun, memang apa yang dilihat Kak Chanyeol dari si Sehun itu? Dia tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Tapi menurutku.. dia juga sedikit tampan, tubuhnya juga lumayan. Bahunya cukup lebar untuk tempat sandaran."

"Tetap saja. Kak Chanyeol itu sangat tampan, cerdas, orang baik-baik, dia hanya buang-buang waktu dan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya kalau dia pacaran dengan Sehun."

"Hey! Sialan, kau tidak sopan— Chan— Chanyeol _sunbae_?!"

"Kenapa? Terkejut? Terlalu asik membicarakanku dan dia?" Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun yang sudah berbalik dengan wajah tercengang, tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang diperlihatkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Semua orang memandang gadis-gadis itu antara kasihan, jijik dan merasa puas. Sementara korbannya sedang mengeluh dan hampir menangis karena rambut sampai seragamnya dipenuhi oleh kuah kari yang lengket dan beraroma tajam, teman-temannya terlihat sibuk membantu meski pun itu hanya sia-sia saja. Bau dan noda dari kuah karinya tidak akan hilang sebelum dicuci.

" _Sunbae!_ Laki-laki macam apa yang mengganggu anak perempuan seperti ini? _Sunbae_ tidak seharusnya menumpahkan makanan itu ke rambut temanku," salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pendek terlihat sangat kesal, sementara pelakunya hanya menatap dengan wajah sinis.

"Kenapa? Apa karena perawatan rambutnya mahal? Rambutnya terlihat biasa saja kok," Chanyeol memberikan pandangan menilai dengan cara yang tidak pernah orang lihat selama ini.

Bahkan Sehun sekali pun, dirinya sungguh merasa terkejut. Chanyeol yang sekarang tidak terlihat seperti Chanyeol sebelumnya, kemana sikap sopan santun dan selalu menghargai orang lain itu pergi? Yang ada hanya wajah dengan raut dingin dan senyum sarkastis yang menyudutkan lawannya.

" _Sunbae_ seperti ini hanya karena kami membicarakan Oh Sehun? benar-benar—" si gadis itu mulai lagi, matanya memicing tajam pada Sehun yang juga sedang melihat perdebatan mereka. "Sebenarnya siapa anak itu? Dia bukan siapa-siapa dan _sunbae_ membelanya sampai seperti ini? Banyak bergaul dengan Oh Sehun nampaknya mengubah kepribadianmu."

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat, saat Sehun mengedipkan matanya tangan Chanyeol sudah menyambar karton susu yang tadi masih ada di antara gadis-gadis itu, dan tanpa banyak pertimbangan Chanyeol menumpahkan isinya ke atas rambut si gadis berambut pendek itu membuat orang-orang semakin terkejut. Dan gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Kepalamu perlu dibersihkan dengan susu ini supaya kau bisa berpikir cerdas dan tidak bicara macam-macam."

"Chanyeol—" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri mantan kekasihnya.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat menangkapnya, mengunci pergelangan tangannya dalam genggaman yang kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Sehun menatap Chanyeol, berharap emosi pemuda itu akan surut, tapi yang didapatkannya hanya rasa sakit karena Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan tangannya yang bukan lagi digenggam, Chanyeol mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Aku tanya padamu, kau pernah masuk peringkat sepuluh besar di angkatanmu setelah sebelumnya masuk ke peringkat lima puluh besar pun hanya bisa jadi khayalan semata? Anak ini melakukannya." Chanyeol menunjukkan Sehun dihadapan gadis-gadis yang mulai merasa malu dan sebagian sudah menangis.

"Siapa yang membiayai uang sekolah, uang makan, uang saku dan kebutuhan kalian sehari-hari? Orang tua kalian? Kalian merengek-rengek pada orang tua kalian untuk semua yang kalian gunakan setiap hari, bukan? Anak ini melakukannya dengan usahanya sendiri. Apa kalian sanggup?"

"Membagi waktu untuk sekolah, belajar mandiri, kerja hampir setiap hari sampai malam hanya untuk makan sehari-hari, uang sekolah dan rumah sewanya. Memang kalian bisa seperti itu?!"

"Kau, dan kau—" Chanyeol menunjuk dua gadis yang penampilannya paling berantakan. "Kalian bilang Oh Sehun bukan siapa-siapa? Lebih baik kalian pulang dan pasang cermin di setiap sudut rumah kalian. Kalian semua tidak lebih dari manusia-manusia buangan, tahu tidak?"

"Terserah kalian akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada guru atau tidak. Yang pasti aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam. Kalian tahu kan peribahasa tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api?" Tidak ada yang menjawab, gadis-gadis itu hanya diam dan menunduk. Chanyeol menghela napasnya kemudian menatap Sehun yang tercengang. "Ayo, Oh Sehun."

"Ah—" Chanyeol berhenti setelah beberapa langkah, orang-orang menunggu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan pemuda Park ini. Ia berbalik dengan Sehun yang masih dalam genggamannya dan mengambil ponsel salah satu dari mereka, mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat. "Itu nomorku, hubungi saja kalau butuh ganti rugi untuk rambut dan seragam kalian."

.

-00-

.

Isak tangis Sehun tidak berhenti, semakin parah setelah Chanyeol kembali membawakan air minum dan satu cup ramen instan untuknya. Sehun tidak butuh air minum, Sehun tidak butuh makan siang, dia hanya ingin segala hal kembali seperti dulu, dimana saat dirinya menangis seperti perempuan Chanyeol akan mememeluknya, menciumnya dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

Semuanya terasa berbeda, keadaan tidak lagi sama. Bagaimana rasa canggung itu memeluk mereka berdua saat hanya ada mereka di atap sekolah membuat Sehun tidak merasa lebih baik. Tidak seperti dulu, saat Chanyeol pertama kali menciumnya di tempat ini saat ia menangis. Sekarang, pemuda jangkung itu hanya duduk tenang, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok pembatas dan enggan menatap Sehun.

"Makanlah, kau tidak sempat makan siang, kan?" pada akhirnya Chanyeol lah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak mau makan," jawab Sehun dengan suaranya yang serak.

Dirinya malu sekali, menangis seperti perempuan, harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki merosot ke lantai dasar sekolah mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, luka di hatinya sudah terlanjur menganga lebar dan rasa perih itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Beruntung saja yang sedang menemaninya Chanyeol, bukan orang lain. Sayangnya itu adalah Chanyeol yang lain, karena Chanyeol yang Sehun kenal tidak akan sedingin ini.

"Kalau begitu minumlah, suaramu terdengar seperti suara kodok. Aku tidak nyaman mendengarnya."

"Memangnya suaraku harus bagaimana lagi?!" Sehun mengeluh, melemparkan botol air tidak bersalah hingga benda itu menggelinding jauh beberapa meter darinya dan menendang cup ramen panas yang isinya kelihatan menggoda. "Aku tidak butuh air minum, aku tidak butuh makanan!"

"Masih saja kekanakan," ujar Chanyeol nyaris berbisik, tapi Chanyeol tahu Sehun pasti mendengarnya karena pemuda manis itu semakin mengerang kesal dalam isak tangisnya.

Menit-menit terlewati hanya dengan keterdiaman Chanyeol lagi dan tangisan Sehun yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Angin musim gugur berhembus menyapa mereka, menghantarkan hawa dingin yang mengigit tulang, tapi tidak ada yang peduli.

Sampai Chanyeol merasakan ponselnya bergetar, pemuda itu menariknya keluar dari saku blazernya dan melihat satu pesan berisi perintah penuh penekanan dengan tanda seru diakhirnya. Chanyeol melirik seorang di sampingnya, dan dengan lembut berkata. "Jangan pergi kemanapun, aku ada urusan sebentar."

.

Saat dirinya meminta Sehun untuk tidak pergi kemanapun Chanyeol tidak berharap Sehun akan mendengarnya, dia tahu pemuda itu dengan segenap egoismenya yang sebanyak buih di lautan pasti akan pergi, menyisakan tumpahan ramen yang mendingin dan air minum yang tidak disentuh sama sekali.

Tapi Oh Sehun masih disana, membuat Chanyeol menghela napas lega saat ia membuka pintu dan mendapati pemuda itu sudah berhenti menangis. Jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di pelupuk matanya, bulu mata lentik yang dahulu dipuja Chanyeol terlihat basah dan berembun di ujungnya. Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang menghampirinya dengan dua cup ramen instan di tangannya. _Lagi._

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau makan," kata Sehun ketus.

"Simpan saja kalau tidak mau makan, jangan di tendang lagi," kata Chanyeol setelah meletakkan cup ramen kemudian memutar menghampiri botol air minum dan menendangnya hingga botol itu tepat berhenti di depan Sehun. "Aku yang akan menghabiskannya kalau kau tidak mau."

Sehun tidak bisa membantah, sikap Chanyeol yang menjadi lebih dingin membuat dirinya merasa gentar untuk melawan. Alih-alih mendebatkan hal-hal tidak penting mengenai ramen, Sehun penasaran akan satu hal, kemana perginya Chanyeol hampir satu jam ini. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ramennya.

"Kau habis dari mana? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya hanya untuk menatap Sehun lalu dengan cepat menelan. "Dari ruang konseling, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sekumpulan perempuan aneh yang mengadu."

"Maksudmu anak-anak yang tadi? Apa kau mendapat hukuman?"

"Ya, mereka. Hanya hukuman biasa, namaku belum pernah tercatat di buku pelanggaran sebelumnya, wali kelas membelaku habis-habisan dan guru konseling mempertimbangkan sikap baikku selama ini."

Tiba-tiba saja rasa menyesal menghinggapi Sehun. Kejadian di kantin memang bukan dia penyebabnya, tapi tetap saja jika hal-hal yang sudah terjadi sejak kemarin hingga insiden tadi dikaitkan, Sehun adalah pemicu mutlaknya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan terjadi konflik jika Sehun mengingat ulang tahun Chanyeol, tidak akan lebih parah jika Sehun tidak merajuk dan cemburu buta hanya karena Chanyeol berbincang –secara terpaksa- dengan teman masa kecilnya, tidak akan semakin parah jika Sehun bisa meredam egoismenya dan semua kekacauan hari ini tidak akan terjadi jika Sehun tidak mengusir Chanyeol dari rumahnya dan mengatakan 'Selesai' malam kemarin pada mantan kekasihnya.

Malam kemarin akan berlangsung dengan baik, penuh tawa bahagia dan kembang gula meleleh di sekitar mereka. Menonton film berdua, berbagi ciuman manis yang sedikit panas dan terlelap dalam pelukan hangat beserta mimpi yang indah. Lalu terbangun dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol masih menjadi miliknya dan akan selalu seperti itu. Jika saja Sehun mau memahami Chanyeol dan mengalah untuk satu hari saja.

Lalu apa yang terjadi hari ini? Mereka berpisah, tapi Chanyeol masih membelanya habis-habisan. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda jangkung itu saat menumpahkan kuah kari dan susu pada rambut gadis-gadis penggosip.

Chanyeol melupakan didikan orang tuanya tentang sopan santun, tentang menghargai orang lain terlebih lagi perempuan. Chanyeol membuat dirinya kelihatan seperti laki-laki brengsek dan dipanggil untuk pertama kalinya oleh guru konseling, namanya tertulis dalam buku pelanggaran dan mendapatkan hukuman, hanya karena membela Oh Sehun.

Yang sekarang berstatus bukan siapa-siapa.

"Maaf," Sehun berbisik parau.

"Untuk apa? Untuk ramen yang tumpah itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk tumpahan ramen yang mulai kelihatan menjijikan dengan sumpitnya.

Sehun menggeleng, menghela napasnya lalu menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Untuk semuanya, semua hal yang salah yang selama ini aku lakukan."

"Melakukan kesalahan itu manusiawi, aku juga sering melakukannya," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu tidak membuat Sehun lebih baik.

"Aku serius, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf—" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menjauhkan cup ramen dari tangan Chanyeol hingga atensi pemuda Park itu berpindah padanya. "Maaf. Terutama atas segala sikapku sejak hari kemarin sampai sekarang, aku ingin kita kembali—"

"Lupakan saja."

Singkat dan tidak cukup jelas, Chanyeol tidak memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk menuntaskan kalimatnya. Dia tidak sadar apa yang dikatakannya itu membuat Sehun berpikir. _Lupakan saja_ , kalimat itu punya dua makna. Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk melupakan kenangan pahit itu dan melanjutkan hidup bersama-sama lagi, membangun kebahagian baru lagi. Atau Chanyeol benar-benar menyuruhnya untuk melupakan, melupakan segalanya dan hidup masing-masing, seperti mereka tidak pernah bertemu dan mengenal satu sama lain.

Sehun tidak tahu yang mana. Tapi dia tidak mau memilih opsi yang kedua.

"Baiklah..," Sehun tersenyum. "Apa aku boleh makan ramennya juga? Aku rasa aku mulai lapar."

Chanyeol menatapnya sinis membuat Sehun enggan untuk menyentuh satu cup yang lainnya, tapi akhirnya Chanyeol terkekeh. "Makan saja, aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu."

Tali yang sudah putus mungkin bisa disambung kembali. Tapi apakah itu bisa sempurna seperti sebelumnya?

Mereka tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi mereka sadar akan satu hal. Saat mereka menatap satu sama lain, debaran itu masih ada, perasaan ingin mengasihi, memeluk dan memiliki itu masih ada. Hanya saja, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memulai.

Egoisme masih di atas segala-galanya. Menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Chapter 9 update! Oy! Wkwkwk

Ini udah cepet kan? Atau masih lama juga? Harap maklum lah *maunya dimaklumi terus yaelah. Jujur saja ya, saya sendiri merasa berat banget nulis chapter ini, antara ga ikhlas tapi harus seperti ini lah takdirnya ChanHun, jangan bantah, disini takdir mereka ditentuin sama saya wkwk *hajar* becanda kok, jalan ceritanya emang begini, biar greget, atau malah kurang greget? -_- btw, kenapa saya pilih member RV di sini yang jadi cewek-ceweknya, karena saya gak kenal girlband rookie yang lain selain mereka (Serius deh), saya gak benci RV, saya suka mereka terlebih Joy sama Wendy dan Irene, mereka cantik banget T.T

Kemudian.. yang selalu saya ucapkan di setiap A/N saya yang panjang setiap Chapter, jangan lupa review! Saya seneng banget chapter kemarin banyak yang review, padahal ChanHunnya marahan ya, masa saya harus bikin yang marahan terus biar banyak reviewnya? Wkwk nggak lah.

Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang selalu review, mau yang reviewnya seabreg, curhat, satu kata, saya baca dan saya berterimakasih banget! BANGET! Review kalian itu mengibur loh, sumpah saya gak bohong, rasanya seneng pas buka email ada review masuk, baca review ketawa sendiri. dikira temen-temen mah chat dari gebetan, padahal dari kalian (LOL). I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS!

Yang masih malu untuk review, hzzzz sadarlah kalian. Tapi ya, asal kalian senang sama ff ini, gak jelek-jelekin ff ini di belakang, kalau gak suka tidak usah dibaca.

Itu saja (Ini A/N sampe satu halaman –LOL-)

Thx. XOXO

.

Halona Jill


	10. Chapter 10

"Maze"

.

.

A Chanhun Fanfiction by Halona Jill

.

.

.

Chapter 10 : Terlambat?

(Sorry for typos)

.

-00-

.

Ruang dan waktu mereka masih ada dalam dimensi yang sama, tubuh mereka masih dekat—secara visual benar-benar dekat. Chanyeol merangkulnya penuh keakraban saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan sepak bola yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kelas. Orang-orang termasuk teman-teman Chanyeol menyangka mereka baik-baik saja, seperti biasanya.

Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah hubungan keduanya tidak terasa seperti dulu lagi. Kata maaf memang sudah terlontar dari bibir ranum Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol sudah menyambutnya lagi penuh kehangatan dan keakraban, meski pun sekarang pemuda jangkung itu tidak menjemputnya di pagi hari atau mengantar nya ke tempat kerja. Sehun maklum akan hal itu, karena Chanyeol dengan baik hati menjelaskan alasannya.

Orang tua Chanyeol mendaftarkan anak mereka untuk ikut les tambahan sepulang sekolah dari Senin sampai Kamis, dan Chanyeol dengan patuh menuruti ambisi orang tuanya. Jam belajar nya akan bertambah jika sebelumnya hanya delapan jam per hari, ditambah belajar mandiri tiga hari dalam seminggu sebanyak dua jam. Maka, setelah ini Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama buku-buku dan ratusan soal selama dua belas jam. Setengah hari dari hari-harinya di masa muda yang berharga.

Itu hanya penjelasan tidak penting saja, pada intinya Chanyeol berubah, dan Sehun mengira jika pemuda Park itu sebenarnya belum benar-benar memaafkannya. Sehun pernah mendengar kata-kata dari seseorang bahwa laki-laki mungkin mudah melupakan kesalahan, tapi kesalahan itu tidak berarti termaafkan. Dirinya pun begitu. Dan Chanyeol pun mungkin begitu. Tentu saja, karena mereka sama-sama lelaki.

Jadi, meski pun mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, sesungguhnya mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Chanyeol jarang menatapnya seperti dahullu jika sedang belajar atau sedang berdiskusi dalam satu kelompok –itu yang Sehun rasakan-. Terkadang terasa begitu canggung saat Sehun harus meminjam barang-barang milik Chanyeol atau membutuhkan bantuan pemuda dominan yang tampan itu. Rasa takut dan bersalah masih menghantuinya setiap saat ia mencoba mendekati Chanyeol atau sebaliknya.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ada di kepala Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu berulang kali menekan egoisme dan sikap intolerannya saat menghadapi Sehun. Dia akan mencoba mengalah dan memperbaiki hubungan, tapi Sehun malah bersikap canggung padanya. Padahal, jika saja Sehun mau bersikap terbuka, Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati menerimanya lagi.

 _Apa karena sikap ku di atap waktu itu?_

Chanyeol memutar balikkan memorinya dengan cepat, dan berpikir dengan keras atas hal yang telah dilakukannya pada pemuda manis itu. Mungkin dia terlalu kasar dan tidak jelas dengan berkata 'lupakan saja' waktu itu. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol hanya bingung dengan sekelumit masalah yang menerjang hubungan mereka, dan tidak bisa berpikir cerdas untuk memilih jawaban yang tepat, hingga keluar lah kalimat itu dari mulutnya.

Tapi, sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin Sehun melupakan kekhilafan yang sudah mereka lakukan dan memulai lagi dengan baik. Dia tahu Sehun tidak akan begitu bodoh dan menyalah artikan ucapannya. Sikapnya belakangan ini juga tidak menunjukkan aura permusuhan atau keinginan untuk menjauh dari submisif manis yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya seratus persen.

Chanyeol menduga mungkin Sehun sudah salah paham terhadapnya, dan dia harus meluruskan hal ini secara cepat, sebelum semuanya menjadi kekacauan total dan apa yang diinginkannya terlepas. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan apapun yang telah didapatkannya hilang begitu saja.

Tentu saja dia akan menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk pemuda manisnya.

.

-00-

.

Berita yang memuat konten negatif memang selalu menyebar lebih cepat dari pada yang memuat konten positif. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian –pihak sekolah menganggapnya _bullying_ di kantin oleh Chanyeol sebagai tersangka utamanya, pandangan mata orang-orang tidak pernah berpindah dari Sehun yang dicap sebagai pemicu mutlak segala kekacauan, mereka menatap Sehun begitu sinis. Dan saat Sehun tahu kebenarannya, tentu saja ia merasa geram.

Sekumpulan perempuan aneh menyebarkan rumor murahan yang sebenarnya sudah lalu. Demi Tuhan, Sehun tidak pernah menggoda Chanyeol apalagi memprovokasi pemuda itu untuk menjadi seorang pemberontak. Chanyeol melakukannya sendiri, entah atas dasar apa namun dalam keadaan sadar.

Padahal, alih-alih menyebarkan rumor yang tidak benar. Sehun akan sangat berterimakasih jika orang-orang tahu kebenarannya bahwa yang bersalah bukan dirinya, bukan juga Chanyeol. Sehun adalah korban, dan Chanyeol adalah _superhero_ yang menyelamatkannya, harusnya itu yang mereka ketahui. Tapi setiap orang seakan buta dan tuli pada kebenaran dan lebih memilih percaya pada berita bohong.

Tentunya kebohongan yang mencemari nama Oh Sehun hingga ia harus meninggalkan jam makan siangnya untuk memenuhi panggilan guru konseling. Melewati waktu berpuluh-puluh menit untuk menjawab sekian banyak pertanyaan dan berakhir dengan raut wajah penuh ketidakpuasan dari gurunya.

Sehun tidak tahu banyak tentang cara menghadapi guru konseling, tapi sifat lamanya yang irit bicara dan lebih banyak diam sedikit banyak membantunya. Guru itu terlihat suntuk mengintrogasinya dan memilih untuk percaya apa saja yang Sehun katakan.

Keluar dari ruang konseling rasanya seperti bebas dari ruang isolasi minim udara. Sehun merasa begitu lega, bagian terbaiknya adalah karena guru konseling tidak bertanya apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Meskipun hampir semua murid di sekolah tahu tentang hubungan mereka, sepertinya kabar itu tidak pernah sampai ke telinga guru manapun, karena sejauh ini tidak ada guru yang begitu peduli pada hubungan siswa-siswa mereka. Semuanya terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara meningkatkan nilai rata-rata siswa, menambah fasilitas sekolah yang sebenarnya tidak penting-penting sekali, meningkatkan akreditasi sekolah dan setumpuk hal-hal lainnya.

Sejauh ini pendidikan hanya mementingkan nilai bukan moral. Jarang sekali ada tindak lanjut untuk kasus pem _bullya_ n jika korban tidak mengadu, kehidupan sekolah layaknya rantai makanan dimana yang terkuat akan menang. Dan yang membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati adalah ketidakadilan pihak sekolah yang menghukum Chanyeol, tapi membiarkan berandal-berandal lain berkeliaran tak terpantau.

Terlalu sibuk memikirkan Chanyeol, Sehun tidak sadar ada tiga orang lain yang menutup jalannya di koridor yang sempit. Sehun mendongak, mendapati wajah-wajah asing yang terasa tidak bersahabat, dia tidak kenal siapa mereka, tapi dilihat dari jumlah bordiran segitiga di dada kiri seragam mereka, Sehun tahu anak-anak ini dua tingkat di bawahnya.

"Maaf, kalian menghalangi jalanku," kata Sehun sopan lalu bergeser ke kiri, dan tiga orang itu mengikutinya. "Bisa minggir tidak? Aku harus—"

Sehun belum menuntaskan kalimatnya padahal ia sudah siap mengumpat. Tangan salah satu anak mendorong bahunya keras ke tembok dan Sehun hanya bisa meringis karena ngilu di bahu dan punggungnya.

"Hey bung! Kau tidak sopan!" Sehun menyentak dan menepis tangan anak itu sebelum dua yang lainnya dengan sigap menahan dua tangannya rapat-rapat. "Sialan! Apa masalah kalian denganku?! Berani-beraninya mengganggu kakak kelas!"

"Diam saja," pemuda itu berdecak, menampar pelan pipi pemuda manis di depannya yang tidak berhenti berontak. "Kita punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan di sini. Kau keberatan?"

"Masalah?" Sehun terkekeh sinis. "Dengar, yang ada kalian yang akan punya masalah karena menggangguku—" satu sentakan keras dan dua tangannya bebas dari cengkraman. "Aku tidak kenal siapa kalian, kita tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun, jadi jangan cari gara-gara."

Rahang pemuda di depannya kelihatan mengeras, Sehun sudah mengantisipasi jika saja hal buruk terjadi, sayangnya tangan pemuda itu lebih cepat bergerak mencengkram kerah seragamnya kemudian membenturkan tubuhnya lagi ke tembok

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada anak ini?" dia bertanya pada dua temannya. " _Heh_ penyuka sesama jenis, dengar ya—" tangannya menampar Sehun lagi. "Pacarmu itu— siapa namanya? Ah Park Chanyeol, dia terlalu gegabah karena mengganggu pacarku. Setiap tindakan harus ada balasannya bukan? menurutku kau sasaran yang tepat."

"Pacarmu? Oh, salah satu dari gadis-gadis penggosip yang mengadu itu? Yang mana ? yang di siram kuah kari atau susu pisang? Yang aku dengar mereka juga menyukai Chanyeol, kau yakin dia pacarmu? Atau hanya gadis yang kau suka tapi dia tidak mempedulikanmu? "

"Sialan!"

Sehun bisa melihat tangan pemuda itu nyaris menghantam rahangnya, tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena seseorang menahannya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek menyerupai laki-laki berbadan tinggi, gadis itu meniup rambutnya sendiri yang menjuntai hampir menutupi matanya kemudian menyeringai.

"Pukul dia dan video ini akan aku berikan pada kepala sekolah," ucapnya sambil menimang-nimang ponselnya.

Cengkraman pemuda di depan Sehun melemah seketika kemudian terlepas. Sehun bisa bernafas lega sekaligus membenarkan letak seragamnya. Tiga orang itu meninggalkan Sehun berdua dengan gadis ini, satu diantaranya menoleh lagi dan menunjukkan kepalan tangannya untuk Sehun.

"Nah, kau tidak apa-apa?" gadis itu menatap Sehun. "Ya ampun, adik kelas zaman sekarang benar-benar bajingan. Dulu mana ada yang berani menampar kakak kelas," gerutu gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja—" Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam, melirik tangannya dan ia menemukan tangannya bergetar. Seumur hidupnya di sekolah Sehun belum pernah menjadi korban pem _bully_ an terlebih lagi oleh adik kelas, dan kejadian ini sebenarnya membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Hey, jangan melamun—" Sehun tersentak, menatap gadis di sampingnya dan tersenyum tipis; gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Choi Sulli, kelas 3D. Aku kenal Chanyeol, jadi menurutku tidak ada salahnya membantu pacarnya, ya meski pun Chanyeol itu sangat menyebalkan."

Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak teman perempuan Chanyeol?. Semakin hari rasanya Sehun semakin banyak menemukan gadis yang mengaku-aku kenal dengan Chanyeol, teman semasa kecil Chanyeol, teman satu klub, dan sebagainya. Dan kenapa pula mereka harus muncul disaat hubungan Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang tidak sehat-sehatnya.

Pemuda manis itu rasanya semakin merasa sinting dilanda cemburu, kesal, marah, frustasi yang bertumpuk menjadi satu dalam kepalanya. Belum lagi semua kebaikan orang-orang dilakukan semata-mata karena Sehun adalah kekasih Chanyeol, lalu bagaimana jika orang-orang tahu mereka sudah putus? Apa seisi dunia akan memusuhi Sehun karena dia sudah tidak punya hubungan spesial dengan Chanyeol? Apa kepedulian orang-orang di sekitarnya akan hilang karena Sehun bukan lagi kekasih Park Chanyeol?.

Kalau benar begitu, betapa munafiknya orang-orang selama ini. Dan Sehun mulai muak.

"Terimakasih bantuannya. Tapi aku bukan pacar Park Chanyeol lagi, jadi lain kali biarkan saja."

Dan Sehun pergi begitu saja membawa segenap perasaan muaknya meninggalkan seorang gadis yang bertanya-tanya mengapa sikap lawan bicaranya jadi sedingin itu.

.

-00-

.

Apa yang selalu disembunyikan pada akhirnya akan terkuak. Ini seperti pepatah sepandai apapun kita menyembunyikan bangkai baunya akan tercium juga. Awalnya baik-baik saja, pada akhirnya segelintir orang mulai curiga.

Diawali oleh Byun Baekhyun. Secara tidak sengaja pemuda bertubuh mungil itu melihat Sehun yang menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol saat si dominan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Orang lain akan berpikir ini hanya salah satu dari bagian kisah percintaan di mana pertengkaran adalah penambah cita rasanya. Tapi apakah bersikap dingin pada pasangan dan canggung satu sama lain hampir satu minggu itu wajar?.

Menjadi saksi hubungan abnormal temannya dengan Oh Sehun sejak awal membuat Baekhyun hafal kebiasaan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya –yang standar di sekolah- di luar kepala. Seperti mereka akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, makan siang bersama-sama, pulang sekolah bersama-sama, dan sederet hal lainnya yang dilakukan bersama-sama.

Lalu, semua itu seperti menghilang ditelan bumi begitu saja. Chanyeol sibuk dengan urusan mengejar prestasi gemilangnya, Sehun tenggelam dengan kesendiriannya dan kembali menjadi sosok judes, pendiam, menyebalkan layaknya Sehun di masa lampau yang tidak tersentuh kebahagiaan dan harapan.

Jika Baekhyun harus menyatakan keadaan dua makhluk Tuhan yang sama tingginya itu menurut warna, Baekhyun akan memilih abu-abu untuk mereka.

Kemana perginya bunga-bunga mawar, lavender, lily, tulip, aster, babys breath, krisan –maaf, lupakan yang terakhir, itu bunga untuk pemakaman-. Intinya, hubungan Sehun dan Chanyeol layaknya sebuah kebun bunga yang sudah tidak berbunga.

Baiklah, Baekhyun bingung sendiri dengan analoginya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa melirik Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku dan Sehun yang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara dua lengan.

"Ada yang tidak beres," dia meringis, merasa gemas pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak diberi kemampuan menganalisis secerdas Sherlock atau setidaknya diberi kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Oi!" Jongin menjentikkan jari di depan wajah bak bayi itu. "Belakangan ini kau sering melamun sambil memandangi Chanyeol—" tuturnya kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di depan Baekhyun. "Kau naksir Chanyeol?"

Satu kepalan tangan mendarat di pelipis Jongin dan dia mengaduh keras, kemudian menatap pelakunya. "Memangnya aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat?!"

"Kenapa kalian ribut sekali _sih_ —" Kyungsoo berbalik, menurunkan kacamata bacanya hanya untuk menatap dua biang keributan yang mengganggu konsentrasinya. "Lagipula Jongin, mana mungkin Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol—" untuk sejenak Baekhyun berterimakasih karena Kyungsoo membelanya. "Ya kecuali dia memang kehilangan akal sehat dan merelakan kepalanya untuk jadi hiasan pintu."

"Sialan," Baekhyun mengumpat dan menendang kursi Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, Jongin, dengar—" pemuda Byun itu memasang raut seriusnya. "Ada yang tidak beres antara si telinga peri itu dan pacarnya."

Kyungsoo terlihat jengah, merasa menyesal karena mau mendengarkan omongan si Byun. "Masa bodo, itu urusan mereka Byun. Kita punya banyak hal lain untuk dipikirkan, ujian akhir yang sudah di depan mata misalnya."

"Kau ini temannya Chanyeol atau bukan _sih_?" kali ini Jongin yang protes. Saat seperti ini harusnya Chanyeol mendengar dan melihat Jongin membelanya, agar pemuda Park itu tahu diri sedikit dan tidak mem _bully_ Jongin lagi.

"Padahal kau yang lebih dulu mengenal Chanyeol, harusnya kau lebih dekat dan memahami anak itu," Baekhyun menimpali

"Bukan begitu Jonginie, Baekhyunie," Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kelembutan, dan Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. "Seorang teman, tidak ikut campur urusan percintaan temannya. Itu urusan pribadi mereka, jika kita ikut campur masalah akan semakin rumit."

"Benarkah?" Jongin bertanya seperti anak kecil yang baru tahu jika manusia adalah hasil evolusi dari kera.

"Hmm.. tentu saja. Maka dari itu—" Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, mengusak rambut dua temannya bergantian seperti seorang Ibu. "Kalian diam saja, dan pergilah belajar, ok?"

Dan diakhiri dengan wajah psikopat Kyungsoo yang membuat dua temannya mengangguk tanpa ada pilihan lain.

.

Tapi Byun Baekhyun memang dilahirkan untuk jadi pemberontak. Dia tidak bisa diam, selain _hyperaktif_ yang sejak kecil sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, mulut seperti ember bocor itu menjadi satu lainnya yang merupakan jati diri Byun Baekhyun.

Dia dilahirkan dari seorang Ibu yang lembut dan cantik, penyayang serta pintar menghibur. Sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang pria yang tampan, dan banyak bicara. Dari perpaduan gen keduanyalah, muncul seorang Byun Baekhyun yang berwajah rupawan, rayuannya selembut beledu, pencair suasana yang handal, dilengkapi oleh mulut yang tidak bisa terkunci rapat.

Jadi, meskipun Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk diam saja, Baekhyun tidak bisa diam saja.

Dia menghampiri Sehun, menempati kursi tepat di depan Sehun yang sedang makan siang, dan tanpa banyak basa-basi, bibir cerewet itu bicara. "Kau putus dengan Chanyeol ya?"

Orang yang ditanya seketika tersedak oleh kuah supnya dan terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Setelah tenang dan minum air, Sehun mendelik, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata memicing. Kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan, bagaimana si Byun tahu mereka putus, apakah Chanyeol cerita tentang masalah mereka, dan setumpuk pertanyaan lainnya.

"Chanyeol cerita sesuatu padamu?" Sehun memilih untuk balik bertanya. Rasanya enggan untuk menjawab 'Ya'. Karena sebenarnya Sehun belum sepenuhnya berpindah hati.

Jangankan berpindah hati, melupakan Chanyeol dan berhenti membaca percakapan mereka lewat pesan singkat sebelum putus saja sulit untuk dilakukan. Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya merenggut atensi Sehun, membuat pemuda manis itu terombang-ambing dalam perasaan yang rumit, dimana gengsi mendominasinya.

Sehun ingin menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Chanyeol, seperti dulu. Penghalangnya, satu, kekesalan Sehun yang masih meluap-luap karena begitu banyak mendapati perempuan di sekitar Chanyeol setelah mereka putus, dua, Sehun terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan cinta duluan dan meminta hubungannya kembali.

"Tidak sih, tidak cerita, aku hanya menduga-duga saja. Aku memperhatikan sikap kalian," Baekhyun sejenak berpikir. "Bukan berarti aku menguntit kalian, hanya saja ya— meskipun aku adalah salah satu orang yang paling sering protes akan hubungan aneh kalian, tapi aku tetap mendukung, sebagai teman—"

"Sebagai teman Chanyeol?"

"Ya, dan sebagai temanmu juga. Astaga, kau kembali jadi Sehun yang menyebalkan—" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Pokoknya kalau kau memang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol selesaikan baik-baik, dan bersikap dewasa. Kau tahu? Kalian terlalu sering mengumbar kemesraan, makanya, saat kalian bermasalah dan renggang akan sangat kelihatan."

"Memperingatkan saja, cewek-cewek penggemar Chanyeol tidak akan diam. Baiklah, aku ke kelas duluan."

Entah kenapa, perkataan Baekhyun terasa benar. Sehun memutar kembali memorinya hari ini, tepatnya sebelum dia sampai di kantin dan menyantap makan siang.

Di lapangan basket, di bawah pohon _Ash_. Matanya menangkap sosok tidak asing yang selama ini memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya setiap malam dan membuatnya terbangun diikuti rasa menyesal. Dia tidak sendiri, seorang gadis menemaninya.

Dan Sehun memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat tangan pemuda Park itu terangkat untuk mengusak rambut panjang gadis itu.

.

"Kau punya waktu akhir pekan ini?"

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, pemuda manis ini mau menunggunya dan mempersilakannya bicara. Chanyeol hampir gila menghadapi Sehun yang dari hari ke hari menjadi semakin pendiam dan menjaga jarak dengannya. Menyapa tidak dibalas, saat ia tersenyum pun Sehun memilih untuk memalingkan wajah.

Seolah-olah mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol mundur perlahan. Dan Chanyeol menuruti apa mau pemuda manis ini, setidaknya untuk beberapa hari. Untuk hari ini, tidak lagi. Chanyeol sudah muak dengan dinding sialan yang seolah-olah memisahkan ia dan pemuda manisnya.

"Sibuk kerja."

"Benarkah? Bukannya hari minggu libur?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak yakin. "Maksudku, aku punya dua tiket teater musikal, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu menonton bersama, mau, kan?." _Gila_. Chanyeol menghela napasnya, kenapa juga dia harus secanggung ini pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka nonton teater musikal, membosankan."

"Oh, benarkah? Ah, tapi waktu itu kau bilang—"

"Ajak saja yang lain, teman-temanmu kan banyak, teman perempuanmu juga banyak. Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Sehun? Kenapa?"

"Ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau diganggu hari ini, besok juga, lusa juga, dan akhir pekan juga. Jangan datang padaku," tuturnya kemudian berbalik dengan langkah tergesa, menahan perasaan aneh dan batinnya yang meraung tidak terima.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti akan sikap Sehun. Dan Sehun pun tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin kembali pada Chanyeol, perasaannya terus menerus resah dan gelisah, terlebih saat melihat Chanyeol dekat dengan perempuan lain.

Ingin rasanya Sehun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya lalu menyatakan cintanya dan mendeklarasikan bahwa Chanyeol mutlak miliknya di mana orang lain tidak boleh menyentuh apa yang jadi miliknya.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Bukannya dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Chanyeol dan tersenyum untuk pemuda tampan itu, Sehun malah memperlakukannya seperti orang asing yang mengusik kehidupannya. Ya Tuhan! Sehun benar-benar perlu mencuci bersih egoismenya.

Benar. Sehun harus menyingkirkan segala sikap egoisnya jika ia masih mau memiliki Chanyeol di sisinya.

"Chanyeol! Aku—"

Dan Sehun tidak menemukan siapapun saat berbalik di sana selain dirinya sendiri beserta udara yang mengisi kekosongan koridor tingkat dua sore itu.

Apakah dia terlambat?

.

-00-

.

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering melamun, pekerjaannya jadi terganggu dan pemilik restoran mulai mempertimbangkan untuk terus mempekerjakan dirinya atau tidak. Teman kerjanya juga terlihat prihatin karena pemuda Oh itu selalu datang dengan raut wajah lesu dan pulang dengan raut wajah yang semakin lesu.

"Kau sakit? Apa karena stres memikirkan ujian akhir?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, menghela napasnya sebelum menoleh pada Daeun yang justru semakin hari semakin terlihat membaik. Gadis itu semakin cantik, dengan riasan tipis dan lipstick pink neon yang menambahkan kesan segar pada wajahnya, juga rambut coklat yang dibuat ikal dan disatukan dalam ikatan pony tail manis menyempurnakan penampilannya. Orang-orang tidak akan menyangka kalau gadis ini sebenarnya seorang mahasiswi dua puluh dua tahun.

" _Noona_ —" Sehun menerawang ke depan sambil menumpukan dagu pada telapak tangannya, menunggu seseorang berteriak untuk memesan. "Apa _Noona_ pernah merasa begitu jahat pada seseorang yang— spesial?"

Daeun mendengus kemudian terkekeh geli. "Dasar bocah, kau sedang kasmaran? Woah, jadi siapa gadis sial yang disukai Oh Sehun ini, hm?"

"Ada," Sehun menghela napas lagi. "Orang itu benar-benar sial karena terjebak bersamaku. Dia baik, tapi kenapa aku merusak semuanya?"

"Makanya, kau harus bersikap manis sedikit, jangan jadi Oh Sehun yang judes dan menyebalkan. Kenapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan orang itu tidak baik?"

"Begitulah, aku ingin minta maaf, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana. Maksudku, aku pernah minta maaf, dan dia bilang lupakan saja—" Sehun menegakkan badannya melihat pembeli yang baru datang dan butuh pelayanan. "Pokoknya begitulah, nanti lagi, aku harus melayani pembeli, dah _Noona_."

"Ck, bocah itu—" Daeun tersenyum memandang Sehun yang semakin menjauh. "Sikapnya jadi cukup baik belakangan ini."

.

Lelah seharian sekolah dan bekerja, Sehun menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan bersenandung sepanjang jalan pulang. Kelopak matanya mulai memberat, dia teringat ada tugas sekolah yang belum di kerjakan dan besok harus dikumpulkan, karena itu Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya, menyusuri lorong-lorong sempit dan minim pencahayaan.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu di ujung lorong, beberapa meter lagi kakinya akan menapaki jalan kompleks, tapi entah mengapa Sehun merasa enggan dan memilih untuk berbalik memutar arah dan berpikiran untuk memilih jalan lain sekalipun jarak tempuhnya lebih jauh dari yang biasa.

Sayangnya, ada tangan yang lebih dulu menarik bagian belakang jaketnya dan menghempaskannya ke tembok pembatas, Sehun meringis merasakan ngilu di punggungnya. Rasa kantuk yang menyerang seolah lenyap begitu saja dan obsidian coklat terang itu dipaksa bekerja lebih keras untuk menangkap bayangan wajah-wajah yang mengelilinginya.

"Kalian lagi—" Sehun mengusap wajahnya, tangan kirinya sudah mengepal dan bisa melayang kapan saja untuk menghajar satu diantara tiga anak-anak ini. "Apa kalian menguntitku selama ini?"

"Jawabannya ya dan tidak. Ya karena dua orang ini menguntitmu, tidak karena aku tidak menguntitmu, hehe."

Sehun selalu mengingat wajah anak yang menamparnya di lorong sekolah, senyum brengsek dan rambut kusut yang warnanya kusam itu jadi ciri khasnya. Diantara tiga orang ini, dia yang terlihat paling bermasalah dan menggebu-gebu ingin menghajar Sehun.

"Jangan basa-basi, cepat katakan maksud kalian. Aku punya banyak kesibukan daripada mengurusi bocah macam kalian."

Si pemilik senyum brengsek menyeringai, menatap dua kawannya kemudian mengangguk. Dan detik berikutnya dua orang itu menahan dua tangan Sehun dan dua kaki Sehun, membiarkan satu yang lainnya menghajar habis-habisan pemuda manis itu.

"Aku tidak basa-basi, kan?" pemuda itu menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun yang bisa saja tersungkur ke tanah jika tangan dua orang ini tidak menahannya. "Kau senang? Hey _sunbae_ , kenapa diam saja?"

"Bedebah. Kau akan di keluarkan dari sekolah karena kebodohanmu ini," tutur Sehun, ia terbatuk beberapa kali, merasakan diafragmanya mulai kacau karena terkena pukulan beberapa kali.

Satu tendangan lutut di perutnya, terlepasnya cengkraman dua anak lainnya. Sehun tersungkur di tanah dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Sesak, mual, perih, nyeri dan ngilu mendominasi tubuhnya, Sehun tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain hal-hal itu. Otaknya terasa mati dan jutaan sel dalam tubuhnya meneriakkan kesakitan yang sama.

"Adukan saja pada konseling—" si pelaku berjongkok, membalikkan tubuh Sehun begitu mudah dan menyeringai melihat pemuda manis itu tidak berdaya. "Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Park Chanyeol selanjutnya."

"Kenapa? Ah, tidak, aku tidak akan menyakiti Chanyeolmu itu, selama kau tutup mulut—" lalu ia berdiri, dan menendang kaki Sehun sebagai penutup aksi balas dendamnya. "Kita impas."

Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, membiarkan pemuda itu nyaris sekarat dengan sekujur lebam di tubuhnya di tengah malam yang dingin, tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

"Ini akibatnya kalau si Park Chanyeol itu berani main-main dan berlagak sok pahlawan di sekolah!"

Itu kalimat terakhir yang di dengar Sehun, samar-samar sampai pada telinganya.

Sebelum Sehun menutup mata.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

PLEASE! JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!

Saya juga gatau kenapa jalan ceritanya jadi ngelantur gini, dan Sehun jadi begini (padahal aku sayang banget sama Sehun T.T). gue yakin sih gue gabakal dibiarin hidup tenang karena sudah menjadikan Sehun senista ini, maafkan gue :'v

Btw, chapter ini lebih banyak ngambil sudut pandang Sehun, setelah dibaca rada bikin bingung, emang (sendirinya aja bingung apalagi yang baca). Jadi Sehun sebenernya gimana? Masih mau sama Chanyeol apa ngga? Atau Chanyeolnya gimana? Tebak sendiri dulu aja deh ya :'v.

Well, saya dengan amat sangat mohon maaf untuk kalian yang berharap ChanHun segera balikan *digampar*. Saya masih pengen bikin mereka jauhan *digampar lagi*. Yah pokoknya begitulah. Nanti juga tau sendiri :'v.

Gila, so misterius banget ya A/N kali ini xD.

Karena pikiran saya akhir-akhir ini berbelit-belit banget macem benang kusut, jadi ya beginilah.

Jangan lupa review! Udah baca review! Gak punya akun ffn? Review saja. Review kalian itu nambah semangat ngetik (biarpun saya suka males ngetik juga karena keburu capek :'v). Apalagi yang reviewnya gokil-gokil pake segenap emosi dari lubuk hati, yang maki-maki Chanyeol, maki-maki Sehun, bikin ngakak. Padahal mereka gak salah, saya yang salah yang ngarang ceritanya :'v (ampuni saya, berkati ChanHun).

Udah itu saja.

I love you guys!

.

Halona Jill

XOXO

Review di kotak di bawah ini :v.


	11. Chapter 11

"Maze"

.

.

A ChanHun Fanfiction by Halona Jill

.

.

.

Malam hampir sampai pada ujung waktunya, udara dingin berhembus siap menyerang siapa saja yang ada di luar ruangan hingga tubuh mereka menggigil dan gigi bergemeretuk. Dibalik indahnya salju yang akan turun nanti, atau betapa orang-orang di negara tropis mengidamkan musim dingin datang di negeri mereka. Manusia-manusia di sini berulang kali mengutuk hal yang sama; sifat jahat musim dingin.

Seorang pemuda diam di tempat yang sama hampir dua jam lamanya, mengabaikan napasnya yang mulai tersengal dan jemarinya yang menggigil dibalik saku parkanya yang cukup hangat. Menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung tiba, sesekali menatap ke arah rumah di bagian paling atas, mendapati lampu-lampu di sana tidak menyala.

Chanyeol yakin Sehun belum pulang, tapi kemana perginya pemuda manis itu di jam-jam seperti ini. Jam dua pagi.

Apa dia benar-benar menghindari Chanyeol?. Bisa jadi. Chanyeol teringat Sehun di koridor tadi sore, dia berkata pada Chanyeol untuk tidak datang padanya. Jika itu memang serius diucapkan, Chanyeol mengerti kenapa sampai detik ini Sehun tidak terlihat juga.

Tapi apa ini masuk akal, hanya karena menghindari Chanyeol, Sehun tidak pulang ke rumah. Lalu di mana Sehun sekarang? Apa dia punya tempat lain untuk berlindung dari kejamnya udara dingin? Apa dia sudah terlelap dan tenggelam dalam mimpi?.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan Chanyeol mengerang kesal menghadapi sekelumit benang kusut dalam kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka hubungannya dengan Sehun akan jadi serumit ini. Bukan hubungan seperti ini yang ada dalam bayangannya. Sekalipun mereka menghadapi masalah, dalam bayangan Chanyeol itu bukan karena kesalahan mereka berdua, tapi ketidaksetujuan keluarga.

Nyatanya hubungan yang sudah dibina empat bulan penuh gula-gula itu sirna seketika hanya dalam hitungan hari dan melebur nyaris tak bersisa.

"Hei nak! Sedang apa di situ?!"

Chanyeol tersentak dan secara spontan melindungi wajahnya dari lampu senter yang diarahkan seorang pria paruh baya padanya; mekanisme pertahanan diri yang lahir secara alami untuk melindungi matanya yang sedikit sensitif terkena cahaya berlebih, Chanyeol mengalami cacat mata di usia lima tahun, dan normal kembali setelah melakukan lasik beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau pelajar? Untuk apa malam-malam masih berkeliaran?" dia seorang polisi. Chanyeol mengetahuinya dari seragam patroli yang dikenakan pria paruh baya itu.

"Menunggu temanku pulang, kami tinggal bersama di sana," Chanyeol menunjuk rumah sewa milik Sehun. "Mungkin anda melihat pelajar seusiaku di jalan saat patroli?"

Polisi itu berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat siapa saja yang ditemuinya saat patroli tadi. "Ah, ada—" ujarnya menggantung, Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar harapan di matanya. "Tiga orang, dan aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk segera pulang," sebelum kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Polisi ini menenggelamkan harapannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," Chanyeol membungkuk memberi hormat. "Barangkali anda akan melanjutkan patroli? Maaf mengganggu waktu anda."

Polisi itu mengangguk, menyalakan kembali lampu senternya dan merapatkan jaketnya kemudian pamit untuk melanjutkan patrolinya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian, dan pemuda itu kembali melihat angka pada arlojinya.

 _02.38_

Sehun belum datang.

.

Chapter 11 : Apakah Ini Akhir atau Awal Bagi Kita?

(Sorry for typos)

.

Sekolah jauh lebih menjemukan menjelang ujian akhir, itu adalah waktu di mana anak-anak peringkat atas akan semakin gila dengan buku dan berbagai teori yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil belajar di sekolah, di tempat les, dan di rumah. Sedangkan mereka yang kurang cerdas akan mulai sadar diri dan memenuhi perpustakaan untuk mengejar ketertinggalan.

Beda dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Datang sebagai orang pertama di kelas, Chanyeol menghabiskan energinya dengan mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk mencari Sehun, barangkali saja bisa menemukan pemuda manis itu di atap sekolah, tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bercumbu disana.

Tapi tempat itu kosong, hanya ada dua kursi kayu usang dan satu sofa panjang yang entah sejak kapan ada disana, mungkin pihak sekolah sudah tidak membutuhkannya hingga ada beberapa murid lain yang berinisiatif membawanya ke sini.

Menuruni tangga terburu-buru, kakinya yang jenjang membawa Chanyeol ke halaman belakang sekolah dan di sana dia hanya menemukan tukang kebun. Lapangan basket kosong sebelum akhirnya dipenuhi murid-murid tingkat dua yang akan memulai pelajaran olahraga di jam pertama. Ruang kesehatan, ruang klub musik, kantin sampai ruang ganti tim futsal yang terpencil pun ditelusuri, tapi Sehun tetap tidak ada.

Sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan Chanyeol mengumpat habis-habisan layaknya orang kesetanan, menendang loker di ruang ganti satu persatu kemudian berlari ke kelasnya dan mengambil tas. Tidak peduli Kyungsoo yang berteriak memanggil namanya, tidak peduli dengan wali kelasnya yang sudah ada di depan pintu tepat ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas dengan tas tersampir di bahunya.

Karena tidak ada hal lebih penting menurutnya yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, selain menemukan Oh Sehun.

.

"Dia tidak pulang?" antara cemas dan kesal, Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya.

"Aku kurang tahu nak, Sehun selalu pergi pagi-pagi dan pulang larut malam saat kami sudah terlelap. Tapi aku yakin Sehun memang belum pulang."

"Baiklah bi, terima kasih, aku pamit dulu," Chanyeol membungkuk sopan sebelum berbalik.

Dia berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru nyaris berlari hanya untuk mencapai halte terdekat. Kepalanya penuh dengan seorang Oh Sehun, terlalu cemas dan terlalu marah pada pemuda manis itu. Chanyeol menghubunginya berulang kali dan Sehun tidak pernah mengangkat panggilannya. Sebuah pelarian yang keterlaluan menurut Chanyeol.

"Bolos sekolah?" Chanyeol tersentak, kemudian menoleh pada seseorang di sampingnya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat dan ikal yang tergerai, wajah rupawan tanpa riasan berlebih dan penampilan yang sederhana. Untuk sejenak Chanyeol menahan napasnya sebelum ia dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan menemukan kesadarannya lalu bergeser sedikit untuk menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu.

Bukan waktunya untuk melirik seorang gadis cantik saat Sehun tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Ya, Chanyeol mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya akan jadi orang brengsek jika mengabaikan Sehun saat ini. Perjuangannya selama ini akan luntur jika ia tergoda hanya karena satu senyum tipis yang diberikan gadis asing dalam sebuah bus umum.

"Astaga, anak muda zaman sekarang—" gadis itu berdecak, kemudian melirik Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sinis. " _Noona_ hanya bertanya."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi, memilih untuk memasang earphone pada telinganya. Mendengarkan lagu yang setidaknya dapat menenangkan kepala dan hatinya yang gelisah kemudian terpejam. Beberapa menit lagi dia akan sampai pada tujuannya, tidak ada salahnya tidur sebentar.

Volume dari earphonenya tidak seberapa. Sayup-sayup Chanyeol mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Sehun, dan matanya terbuka seketika, hasrat untuk tidur itu lenyap begitu saja, ia menarik earphone dari telinganya dan menatap gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya gadis itu sopan.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya mendengar nama temanku disebut."

"Oh," gadis itu mengangguk. "Tapi, omong-omong—" dia menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Apa kau mengenal Sehun? Seragam kalian sama, pasti satu sekolah?"

Seketika pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu atau diberi tahu mengenai gadis ini, tapi gadis ini terdengar begitu mengenal Sehun. Berapa banyak lagi hal yang disembunyikan pemuda manis itu di belakang Chanyeol?.

"Sehun? Ah, Sehun yang manis itu? Kami satu kelas." kata Chanyeol.

Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya kemudian terkekeh. "Ya, katakan saja seperti itu. Dia memang manis tapi sangat menyebalkan," ujarnya. "Oh benarkah? Kalian pasti cukup dekat. Aku kerja di tempat yang sama dengan Sehun, kalau kau punya waktu mampir lah ke tempat kami, ayam goreng di sana yang terbaik."

"Omong-omong—" Chanyeol memberi jeda, berpikir ulang antara harus bertanya atau tidak sementara gadis di sampingnya menunggu. "Apa Sehun menginap di tempat kerja kalian semalam?"

.

Begitu gadis asing dalam bus itu menggeleng dan menjelaskan bahwa Sehun pulang lebih awal semalam, Chanyeol segera turun di halte berikutnya tanpa lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Gadis itu terlihat heran tapi dia tersenyum juga dan mengucapkan sama-sama.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol terdampar jauh dari rumahnya, jauh dari Seoul. Tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang membawanya sampai ke Gangneung dan mengetuk pintu rumah orang tua Sehun dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Dia tidak peduli dengan isi dompetnya yang menipis karena harus membeli tiket bus, tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun ada di sini dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Atau malah orang tua Sehun yang muncul kemudian memukulnya karena Chanyeol tidak becus menjaga putra mereka.

Chanyeol mengetuk lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dia mulai tidak yakin ada orang di rumah. Semua jendela tertutup dan keadaan di sekitarnya benar-benar sunyi. Chanyeol nyaris kehilangan harapan. Ini benar-benar akhir dari hubungannya dengan Sehun. Rasanya seperti sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Chanyeol?"

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol seperti berhalusinasi melihat Sehun yang membawa beberapa kantung bahan makanan, memakai pakaian orang desa dengan sebuah syal berwarna abu-abu menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Tentu saja itu bukan Sehun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ibu Sehun. Chanyeol menghela napasnya, sedikit banyak ia merasa kecewa. Sehun sungguh mirip dengan Ibunya dan menatap wanita ini hanya membuat rasa bersalah dan rasa cemasnya bertambah. Sehun sudah pasti tidak ada di sini. Chanyeol bisa menebaknya sekarang.

"Ibu," Chanyeol beranjak untuk memeluk wanita itu dan membuang rasa lelahnya di bahu sempit itu. "Maaf."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba minta maaf?" wanita itu menjauhkan Chanyeol dari bahunya kemudian menatap wajah rupawan di hadapannya dan tersenyum. "Kau datang bersama Sehun? Dimana dia?—" Nyonya Oh menatap kesana kemari dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa selain Chanyeol. "Dia pasti memilih untuk tidur daripada menyambut Ibunya, anak itu benar-benar."

"Aku tidak bersama Sehun," Chanyeol menjawab, membungkuk untuk meminta maaf sekali lagi. "Maaf karena ketidakbecusan ku untuk menjaga Sehun. Kami terlibat beberapa masalah dan Sehun tidak pulang ke rumahnya semalam."

Terlalu berlebihan untuk menganggap Sehun hilang, tapi anak itu memang tidak ditemukan di tempat manapun yang menurut Chanyeol akan menjadi tempat pelariannya untuk semalam. Sehun tidak punya banyak teman, tidak mungkin menginap di rumah teman. Satu-satunya tempat Sehun pergi menginap adalah rumah Chanyeol.

Meski pun sauna bisa masuk daftar pencarian. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengunjungi sauna di Seoul satu persatu dengan jumlah yang banyak itu.

Maka, respon pertama yang diberikan Nyonya Oh adalah terkekeh tidak percaya. "Sehun mungkin pergi menginap di tempat lain, tidak apa-apa. Ibu akan menghubunginya nanti, sekarang masuklah. Kau ingin makan apa? Akan Ibu buatkan."

"Chanyeol, Sehun tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh, dia pasti akan pulang."

"Tidak Ibu, Sehun pergi. Dia benar-benar menghindariku. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana hari ini, rumahnya, tempat kerja, aku berulang kali menghubungi ponselnya, dan sekarang ponselnya tidak aktif. Sehun tidak baik-baik saja, dia pergi karenaku."

Wanita itu terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Chanyeol, tapi sebaik mungkin menyembunyikannya dan tidak ingin terlihat panik, dia bergegas menaruh kantung-kantung bawaannya dan kembali lagi menghampiri Chanyeol, menepuk pundak kekasih anaknya mencoba menegarkan, meskipun tangannya sendiri bergetar dan hatinya mulai cemas.

"Pulanglah, Ibu akan menghubungi Sehun. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak tahu harus mencari Sehun ke mana lagi," keluh Chanyeol frustasi.

Dia ingin menangis, tapi Chanyeol terlalu malu karena ia seorang laki-laki. Betapa irinya dia saat melihat Sehun yang begitu mudah mengekspresikan perasaan, marah, menangis, senang, sedih, Sehun tidak pernah menahannya. Dan Chanyeol pun sebenarnya ingin begitu. Ada kalanya masalah begitu menjemukan, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh otak cerdasnya dan kuasanya.

"Astaga—" wanita itu menghela napas. "Putraku pasti sangat menyusahkanmu di sana, terimakasih sudah mau mencemaskan Sehun," dia menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya dengan jemari lentik yang hangat. "Pulanglah, orang tuamu akan cemas. Pokoknya, Ibu akan menghubungi Sehun dan memaksa dia untuk pulang, jangan kuatir."

Satu pelukan lagi dilakukan Chanyeol. Dan sejenak ia merasa rindunya untuk memeluk Sehun sedikit terobati.

.

-00-

.

Ada puluhan panggilan dan ratusan pesan yang tidak terbalas. Sekali lagi dengan cemas dan penuh harapan Chanyeol menekan sebuah tanda hijau dalam ponselnya, jika setelah ini dia masih mendapati ponsel Oh Sehun tidak aktif atau Sehun tidak menjawabnya, demi Tuhan Chanyeol berjanji akan menghubungi polisi untuk mencari Sehun.

Tapi panggilannya kali ini terhubung. Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara lirih menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Sehun? Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Di rumah. Maaf membuatmu cemas, ponselku kehabisan daya—"_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku ada di dekat rumahmu, aku akan berlari dan cepat sampai, tunggu aku, ok?"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar Sehun terkekeh di seberang sana dan pemuda manis itu menjawab. _"Ok. Jangan sampai jatuh, hati-hati—"_ ada jeda sejenak sementara Chanyeol berlari, matanya sudah menangkap tujuannya dan beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai. _"Aku merindukanmu, Chan."_

Dan panggilan itu berakhir setelah Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun. Perasaannya membuncah, menjadikan dirinya gelisah dan gemetar hanya karena tidak kuasa menahan rindunya pada Sehun. Kepalan tangannya mengetuk lagi berulang kali, mengeluh karena pemilik rumah tak kunjung membukakan pintu dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Sehun! Se—" pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol menemukan pujaanya tersenyum hangat. "Hun? Ada apa dengan wajah mu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sehun menepis pelan tangan dominannya yang terangkat untuk menyentuh lebam di sudut bibirnya. "Aku diserang preman, mereka minta uang dan aku tidak memberi."

"Lalu kemana perginya kau semalaman ini? Aku nyaris gila karena tidak bisa menemukanmu, ku pikir kau pulang ke Gangneung, menghindar dariku atau semacamnya," Chanyeol mengeluh frustasi, membiarkan dirinya terlihat kacau di depan Sehun kemudian menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Jangan seperti ini lagi, ok?"

Sehun mengangguk, tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan menghempaskan dirinya sendiri pada dekapan hangat yang selama ini dirindukannya. "Terimakasih sudah ada untukku, Park Chanyeol."

"Jadi, apa kita sudah berdamai?" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Sehun yang mengangguk lagi. "Jadi, hari ini akan kita habiskan berdua untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka di wajahmu."

"Sebenarnya bukan di wajah saja," tutur Sehun pelan, tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya terlalu erat. "Punggung dan perutku juga," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah, wajah, punggung dan perutmu. Apa ada yang lain? Apa aku perlu membawamu ke klinik atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak perlu," Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol, hal yang sudah lama dirindukannya selain berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol adalah mencecap hangat dan manisnya bibir Chanyeol. "Tetap di sini, dan temani aku."

.

"Pelan-pelan! Kau sengaja menekan memarnya, kan?!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sedangkan tangannya menekan memar di pinggang Sehun. Kali ini ia lebih hati-hati, setiap Sehun meringis maka Chanyeol akan berhenti menekan kain kompresnya dan menunggu Sehun mengangguk atau mempersilakannya lagi untuk melanjutkan, luka yang di derita Sehun tidak sedikit dan Chanyeol sedikit curiga.

"Kau benar-benar dipukuli preman? Lalu dari mana obat-obatan ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk segala macam barang medis untuk luka memar dan satu kantong obat di sampingnya. "Kau tidak berbohong padaku, kan?"

Sehun meringis, menahan tangan Chanyeol kemudian menurunkan kaosnya lagi dan menatap pemuda itu. "Benar, aku tidak bohong," jawabnya yakin. "Lihat mataku, apa mataku mengatakan sesuatu seperti aku berbohong?"

"Matamu mengatakan kalau kau berbohong," kata Chanyeol diakhiri helaan napasnya dan sebuah senyuman.

Sehun tahu, berbohong pada Chanyeol tidak ada gunanya. Pemuda Park di depannya seolah-olah dianugerahi kemampuan membaca isi hati atau pun pikiran seseorang. Jujur memang pilihan terbaik, tapi Sehun selalu teringat ancaman berandal itu, Sehun selalu ingat malam di saat Chanyeol menggantikan dirinya yang seharusnya terkena pukulan botol kaca dari tangan sang Ayah.

Jika kali ini Sehun yang terkena imbasnya, Sehun rasa tidak apa-apa. Semua ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol untuknya. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membalasnya adalah dengan melindungi Chanyeol.

Kejadian kelam ini hanya antara Sehun dan berandal-berandal sial itu yang tahu.

"Aku tidak bohong, serius," Sehun menghela napasnya kemudian menghempaskan kepalanya sendiri pada bahu Chanyeol. "Apa aku harus menceritakannya secara rinci supaya kau benar-benar percaya?"

"Ceritamu tidak akan mengurangi kecurigaanku Oh Sehun," sahut Chanyeol pelan, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak rambut Sehun. "Kau harus banyak belajar untuk menipuku."

"Ah, terserah—" Sehun berdiri dan melemparkan bantalnya pada wajah Chanyeol kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya. "Pulang saja sana! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan dan tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu."

Dominannya terkekeh lagi sebelum menyusul Sehun ke kamar. Sehun sudah kembali sepenuhnya, Sehun yang manja, mudah merajuk dan menggemaskan. Sehun yang selalu bersikap menolak, malu-malu tapi sebenarnya mau. Chanyeol seperti kembali ke masa-masa awal hubungan mereka dan rasanya begitu sesak karena dia tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan serta rindu yang membuncah.

"Apa aku harus pulang sekarang?"

Sehun menyingkap selimutnya dan mendapati Chanyeol berbaring disampingnya, tubuhnya direngkuh oleh satu lengan hangat yang saat ini tengah mengusap punggungnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya, iris hitam kelam itu terasa meneduhkan. Sehun merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat dirinya bisa menatap wajah Chanyeol dari dekat. Satu minggu lebih tanpa pemandangan indah ini rasanya hampa sekali.

Dan Sehun menggeleng, bibirnya terbuka mengatakan. "Tetap di sini."

Kemudian merengkuh Chanyeol. "Aku merindukanmu," mengecup kening Chanyeol. "Sangat rindu padamu," mengecup kelopak mata Chanyeol. "Jadi jangan pergi kemana-mana hari ini," mengecup pipi Chanyeol. "Dan maafkan aku, Chan."

Sehun yang memulainya, ciuman kali ini Sehun yang memulainya. Dan Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana submisifnya menguasai ciuman mereka. Membiarkan Sehun memagutnya penuh ketidaksabaran namun juga penuh kehati-hatian. Mengulum bibir dominannya tanpa jeda, jemari lentiknya bermain diantara rahang Chanyeol, melukiskan gelenyar-gelenyar panas dan sel-sel di tubuh mereka mulai bergejolak riuh.

Sebuah ciuman telah berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan basah dan panjang. Menimbulkan sengatan-sengatan menyenangkan saat bibir mereka bertemu. Dan saat seorang submisif berpasrah, saat itulah dominan mengambil langkah.

Turun perlahan pada rahang kekasihnya yang tipis, Chanyeol mengecupnya disana, membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh memar yang terlukis disana hingga sampai ke lehernya. Terus mengecup; panjang dan basah, menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri pada ceruk leher pemuda di bawahnya, mengabaikan Sehun yang tersengal dan gelisah dengan jemari kaki yang terus menerus mengusak sprei dibawahnya.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, bibirnya basah dan ia terlihat puas dengan perbuatannya. "Apa aku harus mengecup semua memarnya?" dia memberikan tatapan menilai pada bahu Sehun kemudian menatap pemuda yang sedang kacau di bawahnya.

"Lakukan saja semaumu, tidak perlu banyak tanya," keluh Sehun. Wajahnya merah padam, terbakar oleh nafsu dan rasa malu.

"Baiklah.. Lagipula kapan lagi aku dapat _jackpot_ seperti ini," Chanyeol terkekeh.

Bukan sebuah sinyal untuk menyerang, tapi yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengulum bibir Sehun membuat pemuda manis itu tersentak dan tanpa sengaja mencengkram bahu Chanyeol. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari yang pertama, Sehun begitu terpesona hingga tak sadar Chanyeol sudah mengambil banyak dari tubuhnya, beberapa kancing kaos v-necknya terbuka, dan Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat ciuman itu terlepas karena Chanyeol lebih tertarik pada tulang selangkanya.

Mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit kecil disana. Jeda sejenak hanya untuk menanggalkan kaos tipis itu dari tubuh pemiliknya, dan Chanyeol harus menahan napasnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun tanpa pakaian –sebuah atasan maksudnya-, berpuluh-puluh kali Chanyeol melihat Sehun berganti pakaian atau sebaliknya, tapi sensasi kali ini berbeda. Dan Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk memiliki semuanya.

Bibirnya menyentuh hampir setiap bagian dari tubuh Sehun, sementara Sehun mendesah dibawahnya, mengeluh saat Chanyeol terlalu menekankan bibir atau lidahnya pada beberapa memar di sekitar perut dan pinggangnya.

"Chan—" Sehun tersengal, tidak mampu mengimbangi kegilaan Chanyeol di atasnya, tangannya meraih bahu Chanyeol, menarik kekasihnya ke dalam dekapannya. "Berhenti sebentar," bisik Sehun lirih. Tangannya bergetar saat terangkat untuk menyelipkan jemarinya di antara helai rambut Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ragu-ragu lagi? Apa kita tidak perlu melanjutkannya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu—" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku— aku, aku hanya senang memilikimu kembali di sisiku. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu sebentar, sebentar saja. Aku harus yakin bahwa ini memang dirimu, dan kau kembali padaku."

Sehun bisa merasakan getaran kecil di bahunya. Chanyeol yang tertawa. "Sejak kapan Sehunku jadi melankolis seperti ini? Hmm?" dan mengusak hidungnya pada leher Sehun. "Aku memang selalu milikmu sayang, sekalipun kau mengacuhkanku, membenciku atau apapun itu. Aku akan tetap milikmu, jadi, kau boleh datang dan minta apapun padaku, ok?"

Sehun mengangguk, rengkuhannya perlahan melemah lalu terlepas. Chanyeol bisa mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap jelas wajah Sehun yang sedang tersipu dan tersenyum malu-malu. Bibirnya merekah dan iris coklat terangnya menyatakan beribu kebahagiaan serta rasa lega. Dia seperti sebuah kembang gula yang siap disantap, Chanyeol yakin manisnya akan lebih dari _itu_.

"Ah—" Chanyeol menghela napas. "Aku sudah mengharapkan adegan ranjang panas di kepalaku, tapi sepertinya kau malah memikirkan adegan romantis penuh air mata. Ya, kan? Aku benar, kan? Kau pasti sering nonton drama."

Satu pukulan ringan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol, dan pelakunya menatap kesal wajah pemuda di atasnya. "Yang sering nonton drama itu dirimu, Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk nonton TV sekalipun."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. "Kalau begitu... lakukan _ini_ lain kali saja, kita nonton drama sekarang."

"Tidak!" sedetik kemudian Sehun membekap mulutnya. "Maksudku, aku tidak mau nonton drama."

"Tidak mau nonton drama atau tidak mau melakukan _ini_ lain kali?"

"Tidak mau nonton drama," jawab Sehun ketus.

"Serius? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang, ada jadwal les hari ini," tuturnya sambil beranjak. "Dan aku bolos sekolah karena mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau perlu tahu, aku pergi ke Gangneung untuk mencarimu dan menemui Ibu mertua."

Sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan namun dia tetap menahan egonya, berbalik dan menunjukkan wajah penuh kekecewaan pada pemuda manis yang sedang mengharap belas kasihnya.

"Apa lagi Oh Sehun?"

"Jangan pergi Chanie," Sehun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, dan tersenyum saat menyadari Chanyeol mengumpat karena tidak bisa melawan lagi. "Jangan pergi sayangku, Sehunie sangat kesepian."

"Kau terdengar seperti pekerja seks yang kurang belaian pria, tahu tidak?" Chanyeol melepaskan dua lengan Sehun dari pinggangnya. "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Tidak selama ada submisif manis yang bersamaku di sini, dan siap mendesah di bawahku."

"Kau mesum seka—"

Kalimat Sehun tidak akan pernah tuntas karena Chanyeol terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya, tangannya perlahan mendorong bahu Sehun hingga pemuda itu terlentang sementara Chanyeol menaunginya dengan satu lengan yang lain bergerak lincah di permukaan halus kulitnya, menggoreskan gairah dan memercikan api nafsu yang membakar tubuh Sehun hingga darahnya terasa mendidih dan meletup-letup.

"Bagaimana dengan prinsip _seks di usia dua puluh tahun-_ mu itu?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela kesibukannya mengulum puting Sehun.

"Apa itu penting sekarang?" tanya Sehun, tersengal. "Ya Tuhan! Jangan mengigit disana Park— jangan disitu juga!"

"Jangan berteriak, kau mau semua tetangga mendengar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berdecak di atas kulit halus itu.

Bibirnya membulat sempurna, meraup puting kecil menggemaskan ke dalam mulutnya seolah-olah sedang menyusu. Jemarinya tidak bisa diam dan menjalar ke segala arah, menyusur dari dada pemuda itu hingga lekukan pinggangnya, berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mengusapnya penuh sensualitas disana dan turun kembali hingga mencapai pangkal paha submisifnya, hanya diam disana, mempermainkan Sehun dengan tidak menyentuh apa yang seharusnya disentuh.

Sehun menahan napasnya seketika, tercekat, dia tidak sanggup mendesah. Kenikmatan yang dirasakan hanya disalurkannya lewat remasan sensual pada rambut dominannya, atau sedikit nafas panjang yang keluar lewat celah bibirnya, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah begitu pula jemari kakinya.

"Chan—" panggil Sehun lirih, matanya sayu, menatap Chanyeol yang semakin turun mengecup perutnya hingga bagian itu terlihat mengilat, lembap panas dan penuh bercak.

"Jangan ganggu aku," sahut Chanyeol sebelum mendaratkan kembali bibirnya pada perut submisifnya dan mengecupnya beberapa kali disana.

Sehun bungkam, merasa jalan terbaik untuk protes adalah dengan menarik rambut Chanyeol atau berteriak alih-alih memanggilnya dengan nada yang seolah-olah meminta agar semua dosa ini dihentikan.

"Apa aku boleh membuka celanamu?" tanya Chanyeol, kepalanya mendongak, menatap wajah Sehun yang masih merah padam.

"Kenapa harus bertanya lagi?! Lakukan saja! Jangan banyak tanya! Aku tidak sanggup bilang apa-apa!"

"Tidak sanggup bilang apa-apa, ya benar. Tapi kau baru saja _sanggup_ untuk berteriak memaki-maki pacarmu," Chanyeol terkekeh, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Sehun. "Kau benar-benar unik."

"Unik?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menarik ciuman malas dari bibir kekasihnya. " _Amatir_ maksudmu?"

"Bukan, sayangku," jawab Chanyeol lembut. "Unik. Kita berdua amatir disini, ok? Jadi jangan merasa terbebani sedikit pun."

Sehun mengangguk, mengecup dan menghisap bagian dari leher kekasihnya, meninggalkan bercak merah disana dan ia merasa puas. "Kita belajar sama-sama, ok?"

"Ok," Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi lalu melepaskan rengkuhan Sehun dan menjauh. "Tapi tidak hari ini, kau masih cidera dan sebenarnya kita masih SMA, belum cukup dewasa untuk tahap yang lebih lanjut."

"Ah, kenapa?" Sehun terlihat kecewa. "Dasar bajingan! Kau sudah melepas pakaianku, aku siap melepaskan celanaku dan kita melakukannya, kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Astaga," Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, Sehun terlalu menggemaskan baginya, dan ia tidak yakin sanggup menahan hasrat untuk mengurung pemuda manis ini satu malam dalam kamar sambil mencumbu setiap inci tubuhnya. "Lihat siapa yang paling semangat sekarang?"

Ia kembali mendekati Sehun, memakaikan kaos milik Sehun kembali pada pemiliknya dengan hati-hati meskipun dibalas dengan dengusan kesal dari Sehun. "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu setelah preman itu memukulimu? Atau kau sedikit bingung dan hilang kesadaran karena aku begitu seksi hari ini?"

"Tidak dua-duanya. Sana! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu malam ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai topeng hantu sepanjang malam, aku menyimpan satu dalam lemari pakaianmu. Jadi kau tidak bisa melihat wajahku, kan?"

"Sialan. Kau bajingan terkutuk. Tunggu saja, aku akan menolakmu secara sadis kalau suatu hari nanti kau minta kita melakukan hal semacam _ini_ lagi, aku akan menolak pelukanmu, kecupanmu, ciumanmu, pokoknya aku akan menolak tipu muslihat dari bajingan semacam—"

Mungkin membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya saat pemuda manis itu mulai rewel adalah salah satu hal yang termasuk dalam daftar hobi milik Chanyeol. Pemuda itu kembali mengulum bibir kekasihnya, kali ini lembut tanpa nafsu. Chanyeol memagutnya perlahan, membiarkan rasa manis meleleh perlahan meresap hingga ujung syarafnya. Baru ia akan melepaskannya, dan tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak menolak ciumanku," kata Chanyeol; Sehun terlihat ingin protes, tapi Chanyeol lebih dahulu menutup bibir itu dengan dua jari menjepitnya. "Pergi mandi, bersihkan wajahmu, tubuhmu, dan urus _itu_ ," tutur Chanyeol sambil melirik pangkal paha Sehun. "Aku akan pergi membeli makanan."

Chanyeol mengecup keningnya.

"Dengar kata-kataku, dan aku akan kembali lagi."

.

Sehun tidak bisa makan dengan benar, kepalanya penuh dengan Chanyeol dan kegiatan panas mereka yang bahkan belum genap dua jam yang lalu. Tapi, selain dari itu Sehun mencurigai sesuatu. Chanyeol tidak pernah melepas ponselnya semenjak sampai di rumah, dan terakhir menerima panggilan yang entah dari siapa, pemuda Park itu menjauh dari Sehun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak selingkuh, kan?"

"Pemikiran macam apa itu?" Chanyeol mendengus, menghampiri Sehun kemudian merengkuh pemuda manis itu ke dalam pelukannya, mulutnya terbuka minta disuapi, dan Sehun berbaik hati memberikan satu sendok nasi beserta lauknya.

"Kau tidak selingkuh, kan?"

"Astaga—" Chanyeol menelan, kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi, kali ini Sehun tidak memberinya makanan. "Baiklah, baiklah.. aku tidak selingkuh, yang tadi meneleponku itu Baekhyun, sudah puas Tuan Muda Oh Sehun?"

"Baekhyun? Kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi dariku?"

"Karena kita membahas cewek-cewek seksi, jadi aku harus sedikit menjaga jarak denganmu," jawab Chanyeol bergurau. "Tidak, sebenarnya kami membahas tentangmu. Baekhyun bilang kau jadi menyebalkan belakangan ini, tapi aku jawab tenang saja, karena Sehun yang manis sudah kembali."

"Aku tetap curiga, Park."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Ya, terserah kau saja. Kau bisa menanyakan pada Baekhyun besok di sekolah, atau kau bisa meneleponnya sekarang juga."

"Tidak perlu—" Sehun menyimpan mangkoknya kemudian balas memeluk Chanyeol. "Aku percaya padamu, hehe."

"Anak ini—" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya lalu menarik hidung Sehun. "Tidurlah, kau harus cepat sembuh, ujian akhir sebentar lagi dan kau tidak bisa menghadiri ujian dengan wajah babak belur seperti ini."

"Hmm. Aku tahu Park, kau juga harus tidur. Dan ganti pakaianmu itu."

.

-00-

.

Gelap dan dingin, itulah yang dirasakannya saat pertama kali membuka mata dan tersadar. Perpaduan yang tidak baik, dan Sehun membenci dua hal ini. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya baik-baik saja, dia tidak buta ataupun cacat. Sebuah lampu di ujung jalan yang terombang-ambing karena angin jadi jawabannya, Sehun masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Permukaan tempatnya berbaring terasa begitu dingin, tangannya terangkat, merayap mencari tumpuan karena kakinya terasa begitu lemah untuk sekedar menekuk atau menahan beban tubuhnya sejenak sebelum berdiri.

Nyeri menggerayangi segenap tubuhnya, entah dari mana datangnya luka-luka lebam dan goresan tipis pada tubuhnya. Bibirnya terbuka, melafalkan nama seseorang, lirih dan serak. Sia-sia karena suaranya hanya akan hilang tersamarkan oleh deru angin.

Tapi takdir tidak ada yang tahu, siapapun tidak bisa menebak. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika suara lirih itu akan terbawa angin dan angin membisikannya pada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk termanggu di antara undak-undakan yang lembap dan dingin.

Derap langkah terdengar, dan Sehun semakin sering melafalkan nama itu. Nyeri di rahang dan bibirnya diabaikan, dia hanya berusaha untuk memanggil orang itu. Sampai seorang pemuda dalam bayangan muncul menghampirinya.

Terkejut mendapati seseorang sekarat di lorong sempit dengan sekujur luka di tubuhnya.

"Chan—" Sehun mengangkat tangannya. "Chanyeol..."

Pemuda itu menghampiri Sehun, samar-samar Sehun dapat menangkap bayangan wajahnya, rahangnya tegas dan hidungnya mancung, figur milik seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Sehun- _sshi_?"

Dia bukan Chanyeolnya.

Sementara pemuda yang dicarinya sedang menatapnya, dan memalingkan wajah saat Sehun menyadari keberadaannya lalu memanggilnya.

"CHANYEOL!"

Sehun terbangun dengan nafas memburu dan peluh membanjiri pelipisnya, mengalir turun hingga tetesannya mengenai bantal di bawahnya. Matanya membola dan bergerak liar untuk menangkap sosok Park Chanyeol yang pada kenyataannya sedang tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Napas pemuda di hadapannya teratur, begitu pula detak jantungnya, yang berarti Chanyeol tidur dengan nyenyak. Sehun menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya, merasa sedikit lega setelah tahu bahwa semuanya hanya mimpi.

"Ada apa?"

"Astaga! Sejak kapan kau bangun?!"

Chanyeol mengusak matanya. "Sejak kau berteriak memanggil namaku sebenarnya, maaf, aku terlalu nyenyak ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf juga karena mengganggu tidurmu," Sehun mengecup kening Chanyeol. "Tidurlah, aku ingin keluar dan minum air sebentar."

Setelah Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan terlelap kembali ke alam mimpinya, Sehun keluar kamar. Entah kenapa kakinya terasa lemas, ia bertumpu pada tembok menuju dapur kemudian mengambil air minumnya dari kulkas.

Mimpinya terasa tak asing. Tapi bukan karena mimpi itu tak asing. Bagian akhir dari mimpi itu lah yang membuat Sehun cemas, mengapa Chanyeol harus memalingkan wajah saat Sehun menatapnya, mengapa Chanyeol harus berbalik dan menulikan telinga saat Sehun memanggil namanya.

 _Itu semua hanya mimpi, kan? Kita akan baik-baik saja, kan? Chanyeol?_

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A/N**

Hallo, Aloha! I'm back yehet!

Gimana gaes?! Greget?! Pengen nabok gue? Atau Chanyeol? Atau Sehun? Atau yang lain? Wkwk.

ChanHunnya udah banyak kaaaan? Apa kurang? Kurang overdose kah? Udah ah segini aja, gue gakuku mau negtik yang ekstrim-ekstrimnya hahaha xD.

Btw, 'adegan' di atas spesial untuk yang nanyain kapan ada scene rate M. Ini aku kasih padamu dear, biarpun belum nyampe _itu_ , ampuni saya T.T pokoknya thx banget karena dirimu rajin nagih dan gak patah semangat ngadepin orang macem aku ini. I love u :'v. dan terimakasih untuk Oh Sehoon-nim yang sudah berbagi cerita _absurd_ tentang ChanHun dll kepada saya, you da real MVP :'v.

And as always, terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review, fav, dan follow. I LOVE YOU. Buat yang cuma baca juga terimakasih, tapi alangkah lebih baik kalo kalian meninggalkan review bukan?

Udah si, kali ini itu aja, lagi dikejar deadline, ada yang tahu cara kabur dari hal menyeramkan satu itu? T.T

.

.

Halona Jill

Review ya..


	12. Chapter 12

"Maze"

.

.

A ChanHun Fanfiction by Halona Jill

.

.

Chapter 12 : Tentang kita dan masa depan (sorry for typos)

-00-

.

Semburat oranye mengintip malu-malu di ujung cakrawala, perlahan meninggi kemudian menerangi kota, menggantikan ribuan cahaya yang tercipta dari lampu-lampu jalanan dan bangunan yang memadatinya. Kilaunya terlihat indah, membias pada embun yang hinggap di jendela yang sedang menunggu untuk diuapkan.

Sehun termanggu di balik jendela itu, menatap titik-titik air pada kaca jendelanya. Bibirnya perlahan terbuka menghembuskan napas hangat pada kaca di depannya, jemarinya terangkat, bergerak membentuk serentetan _hangul_ yang bertuliskan 'Park Chanyeol' diakhiri oleh tanda hati, bibirnya mengukir senyuman tipis dan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

Terlalu pagi untuk melamunkan kekasihnya yang tampan itu, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Masa bodo dengan sikapnya yang seperti gadis remaja memikirkan pangeran kuda putihnya. Dia hanya tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan saat menunggu kekasihnya yang berjanji akan menjemputnya pagi ini dan berangkat sekolah bersama-sama.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sehun beranjak dengan semangat menyambut kekasihnya, sambil berjalan ia berniat untuk memberikan ciuman pagi pada pemuda Park itu di depan pintu.

" _Good morning_."

Sehun hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat untuk menarik tengkuk kekasihnya lalu mencium bibir pemuda di depannya beberapa detik. Ia bisa merasakan kekasihnya terkejut dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kebiasaan baru, aku akan menciummu setiap pagi kalau kau menjemputku, dan memelukmu seperti ini—" Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya sambil menghirup lamat-lamat wangi maskulin dari kekasihnya. "Boleh kan? Ini karena aku sangat sayang padamu Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh, menjauhkan tubuhnya sendiri agar bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sungguh pemandangan pagi hari yang menyenangkan, dan Chanyeol yakin dia tidak ingin melewatkannya satu hari pun.

"Tentu saja boleh, Park Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima semua _skinship_ dari tuan muda Oh Sehun, dan tidak akan protes saat tuan muda Oh memeluk saya terlalu erat seperti pagi ini," balas Chanyeol layaknya seorang pelayan, setelahnya ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan membungkuk.

"Jadi, apa tuan muda Oh sudah sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol, dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Satu gelas susu dan roti, kau mau? Aku bisa membuatkan beberapa untukmu sebelum kita berangkat," kata Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku sudah sarapan di rumah—" Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya sejenak. "Masih terlalu pagi, ingin berkeliling kota denganku?"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sehun, karena setelahnya pemuda manis itu mengangguk antusias dengan senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya. Tangannya memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan menuntun pemuda tampan itu keluar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa begini dilihat orang?" tanya Chanyeol saat Sehun sedang mengunci pintu rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang memelukmu, tubuhmu, lenganmu, keduanya hangat," Sehun mendongak, menemukan wajah tampan Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya. "Tuhan.. kenapa pacarku bisa setampan ini?"

Chanyeol mendengus kemudian terkekeh. Baru pertama kali mendengar Sehun memujinya terang-terangan seperti ini. Seingatnya Sehun adalah pribadi yang malu-malu dan gengsi mengakui perasaan, tapi pagi ini berbeda dan Chanyeol berharap perubahan yang terjadi pada kekasihnya adalah sesuatu yang baik.

Pagi ini, mereka melangkah bersama-sama dengan lengan yang saling memeluk dan senyum terukir di bibir masing-masing, rona-rona merah muda terpercik di pipi keduanya, gejolak cinta anak muda. Keduanya tidak akan mengingkarinya lagi, masing-masing meyakini dalam hati bahwa ini memang apa yang seharusnya dilakukan, meskipun ini tidak benar.

Chanyeol menghela napas kemudian menarik Sehun agar lebih padanya.

.

Dua hari sebelum minggu tenang menjelang ujian. Sekolah tidak berubah masih sibuk dan ramai seperti biasanya, guru-guru lebih giat mengajar dan para siswa tingkat akhir lebih giat belajar. Keadaan kelas menjadi lebih teratur, semua bangku selalu penuh, tidak ada lagi siswa yang membolos, terlambat mengerjakan tugas atau tertinggal mengikuti ujian praktek.

Kecuali Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Berdiri seperti sepasang siswa bandel yang sedang mendapatkan hukuman di tengah-tengah lapangan sepak bola sekolah mereka yang luas. Disaat yang lain membubarkan diri, mereka harus mengorbankan waktu untuk sekedar mendapatkan nilai minimal B dalam ujian praktek olahraga. Tidak ada yang memberitahu Chanyeol jika hari dimana ia kabur dari sekolah dan memilih untuk mencari Sehun adalah hari ujian praktek olahraga.

Seandainya Chanyeol diberi tahu pun, dia akan tetap membolos dan akan tetap pada pilihannya menemukan Sehun. Tentu saja.

"Kau terlihat aneh saat senyum-senyum sendiri."

Chanyeol menoleh, ada Sehun yang sedang melakukan peregangan sambil menatapnya. Pemuda manis itu memutar-mutar pergelangan kakinya bergantian, matahari tidak terlalu menyengat karena hari sudah sore tapi dia berkeringat. Jatuh di pelipisnya mengalir turun sampai rahangnya.

"Aku merasa seperti gadis remaja yang memandangi _oppa_ pujaannya sekarang," kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. "Kau terlihat keren memakai seragam olahraga," lanjutnya, matanya tidak lepas memandang Sehun yang kemudian berjongkok untuk memperbaiki tali sepatu.

Sehun mendengus, menalikan tali sepatunya dengan benar. Tangannya menepuk halus lututnya yang terkena rerumputan kemudian berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Jadi, karena aku keren, dan perasaanmu yang sekarang seperti seorang gadis, apa kita bertukar posisi?"

Senyum di wajah Chanyeol hilang seketika. "Maaf— apa? Tukar posisi? Maksudmu kau yang akan menguasaiku di ranjang dan melakukan _ini itu_ padaku seperti aku melakukannya waktu itu padamu?"

" _Sial_. Jangan membahasnya keras-keras!" Sehun menggerutu lalu memukul bahu Chanyeol keras-keras. Pipinya terasa menghangat seketika.

"Kau yang mengingatkannya sayang—" jemarinya menjepit bibir Sehun yang hendak protes. "Lagipula kenapa tidak boleh keras-keras? Disini hanya ada kita berdua," kata Chanyeol. Satu senyuman jahil terlukis di bibirnya.

"Dimana Kang _saem_ , kenapa lama sekali," Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berpaling, enggan menatap Chanyeol.

Sementara pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya sibuk memikirkan cara lain untuk menggoda Sehun sebelum guru olahraga mereka datang. Tangannya terulur menarik pinggang ramping milik Sehun, membawa pemuda manis itu mendekat.

"Park Chan—"

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa canggung kalau aku memelukmu begini?" tanya Chanyeol, seringai muncul di wajahnya, dan dia hanya semakin tampan karena itu.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang melihat, anggota klub sepak bola datang dua jam lagi, Kang _saem_ mungkin sibuk mengakumulasi nilai murid-murid di ruang guru dan melupakan kita disini. Jadi—" Chanyeol memberi jeda dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sehun. "Kita punya banyak waktu berdua, apa boleh sesekali aku menciummu di tempat terbuka seperti ini?"

"Sesekali katamu?!" Sehun menoleh dengan raut wajah tidak terima, tangannya terangkat siap untuk menampar wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Otakmu sudah tidak beres ya? Kau mengidap alzheimer, atau apa?"

"Memang berapa kali?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya. "Ah, jadi kau menghitung berapa banyak ciuman yang aku berikan padamu? Begitu?"

Sehun siap menghajar Chanyeol dan mulut kurang ajarnya itu sekarang juga, yang sayangnya tidak akan pernah terlaksana karena guru olahraga mereka datang dan menghentikan percakapan keduanya juga rengkuhan lengan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

"Kalian berpelukan? Apa kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya Kang saem memandang curiga pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Tidak saem, anak ini bicara tidak sopan padaku dan aku berniat menghajarnya, jadi aku menarik pinggangnya," jawab Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun menoleh lagi padanya dan memberikan tatapan seolah-olah ia berkata 'kau mau mati, ya?'.

"Benar kata keponakanku, kalian memang dua makhluk aneh dari luar angkasa," guru olahraga itu menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju sisi lapangan yang teduh, memainkan peluit di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam stopwatch berawarna hijau elektrik.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling memandang, mereka mengulum senyum satu sama lain dengan kerlingan mata yang menggoda, lalu mengikuti guru olahraga mereka, berharap dalam hati masing-masing mereka akan disuruh membuat tugas dalam bentuk paper saja, sudah terlalu malas untuk memutari lapangan sepak bola sebanyak delapan kali.

" _Saem_.." Chanyeol meringis. "Keponakanmu si Byun Baekhyun sama anehnya dengan kami, mulutnya cerewet seperti perempuan, mengaku tampan ke semua orang dan menyangkal disebut cantik, tapi kegiatannya setiap hari hanya menebalkan pelembab wajahnya dan mempertajam ukiran _eyeliner_ nya."

"Aku tahu. Itu karena kalian ada di grup hang out yang sama," sahut guru Kang. "Sudah, berhenti berdebat, karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama aku akan mengurangi putarannya—"

"ASSA!"

"Jangan senang dulu kalian bocah tengik! Kalian tidak akan dapat nilai lebih dari B karena terlambat ikut tes. 5 putaran saja, dan jangan bilang pada siswa yang lain."

"Ok," kali ini Sehun yang menjawab dengan semangat.

Dia sempat mengikuti klub atletik saat di sekolah junior, bukan masalah baginya hanya lari lima putaran lapangan bola. Kecapatan larinya tidak main-main, dengan kakinya yang jenjang dan tubuhnya yang ringan, Sehun seperti bulu terbang saat berlari.

"Kau terlihat cemas. Takut kalah dariku?" tanya Sehun.

"Mimpi saja," balas Chanyeol. Setelahnya mereka berdua mengambil posisi siap. "Yang kalah harus traktir makan di hari minggu dan masak makanan yang enak untuk pemenang."

"Steady—"

"Call!"

Bunyi pluit baru terdengar sedangkan Sehun sudah beberapa meter di depan.

"Ah! Sialan, jangan main curang Oh Sehun-nim!"

.

.

Dua orang berjalan beriringan menaiki tangga yang semakin hari semakin licin dan berlumut, yang satu memegang payung kuning di tangan kirinya untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari hujan dan dengan telaten menuntun pemuda di sampingnya agar tidak jatuh. Yang satunya terlihat murung, menyembunyikan wajah di balik tudung hoodienya, bibirnya tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun sementara lawan bicaranya sangat cerewet.

"Wah! Benar-benar.. Tuhan memang tidak menutup mata, orang curang akan selalu kalah!"

"Kau membahas soal tes lari lagi?!" pada akhirnya Sehun buka suara.

Dan yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah tawa ringan dari pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Chanyeol selalu seperti itu, kebahagiaannya selain dicintai Sehun adalah melihat pemuda manis itu kesal setengah hidup. Pertengkaran mereka cukup banyak, dan kebanyakan karena hal spele. Tapi setelah semuanya berlalu mereka akan kembali layaknya pengantin baru.

Menjadi kekasih dari Park Chanyeol memang sebuah pengalaman yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sama sekali dalam benak Sehun, tentunya sewaktu Sehun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol menyimpan rasa untuknya. Setelah tahu rasanya sulit unuk menolak Chanyeol, karena sekali lagi, Sehun tidak akan menemukan yang seperti Chanyeol dimana pun.

"Jadi sayang," Chanyeol menarik bahu kekasihnya mendekat. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang enak untuk hari minggu seperti daging—"

"Sekarang kau seperti cowok matre yang memanfaatkan pacarnya. Jangan daging! Aku tidak punya banyak uang."

"Ok, ok," Chanyeol mengangguk, sesekali tertawa melihat Sehun yang masih kesal. "Kimchi? Buatan ibumu—"

"Kalau mau itu datang sendiri saja ke Gangneung."

"Benar-benar.. baiklah, buatkan makanan yang manis. Aku suka makanan manis, jangan terlalu banyak yang pedas, dan belikan aku susu pisang, hehe."

Kali ini Sehun yang tertawa. Tangannya terangkat meraih pipi Chanyeol yang rasanya semakin hari semakin tembam lalu mencubitnya. Tidak ada penolakan dari kekasihnya, dan itu membuat Sehun semakin senang. Hidupnya yang terasa menyedihkan beberapa hari yang lalu kembali berwarna.

Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah Sehun. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Sehun dan menyimpan payungnya lalu menatap pemuda manis di depannya. Iris coklat terang itu berbinar, kebahagiaan terlukis disana. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat menyadarinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengusak rambut Sehun. "Masuklah."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak ikut masuk?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, tangannya kembali mengusak rambut Sehun. "Aku harus pulang, akhir-akhir ini Ibu jadi cerewet kalau aku pulang terlambat."

"Bagaimana kalau berteduh dulu di rumahku? Hujannya belum reda," kata Sehun. Yang sebenanrnya pemuda manis itu hanya mencoba menahan kekasihnya agar tidak pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya gerimis," Chanyeol mendekat dan memberikan satu kecupan lembut di kening Sehun. "Jangan lupa makan malam dan belajar. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Chanyeol."

Pemuda tampan itu menatap kekasihnya lagi dan tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu cemas, aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun bukan perempuan, dia tidak punya kelebihan insting seperti perempuan. Tapi segala hal mengenai Chanyeol selalu membuat Sehun lebih peka dan lebih cemas. Dia tidak bisa hanya tersenyum saat kekasihnya mengecup keningnya sekali lagi kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

"Chanyeol—"

Bayang-bayang itu. Sehun berhenti di tempatnya, membeku diantara kakinya yang hendak melangkah menyusul Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga, sekarang tinggal punggungnya yang terlihat. Perlahan dan perlahan, lelaki itu menghilang.

Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Chanyeol tidak menoleh lagi padanya. Chanyeol pergi begitu saja.

.

-00-

.

Akhir-akhir ini suasana di rumah tidak terlalu baik untuk Chanyeol. Orang tuanya perlahan menjadi dua orang diktator yang mendikte Chanyeol untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan Chanyeol untuk tempat berbagi masalahnya di rumah sudah jarang pulang, Yoora sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, dan Chanyeol merasa asing berada di rumah yang telah menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan waktu selamat 19 tahun.

Sejak Chanyeol terlibat masalah di sekolah, dan waktu ujian yang semakin dekat. Orang tua Chanyeol memang tidak menerima surat panggilan atau surat teguran mengenai kelakuan putra mereka yang sedikit melanggar peraturan. Tapi berita bisa tersebar dari mana saja. Ibu Chanyeol adalah perempuan yang aktif dalam organisasi masyarakat, punya relasi dimana-mana, banyak yang mengenalnya dan juga keluarganya.

Beberapa anak dari teman-teman Ibunya belajar di tempat yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, termasuk insiden di sekolah yang melibatkan Chanyeol. Nyonya Park tidak marah pada Chanyeol, wanita itu hanya sedikit kecewa pada anaknya. Sayangnya wanita itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat suaminya mengetahui beritanya dari orang lain dan marah besar pada putranya.

Chanyeol tidak diperbolehkan pulang terlambat, harus memperbaiki nilai-nilai sekolahnya, dan beragam hal lainnya yang terlalu menyiksa putra mereka. Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, mereka semua tahu Chanyeol anak yang baik. Saat diberi hukuman pun Chanyeol hanya diam dan menerima sementara Yoora terus menerus membela adik kesayangannya dan membuat dirinya terlibat dalam kemarahan sang Ayah.

Makan malam keluarga jadi tidak menyenangkan, ayahnya terus menerus menanyakan persiapan belajarnya di sekolah dan di tempat les menjelang ujian. Dan hal paling menyebalkan lainnya tidak lain adalah obsesi Ayah yang ingin putranya masuk sekolah militer.

"Aku bisa memilih jurusan kuliah sendiri Ayah," tutur Chanyeol tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya.

"Memang, tapi coba saja dulu mendaftar di akademi militer. Dulu kau bilang tidak suka berbisnis seperti Ayah. Maka dari itu masuk saja di militer, kau punya koneksi disana. Pamanmu bisa membantu, sepupu yang lain juga banyak yang jadi tentara."

Chanyeol kehilangan selera makannya. Dia mendorong piringnya menjauh dan menghela napas. Nyonya Park menatapnya dan pandangannya melembut mengetahui putra bungsunya mendapat tekanan berat dari Ayahnya sendiri.

"Lakukan saja apa yang baik untukmu," kata Nyonya Park sambil tersenyum. "Orang tua tidak pernah menjerumuskan anaknya ke jalan yang salah, kau tahu kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian beranjak. "Aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke kamar dan belajar."

.

Tumpukan buku pelajaran, puluhan notes warna-warni yang berisi rumus matematika dan hal-hal penting yang harus ia hapalkan, serta alat tulis yang berserakan. Chanyeol menghela napasnya, memandang dengan jengah pada semua kekacauan yang ada di meja belajarnya. Matanya melirik sejenak pada playstation-nya yang terlantar di sudut kamar. Pikirannya melayang pada Sehun, pemuda manis itu selalu merengek ingin main game di tengah malam saat menginap disini.

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan kekasihnya yang manis dan manja itu. Mereka akan beradu game sampai dini hari, dan selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan Sehun yang membuat pemuda manis itu merajuk sampai tertidur, kemudian bangun di pagi hari dengan kekesalan yang sudah memudar karena Chanyeol tahu betul cara menyenangkan hatinya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Chanyeol menyentuh layarnya dan mendapatkan notifikasi pesan dari Sehun yang membuatnya menghela napas lagi. Dia bahkan lupa harus menghubungi Sehun, dan kekasihnya pasti sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Tidak mau membuat kekasihnya menunggu, Chanyeol segera mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menghubungi Sehun.

"Maaf, aku baru selesai belajar. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah tersambung pada Sehun.

" _Oh.. ya, aku belajar sedikit. Matematika sangat rumit, aku tidak mengerti tanpa bantuan tutor."_

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Aku bisa jadi tutormu sayang, hari minggu nanti kita belajar bersama, ya?"

" _Sayangnya aku lebih mempercayakan matematika pada Kyungsoo_."

"Kyungsoo itu orang pelit," kata Chanyeol dengan nada sinis, tapi tentu saja dia hanya bergurau. "Dia akan minta bayaran yang mahal."

" _Begitu kah?"_

Chanyeol bergumam sedangkan Sehun terkekeh. "Makanya, belajar denganku saja, aku minta senyum manismu saja sebagai bayarannya."

Mereka melanjutkan percakapan dan saling bergurau sampai Chanyeol mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Itu Ibunya, memangnya siapa lagi perempuan yang malam hari mengganggu Chanyeol dengan mengetuk pintu secara brutal selain Ibunya dan Kakaknya yang sedang tidak di rumah.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

" _Ok, jangan tidur larut malam_. _"_

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Chanyeol segera memutus sambungannya pada Sehun, menatap layar ponselnya sampai cahaya ponselnya redup dan Chanyeol menekan tombolnya kembali hanya untuk melihat gambarnya dan Sehun yang saling tersenyum memandang satu sama lain. Kemudian ia beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Kenapa Ibu mengetuk pintu kamarku malam-malam? Aku mau tidur."

"Sudahlah, lupakan, ini tidak penting. Ayah menunggu di bawah, kali ini kau harus mendengarkan dia baik-baik, mengerti?"

"Soal akademi militer lagi?" tanya Chanyeol, sejenak ia merasa seperti ada rantai yang menyelinap dari lantai kemudian menjalar membelit kakinya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, Ibu duluan saja."

"Jangan lama-lama, Ayah terlihat serius kali ini," kata Nyonya Park penuh penekanan.

"Iya-iya aku tahu," balas Chanyeol sambil mendorong Ibunya perlahan agar segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol menutup pintunya lagi lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di samping pintunya. Pikirannya berbelit-belit kacau tidak jelas arahnya, bayangan Sehun dan keluarganya melintas cepat silih berganti bagai kaset rusak yang diputar berulang-ulang.

Disaat waktu sulitnya seseorang hadir tanpa permisi menambahkan dilema untuk Chanyeol.

Sebuah pesan singkat. Dari Park Soo Young.

" _Oppa. Bagaimana? Apa Sehun sunbae sudah tahu?"_

.

-00-

.

Hari minggu Sehun bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, pergi ke minimarket dan pulang dengan sekantung bahan masakan, membersihkan rumah, dan segala hal lainnya yang biasanya diabaikan Sehun karena dia terlalu sibuk kerja paruh waktu, atau karena terlalu malas mengerjakannya.

Cuaca mendung sejak pagi, tapi suasana hati Sehun benar-benar sempurna seperti musim panas. Rona-rona merah muda terpercik manis di pipinya, senyum tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya, debaran jantungnya terasa begitu membuncah terlebih setelah ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya dan mendengar suara familiar yang memanggil namanya.

Satu hari tidak bertemu Chanyeol rindunya bukan main. Sehun segera beranjak dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri dengan dua tangan terbuka siap menyambut pelukan dari Sehun.

"Kau terlambat 9 menit," kata Sehun; teredam di bahu Chanyeol karena Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Ya aku tahu," Chanyeol mengusak rambut Sehun. "Aku tidak naik motor, jadi ya..—"

"Sudah jangan banyak alasan," Sehun mencubit perut Chanyeol dan dia sedikit terkejut. "Wow, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ototmu semakin bagus?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, tangannya memeluk pinggang Sehun dan mengangkat tubuh pemuda manis itu dengan mudah. Memasuki rumah kekasihnya. "Dan akhir-akhir ini kau semakin berat. Apa yang kau makan?"

Sehun terkekeh dan berpikir sejenak saat Chanyeol menurunkannya. "Kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari Park Chanyeol-nim?"

"Mulutmu juga semakin pintar bicara," kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit bibir Sehun dengan dua jarinya.

Sehun tertawa, masih memeluk Chanyeol pemuda manis itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol yang masih beraroma segar; aroma pembersih wajah pria. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak untuk mengambil buku pelajaran, sementara Chanyeol menunggu dengan mempersiapkan buku pelajarannya juga.

"Jadi, aku masih tidak mengerti tentang logaritma," kata Sehun dengan setumpuk buku di dekapannya. "Seandainya aku hidup di jaman dulu atau jaman Joseon aku tidak perlu pusing memikirkan hal semacam ini."

"Memangnya mau jadi apa kalau hidup di jaman dulu? Hidup di jaman Joseon kalau tidak jadi anak raja atau anak bangsawan juga tidak menyenangkan," balas Chanyeol.

"Tahu dari mana?" Sehun bertanya ketus, tumpukan bukunya diletakkan dengan suara bedebum keras yang disengaja membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan menoleh padanya.

"Kau tidak lihat drama sejarah ya? Rakyat jelata pasti selalu menderita di masa lalu. Hidup jaman sekarang jauh lebih baik, orang kaya dan orang miskin sama-sama belajar, makan makanan yang sama, pakai baju seragam yang sama, bebas berkomunikasi—"

"Sudahlah," Sehun memutus penjelasan Chanyeol dengan tampang kesal. "Lagi pula, wajah tampan begini, sudah pasti aku jadi pangeran di jaman dulu."

Chanyeol tercengang sebelum tertawa dan memandang wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. "Yakin kau seorang pangeran? Bukan permaisuri cantik milikku?"

"Mimpi saja," Sehun melemparkan penghapusnya tepat di wajah Chanyeol. "Kalau pun aku jadi permaisuri, aku pasti punya raja yang seperti Kim Soohyun."

"Baiklah, kita akhiri disini," Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Kau hafal rumus dasar logaritma?"

Kali ini Sehun yang tercengang, seakan-akan kehilangan pijakannya di muka bumi. Chanyeol duduk di depannya dengan senyum cemerlang, dan wajah tampan dihiasi kacamata berbingkai tebal yang menimbulkan kesan seorang kutu buku, tapi mana ada kutu buku yang punya bahu tegap, dada bidang dan suara seksi selain Chanyeol.

Jemarinya yang sedang membolak-balik halaman buku terlihat begitu menarik di mata Sehun, membantu Sehun menandai bagian-bagian yang penting dengan spidol warna-warni yang dipersiapkan Chanyeol di rumah.

"Nah," Chanyeol menyodorkan bukunya pada Sehun. "Pelajari, kalau kau sudah paham dengan ini pasti mudah mengerjakan soal yang lainnya."

"Lalu, kau?"

"Aku? Kenapa denganku?"

"Kau tidak belajar?"

"Kenapa harus? Aku sudah belajar ini di rumah."

Sehun mendengus. "Ini bukan belajar bersama namanya," dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tertawa.

.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, bagaimana ini? Kau bahkan tidak mengajariku cara mengerjakannya!"

"Kau harus membuat persamaannya dulu Oh Sehun," balas Chanyeol dengan sabar. "Aku sudah menjelaskan berulang kali, kenapa tidak paham, ya Tuhan, itu masih soal mendasar."

"Kau yang tidak mengajariku!"

"Ok, cukup," Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya berpindah ke samping Sehun. "Berikan bukunya padaku."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sementara Sehun mendengus dan memalingkan wajah dari kekasihnya. "Hey, sudah jangan merajuk. Aku akan mengajarimu, pelan-pelan, dengan lembut, dan dengan baik hati," tuturnya meyakinkan. "Jadi sekarang perhatikan baik-baik."

Chanyeol mengulang jawaban Sehun dengan format yang lebih rapih sambil menahan tawanya melihat lembar jawaban Sehun yang penuh coretan dan kata makian frustasi. Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu pintar matematika, tapi soal seperti ini dia masih bisa menghadapinya.

"Dimulai dari menuliskan persamaan logaritmanya, kemudian kita buat perumpaan _P_ , sampai disini kau mengerti?" Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang mengangguk sambil mengigiti bagian atas pensilnya. "Jadi, Log X ini diganti dengan P, a disini jangan dianggap untuk sementara."

Chanyeol menuliskan persamaannya. "Kau sudah bisa sampai ke tahap ini, lihat?" Chanyeol menunjukkan lembar jawaban Sehun dan Sehun menghela napas. "Setelah ini, kau tahu harus apa?"

"Mmm... mencari akar kuadrat?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Sehun. "Pintar sekali, dari persamaan ini kita akan menghasilkan p-2 dan p-1. Kalau di kalikan mereka akan menghasilkan persamaan yang di atas, mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Berarti, hasil P itu dua, karena tadi negatif dua dan berpindah ruas. Dan P sama dengan satu karena negatif satu juga berpindah ruas"

"Benar. umpamakan persamaan yang satu adalah alfa, dan yang kedua adalah beta. Sekarang, a Log y X = n. Itu bentuk dasarnya. Di soal ini a adalah delapan, dan y tidak diketahui, kau punya dua dan satu sebagai n, jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Aku kira kau sudah mengerti," kata Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Aku masih perlu bimbingan, _Seonsaengnim_ ," kata Sehun memperlihatkan senyum manisnya yang membuat Chanyeol mengalah.

"Nilai y dari logaritma itu di dapatkan dari a pangkat n. Kau bisa menghitungnya sendiri."

Sehun tercenung, menatap lembar jawaban sekali lagi sebelum mulai berpikir. Jika hitungannya tidak salah, Sehun punya delapan sebagai a dan dua sebagai n. Jadi, jika nilai y adalah hasil dari a pangkat n, maka delapan pangkat dua.

"Enam puluh empat?" tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu beta diambil dari hasil persamaan p sama dengan satu, maka hasil dari delapan pangkat satu adalah delapan. Pertanyannya adalah nilai dari alfa di kali beta. Enam puluh empat dikali delapan.." Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk menghitung lalu menuliskan angkanya '512'.

"Seratus poin untuk muridku yang manis," kata Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa setelah berhasil mengerjakan soalnya.

"Soal sialan ini," gerutu Sehun sambil menatap lembar jawaban. "Kalau nanti ujian akan muncul yang lebih parah dari ini akan ku sumpahi orang yang membuat soal tertimpa sial seumur—"

"Bicaramu sayang, bicaramu," kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit bibir Sehun lagi.

Sehun terkekeh, menyimpan lembar jawabannya yang sudah penuh lalu menghempaskan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol dan menghela napas disana. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Sehun dan menepuk lengan kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Ah!" Sehun terbangun dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kau minta dibuatkan sesuatu yang manis untuk hari ini kan? Tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan menyiapkannya," kata Sehun kemudian melepaskan lengan Chanyeol di bahunya dan berdiri.

"Apa aku boleh ikut dan melihatmu masak?"

Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dia menunduk dan menahan bahu Chanyeol agar pemuda tampan itu tetap di tempatnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut serius yang berarti Chanyeol memang tidak boleh menyusulnya atau melihatnya masak.

"Aku tidak pintar masak, tapi aku janji makanan manis ini akan sangat enak. Kau tidak akan melupakan rasanya sampai ke rumah."

"Lalu, kalau aku lupa begitu sampai di rumah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau bisa datang lagi kesini dan memintaku membuatkannya, lagi dan lagi," diakhiri dengan senyuman dari keduanya. "Jangan berdiri dari tempatmu! Aku akan marah kalau kau menyusul kesini."

.

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya. Kekasihnya memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, matanya menyipit dan lidahnya sibuk mencecap rasa makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya. Detik berikutnya pemuda tampan itu mengambil segelas air di sampingnya dan menenggak isinya sampai habis.

"Rasanya pasti tidak enak, ya?" Sehun terduduk pasrah, menatap segumpal makanan aneh yang dibuatnya. "Tiga tahun hidup sendiri, tapi bakat memasakku sama sekali tidak berkembang."

Mie instan yang digoreng dan diberi madu, spesial untuk kekasihnya yang menyukai makanan manis. Tapi ternyata hasilnya gagal. Beberapa bagian dari mie nya gosong dan madu yang seharusnya manis dan menyegarkan itu tidak berguna karena bercampur dengan rasa pahit dari bagian yang gosongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun. "Kau sudah berusaha, ini tidak terlalu buruk kok."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap kekasihnya; Chanyeol mengangguk, tangannya masih di bahu Sehun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu kau mau memberiku kesempatan kedua? Ramen ttang bagian dua!"

"Oh.. soal itu—" Chanyeol menatap ngeri makanan _alien_ di atas meja dan membayangkan rasanya yang baru beberapa detik lalu melewati kerongkongannya. "Ku rasa tidak perlu, ini sudah masuk jam makan siang, aku yang akan memasak untukmu."

"Padahal jujur saja kalau rasanya tidak enak," kata Sehun, ia mendengus kemudian mengambil potongan paling kecil dari masakannya, dan wajahnya berubah sepat saat makanan itu masuk ke mulutnya. "Ini benar-benar tidak layak konsumsi," keluhnya.

Chanyeol tertawa dan menyuruh Sehun untuk berhenti makan ramen ttang-nya. Setelahnya pemuda Park itu beranjak menuju dapur dan menemukan beberapa bahan makanan yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam bungkusnya. Sehun pasti terlalu malas untuk menata belanjaannya dengan benar.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat apa saja yang dibeli kekasihnya sambil menatanya dengan apik sesuai dengan tempatnya. Ada beberapa jenis sayuran, potongan dada ayam, mie instan berbagai varian rasa, tiga karton susu, buah kalengan dan berbagai jenis makanan lainnya yang hampir semuanya adalah makanan instan.

"Katanya tidak punya uang, tapi belanja sebanyak ini?" Chanyeol mendengar tawa kecil dari Sehun yang kini menghampirinya. "Mau makan apa hari ini?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak, ia bergumam sekitar sepuluh detik sebelum bicara. "Karena cuaca hari ini mendung dan sedikit dingin, bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang panas dan pedas?"

"Sup ayam? Apa itu ok?"

"Saaaaaangat ok," kata Sehun ceria, ia beranjak mendekati Chanyeol, tersenyum lalu memeluk lengan kekasihnya. "Jadi, apa yang bisa ku bantu Chef?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau bantu adik manis," Chanyeol melepaskan lengan Sehun, dengan gemas mencubit pipi Sehun. "Duduk saja, dan lihat kakak tampan ini masak, ok? Sekarang giliranku, kau tidak bisa ikut campur."

Sehun mendengus, tapi ucapan Chanyeol terdengar tidak main-main. Jadi dia hanya diam dan kembali ke tempatnya semula, duduk dengan manis menunggu pacarnya memasak. Matanya tidak lepas dari Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan segalanya.

Pemuda tampan itu menggulung lengan bajunya, kemudian mencuci sayuran yang sudah di siapkan, tidak terlewat potongan dada ayamnya, Chanyeol mencucinya begitu teliti, raut wajahnya serius dan itu terlihat menyenangkan untuk Sehun. Setelah itu dia sibuk mengupas kentang, wortel serta menyiapkan bumbunya.

"Yakin tidak butuh bantuan?" Sehun bertanya sekali lagi, berharap dia dapat mencampuri kegiatan kekasihnya, sedikit melakukan kekacauan mungkin akan menyenangkan.

"Tidak, terimakasih—" balas Chanyeol, dia menunjukkan senyumnya lalu berbalik untuk merebus dada ayam dan kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. "Supnya bisa berantakan kalau kau campur tangan."

"Memangnya aku ini tidak bisa masak?" Sehun menggerutu kesal. "Aku bisa, tapi tidak pamer saja sepertimu!"

Tidak ada tanggapan dan Sehun memilih untuk kembali diam, duduk dengan tenang dan memandangi Chanyeol lagi. Terlalu bosan karena kekasihnya tidak mengajaknya bicara, pada akhirnya Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di meja makan dan tertidur.

.

Rasanya baru beberapa detik ia terlelap. Ada hal lain yang mengganggunya, sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya, dan aroma lezat yang sejak tadi mengusik indra penciumannya. Matanya terasa berat, tapi perutnya memang tidak mau diajak berkompromi. Sehun lapar.

"Lanjutkan tidurnya nanti, sekarang kau harus makan," Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kekasihnya membuka mata dan sedikit mengeluh tentang jam tidurnya yang terganggu, juga memaki perutnya yang bergemuruh.

"Awas ya kalau tidak enak," Sehun menatap Chanyeol sinis, pandangannya beralih pada semangkuk sup ayam di hadapannya yang mengepulkan asap dan menebarkan aroma lezat yang manjur menghilangkan kantuk yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

"Memangnya kapan masakanku mengecewakan lidahmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bangga; Sehun mendelik.

Dan jawabannya adalah tidak pernah. Masakan Chanyeol memang yang terbaik yang pernah Sehun makan selain buatan Ibunya. Sekalipun itu hanya roti toast dengan saus, jika Chanyeol yang membuatnya Sehun akan mengatakan itu yang terbaik. Kadang jatuh cinta bisa membuat orang-orang terlalu berlebihan.

Sehun memejamkan mata nikmat begitu menyuap sup ayamnya; kaldunya pecah dan menyebar ke setiap rongga mulut Sehun, hangat sekaligus menyegarkan saat kuah itu melewati tenggorokannya. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti dan menyuapnya lagi dan lagi.

"Pelan-pelan, hey—" Chanyeol terkekeh, ia menarik kursi di samping Sehun dan duduk disana. Menyuguhkan sepiring nasi untuk Sehun, tapi sepertinya Sehun sudah terlalu mabuk sup ayam. "Jangan makan supnya saja, nasinya juga."

"Iya bawel," Sehun mendelik lagi pada Chanyeol lalu menyuap nasinya juga.

Mereka makan siang bersama, tidak ada yang bicara sampai Sehun terdiam dengan mulut penuhnya dan terus menatap Chanyeol yang makan dengan lahap seperti biasanya. Terlesip rasa senang melihat Chanyeol makan disampingnya. Memang terdengar spele, tapi pikiran Sehun selalu melayang ke hal-hal lain jika sudah melakukan beberapa hal dengan Chanyeol.

"Setelah kita lulus pasti jarang makan berdua seperti ini lagi," kata Sehun.

Tangan Chanyeol berhenti menyuap makanannya, dia hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Bagi Sehun mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu mungkin spele dan biasa saja, tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini dia agak sensitif jika ada yang membicarakan hal-hal mengenai kelulusan.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak—" Chanyeol menyimpan sendok dan mendorong piring dan mangkuk supnya menjauh. "Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah lulus SMA?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, kalau hyung bilang aku harus kuliah mungkin aku akan kuliah, aku tidak bisa membiayai uang kuliah kalau hanya kerja paruh waktu."

"Ada banyak beasiswa untuk kuliah," sahut Chanyeol. "Jurusan apa?"

"Kau kira dapat beasiswa itu mudah?" Sehun mencibir. "Belum tahu. Sejauh ini aku tidak punya minat khusus dalam bidang apa pun, aku hanya ingin kerja, cari uang dan membawa Ibu pindah ke Seoul."

"Memangnya kau tidak punya cita-cita?" kali ini Chanyeol yang mencibir. "Jadi musisi misalnya, atau jadi supermodel, fisikmu masuk kriteria untuk jadi model."

Sehun terkekeh. "Apa enaknya jadi selebritis. Hidupku tidak punya privasi lagi nantinya, dan agensi akan melarangku pacaran, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Memangnya aku bisa meninggalkanmu demi kesenangan diriku sendiri?"

Apa yang diucapkan Sehun benar apa adanya dari hatinya saat ini. Dia tidak berpikir untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol. Kalau pun harus berjarak, Sehun tetap ingin hubungan mereka berjalan lancar seperti sekarang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba jadi barista," Sehun berujar, ia menghela napasnya untuk sejenak seperti orang putus asa. "Itu terlihat menyenangkan, bisa bercengkrama dengan orang-orang, mengingat pesanan pelanggan yang unik-unik, pagi sampai sore hari bergelut di depan mesin kopi dan pulang dengan aroma kopi, mungkin aku tidak perlu mandi lagi karena badanku jadi wangi."

"Mana ada barista jorok seperti itu," kata Chanyeol mengejek. "Setidaknya kau harus tampil bersih dan wangi kalau mau di lirik orang-orang di tempatmu kerja nanti."

"Well, tidak ada yang tahu aku mau jadi apa. Tidak sepertimu," Sehun mencubit dada Chanyeol gemas hingga pemiliknya meringis. "Sudah punya rencana masa depan, sudah tahu mau kuliah dimana dan mengambil jurusan apa. Kalau pun gagal, kau masih punya pilihan lain untuk jadi orang hebat."

"Tidak juga," Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Wajah ayahnya melintas sejenak membuat dia menghela napas lelah. "Aku mungkin harus mempertimbangkan banyak hal karena terlalu banyak pilihan."

Sehun terkekeh. "Pastikan kau memilih yang terbaik," bisiknya di telinga Chanyeol, bibirnya mendekat ke pipi Chanyeol dan mengecupnya. "Dan jangan jadikan aku pilihan alternatif, ok? Aku sangat pencemburu dan tidak suka di nomor duakan."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," setelahnya Chanyeol menggigit bahu Sehun.

Dan siang itu mereka lewati dengan bercanda satu sama lain, saling mengejar mengelilingi rumah, berakhir dengan Sehun yang terlentang pasrah di atas lantai di atas pemuda manis itu ada Chanyeol yang bertelungkup mencumbunya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Tik tok. Ada yang kangen? HAHAHA /dilempar/

I'm back.

Jadi, hati ini sedang amat sangat berbunga-bunga. Why? Karena akhirnya rampung juga ini chapter 12. Diriku sendiri gak ngerti, kenapa chapter ini lama banget rampungnya -_-

Tentunya diriku minta maaf sama semua yang menanti-nanti ini cepet update, nyatanya ini sangat ngaret wkwkw. Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa? Kalau di jawab sibuk di kampus, klasik banget /tapi emang iya deh :'v/, mood ngetik juga kadang hilang, dan sindrom-sindrom aneh lainnya yang bikin gak sinkron antara otak, hati, sama jari jemari :'v

Jadi...

Setelah baca ini, tolong review ya hehe. Karena udah lama gak update, sekalinya publish berasa publish ff baru lagi :')

Entah ini masih ada peminatnya atau nggak. Tapi ngarep sih masih banyak yang minat wkwkw

So..

.

.

Mind to review? ;;)

Halona Jill.


	13. Chapter 13

"Maze"

.

.

A ChanHun Fanfiction by Halona Jill

.

.

Chapter 13 : Show me your love

-00-

.

Rasanya baru kemarin orang-orang sibuk membicarakan ujian. Tempat bimbingan penuh oleh siswa-siswa yang ingin belajar agar lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Dan hari ini rasanya begitu tenang, atau mungkin tegang. Sehun merasakan yang kedua, dia duduk di jajaran tengah karena nama depannya yang berawalan huruf O, Baekhyun duduk di kursi nomor pertama, lewat beberapa darinya ada Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk membaca doa sambil menunggu soal dibagikan.

Chanyeol duduk dengan nyaman dua bangku ke kanan dari Sehun, anak itu pasti baik-baik saja dengan otak cerdasnya dan latihan soal dari sekolah dan tempat lesnya yang bisa dikerjakan dengan mudah olehnya, meski pun Chanyeol bilang dia tidak terlalu baik dalam belajar, Sehun tahu itu hanya kalimat untuk menghiburnya yang kurang pintar dan tegang menghadapi ujian.

Pengawas masuk membawa amplop coklat yang berisikan soal dan lembar jawaban ujian, wajahnya tersenyum, dan menyapa anak-anak terlebih dahulu. "Ujian terakhir, kalian pasti sangat tegang kan?" dia tersenyum lagi.

"Jawab soal yang paling mudah dan rileks saja, lima hari yang lain sudah dilewati dengan baik, hari terakhir juga harus begitu, mengerti?"

Semua siswa mengangguk, beberapa menjawab, sisanya diam saja karena terlalu tegang. Soal di bagikan pararel. Sehun mendapatkan soal dan melihat-lihat isinya, rasanya mau gila melihat sederet kalimat bahasa inggris di kertasnya, belum lagi soal-soal yang harus dikerjakan dengan metode listening, ya Tuhan, Sehun ingin tenggelam saja.

.

Antrian di gerai _fast food_ hari ini sangat panjang, kebanyakan yang datang adalah remaja berseragam. Mereka yang baru selesai melaksanakan ujian memilih untuk mengisi perut dan berkeliaran kesana kemari di kota daripada pulang dan mendapatkan pertanyaan macam-macam dari orang tua mereka. Sama persis seperti Chanyeol.

Hampir setengah jam mengantri, Chanyeol belum memesan makanan atau minuman. Ingin rasanya berteriak agar orang-orang di depannya bergerak cepat dan tidak banyak berpikir untuk memilih apa yang ingin dibeli, tidak perlu mengajak pelayan tampannya bergurau juga atau bertukar ID sosial media, mereka harus memikirkan orang lain di belakang yang sudah menahan haus dan lapar.

"Hei cewek rambut pirang!" pada akhirnya Chanyeol memanggil gadis itu dan dia menoleh dengan raut tidak suka, merasa terganggu oleh Chanyeol. "Mengobrolnya bisa nanti lagi, kau tidak lihat antrian di belakangmu masih panjang?!"

"Iya, memangnya tempat ini punyamu? Punya nenek moyangmu?" yang lain ikut menyahut merasa kesal karena gadis itu tidak kunjung pergi membawa pesanannya.

"Santai saja, ini juga sudah mau pergi!" kata gadis itu kesal, ia membawa pesanannya, berjalan dengan angkuh melewati orang-orang yang menatapnya sinis, langkahnya berhenti tepat di samping Chanyeol, menatapnya sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Jadi kau, lama tidak bertemu ya?"

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, mengingatnya dengan tajam, dan dia menemukan sepintas kenangan tentang gadis itu di kepalanya. "Ah, Kim Yeejin? Ya, lama tidak bertemu."

"Semakin tampan saja," gadis itu tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang sedang merogoh ponsel di saku blazernya. "Aku jadi sedikit menyesal memutuskanmu."

"Lupakan saja itu cuma masa lalu kita sebagai anak-anak," kata Chanyeol. "Ya, kau dimana? Jangan pergi sendirian—" Chanyeol bicara dengan seseorang di telepon, tidak peduli pada Yeejin yang terlihat kesal karena diabaikan. "Ok, tunggu disitu—antriannya cukup panjang—iya aku akan datang secepat mungkin—baiklah, kita makan di rumah saja—ya Tuhan, kau cerewet sekali, aku akan membeli beberapa kue untukmu, apa itu ok?—baiklah, dah."

" _Well_ , sepertinya kau sudah punya pacar. Kau sibuk setelah ujian? Punya waktu untuk _hangout_ denganku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kurasa tidak, kau masih punya banyak cowok untuk dikencani, kan? Pelayan yang _itu_ mungkin punya banyak waktu luang."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis pada lawan bicaranya sebelum keluar dari antrian dan meninggalkan gerai _fast food_ itu. Gadis yang ditemuinya itu mantan pacarnya, Chanyeol sebenarnya berniat untuk pura-pura tak mengenali gadis itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Kim Yeejin ternyata masih mengenali wajahnya bahkan memujinya. Tidak tahu malu, dan Chanyeol yakin gadis itu sudah melupakan kenangan pahit mereka di masa lalu.

Luka lama itu sudah sepenuhnya sembuh, tapi melihat wajah Yeejin membuat Chanyeol cukup kesal. Teringat masa kecilnya di tahun pertama sekolah junior, Chanyeol mengenal Yeejin dan mereka saling jatuh cinta. Hubungan mereka tidak bertahan lama, beberapa minggu setelah perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ke-3 bulan, Chanyeol menemukan fakta bahwa Yeejin berhubungan dengan salah satu anggota band sekolah yang usianya dua tahun di atas mereka.

Gilanya lagi, Chanyeol malah jadi pihak yang diputuskan. Chanyeol sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Yeejin, selalu mencoba membuat Yeejin bangga memiliki dirinya, tapi gadis itu menyia-nyiakan segalanya karena seorang _sunbae_ yang lebih populer dari Chanyeol membuat gadis itu naik kasta di sekolah, dari seorang murid junior biasa menjadi gadis populer yang membuat gadis-gadis lain iri padanya.

Itu hanya sekilas tentang kisah Chanyeol dan Yeejin di masa lalu. Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya menerima kenangan itu, tidak ingin terjebak dalam nostalgia ataupun dendam masa lalu yang belum tuntas, sekarang hidupnya sudah bahagia, di sekolahnya dia bukan lagi anak sekolah culun yang tidak populer dan mudah diperdaya orang lain.

Sekarang dia adalah Chanyeol si superior yang jadi idola sekolah dan membuat hati para gadis jatuh untuknya. Tak ketinggalan hati seorang pemuda manis bernama Oh Sehun yang saat ini sedang duduk termenung sambil mendengarkan musik lewat earphone-nya.

Pemuda manis itu begitu tenang diantara kerumunan yang ramai, jemarinya terlihat bergerak mengetuk pahanya mengikuti tempo lagu, matanya tertuju pada kolam air mancur mini yang ada di tengah-tengah lobi supermarket.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menghampiri kekasihnya, mengendap-endap berusaha agar Sehun tidak melihatnya. Dia menyelinap diantara kerumunan orang-orang dan berhenti di belakang Sehun yang belum menyadari keberadaannya. Tangannya terulur melewati kepala Sehun kemudian menutup kedua mata pemuda di depannya dengan dua telapak tangannya yang lebar.

"Jangan main-main Chanyeol, cepat pulang. Aku lapar," Sehun berdecak, mencubit tangan Chanyeol. Ia bisa mendengar pemuda di belakangnya meringis dan menggerutu tentang betapa sakitnya cubitan dari Sehun.

Chanyeol melepaskan earphone dari telinga Sehun. "Kenapa tidak mau dibelikan kue? Biasanya semangat sekali," kata Chanyeol, pemuda itu mengambil tempat di samping Sehun, tangannya meraih tangan Sehun lalu menggenggamnya hangat.

"Kue disini mahal-mahal, kau harus menghemat uang sakumu Park," kata Sehun, ia tersenyum melihat tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggamnya.

"Ok. Tapi lain kali kalau aku punya sisa dari uang saku, aku boleh mentraktirmu kue yang banyak kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum, mencubit pipi Sehun saat pemuda manis itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Oh! Berita baru, Park Chanyeol seorang _gay_ , apa aku benar?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh kompak pada gadis berambut pirang dengan dua orang temannya di belakang. Si pirang tersenyum sinis menatap Chanyeol, sedangkan Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan gadis itu bergantian, raut wajahnya kebingungan. Tapi melihat gelagat Chanyeol yang menegang, Sehun yakin gadis ini punya masalah dengan kekasihnya.

"Ya Tuhan, lucu sekali. Apa kau begitu frustasinya tidak bisa menarik minat perempuan ? jadinya kau pacaran dengan laki-laki?" gadis itu terkikik, merasa senang bisa mencemooh Chanyeol.

Tadinya Sehun ingin diam saja, tapi mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, ingin rasanya Sehun menjambak rambut pirangnya atau menampar mulutnya dengan _paper bag_ yang dibawa si pirang itu. Dia hendak berdiri untuk melakukannya tapi Chanyeol berdiri lebih dulu, Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif langsung menyerbu otak kosong Sehun. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melepaskan tangannya, seharusnya dia membawa Sehun bersamanya, pergi atau setidaknya mengakui status mereka sebagai kekasih.

"Kalau aku _gay_ apa urusannya denganmu?" kabar baiknya Chanyeol berhasil menyingkirkan pemikiran negatif di kepala Sehun. "Dia pacarku, dan aku rasa kau tidak berhak memberikan pendapatmu tentang hidupku _nona populer_."

Yeejin tergelak mendengarnya, tawanya mengerikan terdengar begitu dipaksakan untuk terlihat anggun. "Baiklah, baiklah.. aku hanya ya.. prihatin saja, jangan-jangan kau begini karena frustasi putus denganku," kata Yeejin.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tergelak. "Ya Tuhan, kau terlalu percaya diri, serius— aku bersyukur putus denganmu, setidaknya aku bisa melihat betapa busuknya gadis sepertimu yang bertingkah lugu di hadapan orang lain."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun, dan tersenyum. "Dan lagi, pacarku ini, jauh lebih baik darimu. Setidaknya dia bukan jalang murahan yang menggoda pacar orang lain sepertimu. Omong-omong, kenapa hanya bertiga? Kau sudah kehilangan teman-temanmu yang dulu? Sudah tidak populer lagi di sekolah ya? Jangan-jangan _haters_ -mu lebih banyak dari penggemarmu? Kenapa? Karena kau sudah putus dengan _sunbae_ itu? Aku dengar dia punya kekasih lain waktu kalian masih bersama."

"Chanyeol kau—" gadis itu menahan amarahnya mendengar tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol yang memanglah sebuah fakta.

"Lama tidak bertemu kau jadi semakin buruk saja, aku turut prihatin—" Chanyeol tersenyum sarkastik untuk mengakhiri percakapannya, dia berbalik, menarik tangan Sehun, kemudian berpindah merangkul pinggangnya. "Ayo sayang, kita pulang."

.

-00-

.

Sehun tak henti-hetinya tertawa mendengar kisah cinta masa lalu Chanyeol. Dia tidak percaya jika Chanyeol si superior, kekasih tampannya dan kekasih sempurnanya ini pernah dicampakkan perempuan dan jadi anak culun di sekolah. Ini baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol bercerita tentang mantan pacarnya dan kisah mereka secara jelas.

Yang Sehun tahu, Chanyeol memang punya mantan pacar sewaktu sekolah junior, kalau tidak salah ada dua, Kim Yeejin dan yang satunya kakak kelas cantik di masa sekolah juniornya yang bernama Sandara Park. Chanyeol hanya pernah cerita tentang Sandara, mereka berpisah karena Dara lulus sekolah lebih dulu dan melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri. Selain itu, hubungan Chanyeol dengan Dara lebih seperti _Benching_ , dan hubungan terlampau akrab antara kakak dan adik kelas.

Sehun sendiri tidak punya mantan pacar, dia hanya sempat menyukai teman sekelasnya sewaktu sekolah junior di Gangneung. Sehun yang memang pendiam sejak kecil jadi tidak punya keberanian untuk dekat dengan gadis pujaannya apalagi mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun lupa dengan gadis itu, terlebih setelah Chanyeol datang ke kehidupannya, semuanya hanya berputar-putar tentang Park Chanyeol.

"Tapi yang ku lihat dari foto-fotomu kau tetap tampan waktu itu, kenapa bisa disebut anak culun?" tanya Sehun, ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, lelah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Chanyeol bergumam sambil berpikir. "Mungkin karena aku begitu pendiam, tidak juga si, sebenarnya aku cukup aktif di beberapa kegiatan, tapi karena waktu itu aku masih tingkat satu dan belum mengerti apa-apa, jadi mudah sekali untuk kakak kelas menindasku."

Sehun tersenyum, merasa lega karena Chanyeol yang sekarang berubah jauh lebih baik; tangannya terangkat menyentuh helai rambut Chanyeol lalu mencium kening pemuda tampan itu selembut kecupan kupu-kupu.

"Tadi kau keren sekali," Sehun tersenyum, menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Chanyeol, kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya. "Tapi lain kali, kurangi emosimu. Kasihan orang lain yang menerima komentar pedas dari mulut ini."

Sehun memagut bibir Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dia melumatnya secara lembut. Keduanya memejamkan mata, fokus pada sensasi panas dan basah di bibir keduanya, Chanyeol mengambil alih setelah Sehun memberi jeda untuk mengambil napas, bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Menyuarakan decak halus dan lenguhan kecil saat keduanya sulit bernapas. Tapi tidak ada yang mau berhenti.

Detik berlalu, jemari Sehun menyelinap lincah, membelit dasi sekolah Chanyeol dan menariknya mendekat. Dominannya tak ingin pasif, melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Sehun, mendekap tubuh itu posesif dalam pangkuannya, dan keduanya tersengal saat _mereka_ bertemu. Gelombang panas menghantam, Chanyeol dan Sehun mengakhiri ciuman mereka, bernapas di wajah masing-masing di antara udara yang menghangat.

Sehun tersenyum, begitu pula Chanyeol. Sehun menghela napas, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol dan bergerak gelisah di pangkuan dominannya, seperti mengejar sesuatu. Tangannya bergerak mengalung melewati leher Chanyeol, jemarinya lincah menyentuh tengkuk Chanyeol dengan lembut, seperti gerakan saat menekan tuts piano, bibirnya panas dan lembap, mengecup garis bahu Chanyeol yang tertutup kemeja sekolahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku mau Chanyeol," bisik Sehun merasa dominannya menjadi pasif.

Chanyeol masih diam dengan napas tersengal. Dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Sehun, bukan sekedar cumbuan mesra yang sudah sering di dapat. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun jadi lebih agresif kalau Chanyeol boleh berpendapat. Dia menyukainya, hanya saja tidak ingin hal ini menjadi pengaruh buruk untuk Sehun. Jadi—

"Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Kali ini saja, aku janji tidak akan banyak protes. Kali ini saja, setidaknya jangan tolak aku," Sehun merengek di bahu Chanyeol, tubuhnya bergerak agresif di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, tidak memberikan jalan bagi Chanyeol untuk menolaknya.

Jemarinya turun, menyusur dari bahu Chanyeol ke perut pemuda tampan itu. Sehun berhenti disana hanya untuk menyentuhnya sebentar dan merasakan betapa tegangnya otot perut Chanyeol. Tujuannya bukan disitu, tapi beberapa langkah lagi di bawah, dan Sehun menyentuhnya, dalam sekejap Chanyeol menegang, rahangnya terkatup kuat menahan tubuhnya yang nyaris menggigil karena sentuhan Sehun disana.

Sebuah sentuhan kecil, dan terasa samar. Tapi segenap tubuh Chanyeol merespon terlalu berlebihan. Chanyeol melirik jemari Sehun yang masih menyentuhnya, perlahan bergerak naik melepas kancing dan menurunkan _zipper_ celananya, Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan napas saat Sehun menyentuhnya lagi dan sedikit merematnya.

"Oh gosh— Sehun—" keluh Chanyeol tersengal.

Ketidakwarasan menghantam kepala Chanyeol keras-keras, melemparkan logikanya jauh mengudara. Telapak tangan Sehun yang sedikit berkeringat, bertemu dengan kulitnya yang panas bukan perpaduan yang baik. Chanyeol seperti kehilangan pijakannya saat Sehun semakin giat merematnya, menggenggamnya dan menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di sana.

Pertama kalinya Sehun bertindak agresif dan Chanyeol bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk tidak membiarkan Sehun melakukan hal seperti ini lain kali, karena –Demi Tuhan- Chanyeol bisa benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya karena tingkah Sehun yang satu ini.

Sehun hanya diam, fokus pada apa yang sedang di kerjakannya, raut wajahnya serius mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menggigil, mendesah dan melenguh karena kenikmatan. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang meremas bokongnya semakin kuat. Terkikik geli saat Chanyeol mengecup dan melumat telinga kirinya dengan suara desahan berat yang menyapa gendang telinga.

"Apa ? aku tidak dengar," kata Sehun, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tersiksa, memerah dan berkeringat.

Wajah kekasihnya jadi pemandangan menarik untuk Sehun, tapi ia lebih tertarik pada Chanyeol yang di bawah sana. Genggaman Sehun mulai mengetat seiring dengan ereksi kekasihnya, Sehun terkekeh geli lagi saat Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dan berakhir dengan mencumbu telinga sampai tengkuk pemuda manis itu yang membuat Sehun mendesah juga.

"Cukup— cukup," Sehun menghindar. "Akan ku lakukan, jangan menggodaku lagi sayang."

Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebelum menjauh, melepaskan genggamannya pada milik Chanyeol. Dia berpindah, membungkuk diantara kaki Chanyeol. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Sehun tidak mengerti teknisnya seperti apa, dia hanya tahu hal-hal seperti ini dari JAV yang sesekali dilihatnya saat butuh asupan biologis, dia tidak pernah melakukannya pada orang lain. Yeah, kecuali sekarang, dia akan melakukannya pada Chanyeol.

Bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kulit Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras, merasakan sensasi aneh yang tak biasa karena selama ini Sehun hanya mencium bagian-bagian yang –Sehun harus menyebutnya apa? dari Chanyeol, mungkin sesuatu yang lebih umum untuk disentuh oleh seorang kekasih. Hanya mengecupnya beberapa kali dengan lembut, Chanyeol melenguh di atasnya, terdengar tidak sabar, tangan pemuda itu menyentuh kepala Sehun dan mengarahkan submisifnya untuk bergerak.

Lambat laun Sehun terbiasa dengan sensasinya, dan tidak perlu pengarahan dari Chanyeol. Bukan lagi kecupan kupu-kupu, Sehun mengecup _nya_ lembap dan basah, sesekali menggunakan lidahnya yang semakin membuat Chanyeol mendesah nikmat di atas. Mulutnya terbuka, meletakkan milik kekasihnya di rongga mulutnya, Sehun memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi aneh lainnya yang baru di alaminya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang nikmat, persetan dengan akal sehatnya. Persetan dengan aturan keluarganya, Chanyeol menemukan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan, yang akan meracuninya dan membawanya pada kecanduan, bibir Sehun ditubuhnya, lidah Sehun yang panas menyentuhnya, gigi-gigi Sehun yang beberapa kali terasa menggores kulitnya, telapak tangan berkeringat yang menyentuh bagian lain dari tubuhnya dan kembali merematnya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol klimaks dan Sehun tersedak. Pemuda manis itu menjauh sambil terbatuk dengan suara yang keras, membawa Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadar agar dia mempedulikan kekasihnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

"Astaga, kenapa bisa seperti ini," keluh Chanyeol.

Konyol, ini pengalaman pertama yang sungguh konyol, untuk Chanyeol maupun Sehun. Chanyeol segera membetulkan letak celananya, dan terburu-buru mengambilkan segelas air untuk Sehun yang masih terbatuk.

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya di dalam?!" Sehun menatap berang pada Chanyeol setelah minum air, tenggorokannya masih terasa perih, dan yang paling parah adalah karena ia harus menelan semuanya.

"Ok, maaf. Salahku, aku tidak memberitahumu kalau mau keluar," Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun lalu memeluk submisifnya dan mengecup keningnya. "Ya Tuhan, ini memalukan sekali."

Sehun masih ingin merajuk,tapi melihat Chanyeol yang begitu kuatir padanya bahkan langsung berlari ke dapur setelah klimaks itu membuat Sehun tidak tega mendiamkan kekasihnya. Sehun hanya menghela napas kemudian merebahkan diri dengan kepalanya di paha Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku cukup baik?" Sehun mengerling genit, jemarinya menyentuh dagu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sangat baik, dan sungguh ini pengalaman pertama yang memalukan," kata Chanyeol, wajahnya masih bersemu merah.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sehun tersenyum. "Kita bisa melakukannya lagi lain kali."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, aura di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba terasa canggung terutama bagi Sehun. Pipinya tiba-tiba bersemu merah mengingat milik Chanyeol di mulutnya dan sensasi kulit itu di bibirnya. Bayang-bayang tentang hal yang lebih jauh berkelebat di kepala Sehun, menghantarkan gelenyar panas pada tubuhnya, dan Sehun menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kekasihnya kembali memperhatikan Sehun. Pemuda manis itu sedang mengigit bibir, wajahnya menghadap ke perut Chanyeol, terlihat tidak fokus dengan napas yang tersengal. Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di perut Chanyeol dan menggerakkan bibirnya disana.

"Sayang kau sedang apa, hm?" Chanyeol tersenyum, mengelus rambut Sehun, turun sampai ke tengkuk submisifnya, Chanyeol memijatnya perlahan dan Sehun mendesah hanya karena hal kecil itu.

Wajah manis itu mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum padanya. Sehun mengangkat lengannya, menarik tengkuk Chanyeol agar pemuda tampan itu menunduk lalu memagut bibirnya lagi, dan mereka memejamkan mata saat bibir mereka saling bertemu. Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Sehun, menarik submisifnya untuk terbangun.

Ciumannya terlepas, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi hendak mencium Chanyeol tapi pemuda tampan itu memberikan jarak dan terkekeh. "Jangan kau lagi, aku yang akan mengambil alih," tuturnya.

Setelah itu ia mendorong Sehun perlahan sampai terlentang di lantai tanpa alas apapun selain pakaian milik Sehun sendiri. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Sehun, menatap submisifnya seakan meyakinkan Sehun terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan mereka; Sehun balas menatap Chanyeol, tangannya meraih tangan Chanyeol di pipinya, membawa tangan itu pada bibirnya dan Sehun mengecupnya berulang kali.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya, bagaimana bibir Sehun mendekat dan mengecup setiap jemarinya begitu lembut dan hangat, menyesapnya bagai permen kapas dengan mata terpejam dan napas tersengal. Nafsu mengalahkan logika, otak keduanya seakan buntu dan hanya ada pemikiran untuk menuntaskan segala kebutuhan sesegera mungkin.

Kecupan lembut di tangan Chanyeol itu berakhir setelah Chanyeol menarik tangannya sendiri dan menggantinya dengan bibirnya. Menyesap lembut dan manisnya bibir Sehun, decakan halus kembali terdengar saat mereka saling mengecup satu sama lain, panjang dan basah.

Tidak tahu sejak kapan celana Sehun beserta pakaian dalamnya sudah berada di bawah kakinya sendiri, teronggok , diacuhkan. Udara menghantam permukaan kulitnya, namun tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat melingkupinya membuat Sehun berjengit menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar terlalu keras, tubuhnya menegang, memanas namun menggigil.

Di atasnya Chanyeol terlihat tenang, bibir pemuda itu bergerak lincah setelah lepas dari bibir milik Sehun. Turun menyusur leher submisifnya tanpa memberikan tanda disana, hanya kecupan basah yang meninggalkan jejak saliva. Tangan kirinya melepas tubuh Sehun, berpindah untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun, kemudian menghela napas saat menemukan pakaian lain yang menghalangi kulit submisifnya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sejenak, dan pemuda manis itu hanya bisa berkedip sampai kaus putih –satu-satunya kain yang menutup bagian dari kulitnya- itu ditarik naik oleh Chanyeol melewati kepalanya dan terlempar begitu saja tak jauh dari kemeja sekolahnya. Sehun terengah, kehilangan kesadarannya saat Chanyeol melesakkan bibir di kulit dadanya, mengecup, menyesap dan menggigit kecil putingnya yang menegang.

Tangan Sehun terangkat naik, yang kiri meremat rambut Chanyeol— sesekali menekan kepala Chanyeol di atasnya agar menyesap putingnya lebih lagi. Tangan kanannya memilih bisep Chanyeol yang berkeringat, menyentuhnya sensual, jemarinya memutar disana. Sementara mulutnya sibuk mendesah saat Chanyeol mendapatkan titik sensitifnya.

Sehun sudah sepenuhnya tegang, nafsunya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun dan Chanyeol diatasnya masih bisa berlaku santai mencumbu setiap inci dari lekuk tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu merengek, memberontak dan menggeliat di bawah kungkungan dominannya, kakinya bergerak lincah, menekan pinggul Chanyeol, memaksa pemuda itu untuk membuka celananya secepat mungkin.

"Ini terlalu buang-buang waktu," bisik Sehun; mendorong Chanyeol sedikit menjauh, memberikan ruang untuk Chanyeol membuka celananya dan melemparkannya hingga jatuh, dan diacuhkan juga.

Chanyeol mendekat, dan Sehun tanpa di perintah melingkarkan tungkainya pada pinggang Chanyeol, keduanya tercekat saat kulit mereka bertemu, sensasinya begitu panas hingga Chanyeol harus menelan salivanya berkali-kali, merasa begitu haus di tengah-tengah udara panas ini.

"Bukan seperti ini Sehun," Chanyeol berbisik, mencumbu telinga kiri kekasihnya. "Kita tidak bisa terburu-buru atau kau akan sakit."

"Peduli setan," Sehun mengumpat, dengan segala kebutuhan yang bergejolak di tubuhnya, Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan apakah ini sakit atau tidak. "Lakukan saja, kita sudah sejauh ini."

"Baiklah, janji kau tidak akan menjerit terlalu keras, ok?"

Jawaban Sehun hanya mengangguk sementara Chanyeol mulai bergerak dibawah, mencoba mendorong masuk perlahan, sepelan mungkin berusaha tidak menyakiti kekasihnya, tapi baru beberapa detik Sehun tercekat, tubuhnya menegang sempurna, rahangnya terkatup rapat menahan mulutnya yang ingin menjerit nyaring.

Chanyeol mengecup wajahnya berulang kali, menenangkan Sehun sementara dirinya sendiri berusaha di bawah sana. Sedikit lega karena Sehun tidak menjerit sampai dirinya secara sempurna berada di tubuh Sehun. Keduanya menghela napas, tersengal di wajah masing-masing kemudian tertawa tanpa alasan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Sehun yang mengernyit di bawahnya.

Sehun bergumam. "Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah sana? Cepatlah gerak, jangan main-main lagi," keluh Sehun. Pemuda manis itu menyentuh pinggul Chanyeol dengan kakinya yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh lalu bergerak dengan pelan.

Awalnya biasa saja, hanya menimbulkan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang membuat Sehun melenguh atau meringis karena masih merasakan perihnya, menit berlalu, Chanyeol menemukan titik sensitif kekasihnya dan Sehun mendesah hebat karena hal tersebut.

Tubuhnya merespon tak sabar. Membalas pergerakan Chanyeol di atasnya, mereka larut dalam kenikmatan duniawi yang dibuatnya sendiri, tenggelam dalam euforia seks yang bisa menjadi candu yang membuat mereka terasa terbang melihat galaksi, mendesah bersahutan, menggoda tubuh satu sama lain.

Gelenyar panas itu merayap, membelit setiap sel di tubuh mereka, menghanguskan pikiran dan akal sehat. Merayu keduanya untuk bergerak lebih panas dan sensual. Merayu Chanyeol untuk bergerak lebih cepat, merayu Sehun untuk menyentuh miliknya sendiri yang menegang nyaris mendekati klimaks.

Chanyeol menarik napas, tangannya menyelinap antara lantai dan pinggang Sehun, menarik submisifnya untuk bangun dan duduk di pangkuannya tanpa melepas kontak mereka. Sehun mengerti dan ia bergerak naik dan turun, sementara Chanyeol menyentuh milik Sehun, memanjakannya dengan baik.

Sehun menggigil, otot perutnya menegang dan tubuhnya menggelinjang, sepersekian detik kemudian Sehun klimaks mendesahkan nama Chanyeol tepat disamping telinga pemuda Park itu. Chanyeol tersenyum, melihat kekasihnya bersemu merah, dengan mata yang sayu.

Sehun lelah, otot-otot ditubuhnya terasa ngilu, hanya butuh belasan menit untuknya mencapai klimaks, dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menyusul keluar di dalamnya. Terasa beberapa kali, dan Sehun melenguh nikmat merasakan sensasi itu di dalamnya.

"Ini baik sekali," bisik Sehun; dia sibuk mengatur napasnya dan mengatur otot-otot tubuhnya agar lebih rileks.

Chanyeol memeluknya, mengecup kening kekasihnya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sehun, bergerak naik turun mengusap peluh di punggung Sehun. Aroma pasca-seks menusuk penciuman keduanya, tapi baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun tidak ada yang peduli, antara mereka terlalu lelah, atau tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini.

"Pengalaman pertama yang tidak buruk," Chanyeol menimpali, terkekeh lalu mengecup kening Sehun lagi. "Lelah? Kau mau mandi dulu?"

Sehun menggeliat. "Pertama-tama kita harus mengeluarkan hal yang satu ini dulu," ia meringis mengangkat pinggulnya agar Chanyeol keluar dari tubuhnya; Sehun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. "Kemudian memungut akal sehat kita yang berserakan entah dimana, berpakaian dan pergi tidur."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Menuruti perintah Sehun, pemuda itu meraih celananya dan memakainya dengan ringkas dan mengancingkan kemejanya dengan rapih.

"Kita bisa mandi nanti, aku lelah sekali," Sehun menghempaskan dirinya sendiri di dekapan Chanyeol yang sudah siap, terpejam lalu mengecup dada kekasihnya. "Setelah ini kau harus janji tidak akan meninggalkanku," kata Sehun, tangannya melingkar posesif di pinggang Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari kekasihnya. Mungkin karena Sehun sudah terlanjur mengantuk.

.

Ponsel Chanyeol berkedip lagi, layarnya menyala terang menampilkan wajah seorang wanita paruh baya disana, setelah beberapa detik terabaikan layar itu kembali gelap, menyala kembali dalam hitungan detik, dan terus seperti itu, sampai Chanyeol terbangun dan menyadari Ibunya sudah menelepon sejak jam lima sore, ada puluhan panggilan tidak terjawab di notifikasi ponselnya.

Ia menoleh, menatap Sehun yang masih terlelap, deru napasnya begitu tenang dan panjang. Chanyeol mendekat, mengecup kening Sehun beberapa kali, lalu memperbaiki letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun sebelum beranjak untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi atau orang tuanya akan mengamuk dan memperparah aturan mereka pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi dan hanya mendapati dirinya sendiri merenung di depan cermin, menatap wajahnya yang pucat dipenuhi gurat kelelahan, kelopak matanya meredup sayu tidak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol lelah, ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari rumah dan melakukan apapun yang ia ingin tanpa campur tangan dari orang tua, terutama Ayahnya.

Malam itu, dia dan Ayahnya mendiskusikan tentang akademi militer. Chanyeol sungguh tidak berpikir untuk masuk ke sana, dia menolaknya mentah-mentah dan Tuan Park berbaik hati memberikan Chanyeol dua pilihan sebagai jalan keluar dari perdebatan mereka yang alot.

Kuliah bisnis di SKY atau dia benar-benar harus masuk ke militer. Dua-duanya bukan pilihan Chanyeol, pemuda itu ingin melanjutkan studinya di bidang sains atau teknik, pilihan keduanya tentu saja seni musik. Tapi Tuan Park terlampau keras kepala dan tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol memilih apa yang dia mau sendiri.

Bagi pria paruh baya itu, pilihannya yang terbaik, kuliah bisnis akan memudahkan hidup Chanyeol setelah lulus. Chanyeol tinggal meneruskan bisnis Ayahnya atau bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Ibunya. Militer masuk sebagai opsi tak lain karena adanya gengsi dan tradisi kuno di keluarga Ayah Chanyeol, bahwa anak laki-laki mereka harus kuat, setidaknya mengikuti jejak kakek Chanyeol yang pensiunan militer.

Ayahnya tidak bisa masuk militer setelah tidak lulus ujian klasifikasi, setelah itu Tuan Park memilih untuk tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya, membiyayai dirinya sendiri untuk kuliah di bidang bisnis, setelah lulus ia bekerja di perusahaan sambil membuka usaha kecil-kecilan dan tak lama kemudian bertemu Ibu Chanyeol, mereka pun jatuh cinta dan menikah. Ketidak berhasilan dirinya di militer, membawa Tuan Park pada obsesi untuk menyukseskan puteranya sebagai penerusnya. Akan jadi pebisnis sepertinya, atau seorang perwira militer gagah seperti keturunan laki-laki di keluarga besarnya.

Chanyeol belum menentukan pilihannya tapi dia yakin akan menolak pilihan untuk jadi militer. Bagaimana dengan Sehun kalau dia masuk di militer dengan masa pendidikan empat tahun belum lagi masa pengabdian yang menghabiskan waktu cukup lama. Chanyeol tidak yakin Sehun mau menunggunya selama itu. Belum lagi aturan militer yang sangat ketat, yang memungkinkan Chanyeol untuk berpisah dengan kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menghela napas mendengar suara Sehun menggema di rumah memanggil namanya, pemuda manis itu pasti panik tidak menemukan Chanyeol di sampingnya. "Aku di kamar mandi Sehun."

Derap langkah Sehun terdengar mendekat, kemudian ada ketukan di pintu kamar mandi. "Kau di dalam Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan bergumam, ia bisa mendengar Sehun mengucap 'syukurlah' di luar, beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengar suara Sehun lagi.

"Kau sedang mandi?"

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol, dia melepaskan pakaiannya dengan cepat. Menggantungnya pada hanger di dekat kaca. "Mau bergabung?"

"Tidak— tidak—" di luar Sehun terdengar gugup; Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau saja duluan, jangan lama-lama, aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu, kali ini tidak akan gagal, aku janji."

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Baiklah, jangan membakar dapurnya saat memasak."

Tidak ada yang menyahut karena Sehun sudah tenggelam dalam kesibukannya menyiapkan makan malam.

.

-00-

.

Chanyeol sangat bahagia begitu dirinya tiba di rumah, kakaknya yang sudah beberapa minggu entah kemana itu menyambutnya di pintu dengan satu pelukan hangat dan tawa ceria. Beberapa detik kemudian Ibunya lewat, menyindir dua anaknya yang selalu bertengkar tapi saling merindu jika berjauhan. Kakak beradik rasanya selalu seperti itu, di belahan dunia manapun.

Yoora pulang ke rumah karena sebentar lagi natal, dan dia sudah mendengar penyelesaian dari perdebatan alot antara Ayahnya dan adiknya, jadi dia merasa jika kondisi rumah sudah cukup stabil untuk ditempati lagi. Chanyeol mendengus saat mendengar alasan itu dari kakaknya.

Omong-omong mereka hanya membicarakan hal itu berdua di kamar Chanyeol. Karena Yoora berbohong pada Ayahnya, memberi alasan magang kerja di tempat yang jauh dan harus tinggal di tempat yang lebih dekat dengan kantornya, padahal tanpa menyewa satu kamar pun Yoora tetap bisa berangkat kerja dari rumah tanpa takut terlambat.

Mereka membicarakan hal lain, salah satunya tentang ujian yang baru selesai hari ini dan rencana masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Chanyeol menjadi muram lagi, tapi dengan cepat Yoora mengubah mood adiknya dan mengganti topik membicarakan Sehun, tentang kabar pemuda manis itu, rencana belajar selanjutnya, sama persis seperti Yoora menanyai hal-hal kepada Chanyeol. Gadis itu membagi Sehun kasih sayang sama seperti sayangnya untuk adiknya.

Bicara soal Sehun. Sejauh ini Yoora dirasa jadi orang yang paling tepat untuk mengungkapkan kebenarannya kalau Sehun adalah kekasih Chanyeol, bukan sekedar teman dekat seperti yang selalu dikatakan Chanyeol selama ini.

"Kak, aku ingin bicara jujur tentang sesuatu," Chanyeol mendekat pada kakaknya, napasnya menjadi putus-putus merasa gugup.

Yoora berhenti menyuapkan kacang goreng ke mulutnya, menoleh pada adiknya. "Apa? Kenapa kau gemetar begitu? Jangan bilang kau terlibat perkelahian lagi? Atau masuk geng motor?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia menghembuskan napas panjang hingga paru-parunya terasa kempis. "Lebih buruk dari itu mungkin," ia melakukan pernyataan, tapi nada bicaranya lebih seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Serius? Kau ini mau jadi apa _sih_?! Dasar anak laki-laki bandel! Kau pakai narkoba kan?! Mana? Berikan pada _Noona_!" Yoora memukuli adiknya dengan bantal, sementara Chanyeol terus menyangkalnya. "Jangan disembunyikan lagi! Cepat buang, bakar atau apalah, kau mau ditangkap polisi hah?! Ya Tuhan, dasar anak nakal!"

"Tidak, demi Tuhan aku tidak pakai narkoba! Tahu bentuknya saja tidak," Chanyeol membela dirinya, tangannya menutupi wajahnya dari sambaran bantal kakaknya. "Ya kecuali lihat dari internet dan buku pelajaran."

"Nah!" Yoora malah semakin berang mendengarnya. "Untuk apa melihat-lihat narkoba di internet?! Kau mau beli narkoba via _online_ , hah?"

"Tidak kak demi Tuhan, aku rela impoten kalau sampai memakai narkoba!" Chanyeol memohon, lama kelamaan tangannya menarik bantal yang dipegang Yoora kemudian memeluk kakaknya.

"Kau aneh sekali, sumpah!" kata Yoora. "Kalau bukan itu apa lagi?— Jangan-jangan kau menghamili anak gadis?! Ya Tuhan itu lebih buruk lagi, benar, itu yang terburuk, kau— Gadis mana? Anak siapa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, kakaknya terlalu banyak menonton drama dan menyerap setiap adegan yang ada di drama picisan itu baik-baik ke dalam kepalanya tanpa menyaring mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Tapi bicara soal menghamili, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya mengingat kegiatan panas yang dilakukannya dengan Sehun sore tadi. Kalau Sehun seorang gadis bisa saja Sehun akan hamil.

 _Kenapa bisa kelepasan begitu_. Chanyeol membatin.

"Aku benar kan? Kau sudah bilang pada orang tua gadis itu? Atau pada Ayah dan Ibu?— ah, sepertinya belum, tentu saja belum, Ayah masih baik-baik saja, tanduk di kepalanya belum muncul," Yoora bicara sendiri, tubuhnya gemetar merasa ikut terlibat dalam masalah adiknya.

"Chanyeol," dia menatap adiknya intens, kemudian menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terasa sama dinginnya dengan miliknya. "Kau harus segera menemui orang tua gadis itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau harus jujur pada orang tua kita— janin itu— bayi itu, kita bisa merawatnya bersama-sama, jangan biarkan ia lahir tanpa seorang ayah, jangan biarkan ia di aborsi itu tidak boleh terjadi— kita—"

"Kak," Chanyeol merengek, menarik tangannya dari genggaman kakaknya. "Aku tidak menghamili gadis manapun. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sudah punya pacar."

"Oh.. ya aku mengerti— TUNGGU APA?! PACAR?! KAU TIDAK MENGHAMILI—"

"Astaga, jangan berteriak bisa 'kan? Ayah dan Ibu bisa dengar," Chanyeol mengeluh, tangan kanannya membekap mulut kakaknya yang masih bicara tidak jelas. "Aku punya pacar ok? Dan aku tidak menghamilinya, itu tidak mungkin, tidak akan terjadi, jadi kakak jangan heboh seperti ini, ok?"

"Iya aku tahu, kau tidak perlu membekap mulut kakakmu. Mau kakakmu ini mati, ha?!" Yoora menggerutu setelah berhasil menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya.

Mereka berdua tertawa atas kekonyolan masing-masing, Chanyeol mengejek kakaknya yang terlalu banyak nonton drama hingga merespon berlebihan seperti barusan. Sedangkan Yoora mengejek Chanyeol karena sudah punya pacar, dan pertanyaan pamungkas keluar dari bibir Yoora di ujung percakapan mereka.

"Jadi, siapa dia? Apa gadis itu lebih cantik dari ku?"

Chanyeol tertegun. Jelas saja kakaknya akan bertanya hal ini, dan mendengar kata gadis dari mulut kakaknya hanya membuat Chanyeol semakin diam.

"Anak ini, kalau kau tidak mau memberitahunya sekarang setidaknya nanti malam natal bawa dia ke rumah," Yoora mencubit pipi Chanyeol. "Sudah larut malam, aku harus kembali atau Ibu akan mengomel besok pagi," Yoora beranjak dari ranjang Chanyeol.

"Jangan lupa matikan lampu kalau mau tidur," kata Yoora sebelum menutup pintu.

Pintu di tutup, dan Chanyeol segera mematikan lampu lalu merebahkan diri. Tapi matanya tidak terpejam, mata itu masih terbuka sempurna, menatap langit-langit kamar yang terkena sorotan lampu tidur, terlihat sedikit kusam tanpa pencahayaan yang baik.

Beberapa menit kemudian kantuk menyerang dan Chanyeol tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Dia menarik selimutnya naik hingga sebatas dada lalu terlelap. Terjun ke alam mimpi.

Disana sudah malam natal, dan Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke rumah, mengenalkan pemuda manis itu kepada keluarganya sebagai kekasihnya, dia disambut dengan tangan terbuka. Malam itu mereka begitu bahagia, duduk di ruang keluarga membicarakan banyak hal.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Parampam pam pam~ tenenonet tet tenenonet tew~ /ngapain sih -_-

Kalian terkejut? hahaha jadi ini kejutan untuk kalian yang udah nungguin chapter 12 yang ngaretnya minta ampun itu :v

Srsly diriku semangat banget ngetik chapter ini /epek ada ena-ena'nya kali ya?/ giliran yang kemaren aja magernya kebangetan, oke lupakan, move on. Senang ternyata masih banyak yang minat sama ff ini hiks T.T /peluk satu-satu/. Thanks a lot darlings, jangan bosen-bosen ya sama ff ini :'v

Readers dan reviewers, my multivitamin *hearts*, pokoknya yang baca dan meninggalkan jejak berupa review, makasih banyak. Yang masih diem-diem aja... hehe, tau lah -_-. AKU TUH CAPEK YALORD ;((((

Last but not least.. silakan berikan pendapat anda tentang chapter 13 ini. I love you

.

Hallona Jill

pss : bulan agustus nanti aku mungkin bakal jarang update / gak update sama sekali. karena laptop ini milik bersama, dan mau di bawa sama abangku yang magang di luar daerah :'v satu bulan aja kok, jangan kangen ya darlings :'v kalo kangen injek bumi tiga kali, ntar Sehun datang :v

itu saja :v


	14. Chapter 14

"Maze"

.

.

A ChanHun Fanfiction by Halona Jill

.

.

Chapter 14 : Natal dan hadiahnya (Sorry for typos)

-00-

.

Ibu Chanyeol sering bercerita tentang orang-orang dulu. Katanya, sewaktu mereka masih remaja dan berkencan, tempat terbaik untuk kencan adalah di jalanan, kapan? Saat hari natal. Karena itu adalah hari penuh suka cita, jalanan ditata sebaik mungkin, disinari lampu warna-warni yang menarik dan berbagai hiasan khas natal seperti lonceng-lonceng kecil, bahkan sebuah pohon natal di beberapa lokasi yang menarik, selain itu, toko-toko di pinggir jalan akan memutar lagu yang sedang _hits_ jaman dulu, sehingga orang-orang bisa mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dari kencan di jalanan; pertama suasana yang ramai dan hangat, hiasan jalan yang indah, alunan musik klasik dari toko-toko yang membangun suasana romantis, dan tentu saja kencan seperti itu tidak boros biaya.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang mana ada yang begitu," kata Nyonya Park di akhir ceritanya; tangan itu dengan lincah menuangkan susu pada gelas Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya.

Selalu seperti itu, sejak Chanyeol masih kecil kisah kencan remaja masa dulu di jalanan selalu jadi cerita saat natal tiba. Ibunya tidak bosan cerita berulang kali, dan Chanyeol juga tidak bosan mendengarkan, hanya semakin malas menanggapi saja, waktu kecil Chanyeol memang antusias dan berpikiran untuk cepat dewasa agar bisa kencan di jalanan seperti Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Jalanan sekarang sudah tidak aman Bu," Yoora menanggapi. "Kemarin seseorang dirampok di trotoar saat aku pulang magang, untung saja aku ada dalam bus."

"Dan orang-orang disana tidak menolongnya?" tanya Chanyeol, pemuda itu menatap kakaknya yang menggeleng lalu menenggak habis susu di gelasnya.

Ibunya tersenyum melihat putranya yang kembali ceria dan banyak makan, sebelum ujian Chanyeol terlihat sangat stres dan hanya makan sedikit. Beberapa hari ini dia mulai mengembalikan nafsu makannya dan wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih segar. Yoora juga sekarang sudah pulang, rasanya rumah kembali hangat, di musim dingin sekalipun.

"Tahun ini kita akan merayakan tahun baru di rumah Kakek, kau tertarik untuk ikut Chanyeol?" tanya Ibunya, wanita itu mengambilkan sepiring buah untuk anak-anaknya.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menjawab tanpa banyak pikir. "Sepertinya aku akan ke Gangneung, berkunjung ke rumah Sehun."

Dua wanita di ruangan itu menoleh kompak pada Chanyeol yang sedang menyuap potongan apel ke mulutnya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol menolak liburan kerumah Kakeknya, anak laki-laki itu selalu jadi yang paling antusias dan menyiapkan segala barang bawaan dari jauh hari sebelum keberangkatan mereka. Dan sekarang, mendengar Chanyeol menolaknya terasa sedikit mengejutkan.

"Bagus lah," Nyonya Park tersenyum, ia menarik kursi disamping Yoora dan bergabung duduk disana dengan anak-anaknya. "Kau sudah dewasa kalau sudah bisa liburan sendiri."

"Tidak sendiri," Yoora menanggapi. "Dia liburan dengan Sehun, bu."

Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park memutar bola mata mereka, menatap jengah pada Yoora yang sedang sibuk menggerus potongan buah dengan giginya.

"Maksud Ibu sendiri itu karena dia tidak pergi dengan keluarga, Ibu tidak percaya kau seorang sarjana dan calon presenter televisi. Pikiranmu— astaga," Nyonya Park menghela napasnya.

Yoora tidak membalasnya lagi, gadis itu hanya diam melanjutkan makannya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, sedangkan Nyonya Park hanya duduk mengamati. Di ruangan itu hanya ada tiga orang, dia dan dua anaknya, suaminya –Tuan Park- sudah berangkat kerja tadi pagi. Pria paruh baya itu bilang tidak akan lama karena hanya ingin mengecek kafe sekalian mengumumkan hari libur natal, tapi sudah hampir siang dia belum juga kembali.

"Aku selesai," Yoora menyimpan garpunya di atas meja dan beranjak. Tidak perlu ditanya, anak gadis itu sudah pasti mau ke ruang keluarga dan nonton drama ditemani tumpukan snack dan minuman kaleng yang tidak menyehatkan tubuh.

Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia merindukan suasana rumah yang seperti ini.

Beberapa bulan terakhir memang jadi masa-masa yang sulit untuk keluarga mereka. Suaminya dengan egoisme yang tinggi, dan putranya yang sama egoisnya dalam mempertahankan argumen mereka masing-masing. Sebagai seorang istri, Nyonya Park tidak bisa berbuat banyak, wanita itu hanya bisa mengingatkan suaminya untuk selalu bersabar menghadapi Chanyeol dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan banyak hal selagi putra mereka masih remaja. Dan sebagai Ibu, Nyonya Park tidak banyak memberikan tekanan pada Chanyeol, tidak juga membela Chanyeol. Wanita ini benar-benar berada di pihak netral, dimana hal itu membuat hatinya lelah.

Dia tidak ingin suaminya berubah menjadi seorang Ayah diktator yang pada akhirnya dibenci putranya sendiri, dia hanya ingin seorang Tuan Park yang tegas, namun tetap membiarkan anak-anaknya memilih jalan mereka, menasihati mereka bukan mendikte mereka. Dia juga tidak ingin Chanyeol terjerumus dalam kehidupan yang tidak baik, membenci Ayahnya sendiri, dan memberontak dengan alasan dikekang keluarga.

Keluarga harmonis seperti yang mereka lalui selama dua puluh lima tahun ini harusnya tidak berubah mengerikan seperti yang dilihat wanita ini dalam drama. Hidup sederhana dan bahagia, Nyonya Park hanya ingin semua itu. Terserah anak-anaknya mau jadi apa, asalkan itu baik dan keutuhan keluarga mereka tetap terjaga selayaknya.

"Ibu—" Nyonya Park tersentak setelah Chanyeol menyentuh punggung tangannya; putranya terlihat bingung menatap wajahnya.

"Apa?" wanita itu menanggapi lalu tersenyum, melirik piring yang sebelumnya penuh dengan potongan buah itu sudah kosong. "Ingin tambah lagi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku melihat Ibu melamun sejak tadi. Melamunkan apa?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan anak-anak Ibu," Nyonya Park tersenyum, tangannya terulur lalu mencubit pipi Chanyeol. "Jadilah anak yang baik, jangan bandel dan menyusahkan orang tua, nanti anakmu juga begitu."

"Jadi, menurut Ibu aku _bandel_?" Chanyeol terkekeh, tangannya mendekat dan mendekap tangan Ibunya yang mungil ke dalam telapak tangannya yang lebar dan hangat.

Nyonya Park bergumam sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ibunya, bergumam berarti 'Ya'. Dan Chanyeol menarik tangan Ibunya lalu mengecup punggung tangan wanita kesayangannya itu dengan kecupan kupu-kupu. Sungguh lembut dan hangat.

"Aku memang _bandel_ ," aku Chanyeol. "Aku kabur dari rumah, berkelahi di sekolah, sering bolos _bimbel_ , apa lagi? Bu?"

"Yang paling parah adalah karena kau selalu membuat Ibu kuatir setiap kau berargumen dengan Ayahmu," Nyonya Park mencubit tangan Chanyeol; pemuda itu meringis. "Berhenti lah melawan pada Ayah, jangan membuat dia naik darah lagi."

"Iya bu Iya," Chanyeol tersenyum pada Ibunya. "Aku tidak akan membantah lagi, aku akan ikut tes masuk universitas SKY, mengambil jurusan bisnis, kuliah dengan baik dan lulus dengan indeks prestasi yang baik—"

"Jangan lupa mencari pekerjaan yang baik juga." Nyonya Park menyela pembicaraan.

Chanyeol tergelak. "Tentu saja, aku pasti dapat perkejaan yang keren dan gaji yang banyak. Jadi Ibu bisa keliling dunia dengan uangku."

"Kau baik-baik saja Chanyeol?" Nyonya Park menatap putranya, merasa sedikit berat hati mendengar keputusan Chanyeol.

"Apanya?"

"Soal kuliah di SKY. Kau bisa membicarakannya lagi dengan Ayah kalau memang tidak mau, Ayah pasti akan mendengarkan asalkan kau bicara baik-baik dan pelan." Nyonya Park menjelaskan.

Chanyeol menggeleng mantap sebagai jawaban. "Aku sudah yakin Bu. Ada hal lain dan orang lain yang harus aku pertahankan, dan dia bisa ikut terluka jika aku tetap pada egoisme-ku."

Nyonya Park tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban putranya. Tidak perlu penjelasan lagi, tapi wanita ini tahu, Chanyeol melakukan semua ini untuk seseorang yang istimewa dalam hidup putranya. Dia tidak sadar Chanyeol sudah bertumbuh begitu banyak, punya impian, bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi juga untuk orang lain yang mungkin akan mengisi masa depannya. Semangat putranya mengingatkan wanita ini pada suaminya sendiri. Setekah dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol memang tidak beda jauh dengan Ayahnya. Buah jatuh memang tidak pernah jauh dari pohonnya, bukan?

.

-00-

.

Hari natal sama saja seperti hari biasanya bagi Sehun, dia tetap harus bangun pagi dan mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, berhubung dia sudah pindah kerja dari rumah makan di tempatnya bekerja dulu. Daeun dan teman-temannya yang lain memang merindukan Sehun, tapi rasanya tidak enak kalau harus kembali kerja disana hanya untuk keluar lagi setelah mendapat ijazah sekolahnya.

Hari-hari libur Sehun dihabiskan dengan kerja dan kerja, menemani Chanyeol juga masuk dalam daftar karena kekasihnya itu pasti akan sangat kesal kalau Sehun tidak meluangkan waktu untuknya. Pagi sampai siang hari Sehun bekerja di sebuah minimarket yang cukup ramai sebagai kasir. Sore sampai malam ia bekerja sebagai pengantar paket makanan, dengan modal mengendarai motornya yang lumayan, meski tanpa SIM, Sehun bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Seperti pegawai paruh waktu pada umumnya, gajinya tidak seberapa tapi dibayar setiap hari karena gaji Sehun dihitung perjam dan dalam sehari dia bisa mengantongi beberapa puluh ribu won. Dia tidak pernah lupa menyisihkan uangnya, untuk ditabung dan untuk membeli oleh-oleh untuk Ibu dan Kakaknya kalau dia pulang ke Gangneung nanti.

Sehun tersenyum tipis setelah Gangneung terlintas di kepalanya. Tahun baru tinggal beberapa hari lagi, Sehun sudah mengantongi izin libur dua hari dari dua tempat kerjanya dengan mudah. Pemilik minimarket mengizinkan Sehun karena anak manis satu ini mengundang pelanggan lebih banyak berkat paras rupawannya, dan itu membuat sang pemilik merasa senang pada Sehun, jadi tidak ada salahnya memberi cuti tahun baru untuk karyawan barunya. Tidak jauh beda dengan manajer restoran di tempatnya bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan; banyak respon positif dari pelanggan atas keramahan Sehun, dan itu merupakan hal yang baik. Sebenarnya si manis satu ini juga belajar hal menyenangkan orang lain dari kekasihnya.

Seperti yang kita semua tahu, biasanya Sehun hanya bersikap manis di depan Ibu, Kakaknya, dan kekasihnya, atau untuk orang-orang tertentu saja. Ekspresi wajah bosan dan cenderung mengantuk adalah ekspresi andalannya untuk orang lain. Tapi setelah Chanyeol menasehatinya, Sehun mulai belajar untuk bersikap ramah pada orang lain.

Sekarang Sehun baru saja pulang membawa sekantung belanjaan berisikan kebutuhan hidupnya, lebih baik membeli barang sekaligus daripada boros dengan membelinya satu persatu, begitulah pikir Sehun. Mungkin besok sepulang kerja Sehun akan mampir ke toko untuk membeli pakaian baru, bukan untuknya, tapi untuk Ibu dan Hyung-nya di rumah.

Tahun baru, pakaian juga harus baru. Pemikiran Sehun yang melekat padanya sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Sehun terkekeh sendiri mengingatnya yang sewaktu kecil selalu merengek minta pakaian baru sebelum malam tahun baru tiba. Sehun tetaplah anak-anak yang punya banyak keinginan waktu itu.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya saat Sehun sedang menyimpan karton susu ke dalam lemari pendinginnya. Sudah jam sebelas, Sehun tidak tahu siapa yang bertamu jadi dia memilih langkah waspada, tangan kanannya meraih botol berisi bubuk merica dengan cepat, tangan kirinya mengambil sapu dan membawanya bersamaan menuju pintu rumah. Akhir-akhir ini Seoul cukup rawan kejahatan, apalagi di lingkungan Sehun yang hampir kumuh seperti ini.

"Sehun, cepat buka pintunya."

Sehun menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar. Tangan kirinya melempar sapu itu sembarangan hingga jatuh di lantai dan menimbulkan suara _klotak_ yang cukup nyaring membuat orang yang di luar mengetuk pintu lebih kencang dan nyaris berteriak menanyakan apakah Sehun baik-baik saja.

Sehun membuka pintunya dan mendapati kekasihnya mengigil dibalik mantel dan syal tebal yang menutupi nyaris separo wajah tampannya. Keren, tampan, dan menggemaskan. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya setelah Chanyeol merangsek masuk dan melesakkan tubuhnya pada Sehun yang sudah siap memberikan pelukan, mengeluh betapa dinginnya udara di luar pada Sehun.

"Sudah tahu dingin, masih saja keluar rumah," Sehun menutup pintu dengan kakinya, lalu mendorong Chanyeol agar ia bisa meraih kunci pintunya.

"Karena aku rindu, makanya aku datang kesini, harusnya aku dapat sebuah kejutan atau apa," kata Chanyeol dengan nada tersinggung. Merasa perjuangannya menerjang suhu dibawah lima derajat sia-sia.

Tawa ceria pecah di ruangan itu, Sehun segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang dalam mode merajuk lalu memaluk pemuda tampan itu dan mengusak rambutnya seperti seekor anak anjing. Tidak tahu kenapa, detik ini Chanyeol menggemaskan sekali. Mungkin karena syal biru pastel yang mengalung di lehernya.

"Chanyeol-ku sangat menggemaskan," bisik Sehun sambil terkekeh, sedangkan Chanyeol semakin manja dengan melesakkan kepalanya pada leher Sehun dan mengusak hidungnya disana.

"Kau belum mandi? Kenapa badanmu lengket sekali," keluh Chanyeol di leher Sehun.

"Aku tidak mandi saja sudah dipeluk dan dicium begini—" kata Sehun, lehernya sedikit menjauh saat bibir Chanyeol mulai menyapu permukaannya, bibir Chanyeol yang dingin bertemu dengan kulit Sehun yang hangat, rasanya menggelitik.

"Karena kau manis," sahut Chanyeol singkat, setelahnya pemuda Park itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sehun dan menatap kekasihnya. "Besok malam luangkan waktu untuk ke rumah. Ibu dan Kak Yoora ingin bertemu."

Sehun menghela napas, dan Chanyeol sudah tahu jawabannya. Sehun pasti tidak bisa, dengan jadwal kerja paruh waktunya yang menyita hampir 24/7 dari dua puluh empat jam milik Sehun. Chanyeol ingin membantunya tapi kekasihnya selalu menolak dan bilang kalau Chanyeol tidak bisa memberi Sehun uang hanya karena mereka kekasih. Sebenarnya itu hal yang baik, Sehun tidak _matre_ , tapi apa salahnya kalau menerima bantuan Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kalau tidak bisa datang. Ah, aku akan kerja paruh waktu setelah kita ke Gangneung nanti di kafe Ayahku, kau juga bisa ikut kerja disana." Chanyeol tersenyum, kembali menawarkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dan jawabannya juga selalu sama, sebuah gelengan kepala dengan senyum tipis dari bibir ranum di hadapan pemuda Park ini. Lalu satu kalimat. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Chanyeol."

Selesai. Hanya sampai disitu, setelahnya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan pada hal lain dan menyuruh Sehun untuk mandi. Sedangkan dia duduk di sofa usang milik Sehun dan terus diam sampai kekasihnya keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang baru, wajah yang lebih segar dan tubuh yang lebih harum.

Sehun menghela napas melihat Chanyeol hanya diam di sofa, tidak menyalakan tv atau bermain game seperti biasanya saat anak itu menunggu Sehun mandi. Perasaannya pasti sedang tidak baik, dan Sehun sadar kalau dia adalah penyebabnya. Jadi, Sehun segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di samping pemuda tampan itu, menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Bantu aku mengeringkan rambut," kata Sehun setelah Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

Chanyeol menuruti perintah Sehun, tangannya terulur meraih handuk yang tersampir di bahu Sehun lalu mengusak rambut Sehun pelan-pelan. Hening melanda untuk beberapa saat, Sehun sedikit terkantuk di depannya, Chanyeol yang mengerti segera menyandarkan kepala Sehun pada bahu kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih mengusak rambut Sehun dengan handuk.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan," kata Sehun dengan suaranya yang parau; matanya nyaris terpejam karena lelah dan nyaman dalam buaian kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tidak mengerti, setelah saling diam dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun malah seperti teka-teki. Itu menyebalkan, menurut Chanyeol.

"Soal besok malam dan bekerja di kafe Ayahmu." Sehun melanjutkan, ia mendongak mendapati dua iris hitam kelam yang menatapnya berbinar, kepuasan tersirat jelas disana dan Sehun dapat merasakan hatinya menghangat.

"Tentunya kalau besok aku dapat izin dari bos rumah makan itu, dan aku ragu karena aku sudah minta cuti untuk tahun baru," kata Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa, seperti dia menyesal karena minta cuti tahun baru.

"Jangan memaksakan kalau bos tidak memberimu izin, ok?" Chanyeol tersenyum; tangannya berhenti mengusak rambut Sehun, beralih melingkupi tubuh kekasihnya untuk menjaganya tetap hangat. "Dan bagaimana dengan bekerja di kafe Ayahku?"

Sehun berpikir dan bergumam. "Mungkin setelah liburan aku baru bisa memutuskan—" jawabnya sedikit ragu. "Ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan."

Meskipun itu bukan jawaban yang memuaskan tapi Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Sehun; menghirup aroma gula-gula manis yang menusuk penciumannya saat dia melesakkan wajah di rambut kekasihnya.

"Kau memang _tukang banyak pertimbangan_ ," guraunya; Sehun mendelik dan mencubit lengan Chanyeol. "Bercanda, kau memang _sangat menggemaskan_." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun yang kemudian memunculkan semburat merah muda tipis di permukaannya.

Waktu tengah malam sudah hampir lewat dan udara di luar tidak menghangat. Dua orang di dalam rumah sewa kecil ini hanya diam mendengar detak jarum jam dan deru nafas mereka masing-masing dalam hening setelah pembicaraan selesai. Chanyeol yang lebih dulu terlelap, dengan nyaman bersandar pada sofa ditemani sebuah _guling hidup_ dalam dekapannya yang menyusulnya terlelap beberapa menit kemudian.

Besok natal, mungkin hadiah kecil sudah menunggu mereka.

.

-00-

.

Lonceng gereja berdenting, lagu-lagu pemujaan didendangkan, gereja penuh dengan umat yang merayakan natal, jalanan ramai dan cantik oleh berbagai hiasan. Udara dingin tidak menjadi penghalang aktifitas penduduk Ibu kota. Beberapa dari mereka yang tidak merayakan tetap pada aktifitasnya, seperti seorang penjual kue yang tokonya berada di ujung kompleks, sejak pagi toko itu sudah buka, aroma manis dan legit dari kue-kue yang dibuatnya menguar ke udara, menggoda setiap orang yang melenggang di trotoar di depan tokonya.

Chanyeol sudah melewati toko itu tadi pagi saat hendak ke gereja, sekarang dia melewatinya lagi dan tidak sanggup menahan godaan. Langkah kakinya mantap menaiki anak tangga toko kue tersebut, mendorong pintu kacanya yang nampak mengilat meskipun cahaya matahari yang menimpanya redup.

Hangat, wangi gula-gula, dan cantik, itu kesan yang didapatkannya begitu memasuki toko kue. Puluhan kue dipajang dengan apik dalam etalase dengan bentuk dan warna yang menarik. Chanyeol mengamati sekumpulan _cupcakes_ dengan hiasan bunga mawar cantik di atasnya, warna mawarnya lembut, merah muda seperti yang sering muncul di pipi Sehun kalau anak manis itu merona.

"Mencari kue untuk hadiah natal?"

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati si penjaga kasir tersenyum padanya. Dia laki-laki yang manis dengan tubuh yang mungil, giginya berjajar rapi dan kecil-kecil, senyumnya lebar sekali seperti anak-anak lima tahun dan pipinya tembam. Orang-orang tidak akan percaya kalau usianya sudah lebih dari dua puluh lima, tapi itu kenyataannya. Dan Chanyeol mengenal laki-laki ini, teman main masa kecilnya, si mungil yang selalu jadi kakak paling baik dan kapten tim sepak bola yang keren, Minseok.

" _Well_ —" Chanyeol balas tersenyum, mendekat ke konter yang menyimpan _cupcakes_ incarannya. "Apa jenis kue terbaik untuk kekasih?"

Minseok terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu bertanya kalau sudah dapat jawabannya," katanya sambil melirik _cupcakes_ berhiaskan mawar imitasi yang terus diamati oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya mencoba bertanya pada yang lebih paham," sahut Chanyeol, dia mundur perlahan dari konter, mengamati kue-kue yang lain.

Dia ingat Sehun sangat suka coklat, matanya beralih pada kumpulan kue coklat yang ada di bagian konter yang lain. Bentuknya juga berbeda dengan hiasan yang beragam, dari buah-buahan, sampai permen manis warna-warni yang ditabur sembarangan tapi jadi terlihat sangat menarik.

"Ada paket khusus untuk natal, bonus hadiah miniatur santa claus dan kereta emasnya?" Minseok menjelaskan, sedikit tidak yakin akan penawarannya.

Benar saja, Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menggeleng pelan. Minseok menebak Chanyeol menolaknya karena itu terdengar kekanakan, dan pacar Chanyeol mungkin akan sama menolak dan menganggap hal ini kekanakan.

"Aku mau satu kotak _cupcakes_ -nya," Chanyeol berdiri tegak setelah menentukan pilihannya. "Ukuran sedang, dan satu kue coklat yang _ini_."

Kue coklat dengan hiasan permen warna-warni diatasnya. Chanyeol membayangkan rasa kue itu saat Minseok mengambilnya dari etalase kemudian membungkusnya dengan apik, coklat dan permen perpaduan yang sangat baik, kekasihnya pasti akan melonjak gembira mendapati setumpuk kue-kue manis di rumahnya dan siap untuk disantap.

Minseok bekerja dengan cepat, satu kotak _cupcakes_ dan kue coklat sudah dibungkus apik dalam kotak bercorak floral dihiasi pita mungil berwarna biru pastel yang menghiasi bagian tengah penutupnya. Chanyeol memberikan beberapa lembar uang setelah Minseok menyebutkan nominal harganya. Setelahnya kue-kue cantik itu berpindah ke tangan Chanyeol, dan pemuda ini siap mengantarnya ke rumah Sehun.

.

Chanyeol terlambat. Dia menghela napas di depan pintu rumah Sehun yang terkunci, setelah beberapa menit mengetuk pintu dan menunggu dia baru sadar Sehun tidak di rumah. Anak manis itu sudah berangkat kerja pagi-pagi dan pasti mengabari Chanyeol lewat ponsel, tapi sejak pagi Chanyeol meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar.

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol hanya diam di depan pintu kayu usang itu, memandanginya seolah-olah pintu akan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tapi ini dunia nyata, bukan drama ataupun negeri dongeng dimana muncul sebuah keajaiban ketika tokoh utama dalam kesulitan, dalam kasus ini kesulitan Chanyeol adalah tidak bisa masuk ke rumah Sehun.

Sampai suara pintu tetangga Sehun terdengar dan Chanyeol baru menyadari kebodohannya. Sehun tinggal di lingkungan rumah susun, sudah pasti punya banyak tetangga. Ada satu yang cukup bisa dipercaya, dan Chanyeol hampir melupakannya. Dia meringis dan segera beranjak menuruni beberapa anak tangga lalu sampai di pintu rumah usang yang lainnya. Dia mengetuknya dengan sopan, tidak terburu-buru seperti saat ia bertamu ke rumah Sehun.

Pintu terbuka, seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun yang membuka pintunya. Anak itu menatap heran pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyum lebar dan membawa kantong plastik berukuran besar dengan dua kotak di dalamnya. Dia pikir Chanyeol seorang pengantar makanan.

"Kami tidak memesan apapun hari ini," katanya tidak yakin.

"Oh tidak, bukan, _hyung_ bukan pengantar makanan," Chanyeol menyimpan bawaannya hati-hati di lantai lalu berjongkok di depan anak kecil itu, dia terkekeh membatin kalau yang kerja sebagai pengantar makanan itu kan pacarnya sendiri, dan bukan dia. "Ada barang yang harus aku titipkan pada Ibumu, bisa memanggilnya?"

Anak itu mengangguk. "Bu! Ada _hyung_ yang mencari Ibu—" dia menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi; Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu tentang dia yang sering ke rumah Sehun. "Oh! Bu! Pacarnya Sehun _hyung_ berkunjung!"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya, sementara anak laki-laki di depannya berdiri tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia berpikir darimana anak kecil ini tahu, Chanyeol tidak pernah membahas hal ini pada siapapun di lingkungan rumah Sehun. Tapi mungkin orang-orang bisa menilai dari kedekatan mereka yang memang tidak wajar. Kalau anak kecil saja bisa berpikir begitu, kenapa orang tuanya tidak kunjung sadar. Begitulah, Chanyeol malah larut dalam pemikirannya sampai tidak sadar ibu si anak sudah ada di depannya.

"Oh, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendongak, mendapati wanita muda yang berdiri di depannya bertanya-tanya. Chanyeol sering datang ke lingkungan ini, beberapa orang mulai mengenalnya, tapi pasti kedatangan Chanyeol hanya untuk Sehun. Pemuda jangkung ini belum pernah terlihat mengunjungi rumah yang lain, kalau tersenyum pada tetangga yang kebetulan di lewati, Chanyeol sering melakukannya. Sifat ramahnya memang tidak bisa hilang dimana pun.

"Ah bibi Son," Chanyeol tersenyum, ia berdiri dan menyampaikan tujuannya berkunjung.

Bibi Son mengangguk paham, dia juga berkomentar tentang Sehun yang sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Mungkin Sehun tidak pergi ke gereja, atau akan pergi setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Mereka berbasa-basi untuk beberapa menit, sebelum pertanyaan si kecil memotong percakapan dua orang dewasa itu.

" _Hyung_ ," dia menarik ujung mantel Chanyeol. "Apa yang _hyung_ bawa itu kue coklat? Wanginya seperti coklat."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya ini kue coklat, Sehun _hyung_ sangat suka coklat, ini hadiah untuknya—" Chanyeol masih menatap si kecil sebelum tersadar. "Bibi, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Tolong berikan ini pada Sehun—"

Bibi Son mengangguk menerima bingkisan dari tangan pemuda tampan di depannya. Chanyeol membungkuk dan berterimakasih pada Bibi Son, ia berbalik hendak pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti, teringat pada si kecil yang terlihat mendambakan kue coklatnya.

"Bibi—" Chanyeol memanggil wanita itu saat hendak menutup pintu. "Kue coklatnya untuk Jaesung saja."

"Ah—" bibi Son sedikit tidak yakin, dia menatap putranya yang sudah menunjukan raut ceria. "Tapi ini hadiah untuk Sehun."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun masih punya satu kotak yang lainnya," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Dan tolong sampaikan salamku pada Sehun, selamat natal."

Bibi Son tersenyum dan berterimakasih. "Selamat natal juga Chanyeol," balasnya.

Setelahnya pemuda tampan itu berbalik meninggalkan rumah bibi Son. Wanita itu menutup pintu rumahnya, merasa senang melihat putranya begitu antusias menyambut kue coklat pemberian Chanyeol. Bibi Son menyimpan bingkisan untuk Sehun di tempat yang lain agar tidak dimakan Jaesung. Meskipun begitu, ada sebagian darinya yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa pemuda tampan tadi terlihat sangat aneh saat menitipkan salam untuk Sehun.

.

-00-

.

Sehun sedang melamun memandangi jalanan yang ramai, dan orang-orang yang sedang bercengkrama setelah menyeduh ramen pedas di tokonya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah remaja seusianya yang lebih memilih merayakan natal dengan bermain di luar rumah ketimbang berkumpul bersama keluarga.

Sehun juga tidak merayakan hari spesial ini, tidak dengan teman-temannya, tidak pula dengan keluarganya, tapi dengan mesin dan meja kasir. Sejak pagi toko memang ramai, dan karena itu Sehun berangkat lebih pagi. Dia berharap Chanyeol akan mengunjunginya di tempat kerja setelah mengirim pesan tadi pagi. Tapi sudah lewat tengah hari, kekasihnya tidak menunjukkan keberadaannya sedikitpun, bahkan lewat pesan singkat pun tidak.

Mungkin Chanyeol sedang bercengkrama dengan keluarganya sekarang, menikmati momen-momen natal dalam rumah yang hangat, menunggu salju turun sambil bermain musik di ruang keluarga. Hal-hal yang tidak pernah Sehun dapatkan dari keluarganya, Chanyeol pasti punya hal-hal itu di keluarganya sendiri.

Sebentar lagi jam kerjanya habis. Sehun akan digantikan oleh kenalan barunya, seorang perempuan manis yang punya mata bulat seperti Chanyeol dan pipi tembam yang menggemaskan. Dia lebih dulu bekerja di toko ini, tapi tetap berlaku baik pada Sehun yang pemula, namanya Umji . Seorang gadis yang nasibnya tidak jauh beda dengan Sehun, usianya malah lebih muda dari Sehun satu tahun.

Dia datang tepat waktu saat pukul dua siang. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah menggemaskannya. Sehun menghela napas lega saat Umji muncul dengan seragamnya, rambutnya diikat dengan rapi seperti ekor kuda.

" _Oppa,_ " Umji berseru ramah menghampiri Sehun. "Selamat natal," ucapnya penuh semangat.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai balasan. "Terimakasih sudah datang tepat waktu," katanya. Dia melepaskan apron yang di bagian dadanya terdapat bordiran nama toko dan logo toko tempatnya bekerja kemudian memberikannya pada Umji. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Pastikan kau menagih bayaranmu untuk hari ini," kata Umji saat Sehun berlalu.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak akan lupa untuk hal yang satu itu. Karena pada hakikatnya, hidup memang harus pakai uang. Meskipun beberapa orang besar yang tidak bisa disebutkan namanya berkata kalau hidup tidak melulu soal uang, tapi tetap saja, tidak punya uang ya tidak bisa hidup. Begitulah pikir Sehun.

Setelah mendapatkan upahnya untuk hari ini Sehun keluar dari bagian belakang toko dengan senyum bahagia. Dia berniat memakai sebagian uang hari ini untuk membeli hadiah untuk Chanyeol. Mungkin beberapa porsi sup daging panas yang lezat. Dia hanya akan mengambil sedikit pesanan malam ini agar pulang secepat mungkin dan bisa berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol seperti yang diinginkan kekasihnya.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju halte di dekat tempat kerjanya, menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat kerja selanjutnya. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi untuk berjalan di suhu udara yang dingin ini, Sehun berpikir dua kali. Lebih baik mengeluarkan sedikit uang dan tetap hangat di dalam bus.

Bus yang ditunggunya datang tak lama kemudian. Sehun segera masuk menempati bangku di dekat pintu. Iris coklat terangnya mengamati jalanan, tidak berharap salju turun karena itu akan mengganggu pekerjaannya sebagai pengantar makanan, kalau jalanan bersalju pasti akan sulit naik motor, bisa saja kecelakaan.

Sehun merinding membayangkannya. Dia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan bayangan buruk itu dari otaknya. Ponselnya bergetar, Sehun merogohnya dari dalam saku mantelnya dan mengernyit mendapati panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

Tapi dia mengangkatnya juga, dan tetap diam untuk beberapa detik sampai orang di sebrang mau membuka suara.

" _Sehun? Ini aku."_

Perasaan lega menghampiri Sehun, menghangatkan hatinya seketika. Tanpa mengucapkan nama Sehun tahu siapa yang bicara dengannya, suara berat dengan nada yang lembut itu sudah pasti Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku sudah mengirimkan pesan padamu beberapa kali, dan tidak ada balasan. Jadi kau ganti nomor?" tanya Sehun, ada perasaan sedikit kesal sehingga nada bicaranya terdengar ketus.

" _Maaf, ponselku ada di rumah tadi pagi— aku mampir ke rumahmu dan kau sudah berangkat kerja, jadi aku menitipkan hadiah untukmu pada bibi Son."_

Sehun sedikit senang mendengarnya, wajahnya berubah ceria. Tapi perasaan kesal karena Chanyeol baru memberinya kabar masih mendominasi. "Harusnya kau segera pulang dan membaca pesanku, aku menunggumu di toko, dan kau tidak datang juga."

" _Iya, maaf untuk yang itu juga. Aku membaca pesanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi, aku—"_

Sehun hampir panik saat menyadari halte tempatnya turun nyaris terlewat, dia beranjak dengan cepat dan menekan tombol di dekat pintu agar supir menghentikan laju busnya. Lega, setelah supir itu mengerem dan dia bisa keluar dari bus. Rasa kesalnya semakin menjadi pada Chanyeol, karena terlalu asyik dengan Chanyeol dia hampir lupa turun dari bus.

" _Sehun kau dengar aku?"_

"Iya, aku dengar. Kau tidak bisa pergi," kata Sehun ketus, dia berjalan dengan cepat. "Tidak apa-apa, aku yang akan ke rumahmu nanti malam."

" _Oh tidak—"_ Sehun mengernyit mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. _"Sehun, dengarkan aku, ok? Suasana rumahku sedang tidak baik, aku harap kau mengerti dan tidak datang untuk malam ini."_

"Ap— apa?" Sehun mendadak panik. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan kita? Kau sudah melakukan apa pada orang tuamu?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh disebrang sana. _"Bukan apa-apa, dan jangan panik. Kita akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."_

Sehun sedikit berat hati tapi dia mengangguk juga meskipun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya, dia percaya pada kekasihnya. "Baiklah, janji kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal di depan keluargamu, ok?"

" _Iya, aku tahu_ —" Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat. _"Sehun, aku perlu kau tahu kalau aku sangat sayang padamu."_

Sehun terkekeh, dia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat masuk ke tempat kerja dan menyapa teman-temannya. Lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang loker baru dia mendekatkan lagi ponselnya. "Sudah, jangan merayuku, aku tahu itu cuma _taktik_ supaya aku tidak marah, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun menghela napas. "Aku juga sayang padamu Chanyeolie— sudah tutup teleponnya, mau sampai kapan kau mengganggu jam kerjaku?" Sehun kembali ketus.

" _Baiklah, selamat natal Sehunie. Jangan selingkuh dengan teman kerjamu karena aku tidak mengawasimu disana. Aku akan sangat sangat merindukanmu."_

"Picisan sekali sih," cibir Sehun. "Selamat natal juga, _bye_ —"

" _Ah!"_ Chanyeol berseru dari sebrang membuat Sehun berpikir _apa lagi sekarang_. _"Hadiah natalku?"_

Sehun terkekeh mendengar rengekan Chanyeol. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada ponsel kemudian mengecup ponselnya dengan mulut mengeluarkan suara 'Chu'. Chanyeol terdengar bahagia saat tertawa, pemuda tampan itu berterimakasih dan panggilan mereka selesai disitu.

.

-00-

.

"Kau akan menyesali pilihanmu Chanyeol."

Suara itu memenuhi kepala Chanyeol. wajah tuan Park nyata di hadapannya dipenuhi gurat emosi, keriputnya terlihat jelas dan matanya mengernyit menatap putranya yang duduk diantara anak perempuan dan istrinya. Lebam di ujung bibir putranya terlihat menyakitkan, dua orang yang mendampinginya hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengusap punggung si anak laki-laki penuh iba.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol, dua pasang bola mata kelam itu bertemu, dan diantara mereka tidak terlihat salah satu akan mengalah. "Ayah yang memberikan pilihan ini padaku, aku mengambilnya dan aku menawarkan hal lain sebagai hak yang seharusnya aku dapatkan."

"Ayah yang bilang sendiri padaku. Aku memenuhi keinginan Ayah, dan Ayah memenuhi permintaanku. Bukannya ini yang disebut hubungan timbal balik? Kita harusnya menerima satu sama lain, tapi sekarang apa Ayah akan membohongiku?"

"Apapun Chanyeol! apapun, Ayah bisa menerima apa yang ingin kau lakukan—" Tuan Park menghela napasnya. "Tapi tidak dengan kau dan anak laki-laki itu!"

"Kalian tahu semuanya!" Chanyeol membentak geram, tangannya mengepal penuh emosi. "Kalian sudah tahu aku dan Sehun punya hubungan! Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi kalian tahu, kalian sadar, kenapa begitu sulit menerima?!"

"Chanyeol—" Nyonya Park menyentuh lengan putranya, mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol yang meledak-ledak. "Dengar, kami semua memang sudah tahu sejak awal. Benar katamu, kami sadar, kami tidak buta untuk melihat kedekatanmu dengan Sehun yang tidak wajar sebagai teman—"

Nyonya Park menatap suaminya, ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Sedangkan tuan Park memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Menandakan kalau istrinya yang harus mengambil alih situasi sedangkan dirinya akan menenangkan pikiran. Yoora dengan cepat menyusul Ayahnya setelah Ibunya memberikan kode untuknya. Ruang keluarga itu menjadi sepi, tersisa Chanyeol dan Ibunya.

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi Ayahmu adalah orang yang tahu lebih dulu tentang kau dan Sehun."

Chanyeol berdesir saat mendengarnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke masa lampau.

Mungkinkah.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hari ini lagi hujan. Hari yang sempurna buat update ff yang isinya such a mess ini wkakakak

Hello, aku kembali dengan chapter 14. Maaf banget lah kalo telat update dan ceritanya malah jadi kek gini. TBC-nya gantung ya? Sengaja kok, sengaja *dihajar

Tapi kalem aja, ChanHun aman kok *spoiler*. Ini mah Cuma iseng aja *iseng lu kata?!* ya kan karena banyak yang bertanya-tanya, gimana nih respon keluarga Chanyeol kalo tahu? Udah tahu kan sekarang? Meski belum lengkap. Next chapter bakal ada jawaban lengkapnya *spoiler again*

Udah si, segitu aja. My mood is pretty good rn. Makasih banyak buat para readers yang setia dari awal ff ini sampe sekarang, ini udah hampir satu tahun loh, apa udah setahun? Dan belum rampung juga wkwkwk x'D. Buat yang baru-baru juga makasih banyak. Senang masih ada aja yang nambahin ffku ini ke daftar fav dan follow kalian.

Last, jangan bosen review. Ada sedihnya juga sampe sekarang masih ada aja siders tuh lah :'v

.

.

Halona Jill

*please give many love to my another fict 'ATTFY'. Thx

I love u


	15. Chapter 15

"Maze"

.

.

A ChanHun Fanfiction by Halona Jill

.

.

-00-

.

Hari sudah pagi ketika pria paruh baya itu membuka matanya, dia bergegas menyibak selimutnya dan mengamati keadaan sekitarnya yang sepi, beberapa menit kemudian baru menyadari kalau dia sedang tidak di rumah. Tadi malam dia sekeluarga berangkat ke Gangneung setelah mendapat kabar bahwa putranya mengalami kecelakaan dengan cidera yang cukup serius.

Park Janghyun, pria paruh baya yang sekarang sedang mengumpulkan jiwanya yang separuh berkeliaran di alam mimpi, dia beranjak untuk membasuh wajahnya, menyiapkan diri untuk menjemput putranya yang masih dirawat. Saat ia membuka pintu penginapan, istri dan anak perempuannya sudah berdiri di dekat pintu dengan raut wajah kesal menunggu si kepala keluarga yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

Tuan Park hanya bisa menghela napas, dia memimpin jalan untuk keluarganya keluar dari penginapan lalu menyiapkan mobil. Jarak penginapan ke tempat Chanyeol dirawat tidak seberapa jauh, tapi setelah ini dia sekeluarga juga harus mengantar anak-anak ke rumah Sehun untuk membereskan barang-barang, baru mereka kembali ke Seoul.

Putranya sudah menunggu di ruang inap dengan seorang pemuda manis yang diketahui bernama Sehun. Tuan Park merasa cukup lega melihat Chanyeol sudah baik-baik saja meskipun wajah putranya terlihat pucat dan perban di kepala itu terlihat sangat mengganggu.

Tuan Park segera kembali untuk mengurus administrasi dan menyiapkan mobil lagi, yang perempuan sibuk membantu Chanyeol, meski tidak tahu apa yang harus dibantu karena Chanyeol sendiri sudah berjalan dengan bantuan Sehun. Dua wanita itu hanya membuat keributan dengan membicarakan kondisi Chanyeol yang memprihatinkan sepanjang perjalanan.

Mereka sampai di rumah Sehun setelah berkendara kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Rumah yang sederhana tapi tetap terkesan nyaman, tanaman disana terlihat sangat segar dan terawat. Park sekeluarga turun dari mobil dan dipersilakan masuk oleh pemilik rumah yang tak lain adalah Ibu Sehun dan Donghae yang sudah menunggu kepulangan anggota keluarga mereka juga.

Dua anak laki-laki itu segera menuju kamar untuk mengemas barang-barang mereka. Sedangkan para perempuan dan Donghae berkumpul di ruang tamu dengan sajian seadanya, Tuan Park tidak terlihat karena pria paruh baya itu sedang di kamar kecil, dan sampai sekarang belum terlihat, mungkin sedang melihat-lihat daerah sekitar.

"Putraku pasti sangat merepotkanmu," kata Nyonya Park setelah Ibu Sehun menyajikan teh untuknya.

Dua wanita itu saling tersenyum, Nyonya Oh menggeleng pelan. "Chanyeol anak laki-laki yang sangat baik, aku senang Sehun bisa bersamanya."

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya—" kata Nyonya Park. "Teman Chanyeol memang banyak, tapi jarang yang dari luar kota, sekarang ada Sehun, mungkin liburan nanti kita bisa mampir kesini," lanjutnya begitu gembira.

"Maaf—" Donghae menyela, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. "Teman? Apa maksud nyonya? Apa nyonya tidak tahu kalau—"

Nyonya Park dan Yoora yang sejak tadi sibuk mengamati sekitar langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada satu-satunya laki-laki di ruangan itu. Wajah mereka jelas menunjukkan kebingungan. Yoora menatap Ibunya, yakin kalau Ibunya tidak salah bicara atau sudah menyinggung perasaan keluarga Oh.

"Ah, Sehun bilang kalau Chanyeol itu teman yang sangat dekat—" Nyonya Oh dengan cepat mengambil pembicaraan, raut wajah wanita cantik itu tetap tenang. "Donghae- _ya_ , bisa kau bantu Ibu membungkus kimchi? Keluarga Park sudah repot-repot kesini, tidak sopan kalau kita tidak memberi mereka bingkisan."

Donghae masih dengan raut kesalnya beranjak dari ruangan, menyisakan tiga orang perempuan yang kembali pada perbincangan mereka. Nyonya Park mengamati wajah wanita cantik dihadapannya dengan senyuman.

"Sehun terlihat mirip sekali dengan anda, dia juga pasti anak laki-laki yang baik hati dan lembut," kata Nyonya Park.

"Tidak juga," Nyonya Oh terkekeh pelan. "Sehun anak laki-laki yang tangguh, hampir tiga tahun dia tinggal di Seoul sendirian dan tidak mengeluh apa-apa. Kadang aku merasa dia seperti tidak membutuhkan keluarga."

"Bukan seperti itu Nyonya—" Yoora menyahuti. "Itu artinya Sehun anak yang mandiri, tidak seperti adikku yang badannya besar tapi selalu dimanja oleh— Ibu!" Yoora menjauhkan tubuhnya saat nyonya Park sengaja mencubit pinggangnya.

Ruangan itu seketika dipenuhi tawa ceria, lalu nyonya Oh pamit untuk membantu Donghae karena sepertinya pemuda itu mengalami sedikit kesulitan. Wanita cantik itu berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumah, melewati kamar anak bungsunya. Hatinya berdesir saat melihat bayangan dua orang sedang berpelukan satu sama lain dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

" _Apa lagi yang kau ragukan? Kita tinggal mengaku pada orang tuaku, dan kita akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Tidak semudah itu Chanyeol— lihat apa yang terjadi semalam? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi, Ayahmu bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ayahku—"_

Nyonya Oh menghela napasnya. Memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tegar dan tidak menangis di depan pintu kamar putra bungsunya. Dia memilih untuk beranjak sebelum mendengar lebih banyak pembicaraan dua remaja itu. Baginya sudah cukup pengakuan Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah sebuah awal keseriusan. Mereka tidak akan seberani itu untuk mengaku kalau hanya ingin main-main dan jadi bahan pembicaraan buruk orang-orang.

Meskipun terbesit keraguan di benaknya. Keluarga Chanyeol terlihat sangat harmonis, wanita ini takut jika putranya lah yang akan menjadi penyebab kerusakan keluarga orang lain, seseorang yang akan menjauhkan seorang anak dari orang tuanya demi cinta yang pada hakikatnya memang sebuah ketidak mungkinan.

"Berubah pikiran untuk merestui Sehun dan anak _itu_?" tanya Donghae begitu Ibunya sampai dengan raut wajah murung. "Sudah kubilang Bu, ini tidak akan mudah. Ini bukan tentang restu kita saja, tapi juga orang tua anak _itu_ , bagaimana kalau mereka tahu dan Sehun akan dihina? Dianggap manusia kotor, diasingkan dari lingkungannya—"

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh Donghae- _ya_ ," Nyonya Oh tersenyum, dia mengambil kain dan kotak kimchi dari tangan Donghae, memulai membungkus kotak itu dengan apik. "Ibu yakin Chanyeol anak yang baik, kalaupun mereka tidak serius, setidaknya biarlah Chanyeol menjaga Sehun untuk sementara waktu, dan Sehun mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tidak bisa kita berikan sebagai keluarga—"

"Kalau Sehun tetap tinggal di Gangneung, atau kalau Ibu mau menyusulnya ke Seoul dan merawatnya dengan baik, hal semacam ini tidak akan terjadi bukan? Ini bukan salah Sehun, bukan juga salah Chanyeol, jadi berhentilah memandang tidak suka pada mereka," Nyonya Oh menjelaskan.

Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas merasa tidak bisa membantah pendapat Ibunya. Sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi, Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah berpacaran meskipun Donghae tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan semacam itu bisa muncul pada sesama laki-laki, belum lagi Chanyeol dan Sehun sebelumnya hanya sekedar teman sekelas yang berbincang pada waktu tertentu, bukan teman dekat yang selalu bersama setiap hari hingga berpotensi saling jatuh cinta.

Tapi teringat malam kemarin, saat adiknya memohon pada Ibunya dan bagaimana dua remaja itu saling melindungi, sedikit banyak Donghae memahami mereka. Belum lagi Chanyeol mau mengambil resiko saat menghalau hantaman botol kaca hingga melukai kepalanya sendiri demi melindungi Sehun. Sejauh ini sebagai kakak, Donghae merasa belum berbuat banyak untuk melindungi adik satu-satunya.

"Baiklah—" Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. "Asalkan Sehun baik-baik saja bersama anak _itu_. Dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau anak _itu_ —"

"Anak _itu_ punya nama— Park Chanyeol," kata Nyonya Oh merasa tidak senang mendengar Donghae terus menerus mengucapkan _anak itu_.

"Ya, pokoknya aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau Chanyeol menyakiti Sehun. Dia orang pertama yang akan ku cari kalau Sehun kembali ke rumah sambil menangis patah hati."

Dua orang itu, Ibu dan anaknya saling tersenyum. Meskipun dalam hati mereka ada sedikit ketidakrelaan, tapi mengingat tangis seorang Sehun kecil saat orang tuanya bertengkar, mengingat betapa malangnya Sehun yang manis dan periang itu harus tinggal di tempat yang menyedihkan yang hampir setiap hari tidak ada kedamaian, mereka merasa ini tidaklah terlalu buruk untuk membuat Sehun tersenyum lagi.

Sudah beberapa tahun terlewat sebelum senyum Sehun kembali, setelah seorang pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol memaksa masuk dalam kehidupan anak itu, ini seperti sebuah sayembara. Siapapun yang bisa mengembalikan senyum manis Oh Sehun, dia lah pemenangnya. Dan dua orang ini sudah menobatkan seorang Park Chanyeol sebagai pemenang. Seorang pemenang yang dipercayakan untuk menjaga seorang anak laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun.

"Nah, sudah selesai," Nyonya Oh menyimpulkan ujung kain hingga membentuk pita lalu menggeserkan bingkisan itu ke tangan Donghae. "Kau yang antarkan ke depan. Ibu akan membangunkan Ayah dulu."

"Lebih baik tidak dibangunkan, pria itu bisa membuat suasana jadi runyam," keluh Donghae.

Nyonya Oh hendak protes, tapi putra sulungnya sudah lebih dulu beranjak meninggalkannya. Wanita ini hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan ikut beranjak. Kali ini dia mendengarkan saran dari Donghae, dia tidak ingin membuat keluarga Park tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan suaminya.

Saat wanita itu meninggalkan bagian belakang rumah, seseorang juga beranjak tak jauh dari sana. Dia yang sudah mendengar semuanya dan menelan kenyataan pahit yang telah didengarnya dari mulut orang lain.

.

Tuan Park berkali-kali mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dan menajamkan penglihatannya, usianya sudah menginjak lima puluh sekarang, tapi dia yakin dia tidak salah lihat. Sesuai dengan kesimpulannya setelah mendengar –secara tidak sengaja- pembicaraan nyonya Oh dan putra sulungnya di Gangneung waktu itu. Chanyeol dan Sehun memang lebih dari sekedar teman.

Darahnya berdesir keras, liar bergerak dalam pembuluhnya bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya membuat kaki pria paruh baya ini terasa lemas, dia bertumpu pada stir mobilnya, bernapas susah payah, dan lagi-lagi harus menelan kenyataan pahit yang kini dilihat oleh matanya sendiri.

Kenyataan sudah terpapar di hadapannya, kecurigaannya selama ini, pertanyaan dalam benaknya selama ini sekarang sudah terjawab. Malam-malam sebelumnya dia bercerita pada istrinya, dan wanita itu tidak menanggapi hal ini dengan serius, istrinya hanya menganggap kalau putra mereka dan Sehun memang teman yang sangat akrab.

Tapi hebatnya pria ini tidak menyerah, dia mengawasi gerak-gerik putranya sepanjang hari selama dia ada di rumah. Chanyeol mencurigakan, ponselnya nyaris tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman, kecuali saat makan malam, setelahnya pun Chanyeol terlihat buru-buru kembali ke kamar, alasannya belajar, tapi tuan Park sadar ada yang lain selain belajar, larut malam saat dirinya terbangun gelak tawa Chanyeol sering terdengar, dan dia bisa menebak siapa yang membuat putra bungsunya seperti itu, Oh Sehun.

Sekarang, beberapa meter darinya yang mengamati dari dalam mobil, ada dua orang remaja laki-laki sedang berhimpitan satu sama lain, yang satu mencium dan yang satu menerima. Tentu saja pria ini tahu dua anak laki-laki itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Tanpa sadar tangan pria paruh baya ini terkepal, luapan emosinya bergumul tidak terbendung. Dia tidak marah pada Chanyeol, tapi ada bagian dari hatinya yang merasa terkhianati saat melihat putranya seperti itu, yang sebagian merasa iba jika harus membenci putranya sendiri karena hal seperti itu.

Menguatkan diri untuk saat ini adalah jalan keluarnya. Tuan Park menghela napasnya setelah sebuah skenario terlintas cepat di kepalanya, ia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri dua remaja yang masih berhimpitan di sudut rumah yang minim cahaya itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja melayang dan mendarat cukup kerasa di kepala putra bungsunya.

Chanyeol mengaduh cukup keras sedangkan pemuda manis yang dihimpitnya terlihat sangat terkejut, tubuhnya sudah gemetar semakin merapat pada dinding di belakangnya. Emosi tuan Park nyaris meluap, dia mengatupkan rahangnya erat-erat sampai satu kalimat keluar dari mulutnya, perdebatan konyol terjadi antara dia dan Chanyeol, dan tiba-tiba Sehun menangis.

Tuan Park mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda manis yang sedang meringkuk lemah diantara dia dan putranya. "Nah, nak kau tidak apa-apa? Apa Chanyeol sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun semakin menjadi setelah menatap wajah Tuan Park di hadapannya. Tuan Park mengerti perasaan anak ini, dia pasti sudah panik, takut ketahuan dan semacamnya. Meskipun yang dipikirkan anak manis itu benar, tapi skenario tuan Park memang berjalan baik.

"Tidak paman, Chanyeol sangat baik padaku—" Sehun menjawabnya masih dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengeluh tentang ayahnya yang salah paham terhadap perlakuannya pada Sehun. Dia bicara tentang hanya mengajak Sehun berbincang di samping rumah, seperti itu. Dan hal itu membuat tuan Park geram, dia jelas-jelas melihat apa yang dilakukan dua anak remaja ini disini.

"Berbincang bisa di dalam rumah, tidak harus di tempat gelap seperti ini!"

Chanyeol mendengus, dia mengeluh lagi agar Ayahnya berhenti marah-marah. Kemudian merangkul Sehun sebelum tangan tuan Park menyambar kepalanya lagi. Dua anak remaja itu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Pria paruh baya yang ditinggal itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat tangan putranya merangkul bahu pemuda manis itu penuh kasih sayang dan sesekali mengecup sisi kepala Sehun. Chanyeol pasti tidak sadar kalau mata Ayahnya akan selalu mengawasinya.

.

Chapter 15 : Tegak di atas sondai

(Sorry for typos)

.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya yang terasa semakin berat. Nyonya Park hanya bisa mengusap air mata yang turun dari sudut-sudut kelopak matanya, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan milik Chanyeol seolah menyemangati putranya yang sedang bimbang.

Usia Chanyeol masih sangat muda, dia masih sangat kekanakan dalam beberapa aspek. Tapi keluarganya tidak pernah menduga Chanyeol akan berani mengambil jalan yang tidak akan mudah dilalui ini. Meskipun beberapa saat yang lalu Chanyeol terlihat dewasa saat melakukan penawaran dengan Ayahnya, tetap saja bagi Nyonya Park, Chanyeol adalah putra bungsunya yang manis dan masih butuh banyak campur tangan dari seorang Ibu untuk merawatnya.

"Kalau Ayah dan Ibu sudah tahu sejak awal, kenapa kalian tidak melarangku? Kenapa tidak memarahiku atau menghukumku sejak awal—" Chanyeol berujar pelan, suaranya serak dan tertekan. "Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa disaat aku dan Sehun sudah merasa semuanya tinggal dilewati saja, tapi kalian membuatnya jadi sulit."

"Chanyeol—" Nyonya Park memeluk putranya erat-erat, seperti takut akan berpisah dengan putranya. "Kami tidak pernah menganggap ini serius, tepatnya Ibu yang tidak menganggap ini serius. Ibu selalu berpikir kau adalah anak-anak yang belum mengerti banyak hal, Ibu membujuk Ayah untuk membiarkanmu melakukannya sesuka hati." Nyonya Park menjelaskan.

Dalam kepala wanita itu terlintas bayang-bayang saat ia dan suaminya berbincang mengenai hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Suaminya berujar perih menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya, sedangkan nyonya Park hanya bisa menangis mendengar kenyataannya. Tapi orang tua ini tidak bisa membenci putra mereka, tidak bisa membenci Sehun, dan tidak bisa membenci takdir yang membuat semuanya jadi seperti ini.

"Kalian hanya anak-anak, penasaran pada _ini_ dan _itu_ , Kami kira kalian hanya akan main-main seperti remaja yang lain, kami tidak berpikir keputusanmu dengan Sehun akan berdampak pada hal-hal yang penting seperti masa depanmu," Nyonya Park menghela napasnya, menahan isak tangisnya yang semakin bergumul.

"Penawaran Ayahmu untuk masuk militer dan kuliah bisnis hanya skenario agar kau mau melepas Sehun—" ujarnya lirih, wanita ini bisa merasakan tubuh putranya menegang. Chanyeol pasti kecewa mendengarnya. "Ayah tahu betapa keras kepalanya dirimu untuk kuliah di bidang sains, dia tahu betapa besar minatmu pada musik, dan kami yakin kau rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan kebebasanmu untuk sains dan musik, dengan meninggalkan Sehun sekalipun."

"Tapi kami salah—" wanita ini tersenyum gusar. "Prioritasmu sudah berubah, Ibu melihat caramu membicarakan Sehun, matamu saat memandangnya, itu pandangan seorang pria yang benar-benar jatuh cinta."

Chanyeol menahan isakannya, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia membalas pelukan Ibunya dengan hangat. Merasa begitu lega karena ada orang yang bisa mengerti perasaannya. "Maaf Bu, maaf aku sangat keras kepala, maaf aku sudah mengecewakan Ibu, mengecewakan Ayah dan Kak Yoora."

"Sekarang keputusan terakhirmu Chanyeol—" bisik nyonya Park teredam di dada putranya. "Kalau kau meminta restu Ibumu, Ibu merestui," kata wanita ini, sedikit berat hati.

"Tapi yang harus kau hadapi sebenarnya bukan Ibu atau Ayah, melainkan takdirmu sendiri."

.

-00-

.

Sehun terbangun karena ponselnya berdering keras. Dia dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya, meskipun matanya masih setengah tertutup dan kesadarannya belum pulih sepenuhnya, Sehun masih bisa melihat nama Chanyeol yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya Chanyeol melakukan panggilan video.

Wajah Chanyeol semakin jelas memenuhi layar ponselnya setelah Sehun menerima panggilan. Kekasihnya tidak bersuara, hanya tersenyum memandang Sehun yang setengah mengantuk dan berusaha untuk terjaga tapi sia-sia. Sehun sampai di rumah jam dua pagi setelah mengantarkan banyak pesanan dan mampir ke kedai pinggir jalan, menghabiskan kue beras, sondae dan jajanan lainnya sampai perutnya kenyang hampir tiga jam.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sehun sengau, pernafasannya tidak baik dia yakin sebentar lagi flu menyerangnya. "Sebaiknya sesuatu yang penting atau aku akan merebusmu dengan potongan kentang karena sudah mengganggu tidurku."

Suara tawa Chanyeol terdengar, tapi Sehun tidak terlalu peduli. Dia memicingkan matanya melihat jam di nakasnya lalu mengumpat dalam hati. Masih pagi, Sehun baru tidur sekitar empat jam dan si raja tega Park Chanyeol itu menghubunginya sepagi ini. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Chanyeol tidak salah juga, laki-laki itu tidak tahu kalau Sehun tidur jam tiga, Sehun juga tidak berniat memberi tahu Chanyeol, bisa-bisa dia yang akan direbus dengan potongan kentang.

"Ini sesuatu yang penting kok—" kata Chanyeol setelah berhenti tertawa. "Aku harap kau tidak marah, aku sengaja mengatakannya sekarang kau tidak terlalu kecewa."

"Kedengarannya seperti kabar buruk—" Sehun menanggapi, dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi lebih miring, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya pada bantal sedangkan tubuhnya meringkuk seperti janin dalam rahim ibu. "Cepat katakan, aku butuh tidur satu jam lagi sebelum siap-siap."

"Kenapa kau begitu rewel soal jam tidurmu?" keluh Chanyeol; Sehun melihat wajah Chanyeol di layar ponselnya menjadi murung. "Kau tidak pulang lewat tengah malam kan? Jangan bilang kau pergi ke sembarang tempat dan mengacau!"

Sehun mendengus, pacarnya memang pintar. Jadi lebih baik jujur saja, berbohong juga tidak ada gunanya. Chanyeol tahu sekali dirinya seperti apa, sekarang Sehun seperti sebuah buku terbuka yang mudah dibaca, atau mungkin manusia dengan kepala tembus pandang sampai-sampai Chanyeol bisa melihat apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku hanya _nongkrong_ beberapa jam," jawab Sehun. "Karena pacarku tidak bisa datang menemuiku, dan aku tidak bisa mengunjunginya ke rumah— jadi aku menghabiskan waktu dan uangku untuk makan makanan di kedai pinggir jalan."

Benar saja, wajah Chanyeol berubah dari secerah matahari pagi jadi sekusut dan semendung awan badai, tapi iris hitam kelam itu tetap terasa meneduhkan bagi Sehun, rasa kuatir tersirat dan sayang begitu jelas dari setiap tatapan pemuda tampan bermarga Park ini. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Sehun tetap tenang, Chanyeol masih seperti Chanyeol yang berhati lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf—" pada akhirnya, Chanyeol yang meminta maaf lebih dulu. Rasanya selalu seperti itu. "Aku banyak mengecewakanmu, kurasa sekarang juga aku mengecewakanmu."

Untuk kali ini Sehun serius mendengarkan, matanya terbuka sempurna dan tersirat banyak cemas disana. Raut wajah Chanyeol juga terlihat tidak begitu baik, hal itu membuat kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk bergentayangan dalam kepala Sehun, mengganggu awal harinya seperti parasit.

"Kalau ini hal yang sangat buruk, aku tidak mau dengar—" kata Sehun. "Entah itu tentang kau yang ingin putus dariku, atau kau yang ingin meninggalkan aku karena masuk sekolah militer."

"Tadi kau bilang cepat katakan, sekarang tidak mau dengar," Chanyeol terkekeh di sebrang sana, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu suasana hati Sehun yang mendadak sendu.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu setelah pulang kerja, aku janji," kata Sehun serius.

Pertama, karena perasaannya tentang adanya masalah yang menimpa Chanyeol itu benar, kedua karena dia rindu pada Chanyeol. Meskipun baru kemarin dia tidak melihat Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja keinginan untuk bertemu Chanyeol selalu ada, mereka terbiasa menghabiskan waktu nyaris seharian bersama saat masa-masa sekolah, sekarang setelah mereka selesai ujian dan mendapatkan jatah libur sebelum upacara kelulusan intensitas pertemuan jadi berkurang, Chanyeol sibuk belajar untuk tes masuk universitas dan hal-hal lainnya, Sehun tetap seperti dulu, kerja dan kerja.

"Itu yang akan ku bicarakan sekarang—" Chanyeol menatap Sehun meminta pengertian; dan kali ini Sehun mengalah. "Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa hari, orang tuaku bilang belajar di rumah kurang efektif, mereka ingin aku pergi ke tempat yang tenang."

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati mendengar keputusan Chanyeol, tepatnya keputusan orang tua Chanyeol. Serius. Mereka perlu untuk membiarkan Chanyeol bebas sedikit lebih lama, setidaknya kalau mereka ingin Chanyeol belajar serius, kirim saja ke rumah sewa Sehun yang sepi dan tenang. Mendengar tempat yang tenang dari mulut Chanyeol seperti mendengar kata surga, memangnya Chanyeol sudah mati sampai harus pergi ke tempat yang tenang.

"Dan dimana tepatnya tempat yang tenang itu?" tanya Sehun. Berharap dalam hati kalau dia tahu alamatnya dan jika Sehun dapat jatah cuti tambahan, dia pasti akan menyusul kesana.

"Rumah kakek-ku, di luar kota," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis; Sehun mengumpat lagi dalam hati, dia tidak peduli itu rumah siapa, dia hanya ingin alamatnya.

"Maksudku alamatnya Park Chanyeol," kali ini Sehun tidak menahan kekesalannya, dia berujar dengan ketus.

"Oh—" Chanyeol terkesiap seolah-olah menyadari kebodohannya. " _Itu_ , aku rasa aku tidak bisa memberi tahu sekarang, tapi maukah kau menunggu untuk beberapa waktu?"

"Sampai kapan? Jadi kau tidak bisa menemaniku ke Gangneung saat tahun baru?" tanya Sehun, dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang pertama.

 _Ujian macam apa lagi ini_ —batin Sehun. Dia cukup yakin kalau Chanyeol mengalami masalah serius dengan keluarganya sendiri terutama Ayah anak itu. Yang dia tahu, orang tua Park memang menyayangi anak-anaknya, tapi tidak sekejam ini sampai harus membawa Chanyeol jauh dari rumah, jauh dari kota, dan jauh dari Sehun.

Seperti Chanyeol beberapa detik yang lalu, kali ini Sehun yang terkesiap. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dilayar ponsel dan terlihat semakin cemas. Sehun hanya menerka saat ini, tapi dia akan segera tahu jawabannya dari Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang kita pada orang tuamu?" tanya Sehun, dia yakin karena itu orang tua Chanyeol tega mengirim putra mereka ke tempat yang jauh, menjauhkannya dari Sehun.

"Chanyeol?— kalau benar karena itu, kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku sudah bilang biar aku yang melakukannya, nanti, ketika kita sudah siap— kau bilang kau mengikuti apa yang aku mau, kenapa kau bertindak gegabah—"

"Tidak, bukan karena itu Sehun," Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Sikap tenangnya membuat Sehun sedikit percaya kalau hal ini memang bukan karena hubungan mereka, selain itu Sehun juga berharap begitu.

"Kita akan bertemu di hari kelulusan, dan ketika waktunya tiba, aku akan datang untuk memeluk dan menciummu di depan dunia—" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun merona. "Kita tidak perlu takut menghadapi apapun."

"Kalau begitu pergilah—" kata Sehun dengan suara parau, tenggorokannya tercekat, napasnya terputus-putus karena terlalu sesak; sesak karena bahagia mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, sesak karena tidak rela melepas pergi kekasihnya.

"Dan berjanjilah kau akan kembali tepat waktu— aku tidak menoleransi keterlambatan meskipun hanya satu detik."

"Ya Tuhan—" Chanyeol terlihat ingin menangis di sebrang sana, tapi dia tersenyum lagi pada Sehun. "Aku sangat sayang padamu Oh Sehun— aku pasti kembali sayang."

"Semoga kau belajar dengan baik, dan semoga kau lulus masuk universitas." Sehun tersenyum, air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya, jemarinya terulur menyentuh wajah Chanyeol di layar ponselnya. Oh, dia pasti akan merindukan laki-laki ini.

"Aku pasti akan lulus tes dengan mudah," Chanyeol mencoba menghibur dengan bersikap percaya diri, dan itu berhasil karena Sehun tersenyum setelah mendengarnya. "Jadi Sehun-ku, jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku tidak ada di dekatmu, jangan memaksakan diri untuk selalu kerja, jangan pulang larut malam, dan jangan selingkuh."

"Kau seperti tidak percaya padaku—" gerutu Sehun, sekarang dia sibuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena menangis. "Aku sudah besar, tidak perlu diceramahi seperti itu, aku juga tidak akan selingkuh karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memperlakukan aku sebaik Park Chanyeol."

"Senang mendengarnya dari mulut manismu—" Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mengambil sesuatu dari sisi kanannya yang ternyata sebuah topi, Sehun tahu topi itu adalah pemberiannya. "Aku akan pergi sekarang, mungkin Ibu sudah mengeluh di bawah karena menunggu terlalu lama."

"Tidak ingin hadiah dariku?" tanya Sehun tersendat karena dia menahan isak tangisnya.

Dia tidak akan bertemu Chanyeol untuk beberapa waktu, tidak akan ada laki-laki jangkung yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya di tengah malam saat Sehun baru selesai mandi atau bahkan baru selesai pulang kerja. Dia akan kehilangan pelukan hangat Chanyeol, kecupan-kecupan lembutnya, ciuman manisnya untuk sementara waktu.

Chanyeol mengerti, dia mendekatkan ponsel pada pipinya sedangkan Sehun mendekatkan ponselnya sendiri pada bibirnya lalu mengecup layar ponsel yang menampakkan pipi tembam milik kekasihnya. Setelahnya giliran Sehun yang mendekatkan ponsel pada keningnya dan Chanyeol yang mengecup di sebrang sana.

"Sampai nanti Sehun-ku."

.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol, dan pemuda itu terkejut karena sebelumnya dia sedang melamun memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampakkan foto seorang Oh Sehun, foto terbaru yang diambil saat di rumah Sehun, Chanyeol mencurinya diam-diam saat Sehun sedang membereskan rumah, dalam balutan pakaian yang sederhana Sehunnya terlihat begitu manis.

"Cepatlah,Ibu sudah mengeluh karena terlalu lama." Ternyata yang datang adalah Yoora, perempuan itu menatap adik laki-lakinya, merasa iba melihat Chanyeol serapuh sayap kupu-kupu. Tapi dia dengan cepat keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik ranselnya kemudian menyampirkannya pada bahu kanan, semua barang yang diperlukan sudah ada di dalam mobil, sudah terlambat untuk bilang tidak mau pergi atau membatalkan semua kesepakatan. Dia berdiri setelah yakin semuanya siap, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Begitu pintu kamar tertutup, Chanyeol tidak sanggup bicara apa-apa untuk membalas Yoora yang mengomelinya dan menyuruhnya untuk bergegas. Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuruni anak tangga, satu-dua tetes air mata menetes hingga jadi tak terhitung meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah di pipinya. Dia segera mengusap wajahnya begitu tiba di pintu rumah.

Tidak ingin terlihat lemah, Ayahnya akan mengoloknya dan membuatnya ragu kalau Chanyeol terlihat tidak yakin akan keputusannya. Chanyeol berdiri dengan tegak, melangkah dengan pasti menghampiri keluarganya, dia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dengan nyaman. Mata sembabnya tertutupi oleh topi yang dipakainya, sekali lagi Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sebelum keluarganya masuk ke mobil dan menyadari kalau dia baru saja menangis.

"Kau yakin mau pergi Chanyeol?" tanya Ibunya setelah semua orang siap.

"Tentu, ini hanya beberapa hari, aku tidak keberatan berpisah sebentar dengan Sehun," kata Chanyeol.

Seakan semuanya mengerti, tidak ada yang menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Bahkan tuan Park tidak membuka suara, pria itu menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobil perlahan meninggalkan Seoul.

.

-00-

.

Ketika Chanyeol meneleponnya pagi itu melalui panggilan video dan mengatakan akan pergi untuk beberapa waktu, Sehun pikir itu hanya sebuah lelucon, serius, Sehun berharap itu sebuah lelucon. Jadi dia tetap menjalani harinya seperti biasa, bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan lalu berangkat kerja, tidak pernah tercetus pikiran untuk menghubungi Chanyeol lebih dulu, pertama karena Sehun terlalu sibuk, kedua biasanya Chanyeol yang akan menghubungi duluan.

Sayangnya pemikiran positif dari kepala Sehun seratus persen keliru, satu hari Chanyeol tidak muncul, tidak ada pesan atau panggilan tidak terjawab di ponsel Sehun, malam hari saat Sehun pulang kerja tepat waktu, anak itu sengaja tidak cepat tidur, menunggu sampai jam dua belas berharap Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumahnya, tapi tidak ada apa-apa sampai Sehun terbangun sendiri keesokan harinya.

Sehun mencoba menelepon Chanyeol, ponselnya aktif tapi tidak ada jawaban. Awalnya Sehun berpikir Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya karena anak itu masih tidur, jadi Sehun berhenti menghubunginya dan mengirim pesan singkat saja.

 _Kau sudah sampai di rumah kakek? Kenapa tidak ada kabar sama sekali? Ini sudah hampir siang, apa perjalanan kesana melelahkan? Jangan lupa sarapan setelah kau bangun, dan hubungi aku!_

 _Kau sedang belajar? Apa aku mengganggu? Jangan terlalu serius, kau harus memerhatikan kesehatanmu, belajar sambil makan juga tidak akan mengganggu otakmu kan?_

 _Chanyeol?! serius! Apa kau benar-benar tidak memegang ponsel? Setidaknya baca pesanku T.T_

Dan hari-hari berikutnya Sehun hanya bisa melamun sambil menggenggam ponselnya setelah memborbardir Chanyeol dengan puluhan pesan dan panggilan, setiap ada notifikasi dia terkesiap berharap itu dari Chanyeol, tapi yang didapatkannya hanya rasa kecewa berulang-ulang.

Sehun tidak tahu dimana Chanyeol sekarang, beberapa hari setelah Chanyeol pergi dia mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol dan tetangganya bilang kalau mereka liburan sekeluarga, kecuali Yoora yang harus kerja dan memilih tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Tidak ada petunjuk kemana Sehun harus mencari Chanyeol.

Bahkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin seperti ditelan bumi saat Sehun membutuhkan mereka untuk menemukan Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol bilang akan menemuimu saat kelulusan? Itu berarti sekitar sembilan hari lagi. Sabar saja, kalau Chanyeol bilang begitu dia pasti menepati janjinya._

Hanya itu yang didapatkan Sehun saat dia bercerita panjang lebar pada Kyungsoo, jadi Sehun menyerah untuk mencari tahu dimana Park Chanyeol lewat teman-temannya. Dia memilih untuk mengirim pesan setiap hari pada Chanyeol, yang sampai sekarang pun belum dibaca oleh penerimanya.

 _Hari ini aku di rumah orang tuaku, Ibu dan Hyung menanyakan keberadaanmu, karena aku tidak tahu kau dimana, jadi aku bilang kau sedang pergi ke Ilsan sekeluarga, aku hanya asal bicara pada mereka. Ah, Ayahku ternyata mulai membaik, dia mengurangi alkohol dan tidak pergi berjudi lagi, suasana rumah mulai menyenangkan, akan lebih baik kalau kau disini, kau dan Ayah bisa berbicara dan meluruskan masalah waktu itu kan?_

 _Selamat tahun baru! Aku sedang menonton festival kembang api di Gangneung, bagaimana denganmu? Apa disana juga ramai? Untuk saat ini sebaiknya tinggalkan buku dan pena-mu, pergilah keluar dan kirim selca untukku. Salam sayang, Oh Sehunie_

Sehun menghela napas menatap layar ponselnya, mungkin dia sudah mengirim ratusan pesan pada Chanyeol, menghubunginya berulang kali, dan tidak ada satupun yang berbalas. Pesan paling terakhirnya berupa foto _selca_ Sehun yang tersenyum dan menggunakan tanda V dengan dua jarinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sehun bergetar. Sehun kesal karena yang muncul hanya notifikasi dari akun-akun fanbase yang disukainya. Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Sehun bergetar dua kali, dia begitu kesal hingga nyaris membanting ponselnya, tapi matanya dengan baik dapat menangkap nama Chanyeol tertera disana. Dengan cepat Sehun membaca pesannya.

 _Ya._

 _Selamat tahun baru, Sehun._

Hanya dua kalimat, dalam dua pesan. Sehun seperti gadis remaja labil yang mabuk cinta saat mendapatkan pesan itu. Dilihatnya pesan-pesan yang dikirimnya sejak awal, ada tanda terbaca disana, meskipun Sehun tidak yakin Chanyeol sudah membaca semua pesan yang isinya sepanjang novel-novel trilogi itu.

 _Kenapa baru membalas pesanku sekarang?! Kau benar-benar! aku nyaris putus asa_ –ok, ini berlebihan, tapi menurut Sehun tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol harus tahu penderitaannya— _ah! Ujiannya dua hari lagi kan?! Pokoknya cepat selesaikan semuanya, kau harus lulus dan cepat temui aku!_

"Bodoh—" Sehun mengutuk setelah menekan opsi kirim pada layar ponselnya. "Bodoh! Harusnya aku menelepon Chanyeol!"

Dengan cepat jemarinya menyentuh opsi panggilan pada ruang obrolannya dengan Chanyeol, dengan cemas menunggu Chanyeol menjawabnya, dia sungguh rindu suara berat kekasihnya, tawanya yang lepas, dan gombalan noraknya yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun tersipu.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sehun mencoba berulang kali hingga kali yang ke-sekian dirinya sadar kalau ponsel Chanyeol tidak aktif.

.

"Pelanggan komplain, katanya kau sering terlambat saat mengantarkan pesanan. Kalau terus seperti ini, pelanggan bisa hilang kepercayaan—" Sehun hanya menunduk mendengar omelan atasannya. "Sehun, aku tahu kau masih muda, tidak seharusnya banting tulang seperti ini, tapi kalau kau sudah memilih jalan yang seperti ini, tolong lakukanlah dengan baik."

"Ya pak, saya mengerti."

Pria dihadapannya hanya bisa menghela napas. "Sekarang kau bisa pulang, aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk marah-marah atau menyalahkanmu, aku hanya membantumu untuk tetap semangat."

Sehun mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum pamit. Setelah meninggalkan ruang staff, Sehun menghela napasnya, lelah, terpuruk, dia nyaris ingin menangis, menumpahkan semua kekesalan yang selama ini dipendamnya sendirian. Chanyeol selalu jadi tempat Sehun bertumpu, tapi sekarang Chanyeol sedang tidak ada, dan sialnya, Sehun tidak bisa menemukan orang lain selain Park Chanyeol.

"Si Park sialan itu!" Sehun mengumpat.

Air matanya turun begitu saja, bukan karena dia lelah bekerja atau karena marah pada Chanyeol, itu karena Sehun terlalu rindu pada kekasihnya dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain menangis. Setelah malam tahun baru, Chanyeol kembali hilang ditelan bumi, ponselnya tidak aktif, dan tidak ada petunjuk apa-apa lagi.

Semuanya terasa samar dan Sehun tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya, seolah-olah Sehun sedang berjalan dalam gua tanpa penerangan satupun. Besok hari kelulusan, dan Sehun tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu, teman-temannya mungkin sibuk menyiapkan hal-hal penting untuk menyambut esok, tapi Sehun masih terjebak dalam jam kerjanya yang padat dan rindunya yang membuncah.

"Sehun, antarkan pesanan ke alamat ini!"

"Ah, kenapa? Bukannya itu bagian _Hyung_?" tanya Sehun. "Jadwalku sudah selesai sekarang, jadi aku tidak bisa mengantar makanan atau pakai motor milik rumah makan."

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, istriku sedang mengidam, kau mau membantu _hyung_ kan? Kau bisa naik bus saja, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Hanya satu pesanan _kok_ , _hyung_ akan memberimu uang ganti untuk ongkos bus dan lainnya."

Sehun mendengus, uang ganti dari mananya. "Yasudah, _hyung_ pulang saja, dan tidak perlu menjanjikan uang ganti, pakai saja untuk kebutuhan istri dan anak-anak _hyung_."

Pria itu kelihatan senang mendengar jawaban Sehun, dia segera memberikan kotak makanan pada Sehun yang diatasnya terdapat kertas bertuliskan alamat tujuan. Sehun mengernyit merasa tak asing dengan alamatnya.

"Ah, dan si pelanggan sudah membayar pesanannya duluan. Dia memang aneh, tapi setidaknya kau hanya perlu meninggalkan makanan di dekat pintu kalau dia tidak kunjung membukakan pintunya."

"Bukannya makanan dibayar saat sudah sampai?" Sehun kebingungan, dia tidak ingin kena masalah karena prosedur yang berbeda; pria di depannya berdecak seolah-olah memaksa Sehun untuk percaya saja padanya. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang."

.

Jelas aja ini tak asing. Sehun mengantarkan makanan ke rumahnya sendiri, berulang kali dia memeriksa ulang alamat yang tertera di kertas, berulang kali juga ia menatap pintu rumahnya. Dia merogoh ponsel dari sakunya, mencoba menghubungi _hyung_ yang menyuruhnya mengantarkan makanan, dan _hyung_ itu hanya bilang kalau benar itu alamatnya.

"Orang gila mana yang sengaja mempermainkanku seperti ini—" Sehun menggerutu, tangannya mengambil kunci dari sakunya yang lain dan membuka pintu.

Sedikitnya, Sehun merasa takut dengan situasi seperti ini. Meskipun ini tidak mungkin, tapi bisa saja ada orang yang sengaja menguntitnya, dia pernah lihat dalam beberapa drama ada penguntit yang begitu terobsesi hingga berniat melukai targetnya jika sang target tidak bisa dimiliki.

Seolah tersadar dengan pemikirannya, Sehun segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya lagi. Dia menyimpan kotak makanan pelan-pelan, enggan untuk membuat kegaduhan. Tangannya menggapai saklar lampu di dekat pintu, dan saat dia menekan saklarnya, Sehun terkejut setengah mati.

Rumahnya rapi, bersih. Seingat Sehun, dia berangkat kerja tanpa membersihkan rumah terlebih dulu, ia ingat kaleng-kaleng minuman soda dan bungkusan kripik kentang masih ada di lantai, selimutnya tadi pagi masih tersampir di sofa.

Sehun melangkah perlahan, kewaspadaannya meningkat. Kalau tadi dia berpikir penguntitnya ada di luar rumah dan mengikutinya, sekarang dia berpikir kalau penguntit sial itu ada di dalam rumahnya, mungkin bersembunyi di lemari, atau kamar mandi, atau di kolong tempat tidurnya?

"Chanyeol sialan, harusnya kau ada disini—"

Tangannya gemetar mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menelepon Chanyeol. Tersambung. Sehun mendekati kamarnya sambil terus berharap agar Chanyeol menjawab panggilannya, jadi kalau Sehun terkena nasib sial dan jadi korban si penguntit, setidaknya Chanyeol tahu.

" _Sehun?"_

"Ya Tuhan!" Sehun terkejut mendengar suara Chanyeol dari ponselnya

" _Senang mendengar suaramu— bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Bajingan!" Sehun merosot di lantai, si penguntit hilang dari kepalanya tergantikan oleh Chanyeol. "Aku mengirim pesan dan meneleponmu setiap hari! Kau tidak menjawabku sama sekali!"

" _Ya, maaf untuk itu— aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun sekarang, tapi bisakah kau menerima pemberianku?"_

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata, ia berdeguk beberapa kali karena menahan suara tangisnya. "Jangan pikir kau bisa menyuapku dengan hadiah ya! Itu tidak akan mempan."

" _Lihat saja dulu di kamarmu. Jangan menangis, aku merasa sangat bersalah."_

"Kau memang bersalah! Bagus kau sadar kalau kau salah!" kata Sehun, meskipun kesal Sehun tetap berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Mendapati sebuah kotak hitam dihiasi pita perak di atas tempat tidurnya. Sehun menarik pitanya perlahan kemudian membuka tutup kotaknya, disana tertulis _Untuk Sehun-ku tersayang._

"Hanya itu yang bisa ku berikan, selamat malam sayang."

"Tunggu! Chanyeol—"

Sehun terlambat. Chanyeol sudah menutup ponselnya lebih dulu, dia hanya bisa menghela napas. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum tipis memandang kotak hitam di depannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N

Buat yang kangen, aku update nih wkwkw, ngaret lagi? Ya emang, yang satu ini kerjanya ngaret mulu *ampuni aku kakak*. Maaf saja dariku yang belum bisa jadi penulis yang baik dan tepat waktu :')

Ini, yang penasaran gimana Papa Park bisa tahu, aku kasih kilas balik dari sudut pandang si papa, sedikit. Dan kalian benar! Si Papa tahu setelah liat ChanHun 'ehm'-an di pinggir rumah, sebelumnya dia juga udah denger –alias nguping- dari percakapan Mama Oh dan Donghae. Jadi gimana? Terjawab kah? Hehe :v

Pokoknya, thanks banget buat yang udah review terus, yang fav dan follow, yang kirim PM, dan segala macamnya buat nyemangatin! Tanpa kalian ff ini gak bakal jalan :'v

Jangan bosen-bosen review ya, aku sudah lanjut ffnya untuk menyenangkan kalian, jadi silahkan kalian juga menyenangkan aku dengan memberi review.

.

.

Salam sayang,

Halona Jill


	16. Chapter 16

"Maze"

.

.

 _A ChanHun Fanfiction by Halona Jill_

.

.

Chapter 16 : Kau adalah kekuatanku.

(Sorry for typos)

.

-00-

.

Sehun itu laki-laki. Dia sadar kalau bercermin hampir puluhan menit bukanlah hal yang patut dilakukan oleh anak laki-laki, kecuali dia seperti narcissus yang terlalu bangga akan kerupawanan dirinya sendiri hingga terus menatap pantulan wajahnya pada perunggu langit di dasar sungai.

Tapi Sehun dan si Narcissus itu berbeda. Sehun jelas-jelas tidak mengalami sindrom narsisme atau kena kutukan dewa-dewi Yunani kuno –dan entah sejak kapan Sehun peduli dengan mitologi Yunani kuno-. Dia hanya tidak percaya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kusam yang menyatu dengan lemari di kamarnya.

Dia sudah siap untuk hari ini. Setelan tuxedo gelap, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan sepatu pantofel mengilap –yang rasanya lebih pantas dipakai oleh seorang eksekutif muda alih-alih murid SMA yang akan menjalani upacara kelulusan— sudah melekat pada tubuhnya. Semalam, Sehun begitu tidak sabar ingin mencoba hadiahnya, tapi kantuk menghalangi keinginannya, dia jatuh terlelap setelah mandi dan terbangun dengan kotak hitam itu dalam dekapannya.

Saat ini, di cermin kusam itu terpantul seorang anak laki-laki tampan, manis dengan senyum menawan , pembawaan dirinya terlihat meyakinkan, matanya tajam namun pandangannya tetap lembut, dan saat ia berdiri sosok Oh Sehun yang biasanya terlihat cantik-butuh perlindungan seperti menghilang begitu saja. Dia terlihat seperti laki-laki sepenuhnya, tidak ada kata cantik yang patut dideskripsikan, tidak ada kata lemah untuk diutarakan.

Sehun mendesah sekali lagi, dia tidak pernah merasa begitu berbeda sebelumnya, Sehun tidak seperti Sehun yang biasanya, sederhana dan tampil apa adanya. Tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikiran Chanyeol hingga memberikan Sehun hadiah seperti ini. Bicara soal Chanyeol, anak laki-laki itu belum menghubungi Sehun lagi. Dan Sehun hanya bisa menunggu sambil mempersiapkan hal-hal untuk hari ini.

Sesekali dia memikirkan sedang apa Chanyeol hari ini, apakah dia baik-baik saja, apakah dia akan datang dan menepati janjinya. Atau hal konyol lainnya seperti seberapa tampankah seorang Park Chanyeol kalau dia memakai setelan tuxedo gelap seperti yang dipakai Sehun sekarang, dan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sehun dengan senyum sejuta watt-nya. Sehun tahu jawabannya, dia akan meleleh di lantai dan berakhir seperti genangan es krim cair.

Upacara kelulusannya jam empat sore. Dimulai dengan acara-acara membosankan seperti penyambutan dan pidato kepala sekolah yang menyampaikan sejarah sekolah mereka setiap tahun saat upacara kelulusan, pidato dari perwakilan tingkat tiga yang menyampaikan terimakasih kepada sekolah, lalu perwakilan ketua organisasi siswa yang juga menyampaikan terimakasih untuk para senior mereka dan mendoakan keberhasilan para senior, pengumuman juara angkatan dan pembagian medali, dari tahun ke tahun tidak banyak yang berubah.

Bagian terbaiknya adalah _prom night_. Sehun tidak tahu seperti apa itu _prom night_ , dia tidak banyak bergaul semasa SMA, kecuali di semester terakhirnya saat Chanyeol jadi kekasihnya dan Sehun mulai _dicekoki_ dengan berbagai macam pergaulan –sejauh ini Sehun rasa pergaulannya adalah pergaulan yang baik—, jadi, dia pernah pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol –dan mengacaukannya; Sehun selalu merasa bersalah tiap mengingat kejadian itu—, pergi karaoke dan ke _game center_ dengan kelompoknya, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Tapi tetap saja, rasanya pergi bersenang-senang tanpa Chanyeol tidaklah baik. Sehun terbiasa berlindung dibalik punggung Chanyeol, menunggu pemuda Park itu menunjukkannya pada orang lain, bilang 'Hei, ini Oh Sehun, pacarku. Dia sangat manis kan?'. Bukan Sehun yang pergi sendiri dan tersenyum pada orang lain lalu mengajak mereka bicara.

Yah, sejauh ini Sehun banyak berkembang. Tapi teman ngobrolnya hanya sesama pegawai toko atau pengantar makanan, sesekali dia berbincang dengan pelanggan, itu juga tidak mengarah pada pertemanan akrab. Intinya, Sehun perlu banyak belajar, dan dia membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk terus membimbingnya.

Dering ponsel Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia meraih ponselnya dengan antusias, berharap Chanyeol yang menghubunginya, tapi justru nama Jongin yang ada di layar ponselnya. Sehun mendesah kecewa, tapi dia tetap menjawab panggilan Jongin.

" _Yo!"_ Jongin berseru dari seberang. " _Tadinya aku sudah hampir sampai di sekolah, tapi aku ingat kita berencana berangkat bersama-sama, jadi aku memutar balik kendaraan dan menerjang macet demi menjemputmu kekasih tuan Park yang Agung, cepat turun!—"_

"Dimana Chanyeol? apa dia bersamamu?" tanya Sehun tergesa. Tanpa sadar dia meremas tangannya sendiri, gugup sekaligus harap-harap cemas.

" _Itu aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol tidak disini, mungkin sedang pergi ke— aduh! Baek kau membuat rambutku kusut— pokoknya cepat turun, kau ini memang rajanya terlambat ya? Aku tidak akan melupakan waktu kita berempat dihukum guru matematika, kita terlambat gara-gara kau yang kesulitan membetulkan keran bocor atau apalah—_ "

Jongin terus mengoceh di telepon, sedangkan Sehun beranjak keluar dari rumahnya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Dia tidak membawa barang lain selain ponsel dan kunci rumah, selembar uang pun tidak. Sehun terlalu kalut sampai-sampai ia nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri saat menuruni undak-undakkan. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bayangan Chanyeol melintas samar dikepalanya, berkeliaran seperti roh badai liar.

 _Dia tidak disini, dia tidak menepati janjinya?_

"Tidak, Oh Sehun! Jangan pikirkan hal-hal bodoh." Kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan matanya menangkap mobil biru milik Jongin yang sudah menunggunya, kaca mobilnya terbuka saat Sehun semakin dekat. Baekhyun menampakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum ceria, Sehun menebak anak itu kelewat senang karena akan ada pesta dan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan banyak perempuan. Jongin terus mengeluh, Sehun bisa mendengarnya, dia mengeluh tentang jam, tentang rambutnya dan segala hal spele lainnya.

"Bagus kau datang tepat waktu," kata Jongin setelah Sehun masuk ke mobil. Setelah itu Jongin segera memacu mobilnya, dengan cara yang sangat bar-bar.

Beruntung saja tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang punya penyakit jantung atau phobia _kebut-kebutan_ misalnya. Tapi Sehun akan sangat bersyukur kalau mereka kena tilang dan si Kim Jongin itu dapat sanksi seperti tidak boleh bawa kendaraan selama tiga bulan dan surat izin mengemudinya ditahan.

"Yah, dan bagus karena aku menunggu teman-teman untuk datang menjemput, ternyata kalian nyaris melupakanku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, dia menoleh pada Sehun. "Untuk yang satu itu kami minta maaf, Chanyeol bilang dia yang akan menjemputmu, jadi kami pikir dia akan datang—"

"Chanyeol bilang begitu? Dia ada di Seoul?" tanya Sehun antusias.

Nyaris tidak ada yang bisa membuat Sehun tenang. Pemuda itu sudah siap memberondong pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo menepuk tangan Sehun dengan lembut dan memberikan tatapan penuh pengertian pada Sehun. Dalam kasus ini, Baekhyun dan Jongin tidak banyak membantu, Kyungsoo lebih baik karena dia punya pemikiran yang lebih dewasa.

"Ya, dia bilang begitu beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi hari ini dia mendadak bilang kita saja yang menjemputmu. Chanyeol sulit ditebak— percayalah, bertahun-tahun aku menjadi temannya, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Chanyeol yang sebenarnya." Kata Kyungsoo jujur.

Kyungsoo kenal dengan Chanyeol sejak mereka masuk sekolah senior, dijejalkan dalam satu kelas dan duduk berdekatan sepanjang tahun, belum lagi di kegiatan ekstra mereka juga sering bertemu, keduanya sama-sama mengikuti klub musik, seharusnya sudah cukup untuk mengenal baik satu sama lain. Tapi itu bukan hal yang mudah.

Bagi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol adalah seorang teman yang loyal, meskipun terkadang bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi sejauh ini Chanyeol memang anak laki-laki yang baik, dia lahir dalam keluarga yang sempurna menurut Kyungsoo, berbudi baik dan berprestasi, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Chanyeol bisa merebut peringkat satu dari Kyungsoo, tapi pemuda Park itu tidak melakukannya.

Suatu hari Chanyeol pernah bilang pada Kyungsoo yang tersinggung karena Chanyeol sengaja menulis jawaban yang salah agar peringkatnya lebih rendah dari Kyungsoo, anak laki-laki itu bilang : percayalah, aku bukannya mau mengejekmu, aku mengamankan posisiku. Ayahku akan keterlaluan kalau aku dapat peringkat satu.

Awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir kalau orangtua Chanyeol mungkin tidak suka anaknya yang terlalu pintar itu, kedengarannya memang aneh. Beberapa kali dia mampir ke rumah Chanyeol terkadang menginap ramai-ramai, tidak ada hal yang aneh dari Tuan Park –jika dilihat dari luar.

Sekarang, setelah semua masalah pelik yang terjadi dalam kehidupan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo tahu kalau Tuan Park punya obsesi menjadikan putranya nomor satu, menjadikan putranya anak laki-laki paling sempurna yang bisa dibanggakannya. Dan perasaan Chanyeol untuk Sehun adalah cacat tak termaafkan dalam diri pemuda Park itu yang membuat Ayahnya geram.

"Intinya—" Baekhyun merangkul bahu Sehun yang melemas. "Kalau kau cinta pada Chanyeol, kau harus percaya padanya. Chanyeol selalu menepati janji _kok_ , misalnya waktu dia janji akan bayar _hutang_ nya padaku atau saat dia janji akan memberikan nomor ponsel anak perempuan dari kelas—"

"Cukup mengocehnya, Byun." Kata Kyungsoo.

"—F, namanya Hera." Baekhyun menuntaskan kalimatnya dengan mimik wajah mengejek Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, intisari dari cerita ini adalah : Chanyeol kenal dengan banyak perempuan, dan dia membagikan nomor perempuan-perempuan itu pada Baekhyun," kata Jongin. Matanya melirik Sehun yang sedang menyandarkan kepala ke kursi depan di sisi kanannya. Kyungsoo mendelik padanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," kata Sehun parau.

"Sudahlah, lagipula si Park itu tidak akan jauh kemana-mana. Kalau dia masih bisa menjawab teleponmu tandanya dia masih hidup." Jongin menegaskan.

.

Pelan-pelan mobil menepi dan memasuki kawasan sekolah mereka. Semakin dekat, Jongin memelankan laju mobilnya sambil mencari tempat yang tepat untuk parkir. Sekolah sudah ramai oleh para siswa tingkat akhir, orang tua dan wali mereka, ada juga adik kelas yang sengaja hadir untuk melihat _sunbae_ idola mereka. Sebenarnya, adik kelas diperbolehkan ikut acara _prom night_ , sepertinya mereka tidak cukup sabar menunggu pukul tujuh malam tiba.

Mobil berhenti di samping lapangan volly. Jongin segera membuka kunci pintu dan keluar lebih dulu, tidak mengherankan kedatangannya cukup menarik perhatian, meskipun _tengil_ , Jongin punya banyak pesona untuk menjerat perempuan, dan laki-laki juga sebenarnya. Dia memiliki postur tubuh sempurna, kulit coklatnya berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari. Cukup untuk disamakan dengan model-model dalam majalah fashion terkini.

Sedangkan Sehun beranjak setengah hati. Dia sudah percaya diri saat mematut dirinya di depan cermin, tapi setelah sampai di sekolah dunia terasa jungkir balik, ada sesuatu dalam perutnya yang menggelegak membuat Sehun ingin muntah, tangannya berkeringat dingin. Sama sekali bukan hal yang baik, dan Chanyeol tidak disampingnya.

Mereka berempat beriringan memasuki aula yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk upacara kelulusan. Keempatnya sempat berpapasan dengan orang tua Kyungsoo yang menyalami mereka dan mengucapkan selamat, lalu ibu Baekhyun, yang terakhir adalah sekretaris Ayah Jongin yang datang sambil membawa sebuket bunga dan menyampaikan bahwa orangtua Jongin baru bisa pulang ke Korea minggu depan. Jongin hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

Tidak ada keluarga Sehun, dia sedikit kecewa mendapati kenyataan kalau Ayahnya sakit dan Ibu tidak bisa pergi karena merawatnya, Donghae harus bekerja di luar kota dan tidak bisa mengambil cuti meskipun Sehun sudah merengek habis-habisan sebelumnya.

Keluarga Chanyeol juga belum terlihat. Mata Sehun menyapu seisi ruangan dengan teliti, tidak ada seorangpun yang terlewat dan dia yakin dia tidak melihat Chanyeol, atau setidaknya Ibu Chanyeol yang punya senyum paling menenangkan setelah Ibu Sehun sendiri.

Ini benar-benar tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan Sehun; menghabiskan hari-hari terakhir di sekolah bersama Chanyeol, menikmati _prom night_ dengan berdansa atau sekedar duduk berdua di atap sekolah sambil memandangi bintang-bintang. Seolah-olah semua angan-angan itu sudah terbang entah kemana, hanya ada Sehun dan wajah muramnya.

Suasana ramai di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak menghibur, teman-temannya sibuk membicarakan album tahunan, mereka sibuk menertawakan wajah masing-masing, beberapa mengomentari potongan rambut yang kelihatan aneh, dasi yang miring atau senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk diam, memandang sendirian album tahunan.

Dia mengamati cukup lama di halaman yang memuat foto-foto teman sekelasnya, bagian pertama adalah foto formal mereka dengan seragam yang rapi dan tersenyum menghadap kamera. Sehun menelusuri setiap wajah dan nama dengan jemarinya, hingga telunjuk itu berhenti pada wajah seseorang yang jelas tidak asing baginya.

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tulus di depan kamera, potongan rambutnya yang pendek membuat dahi Chanyeol terlihat—dan Sehun selalu menyukai bagian itu—, pakaiannya rapi dan tidak ada yang patut dikomentari lagi, Chanyeol sempurna, seperti biasa.

Halaman berikutnya menampilkan foto-foto mereka yang diambil dengan pose _candid_ di kelas. Seseorang pasti telah membawa kamera diam-diam dan memotret teman-teman saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Sehun patut mengacungi jempol untuk sang fotografer yang bernyali.

Hasil fotonya sangat beragam, diantaranya ada Sohee, gadis cerewet di kelas yang sedang tertawa bersama teman satu kelompoknya. Kemudian ada Junho yang sedang mengantuk saat jam pelajaran. Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiskusi –entah mendiskusikan apa, tapi Sehun yakin dia dan Chanyeol adalah objek utama pembicaraan—. Terakhir, Sehun menahan desir aneh di pembuluh darahnya saat menatap foto yang disusun di tempat yang nyaris tidak terlihat.

Ukurannya kecil dan gambarnya yang tidak begitu jelas berada di dekat ujung halaman. Tapi cukup bagi Sehun untuk mengenal siapa dua orang yang menjadi objek foto itu. Dua anak laki-laki yang saling menatap dari kejauhan. Sehun ingat persis kejadiannya, saat diskusi kelompok biologi.

Tidak tahu apa motivasi si fotografer ini sampai mengabadikan momen mereka. Tapi Sehun merasa bersyukur, setidaknya orang-orang tidak memalingkan mata dari mereka dan tidak serta mereta mencemooh Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sehun mulai melirik teman sekelasnya satu persatu, mencurigai siapa saja yang berpotensi menjadi si fotografer. Pokoknya, setelah tahu siapa yang memotretnya, Sehun akan berterimakasih, mungkin, kalau sempat.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang terlihat kesal. "Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun, aku paham pikiranmu sedang kalut karena si Park tidak disini, tapi aku mengajakmu bicara sejak tadi, kau tidak dengar sama sekali?" Jongin mulai mengomel lagi.

"Oh, maaf—" Sehun menutup album tahunannya lalu menaruh atensi penuh pada Jongin. "Apa barusan?"

Jongin mendengus. "Aku bilang konsep album tahunan kali ini keren—" katanya sambil membolak-balik halaman album. "—Ini benar-benar gambaran nyata yang terjadi di kelas, aku tidak suka dengan konsep foto seperti _garden party_ atau _prom night_ , itu terlalu pasaran."

"Tentu," Sehun sepakat. "Si fotografer punya nyali dan _skill_ untuk memotret diam-diam tanpa ketahuan."

"Dia pasti _stalker_ kelas berat yang sering mengikuti _idol-idol_ sampai ke kamar mandi— atau salah satu karyawan _fansite?_ Eh, tapi memangnya _fansite_ punya karyawan ya?"

 _Mulai lagi, deh_. Pikir Sehun. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan terkekeh dan Jongin sibuk bicara lagi. Sehun membiarkannya saja, cerewetnya Jongin kadang cukup menghibur.

Jongin seperti mesin komentator yang tidak pernah kehabisan topik. Sebenarnya, sangat menyenangkan punya teman seperti Jongin, tapi ketika Jongin mulai mengeluh itu adalah bagian yang tidak _asyik_ -nya, dia penggerutu alami yang akan terus mengoceh dan protes jika hal-hal tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pembukaan acara akhirnya membungkam mulut Jongin, anak itu duduk dengan santai di kursinya sambil mendengarkan sambutan-sambutan, sama seperti Sehun. Bedanya, Sehun merasa dirinya nyaris tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu mengantuk. Beberapa kali Sehun mengedipkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya, atau menguap tanpa di sengaja dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang saat bersandar.

Bersyukurlah acara itu berjalan dengan cepat, Sehun kembali segar saat pengumuman juara angkatan. Tahun lalu Yugyeom dari kelas B yang jadi juara angkatan, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menyusul di peringkat dua dan tiga. Tahun ini Sehun berharap Chanyeol bisa terpanggil lagi agar Sehun bisa melihat wajahnya, barangkali Chanyeol sengaja bersembunyi dari Sehun dan akan muncul saat pengumuman juara angkatan.

Yang menjadi pembawa acaranya adalah seorang gadis cantik berpostur _bongsor_ dengan rambut hitam panjang menyentuh pinggangnya. Sehun ingat gadis itu, namanya Park Sooyoung, gadis yang namanya sempat muncul menjadi bahan pembicaraan karena pernah menemani Chanyeol saat terbaring sakit di UKS.

Sehun terus saja melamun memandangi Sooyoung yang sedang bicara di atas panggung. Terbesit rasa tidak percaya diri di kepalanya. Sooyoung jelas bukan tandingannya, dia perempuan, dia cantik, cerdas dan terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol memang punya orang-orang keren disekitarnya, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongin, Kang Seulgi si cewek Jepang, dan Sooyoung si cewek blasteran Amerika-Korea.

Entah setelah ini akan ada siapa lagi. Chanyeol akan masuk kuliah, dia akan mendapatkan teman-teman baru yang lebih keren, teman-teman yang mungkin akan membuat pemuda Park itu sedikit terlena dan melupakan masa lalunya.

Pemikiran itu membuat Sehun resah, dia memainkan jemarinya yang pucat dan dingin, mencoba menghalau pemikiran negatif muncul lagi di kepalanya.

"Ada persembahan dari juara angkatan tingkat akhir—" kata Sooyoung, dia tersenyum meyakinkan pada hadirin. "—berhubung dia tidak bisa hadir hari ini."

Sehun tercengang saat layar menampilkan wajah seorang Park Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja putih, pipinya menjadi lebih tirus dan lingkaran hitam samar ada di bawah matanya, Chanyeol seperti orang sakit bagi Sehun, tapi pemuda Park itu menunjukkan seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja dan tersenyum pada kamera.

" _Maaf saya tidak bisa menghadiri upacara kelulusan hari ini. Saya sangat bersyukur bisa mencapai posisi pertama di sekolah, ini sulit dipercaya, tapi saya merasa lega. Terimakasih kepada guru-guru yang sudah membimbing saya dan teman-teman selama tiga tahun ini, untuk teman-temanku, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun, adik-adik kelasku, Sooyoung, kalian terbaik. Dan Oh Sehun—"_

Hampir seisi ruangan sontak melirik Sehun yang duduk dengan tidak nyaman di kursinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca terpaku pada layar di atas panggung, menantikan apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol selagi pemuda Park itu malah memberikan jeda dan tersenyum. Sooyoung yang diatas panggung menatap layar video dan Sehun bergantian, ia tersenyum tipis lalu menghela napas.

" _Sehunie, kalau bukan karena dirimu aku tidak akan bekerja sekeras ini, terimakasih untuk semangat yang kau berikan. Aku mencintaimu Sehun."_

Layar menggelap dan digantikan dengan suara orang-orang di sepenjuru ruangan, mereka yang tidak tahu hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya berpikir kalau dua orang itu adalah teman yang terlampau akrab sampai-sampai Chanyeol bilang dia mencintai Sehun, malah yang tidak tahu siapa itu Sehun mengira kalau Sehun itu perempuan dan bilang betapa beruntungnya _gadis_ seperti Sehun.

Sehun sendiri melemas di tempat duduknya, Jongin menggenggam tangannya memberikan semangat, tapi itu tidak banyak membantu. Perasaan rindunya membuncah, Sehun bisa saja menangis di depan umum sekarang juga, tapi ia menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan berulang kali menarik napas dalam-dalam agar tenggorokannya tidak tercekat dan dirinya bisa tenang.

"Kak Chanyeol sangat manis bukan?" Sooyoung segara mengambil alih acara lagi, dia tersenyum lagi pada hadirin. "Dan namaku disebut oleh kakak kelas kita yang luar biasa keren, ya ampun, aku sangat senang mendangarnya."

Seisi ruangan terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Sooyoung diatas panggung. Seketika nama Sehun tersingkir dari pembicaraan orang-orang, mereka membicarakan Sooyoung yang cantik dan pintar membangun suasana baik.

"Sayang sekali Park Chanyeol _sunbae-nim_ tidak bisa hadir disini, tapi saya berharap cuplikan singkat tadi membuat dia akan dikenang sebagai juara angkatan generasi ke dua puluh. Dan semoga saja akan ada rindu yang terobati setelah melihat senyuman _kak_ Chanyeol, ya?"

Para hadirin terkekeh lagi. Entah ini perasaan Sehun saja atau memang Sooyoung sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang cukup tajam dari radius belasan meter. Sehun mencoba mengabaikannya, dia menatap Jongin dan memaksakan satu senyuman.

Acara mereka terus berlanjut, Kyungsoo dan Dowoon naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima penghargaan peringkat dua dan tiga. Sehun ikut bertepuk tangan saat Kyungsoo memberikan sedikit sambutan, Jongin yang duduk disampingnya menjadi sangat antusias, pandangannya lurus pada Kyungsoo. Dan Sehun memahami apa yang sedang dialami dua temannya, sepertinya.

"Kau sudah mencoba mengungkapkan pada Kyungsoo?"

Jongin terkejut dan menoleh pada Sehun. Pupil coklatnya bergerak tidak nyaman, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk dan menghela napas. "Setelah lulus dia akan ke luar negeri, aku juga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hubungan jarak jauh."

"Tiongkok dan Jepang tidak seberapa jauh—" Sehun menyemangati Jongin, meskipun dia belum pernah ke Tiongkok atau Jepang, apalagi mengukur jarak diantara keduanya. "Jangan menyerah."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi Ibu memohon padaku—" Jongin menatap ke bawah, sorot matanya meredup, ia terlihat gusar. "Sejak kecil aku banyak membuat masalah, sekarang aku sadar dan tidak ingin membuat orangtua-ku pusing lagi, sudah cukup dengan urusan perusahaan saja, anak mereka setidaknya bisa diandalkan."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau sudah dewasa Kim," katanya sambil meninju lengan Jongin cuma-cuma.

"Membicarakan apa? Kelihatannya menarik sekali?" Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Sehun dan Jongin setelah puas mengobrol dengan para perempuan.

"Membicarakan kau dan si cewek dari kelas F itu," kata Jongin berbohong. "Kalian terlihat konyol bersama-sama, tubuh kurusmu akan terpelanting kalau mencoba mendekati Hera yang bongsor itu."

Baekhyun berdecak. "Dia sangat manis, tahu tidak? Kau tidak bisa melihat perempuan dari luarnya, tubuh gemuk tidak berarti jelek, dan tubuh langsing tidak berarti cantik. Tatap matanya, amati senyumnya—"

Sebenarnya, seperti apapun Baekhyun menjelaskan perempuan, hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh bagi Sehun dan Jongin. Sudah jelas, mereka dan Baekhyun adalah _dua spesies_ yang berbeda. Dan Jongin jadi sedikit menyesal sudah menyinggung tentang perempuan di depan Byun Baekhyun si _cassanova_ abal-abal itu.

Bagusnya, Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari podium dan membuat Baekhyun beralih fokus. Mereka bertiga mengucapkan selamat pada Kyungsoo, Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas sedangkan Baekhyun jadi tertarik pada trofi yang dibawa Kyungsoo, anak itu berusaha merebutnya dari tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat keributan kecil di tempat duduk mereka.

Orang-orang memandangi mereka penasaran, ada empat anak laki-laki yang ribut seperti anak kecil di hari kelulusan. Tapi sepertinya empat orang ini tidak akan peduli, masa-masa seperti ini hanya terjadi sekali, kenapa tidak dinikmati?.

.

Sehun sedang bercermin dan merapikan penampilannya sebelum _prom night_ di toilet laki-laki saat segerombolan perempuan ber _-makeup_ menghampirinya dan membuat Sehun linglung. Dia yakin tidak salah masuk toilet. Sehun juga tidak kenal wajah-wajah yang menghampirinya dengan ekspresi masam, tidak ada teman seangkatannya yang seperti itu. Mungkin adik kelasnya yang akan ikut _prom night_. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan disini?

"Maaf, apa kalian salah masuk toilet? Atau aku yang—" Sehun menunjuk dirinya dan segerombolan cewek itu bergantian. Tidak ada yang merespon. "Ok, aku rasa aku yang salah, kalau begitu aku permisi."

Saat Sehun hendak pergi, seorang dari mereka mengulurkan tangannya menghalangi jalan Sehun. Anak laki-laki itu mundur satu langkah dan mengernyit, kalau saja reflek Sehun tidak baik pasti tangan perempuan itu sudah terkilir karena ditabrak Sehun, biar bagaimanapun Sehun itu laki-laki, tenaganya cukup kuat, belum lagi Sehun selalu kerja sehingga otot-otot tubuhnya terlatih dan kuat.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sehun ketus.

"Dimana Chanyeol _sunbae_?" tanya seseorang dari gerombolan itu. "Dia jadi _makin_ aneh sejak bersamamu, tahu? Jadi pembuat onar, jarang mendatangi kegiatan klub, dan sekarang tidak hadir di upacara kelulusan."

"Aku tidak tahu, jangan tanyakan Chanyeol padaku," Sehun menurunkan lengan perempuan di depannya dan beranjak.

Salah satu yang memakai gaun biru berdecih, dia menyekap lengannya di depan dada dan meneriaki Sehun. "Dasar _gay_ murahan. Chanyeol _sunbae_ itu cuma kasihan padamu, jangan jadi sombong karena kau pacarnya Chanyeol!"

Sehun berhenti melangkah, kupingnya panas mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut si gaun biru itu. Tangannya terkepal kuat ingin menghajar orang, kalau perlu perempuan itupun akan disumpalnya dengan satu _bogeman_ dari kepalan tangannya.

"Maaf _Non_ , aku rasa kita tidak pernah bermasalah sama sekali, kalau kau punya urusan dengan Chanyeol silakan katakan pada orangnya, jangan bicara padaku, dan jaga sopan santunmu pada senior. Kau bilang Chanyeol kasihan padaku? Ku beri penjelasan singkat, dia mencintaiku, mutlak tanpa pengecualian."

Para perempuan itu mendengus menatap Sehun, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Jadi Sehun rasa para perempuan itu sudah tidak bisa melawannya lagi. Sehun merapikan tuxedonya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan gerombolan itu dengan langkah tergesa.

Air mata Sehun nyaris keluar, pemuda manis itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali selagi berjalan ke aula. Beberapa orang yang dikenalnya menyapa Sehun, tapi Sehun terlalu malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya, takut kalau-kalau air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh dan membuat orang lain salah paham. Sehun menangis bukan karena dia takut pada perempuan-perempuan itu, tapi karena keadaan masih sama. Tanpa Chanyeol disampingnya, Sehun selalu tertekan.

Dia terus saja lurus ke aula, menghiraukan keramaian di sekitarnya. Orang tua dan wali sudah pulang, bangku-bangku sudah dirapikan, sekarang aula berubah jadi lantai dansa yang siap dipakai, orang-orang sudah memenuhi seisi ruangan. Dengan keadaan tidak teratur seperti ini, Sehun akan kesulitan menemukan teman-temannya.

Sehun menghela napas, dia memilih untuk menyingkir dari lantai dansa dan beralih ke sudut ruangan. Dia duduk di belakang meja saji, ada bergelas-gelas minuman _non_ -alkohol dan kue-kue cantik diatas meja itu, sesekali orang-orang mengambilnya, ada juga yang melewatkannya begitu saja.

Menyendiri, seperti dulu. Sehun sudah lama sekali tidak menyendiri sejak bersama Chanyeol. Dia jadi punya teman, orang-orang mengenalnya, hari-harinya ceria, setiap hari terasa seperti pesta. Tapi sekarang, di tengah pesta Sehun malah melamun sendirian di sudut ruangan, memandangi sekitarnya tanpa minat.

Bahkan saat musik dimainkan Sehun bergeming dari tempat duduknya, dia memandangi orang-orang yang berpesta, berdansa mengikuti irama musik. Seorang DJ di atas podium sedang memutar musik electro, dan seisi ruangan jadi seperti klub malam. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si DJ dan menatapnya penasaran.

Si DJ memakai pakaian serba putih, tapi Sehun tetap bisa tahu kalau tubuh DJ itu tinggi dan langsing, bahunya lebar, jemarinya lentik dan lincah mengotak-atik segala perlatan yang ada di depannya, sayang, wajahnya ditutupi sebuah tabung mirip _marshmallow_ dengan dua tanda 'X' sebagai matanya dan menampilkan mimik senyum dari satu garis lengkung di bagian bawah.

Sehun mengernyit. _Serius nih,_ pikirnya. Dia tahu ada DJ luar negeri yang memakai konsep seperti itu, dan si DJ ini juga menirukan konsepnya. _Biar apa?_ Sehun bertanya dalam kepalanya lagi. Tapi akhirnya dia tidak peduli dan memilih berkeliling di aula sambil menggenggam satu gelas minuman non-alkohol. Dia berpapasan dengan gerombolan perempuan yang tadi mengganggunya di toilet, Sehun mamasang mata setajam mungkin pada para perempuan itu dan mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa saat Sehun lewat.

Saat itu juga dia berpapasan dengan Park Sooyoung yang mengenakan setelan formal berupa rok hitam pendek dan kemeja putih dengan burkat dari dada ke bahunya. Simpel, tapi dia sangat anggun. Serius, Sehun selalu merasa perempuan ini adalah saingannya, dan dia juga selalu merasa tidak percaya diri jika berhadapan dengan gadis ini.

"Oh, Sehun _sunbae_ —" gadis itu tersenyum. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu."

Sehun menyimpan gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah, dan membalas senyuman Sooyoung dengan tersenyum juga. "Terimakasih, dan kau sangat cantik malam ini."

Sooyoung terkekeh. "Tentu, perempuan harus tampil cantik saat pesta. Ah, kenapa tidak bergabung ke lantai dansa?"

"Oh—" Sehun mendadak gugup, perempuan di depannya membuat percaya diri Sehun merosot. "Aku tidak bisa dansa." Sehun tahu itu sangat memalukan.

Sooyoung menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi terkejut, kemudian tertawa. "Yang benar saja, tidak mungkin. Chanyeol _sunbae_ pasti sudah mengajarimu, atau kalian mungkin sudah pernah dansa berdua."

Sehun hanya bisa meringis sebagai jawabannya membuat Sooyoung menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, gadis itu menyimpan gelasnya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun kebingungan, dia ingin pergi dan keluar dari ruang aula, dia tidak bisa menari, berjingkrak seirama dengan musik saja sudah sulit baginya.

"Aku tidak bisa," Sehun menolak dengan halus, tapi Sooyoung tidak menerima penolakan.

Mereka berdua terjun ke lantai dansa, tepatnya Sehun yang _diseret_ oleh Sooyoung, musik berubah lebih klasik saat mereka masuk. Sooyoung bergerak dengan lincah, memutar, melompat, dan menarik Sehun hingga nyaris terjungkal dan membawa dirinya serta gadis itu ke dalam bahan tertawaan orang-orang.

"Rileks," kata Sooyoung saat ia sedang menari.

Sehun mencobanya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa, dia seperti mayat hidup yang serba kaku dan linglung, mencoba mengikuti ketukan kaki Sooyoung, kepalanya terus menunduk, takut menginjak kaki gadis itu. Meskipun Sehun sedikit sebal pada gadis ini karena dekat dengan Chanyeol, tapi kalau anaknya sebaik ini, Sehun mana tega.

Waktu cepat berlalu, Sehun sudah terlarut dalam pesta dan sesekali tertawa saat melakukan kesalahan dansa bersama Sooyoung. Saat musik berhenti, Sehun mengajak Sooyoung menepi karena sudah terlalu lelah, tapi gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja, pelipisnya saja yang mengeluarkan keringat. Sehun mengambil tisu di meja dan menawarkannya pada Sooyoung yang disambut dengan ucapan terimakasih dari gadis itu.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku setelah ini?" Sooyoung menatap Sehun. "Ada seseuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu, mengenai Chanyeol _oppa_."

Sehun menegang, telinganya berkedut seperti tidak suka mendengar Sooyoung menyebut kata _oppa_ untuk Chanyeol. Dan sejak kapan pula Sooyoung menyebut Chanyeol itu _Oppa_ , seingatnya tadi, Sooyoung memanggil Chanyeol sebagai _sunbae_.

"Sekarang saja, bagaimana?" Sehun mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Baiklah, lebih cepat lebih baik," Sooyoung sepakat.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan aula dan beranjak ke koridor kelas yang sepi. Sehun bersandar pada tembok, di depannya Sooyoung berdiri dengan tenang. Semilir angin menyapa mereka berdua, mengingatkan pada mereka untuk segera bicara kalau tidak mau terkena serangan angin musim dingin.

"Jadi, aku menyukai Chanyeol _oppa_ ," kata Sooyoung.

"Iya, aku tahu—" Sehun berujar tegas, sudah jelas, memangnya ada alasan lain? Tidak. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? apa dia juga menyukaimu? Kalian cukup akrab."

Sooyoung bergerak gelisah, gadis itu mendekat pada Sehun hingga Sehun bergeser menjauh saat bahu Sooyoung menyentuh lengannya. Posisi jadi berbalik, Sooyoung menyandar pada tembok sedangkan Sehun berdiri memunggungi kelas menghadap pada Sooyoung.

"Menurutmu? Chanyeol _oppa_ memang akrab denganku, sejak kejadian di UKS—" Sooyoung menatap mimik muka Sehun yang berubah geram. "Tenang saja, selagi Chanyeol masih milikmu aku tidak akan mengganggu."

"Jadi, selain ini, ada lagi yang dibicarakan?" Sehun mengatur mimik wajahnya agar tidak terlihat kesal, dia menghela napas panjang berulang kali agar lebih tenang.

Sooyoung memberi jeda sambil berpikir, gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya pada lantai mengeluarkan bunyi _tak tok tak tok_.

"Satu lagi—" katanya. "Aku minta maaf Oh Sehun."

Sehun bingung, "Kenapa?—"

Tapi sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya, seseorang mencekal lengan Sehun dari belakang. Sehun nyaris menengok ke belakang dan memergoki wajah orang yang mencekalnya, saat itu juga wajahnya ditutup kain oleh orang lain yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sooyoung kau?!"

Sehun meronta, dia melakukan apa saja untuk membebaskan dirinya, menendang-nendang ke udara, menggerakkan lengannya selagi orang sialan itu mengikatnya, dan mengumpat-umpat seperti orang kesetanan sampai ia lelah sendiri.

Suara Sooyoung tidak terdengar lagi. Gadis itu pasti sudah pergi.

Sehun tidak bisa melihat apapun saat ia digiring melewati koridor dan menaiki anak tangga, dia tahu dia sudah digiring menjauhi aula, semakin ke bagian atas keadaan semakin sepi, suara musik tidak terdengar. Setelah itu, seseorang membukakan pintu, angin menderu ganas disana.

Sehun mencoba menerka, suara angin, suhu yang dingin. Mereka membawa Sehun ke atap.

 _Apa aku akan di dorong dari atap sekolah?_ Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ngeri dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sooyoung tidak mungkin setega itu, mungkin ini semacam lelucon dari adik kelas untuk kakak kelas mereka yang sudah lulus.

Dua orang itu membuat Sehun duduk di kursi, salah satunya mengikatkan lengan Sehun pada sandaran kursi dan membuat Sehun tidak bisa bergerak, kecuali kalau mau, Sehun bisa kabur sambil berlari membawa kursi berat yang menempel pada bokong dan punggungnya.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, Sehun menengok kesana kemari meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tenang, membuat Sehun gelisah. Dia ingat malam kemarin, saat rumahnya yang ditinggal pergi berantakan, tiba-tiba sudah rapi saat Sehun pulang, orang aneh yang memesan makanan dengan alamat rumah Sehun.

 _Dia pasti stalker-ku! Dia orangnya! Aku akan mati sekarang_. Pikir Sehun panik.

Orang itu melepaskan ikatan di tangan Sehun, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa lega. Ia panik setengah mati, tubuhnya gemetar. Setelah tangannya bebas, Sehun segera melepaskan kain yang menutup wajahnya, dia sempat mengamati kain itu memiliki gambar yang sama persis dengan yang ada di wajah si DJ itu. Dia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati si DJ ada disitu.

Dia hanya diam sambil bersandar pada tepian balkon seperti sedang menunggu Sehun. Pikiran Sehun bicara tidak boleh mendekat, tapi kakinya mengikuti kehendak hati malah maju selangkah demi selangkah menghampiri orang itu.

Sehun berdiri di depan DJ itu, tinggi badan mereka hanya berselisih sedikit. Sehun mencoba menyatukan kepingan memorinya baik-baik dan menyimpulkan. Orang di depannya membuat Sehun merasa kerinduannya pada Chanyeol membuncah.

Perlahan, Sehun mengulurkan lengannya, menyentuh tabung plastik yang menutupi wajah si DJ. Tiba-tiba saja tangan DJ itu menyentuh tangan Sehun dan Sehun begitu terkejut, ini sangat familiar.

Tangisnya pecah, tangannya yang bebas memukul dada pemuda di depannya. Sehun berdeguk hingga melemas dan merosot ke dalam pelukan orang itu.

"Sialan! Kau kemana saja?!"

Orang itu membuka penutup wajahnya dan seketika menunduk untuk mencium Sehun. Bibir mereka bertemu, udara dingin disekitar mereka terdominasi oleh hangat dari ciuman dan pelukan satu sama lain. Sehun menangis dalam diam, tangannya naik menyentuh tengkuk pemuda di depannya dan menariknya erat-erat, takut kehilangan pemuda itu lagi.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian mengecup kening Sehun dan kelopak mata kekasihnya, Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata di pipi Sehun. Tangan hangatnya menelusuri wajah Sehun yang dirindukannya.

Chanyeol sekali lagi menyisipkan bibirnya diantara bibir Sehun dan menyesapnya dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada pemuda manis dalam pelukannya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sehun, mendekap pemuda itu erat-erat. Sehun membalasnya dengan menyesap bibir Chanyeol dan memberikan kecupan berkali-kali diatas bibir lelakinya.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari perasaan bahagia saat bertemu satu sama lain saat malam itu. Mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman dan pelukan hangat, lupa akan udara dingin yang mungkin membuat mereka demam esok pagi.

.

.

TBC

/

Hello.. so, i'm back with chapter 16 :v

Yang mau protes, yang mau kesel, yang mau sedih, yang mau seneng, mangga dicurahkan lewat review ya, jangan malu-malu. Dan maaf untuk update yang lambat, nulis ff ini kadang sulit, suka stuck, suka hilang feel, tapi ff ini pasti aku terusin sampe selesai kok. Btw, part DJ-ing nya Canyul itu terinspirasi dari single barunya si sayang yang ft sama Tinashe, Fareast Movement dan Marshmello itu. I really love it. _Unchh_ banget ya gak? :v

Dan seperti biasanya, terimakasih buat kalian yang selalu review, yang sudah fav & follow, yang sudah baca juga.

I love you guys, as always

Dan jangan lupa reviewnya

.

Halona Jill


	17. Chapter 17

"Maze"

.

.

 _A ChanHun Fanfiction by Halona Jill_

.

Chapter 17 : The Clarity

.

-00-

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan merasakan kehangatan menerpa wajahnya, tidak banyak yang berubah dari tempat itu selain kasurnya yang dingin karena sudah beberapa hari tidak ada yang menempati, meja belajarnya masih dipenuhi _sticky notes_ dan tumpukkan buku pelajaran juga beberapa figura foto dia dan keluarganya.

Dinding kamarnya masih sama dipenuhi beragam poster dan foto-foto Chanyeol, Chanyeol dengan teman-teman, dan juga Chanyeol dengan Sehun. Melihat wajah Sehun membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat, pemuda itu menghampiri deretan foto dan tersenyum sambil mengamatinya. Kurang lebih empat puluh delapan jam dari sekarang, dia akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi dan mendapatkan kebebasannya.

Dia duduk di ranjangnya, menyimpan ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah binder plastik yang di dalamnya berisi beberapa catatan selama Chanyeol belajar untuk persiapan ujian perguruan tinggi. Sebuah kertas kecil terjatuh saat Chanyeol membolak-balik halaman bindernya. Sebuah hasil cetak yang menunjukkan indeks prestasi Chanyeol, dan tulisan 'DITERIMA' tercetak dengan huruf kapital dan tebal ada di bagian bawah hasil cetak tersebut.

Chanyeol mendesah lega, bebannya seolah-olah hilang begitu saja tertiup angin. Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya seringan kapas saat melangkah, dia bisa berdiri tegak lagi saat memikirkan segalanya sudah dilalui.

"Chanyeol," seseorang keluar dari balik pintu kamar Chanyeol, itu Ayahnya.

Chanyeol memandang Ayahnya yang berjalan mendekat. Sejauh ini hubungan mereka belum membaik. Selama Chanyeol pergi, Ayahnya tidak mengawasinya terlalu ketat, Chanyeol dibebaskan melakukan apapun dan pergi kemanapun di rumah kakek, tapi ponsel milik Chanyeol dalam pengawasan penuh lelaki paruh baya itu dan Chanyeol hanya sempat memegang ponselnya saat malam tahun baru, dia hanya bisa membalas pesan-pesan milik Sehun dengan dua kalimat singkat yang mungkin saja membuat Sehun kecewa disana.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu," kata Tuan Park.

"Upacara kelulusan masih dua hari lagi, Ayah bisa mengucapkannya saat waktunya sudah tiba." Kata Chanyeol.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela napas, dia duduk di samping Chanyeol. Keningnya mengerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Chanyeol, kau tahu?— kadang orang tua juga membuat kesalahan, Ayah hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan dan bersikap wajar satu sama lain."

 _Tentu, setelah Ayah memisahkan aku dengan Sehun berhari-hari dan menyita penuh ponselku selama itu juga_. Chanyeol tidak mengungkapkannya, dia hanya menggerutu dalam hati. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Chanyeol juga rindu bercengkrama dengan Ayahnya. Berdebat tentang militer pun tak apa, asal mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi.

"Apa Ayah bangga padaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Ayahnya belum menjawab. Dua laki-laki itu saling berpandangan, iris hitam mereka yang identik menyalurkan kerinduan dan perasaan mengasihi satu sama lain. Satu yang dibingkai kelopak yang sudah keriput terlihat berkaca-kaca, sedetik kemudian mereka tak bisa menahan tangis dan mendekap satu sama lain. Mata keduanya terpejam, dan wajah mereka tenggelam dalam bahu satu sama lain, terisak, dan sesak.

Chanyeol merasa dekapan Ayahnya melonggar, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali belum mau melepaskan dekapannya pada sang Ayah, dia menangis, menumpukan bebannya pada bahu sang Ayah yang tetap kokoh tak termakan usia. Sementara kepalanya merasakan sentuhan hangat dari telapak tangan sang Ayah yang sedang mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang. Berulang kali juga Ayahnya mengecup puncak kepala putra kesayangannya.

"Tidak ada yang lain selain rasa bangga Ayah kepadamu, Chanyeol," kata Tuan Park tegas.

Ada senyum di sela tangisannya, Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya pada sang Ayah. Pipinya bersemu, merasa malu karena sudah bertingkah seperti anak laki-laki usia lima tahun yang menangis dalam dekapan Ayahnya, terlebih, Tuan Park mengusap air mata Chanyeol setelahnya dan dua laki-laki itu tertawa atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan barusan.

"Aku janji akan belajar dengan baik dan membanggakan keluarga," kata Chanyeol. "Aku sudah diterima di universitas yang Ayah inginkan, dan jadi juara angkatan, tapi aku tahu pencapaianku tidak hanya sampai disini, kan?"

Tuan Park mengangguk, dia merangkul bahu anaknya seperti pada sahabat karib. "Putra Park Janghyun akan selalu tahu dan mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ayah tidak mengajari kalian untuk menjadi tamak, hanya jangan berpuas diri dengan pencapaian."

"Jadi, apa Ayah memberikan restu untukku dan Sehun?—" Chanyeol bisa merasakan perubahan suasana dari Ayahnya, gurat wajah pria itu mengeras, ujung matanya menyipit, ekspresi yang identik dengan Chanyeol jika dia tidak menyukai sesuatu.

"—Aku tahu ini tidak mudah bagi Ayah dan keluarga kita, tapi aku sungguhan tidak akan melepaskan Sehun. Anak itu sudah terikat denganku Yah, kami bukan sekedar anak SMA yang belajar _pacaran_."

Pria paruh baya itu menghela napasnya berulang-ulang sebelum bersuara. "Ayah hanya tidak ingin melihat kau kesulitan di masa depan. Nanti, bukan Ayah saja yang tidak setuju, apa pendapat orang-orang tentang kalian berdua? Apa kalian akan hidup terisolir hanya untuk mempertahankan ego kalian?"

Terdengar seperti sebuah _strike_ bagi Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun, Tuan Park masih tidak paham dengan konsep cinta dua orang yang berjenis kelamin sama, dan sebisa mungkin dia meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk berubah pikiran. Tapi Chanyeol memang anak laki-laki yang pintar, pemuda itu menanggapinya dengan kalem dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ayah hidup mandiri karena melanjutkan ego Ayah juga—" dia menatap pada Ayahnya yang memberikan ekspresi kosong. "Sekarang aku tahu, Ayah hampir sama sepertiku. Sejak awal, Ayah tidak berminat masuk militer, kan? Ayah melakukannya karena takut tidak diakui keluarga, Ayah mendaftar, tapi karena hati Ayah tidak pernah disana, Ayah melakukannya dengan setengah hati dan tidak diterima."

Chanyeol tahu dia benar. Karena setelah itu Tuan Park tersenyum simpul dan menghela napas mengakui kekalahannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol dan berkata, "Lanjutkan, Nak."

"Lalu Ayah melihatnya sebagai peluang untuk pergi dari rumah, Ayah belajar bisnis alih-alih jadi tentara seperti keturunan laki-laki di keluarga Ayah— Ayah hidup bahagia, jauh dari keluarga Ayah di Gwangju. Tapi ada satu hal yang selalu mengganjal di hati Ayah, keinginan Ayah untuk menjadikan putra Ayah tidak bernasib sama—"

"Ayah tidak ingin kau seperti Ayah," Tuan Park menyela. "Selalu terasa berbeda saat berkumpul dengan keluarga, seperti orang asing dikalangan warga lokal, seperti seekor srigala jantan yang tersesat dalam kawanan lain, punya taring dan cakar tapi tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa. Karena itu Ayah ingin menjadikanmu yang terbaik, Ayah ingin membanggakanmu, Ayah ingin mereka mengakuimu."

Suasana jadi hening setelah dua laki-laki itu berpendapat. Tuan Park menunduk menatap ujung sandal rumahnya yang berwarna putih. Percikan memori masa mudanya berkelebat dengan cepat meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya hingga ia bergetar menahan air mata untuk keluar lagi. Ketika itu juga, tangan hangat putranya melingkupi tangan miliknya, menggenggamnya penuh perasaan; kasih sayang dan penghormatan.

"Ayah tidak perlu kuatir, aku tidak akan membuat Ayah harus menanggung malu, aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan kalian. Karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan keluarga kita, aku yang akan membawa Sehun pada keluarga ini. Aku hanya butuh restu Ayah," Chanyeol mencoba berbicara dengan sangat persuasif.

Dia tahu ini akan berguna, dia terbiasa bicara dengan kata-kata yang meyakinkan dan intonasi yang sempurna untuk membuat lawan bicaranya merasa nyaman dan percaya. Sehun salah satu buktinya, pemuda manis itu selalu percaya akan apa yang Chanyeol katakan, selain itu, Chanyeol memang sseseorang yang lebih sering menepati janji-janjinya, sulit bagi orang lain untuk menemukan celah kapan Chanyeol berbohong atau mengingkari kata-katanya.

"Ayah butuh waktu untuk merenungkan semuanya," kata Tuan Park setelahnya.

Chanyeol tahu itu sebuah penolakan halus dari sang Ayah. Detik-detik ini seharusnya Chanyeol mengingatkan Ayahnya pada perjanjian yang mereka buat sebelum Chanyeol mengikuti ujian. _Dapatkan salah satu dari SKY, hubungan dengan Sehun direstui_. Tapi Chanyeol menahannya sebagai senjata pamungkas di akhir. Selagi Ayahnya tidak menunjukkan agresifitas atau sikap otoriter yang akan mengekangnya lagi, Chanyeol akan berjalan sesuai arus. Dia sudah belajar kalau egoisme dilawan dengan egoisme juga, yang terjadi adalah perdebatan.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol tersenyum, ekspresi wajahnya setenang air dalam bejana. "Selagi Ayah merenungkannya, aku akan selalu membawa Sehun dekat denganku. Pokoknya apapun itu, akan sulit lagi bagi Ayah untuk memisahkan aku dengan Sehun."

.

-00-

.

Setelah berbagi ciuman di atap sekolah dan mengutuk Chanyeol habis-habisan. Sehun membasuh wajahnya yang berantakan, matanya sembab karena sudah menangis, hidungnya kemerahan setelah mengeluarkan lendir yang cukup banyak –Sehun sedikit jijik membayangkan hidungnya sendiri-, rambutnya acak-acakan karena Sehun terlalu banyak bergerak ketika wajahnya ditutupi penutup wajah tadi saat disekap.

Selain dari itu, dia masih terlihat cukup tampan dengan setelan tuxedonya yang hanya sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Chanyeol. Bicara soal Chanyeol, pemuda itu sungguh luar biasa, pergi berhari-hari hampir setengah bulan, tidak bisa dihubungi, tiba-tiba mengirim paket berisikan tuxedo berkelas, dan _boom_ dia muncul di _prom night_ sebagai seorang DJ panas yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan penutup wajah mirip _marshmellow_. Bagian mana lagi yang membuat Sehun tidak jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol?.

Pintu nomor tiga terbuka, Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan kekasihnya sudah rapi dalam setelan formal yang nyaris identik dengan miliknya, bedanya milik Chanyeol berwarna abu-abu dan bagian bawah dari jas-nya jatuh di dekat lutut Chanyeol. Kemejanya dikancing rapi sampai pada bagian teratas, rambutnya basah oleh keringat, meninggalkan kesan seksi setiap Sehun menatapnya.

Semakin dekat, Sehun merasa oksigennya terampas habis dan dunianya jungkir balik. Wangi maskulin yang dihirupnya dari perpotongan leher Chanyeol membuat Sehun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang limbung. Sementara tangan kanan Chanyeol menyelinap diantara tubuhnya dan melingkari seluruh bagian pinggangnya lalu mengecup pipi Sehun dengan lembut, sedangkan tangan kiri pemuda itu menjinjing _paper bag_ yang isinya kostum DJ.

"Kau jalan lebih dulu, aku mau menyimpan ini ke mobil," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun sedikit tidak setuju dengan keputusan Chanyeol, bagaimanapun, mereka baru saja bertemu setelah perpisahan mendadak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol lagi dalam waktu dekat. Akan sulit baginya menemukan Chanyeol di tengah kerumunan anak-anak, kalau pun Sehun berdiri di sudut ruangan untuk menunggu Chanyeol, Sehun yakin sekali, saat Chanyeol bergabung ke pesta, pasti banyak orang-orang yang menawarkan diri untuk berdansa dengannya atau sejenak menarik Chanyeol sebagai teman _ngobrol_ , pemuda Park itu tidak akan sempat untuk keliling menemukan kekasihnya yang manis tapi malang.

"Aku ikut saja," kata Sehun. Sebisa mungkin menunjukkan wajah anak-anak lima tahun yang minta dibelikan permen pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengusak rambut Sehun. Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol menautkan lengan Sehun dengan lengannya dan berjalan beriringan menelusuri koridor yang penuh dengan anak-anak seusia mereka. Beberapa orang terkejut melihat kedatangan Chanyeol, selebihnya terkejut karena baru sadar kalau _gossip_ tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun itu ternyata benar. Memang, sampai saat ini pun masih ada beberapa orang yang tidak percaya kalau Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi setelah melihat dua orang itu melenggang bersamaan, mereka tercengang menerima fakta.

Keduanya sampai di parkiran, ada beberapa murid yang sudah _nongkrong_ disana dengan kelompok masing-masing dan beberapa yang bersiap untuk pulang. Chanyeol menyapa setiap orang yang dikenalnya dan memberikan salam juga ucapan selamat. Para perempuan juga mengucapkan selamat pada Chanyeol dan meminta foto bersama. Chanyeol sempat melirik Sehun dan tak enak hati, tapi kekasihnya tersenyum dan bilang : Tidak apa-apa, aku menunggu saja.

Waktu yang dibutuhkan seharusnya hanya lima menit untuk menyimpan _paper bag_ , tapi jadi puluhan menit karena orang-orang terus menerus mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol. Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang bersandar pada salah satu mobil sambil memandangi sepatunya, wajah Sehun kelihatan sekali sudah lelah sekaligus mengantuk, tapi saat dia mengangkat kepala dan menatap Chanyeol, Sehun tetap menunjukkan satu senyum manisnya.

"Ya, kurasa kita bisa bicara lain waktu—" Chanyeol mengajak _toss_ teman-temannya yang laki-laki dan tersenyum pada yang perempuan. "Aku belum menikmati pesta dengan pacarku, kita hampir terlambat."

"Oh, tentu saja—" salah satu yang berambut pirang tersenyum pada Sehun dan melambaikan tangan. "Aku rasa kalian perlu waktu berdua malam ini."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun dan memberikan satu kedipan genit yang membuat Sehun salah tingkah. Dia berpamitan sekali lagi pada teman-temannya sebelum menghampiri Sehun lalu merangkul bahu Sehun, menarik pemuda manis itu mendekat padanya dan mencium pipinya sekali lagi di depan banyak orang. Chanyeol bisa merasakan Sehun menegang disampingnya, iris coklat terangnya bergerak gelisah.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol. "Kita tidak perlu bersembunyi dari siapa-siapa lagi, Sehun."

"Mudah bagimu," kata Sehun. "Saat kau tidak ada, orang-orang tadi mungkin saja akan menyerangku, beberapa anak perempuan juga kelihatan sekali sangat tidak suka padaku."

Mereka berhenti di samping mobil _cadillac_ yang baru Sehun ketahui adalah milik Chanyeol. Melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun, Chanyeol langsung menjelaskan kalau mobil itu hadiah kelulusan dari kakeknya. Bukan jenis terbaru, sebuah _cadillac_ klasik yang menurut Chanyeol sangat unik, jadi dia menerima dengan senang hati atas hadiahnya, mengendarainya ke Seoul saat pulang dari _misi_ yang diberikan Ayahnya.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau kau lahir di keluarga yang biasa saja," kata Sehun melemas. "Katakan, siapa sebenarnya kakekmu itu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya pensiunan militer. Kakek membeli mobil ini dulu sekali dari temannya."

"Mau jaman sekarang atau jaman dulu mobil ini tetap saja mahal," Sehun tetap keras kepala dengan kecurigaannya. "Kau bukan cucu konglomerat yang sedang menyamar jadi warga Korea biasa kan?"

"Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol tergelak mendengarnya, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas pada bagian samping mobil. "Kau sudah termakan drama apa sekarang? Aku Park Chanyeol, cucu dari pensiunan militer dan pemilik gerai makanan sederhana, Ayahku dan Ibuku punya bisnis kuliner. Itu saja, tidak lebih, tidak kurang."

Sehun mendengus, tapi diam-diam dia tersenyum juga. "Bagus lah, aku kuatir kalau kau benar cucu konglomerat lalu kau akan dijodohkan dengan gadis-gadis lain seperti dalam drama—"

Dengan gemas Chanyeol menyambar pipi Sehun dan mencubitnya. Sekeping rasa pedih hinggap di nuraninya tatkala merasakan pipi kekasihnya yang begitu tirus. Chanyeol membayangkan betapa sulitnya hidup sebagai Sehun yang jauh dari keluarga dan harus berjuang sendirian di Ibu kota yang keras.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya dan mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol. "Kita sudah buang-buang waktu, mau ke _prom night_ tidak?!"

Lapangan parkir mendadak ramai olah orang-orang, beberapa dari mereka sudah berpenampilan lusuh setelah menari ataupun melakukan hal-hal sesuka hati seperti orang gila di dalam aula, perempuan mengeluhkan tentang riasan mereka yang luntur dan rambut yang kusut, segerombolan anak-anak yang dikenal sebagai preman sekolah membicarakan pesta lain setelah ini, membawa nama alkohol dan rokok di dalamnya. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum mendengar semua pembicaraan yang masuk ke telinganya.

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar ketinggalan pesta," kata Chanyeol.

Dia menatap Sehun yang mendesah kecewa lalu berpura-pura lemas dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol dan bergumam tidak jelas seperti : _Ini karena kau banyak mengobrol tidak penting dengan anak-anak tadi,_ atau _ini karena ide konyolmu yang menyamar jadi DJ dan menyekapku, coba datang dari awal, kita bisa berduaan lebih lama_.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar segala keluhan Sehun yang teredam di dadanya. Selain itu, getaran yang ditimbulkan dari suara Sehun membuat Chanyeol merasakan geli di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi dia hanya semakin mendekap Sehun dan mengelus lembut kepala Sehunnya. Beberapa orang lewat dan memandang heran pada mereka berdua, tapi Chanyeol terpaku pada betapa manisnya Sehun saat ini dan tidak mengindahkan orang-orang.

Sampai satu orang menepuk bahunya keras-keras, dan satu yang lainnya menendang betisnya hingga Chanyeol menjerit dan Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang ternyata sedang merona. Dua pelaku itu menunjukkan ekspresi kosong tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah merusak momen sepasang kekasih.

"Dasar brengsek," kata Jongin. "Sehun banyak menangis karenamu dan kau baru muncul sekarang?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, setuju pada Jongin. Dia menoleh pada Sehun yang masih dalam dekapan Chanyeol. "Kau juga! Kau harus belajar jual mahal! Bisa-bisanya jatuh ke pelukan bajingan ini setelah dia meninggalkanmu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi—" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Sehun dengan gemas. "Anak manis ini sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati padaku, jadi mau apapun itu, dia akan terus kembali ke pelukanku."

"Percaya diri sekali, eh." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun setelah sadar dari mabuk Chanyeol-nya dan melihat ke sekitar.

"Biasa, masih dikerumuni anak-anak klub," kata Jongin sedikit jengah, dia menunjuk ke balik bahunya, disana Kyungsoo yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa anak bersetelan rapi dengan rambut klimis. "Perkumpulan kutu buku SMA."

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dikerumuni sekumpulan anak-anak muka dua dan perempuan genit," kata Sehun.

Dia tahu kalimat itu pasti akan menyindir kekasihnya dengan tepat. Tapi Chanyeol hanya terkekeh menanggapinya, malah semakin gemas pada Sehun dan mengubur tubuh mungil Sehun dalam dekapan eratnya, sesekali mengecupi kepala Sehun yang mendapat respon seperti ingin muntah dari Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Ok, aku mengerti—" Baekhyun memalingkan wajah kemana saja selain pada pasangan mabuk cinta itu. "Kalian pasti rindu satu sama lain, tapi tidak harus membuat drama romantis di lapangan parkir juga."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah sumringah, dia langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluk teman semasa SMA-nya itu erat-erat. Sehun sedikit mundur karena Kyungsoo menyambar tempatnya, Jongin jadi berdiri antisipatif di belakang Chanyeol, bersiap meninju Chanyeol kalau-kalau si jangkung itu berencana _menikung_ Kyungsoo darinya. Jongin dan Chanyeol kan memang saingan sejak jaman dulu.

Tapi yang Jongin kuatirkan tidak akan terjadi. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memang tidak akan pernah jadi sepasang kekasih, kecuali Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengalami gangguan dengan otaknya hingga mau pacaran dengan Chanyeol yang sering membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Chanyeol juga tidak mungkin berpikir untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai pacarnya. Mereka terlalu punya banyak kesamaan, dan hal itu akan terasa monoton kalau mereka hidup bersama.

"Jadi, kau sudah berubah pikiran dan memantapkan posisimu di peringkat satu, eh?" Kyungsoo memberikan senyum terbaik pada sahabatnya.

Chanyeol sekali lagi tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh super-mungil Kyungsoo yang hanya mencapai batas dadanya. Saat seperti ini, Kyungsoo bagaikan anak SMP sedangkan Chanyeol adalah _Hyung_ yang sudah dewasa. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Sehun dengan senyum di wajahnya menatap sepasang sahabat itu tanpa rasa cemburu, hanya perasaan hangat dan tenang melihat kebahagiaan teman-temannya.

"Kalau boleh, aku juga ingin dapat pelukan gratis dari Kyungsoo—" Jongin menyela, dia sudah merentangkan tangannya dan memasang tampang semanis mungkin agar Kyungsoo luluh padanya.

Tentu saja, tanpa diminta dua kali Kyungsoo berpaling dari Chanyeol ke Jongin, memeluk pemuda Kim itu erat-erat dengan wajah bersemu karena malu. Jongin membalasnya dengan senang hati, memejamkan matanya dan merasakan seluruh hangat tubuh Kyungsoo mengalir padanya. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang halus dan beraroma shampo bayi.

"Jadi cuma aku yang tidak dapat pelukan dari teman-teman?"

Mereka nyaris melupakan yang satu ini, si tampan dan ceria Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda yang pernah membuat Sehun menangis karena ketidaksengajaannya, pemuda yang bicara tanpa pikir dua kali, pemuda yang selalu jadi pembangun suasana baik diantara mereka, pembawa hiburan meriah, anak laki-laki yang selalu menganggap dirinya paling tampan di dunia dan mampu menjerat hati semua wanita.

"Ya ampun, kasihan sekali—" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lebih dulu dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sambil tertawa geli karena Baekhyun protes di dalam, mengeluhkan tentang pasokan udara dan badan dua orang yang memeluknya yang terlampau tinggi hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kemeja milik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergabung setelahnya, lengkap membentuk formasi melingkar dan memerangkap Baekhyun di dalam hingga pemuda Byun itu berteriak jengkel dan menginjak kaki mereka satu-persatu.

Derai tawa mereka terpecah, setelah melepaskan Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah pucat karena kekurangan oksigen. Dengan sengaja Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan mulai melempari teman-temannya yang berhamburan. Mereka bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sedang main kejar-kejaran.

Tidak apa-apa. Untuk sejenak mereka ingin lupa, kalau esok dunia yang akan mereka hadapi bukan lagi soal persaingan nilai satu kelas dan satu angkatan. Ada kehidupan yang lebih serius yang sedang menanti.

.

-00-

.

Malam-malam sebelumnya, Sehun selalu membayangkan Chanyeol dalam balutan setelan formal dengan rambut disisir rapi ke belakang menunjukkan keningnya yang memancarkan aura laki-laki cerdas. Malam ini keinginan itu terkabul, meskipun rambut Chanyeol tidak sesuai ekspektasi karena rambut coklat itu kusut dan berubah menjadi ikal setelah terkena angin dan dibasahi keringat disana-sini. Tapi toh itu bukan masalah besar bagi Sehun, dia bahkan tidak pernah berpaling setelah memasuki mobil dan duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi.

Chanyeol melepas jas-nya dan menanggalkannya di sandaran kursi tanpa peduli apakah barang itu akan kusut atau tidak, dia berpenampilan layaknya lelaki dewasa; kemeja putih dengan ukuran yang tepat, lengan kemejanya dengan sengaja dilipat sampai ke siku, dua kancing teratasnya terbuka hingga tulang selangkanya terlihat mengintip malu-malu dari balik kain putih itu. Bisepnya terlihat menonjol saat Chanyeol mencengkram stir dan melajukan kendaraan dengan tenang.

Sekarang Sehun benar-benar paham kenapa para gadis sangat menyukai Chanyeol, fisik sempurna dan etika yang baik, dimana lagi ada laki-laki yang nyaris sempurna seperti Chanyeol. Dan Sehun adalah satu yang beruntung karena ternyata Chanyeol adalah orang yang lebih dulu melabuhkan hatinya untuk Sehun.

"Kenapa menatapku terus? Apa aku memang seganteng _itu_?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia menatap Sehun, ada binar jahil di matanya yang membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali lipat super-duper tampan.

"Bukan apa-apa—" kata Sehun, tapi matanya tetap fokus pada Chanyeol. "Jadi, dari tiga Universitas SKY, kau masuk yang mana?"

Chanyeol berdecak. "Aku kira kau sudah tahu, _kan_ ada di papan pengumuman," kata Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

"Mana ku tahu, aku kan tidak berminat—"

"SNU," Chanyeol menjawab. "Aku mendaftar di SNU dan KU, semuanya lolos seleksi, tapi aku memilih SNU."

"Wah, tidak seru," Sehun bergumam sambil lalu, sekarang dia sudah berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna merah.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa? Hei, aku pilih SNU supaya dekat dengan rumah dan dekat denganmu— tunggu.. kau tidak berencana pulang ke Gangneung setelah lulus SMA kan?"

"Tadinya _sih_ aku akan pulang ke Gangneung—," kata Sehun, dia melirik Chanyeol hati-hati dan diam-diam tersenyum saat tahu bahwa ekspresi wajah Chanyeol jadi panik. "Tapi kau sudah disini, mana boleh aku meninggalkanmu."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega, dia mendelik pada Sehun antara kesal dan gemas. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan menunjukkan _aegyo_ -nya agar Chanyeol tidak marah. Setelah beberapa waktu tidak bertemu Chanyeol, Sehun jadi semakin menggemaskan dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan Chanyeol, bisa-bisa dia kena serangan jantung mendadak atau terkena anemia karena terlalu sering begadang sambil memikirkan Sehun.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi sembarangan," kata Chanyeol tegas. Dia menoleh pada Sehun tatapannya melembut. "Aku sudah punya janji dengan diriku sendiri, janji dengan keluargamu untuk selalu menjagamu, jangan sampai aku mengingkarinya."

"Itu kan janjimu," Sehun mengerling jahil pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan repot-repot membantumu menjaga janji itu."

"Terserah kau saja, Sayang."

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti disitu, Sehun tahu Chanyeol _agak_ kesal padanya tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di kawasan rumah sewa Sehun, laju mobil semakin lambat dan berhenti di tempat Chanyeol biasa memarkirkan motornya saat menjemput Sehun. Keadaan di luar sudah sepi, hanya ada lampu jalanan yang berpendar redup tertiup angin dan menimbulkan bunyi _kriet kriet_ dari gantungan kawatnya yang sudah karatan.

Sehun menoleh tidak yakin saat hendak membuka pintu mobil. Chanyeol terlihat tidak peduli pada suasana sekitarnya, pemuda itu diam dan menunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ternyata Sehun mencium pipinya, sebuah kecupan singkat sebelum Sehun mengucapkan sampai nanti dan membuka pintu mobil.

Saat itu juga Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun dan menutup paksa pintu mobilnya. Sehun tidak sempat keluar dan malah terperangkap diantara lengan Chanyeol dan sandaran kursi. Wangi maskulin Chanyeol bercampur dengan pengharum mobil seketika campur aduk dan membuat Sehun limbung. Pemuda manis itu berdeguk menelan rasa gugupnya saat wajah Chanyeol mendekat dan akhirnya sampai pada bibirnya.

Sebuah ciuman panas ditambah suhu mobil yang hangat membuat Sehun nyaris meleleh. Otaknya jadi malfungsi saat bibir milik Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan ritme yang tepat, menyesapnya dengan lembut dan memperlakukannya seolah-olah itu adalah benda rapuh yang mudah pecah. Sehun semakin jauh dari dunia nyata saat lidah hangat Chanyeol menyapu permukaannya dan berulang kali menyecapnya seperti sedang menyecap kembang gula.

Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, Sehun menautkan lengannya di belakang leher Chanyeol dan mulai membalas ciuman lelaki diatasnya dengan ritme yang sama, jemarinya menyusur tengkuk Chanyeol dan merasakan betapa lengket dan panasnya kulit Chanyeol, satu dua tetes keringat membasahi jemari Sehun yang kini bermain-main di ujung rambut Chanyeol.

Pasokan udara yang menipis membuat keduanya dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menggantinya dengan kecupan-kecupan yang basah dan panjang. Selesai disitu, Chanyeol belum mau menjauhkan wajahnya dan Sehun belum mau melonggarkan tangannya dari tengkuk Chanyeol. Mereka mengecup satu sama lain lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar lepas dan Chanyeol kembali di kursi pengemudi.

"Tadi kau mengeluh soal waktu _berduaan_ yang sedikit," kata Chanyeol. Tangannya meraih tangan Sehun yang gemetar, lalu mengecupnya. "Kita bisa menggantinya sekarang, mau jalan malam denganku?"

"Asal kau tidak macam-macam—" kata Sehun, ia masih mengatur napasnya yang sempat berantakan. "Dan nyalakan AC mobilnya, disini panas."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mematikan penghangat dan menyentuh pengendali AC dengan jemarinya, udara sejuk mulai melingkupi mereka perlahan-lahan. "Ya, tentu saja. Disini sangat _panas_."

Sehun menginjak kaki Chanyeol untuk memperingatkan agar Chanyeol tidak menyinggung hal-hal aneh lainnya. Pemuda Park itu mengalah dan mencuri satu ciuman lagi dari Sehun sebelum mereka meninggalkan tempat.

.

 _Tidak macam-macam_. Seingatnya, beberapa jam yang lalu Sehun sudah menegaskan kata-kata itu pada Chanyeol juga pada dirinya sendiri –di dalam hati selama perjalan- tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sehun berakhir dengan tubuh basah dan lengket, mendesah di atas Chanyeol dengan tubuh nyaris polos, hanya menyisakan kemeja putihnya –itu pun semua kancingnya terbuka dan tidak tahu yang mana yang masih bisa dikancingkan dan yang mana yang sudah putus berserakan di dasar mobil.

Kaca mobil beruap lagi dan lagi selama dua anak manusia itu bercumbu dan berbagi kenikmatan surga dunia di dalamnya. Sedikit dari uap tersebut menghilang, tergantikan oleh cetak telapak tangan Chanyeol saat pemuda itu mencapai puncaknya yang pertama, sementara Sehun menggapai-gapai bahu Chanyeol dan menumpukan sisa tenaganya disana saat kakinya gemetar tidak kuat menahan gelombang kenikmatan yang mengejutkan seluruh syarafnya.

Keduanya mengatur napas mereka yang sempat kacau dan menenggak saliva masing-masing demi menghilangkan rasa haus yang mendera. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol mengambil botol air minum di tempatnya dan langsung menenggak setengah dari isinya kemudian memberikan sisanya untuk Sehun yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh pemuda manis itu.

Hawa panas dan aroma pasca-seks menguar kuat di dalam, AC dan pengharum mobil sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Tapi bagi keduanya hal itu lebih baik. Sehun menyamankan dirinya dalam posisi yang benar agar tidak membuat Chanyeol pegal karena menahan beban tubuhnya, belum ada niatan untuk beranjak ataupun memisahkan tubuh mereka, Sehun ingin keadaan ini berlangsung setidaknya sedikit lebih lama.

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan tatapan lembut, menyadari kilau keperakan di bola mata Sehun yang membuat pemuda itu semakin terlihat menawan. Saat Sehun membaringkan tubuh diatasnya dan merebahkan kepala tepat di samping kepalanya, Chanyeol tersenyum, mengelus rambut kekasihnya penuh kasih sayang, sesekali mencium kepalanya dan mengusakkan hidungnya di antara helai lembut rambut Sehun yang wangi permen.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun mencubit perut Chanyeol. "Kau sudah merencanakannya, kan? Kau beli kondom saat ke minimarket," bisik Sehun menggerutu di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa, merasa geli karena napas Sehun menggelitik telinganya. "Beli _snack_ —" Chanyeol beralasan. "Sekaligus ya... beli _itu_ juga, siapa tahu kita membutuhkan, dan ternyata dugaanku benar."

"Itu bukan dugaan, itu siasat picikmu Park Chanyeol sayang," kata Sehun. Dengan gemas jemarinya kembali mencubit perut Chanyeol.

"Sudah.." Chanyeol bicara sekaligus meringis. Ia mengelus perutnya sendiri kemudian menepuk pantat Sehun gemas. "Yang sudah terjadi ya sudah, _toh_ kau juga tidak protes atau menolak."

Sehun terbangun dengan wajah merona. "Yang _barusan_ itu sama sekali tidak sopan—" ia beranjak melepaskan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dan mencari-cari celananya di sela-sela mobil. "Sial, kau melemparkan celanaku kemana?!"

Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan enteng, dia mengambil satu kaleng minuman soda kemudian menenggak isinya. "Mungkin terselip di bawah bagasi, atau aku tidak sengaja melemparkannya keluar lewat jendela— bercanda, _tuh_ di bawah, dekat rem."

Sehun mendelik kesal. "Bisa-bisanya kau melemparkan celanaku seolah-olah ini hanya seonggok kain murah— dan ini, kau harusnya masih punya kesabaran untuk tidak menarik paksa kemeja-ku, apa susahnya _sih_ menyisakan waktu untuk membuka kancing satu-satu."

"Terlalu sulit untuk berpikir kalau kau sudah setengah polos di hadapanku, Sayang," tukas Chanyeol ringan. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Sehun yang sedang berpakaian.

"Terserah lah," Sehun mendengus, tapi akhirnya dia kembali pada Chanyeol dan membantu pemuda Park itu menaikkan celananya juga menarik resletingnya. Sungguh anak yang baik.

Mereka sama-sama kelelahan, jam di _dashboard_ sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Sudah terlalu malas untuk berkeliling kota, tapi mereka bertahan untuk malam ini, tidak ada satu dari mereka yang terpejam. Chanyeol kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dan berhenti di kawasan Yeoido. Sehun tahu kenapa, Chanyeol mengajaknya menyaksikan matahari terbit.

Setelah mengecek perkiraan waktu matahari terbit dari ponselnya, Chanyeol mengambil selimut –yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di dalam bagasi mobil- dan membelitkannya pada tubuh Sehun, ia berbisik pada Sehun untuk tidur sejenak dan bangun ketika sudah jam lima. Sehun tidak menolak karena ia memang butuh tidur, tapi sebelum matanya terpejam, ia berbagi selimutnya dengan Chanyeol dan memejamkan mata sambil memeluk pemuda itu.

.

Sehun terbangun setelah semburat jingga di cakrawala timur mengganggu retinanya. Aroma pagi hari Seoul dan hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang sukses menjadikan Sehun sadar seratus persen dan mendapati Chanyeol tidak di sampingnya lagi. Dia nyaris panik setengah mati mendapati kursi disampingnya kosong dan mobil yang ditumpanginya sudah rapi bersih seperti tidak pernah terjadi _sesuatu_ di dalamnya.

Sebuah siluet yang mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh dari mobil mengenakan pakaiannya semalam, rambutnya mengarah ke kanan karena angin. Sehun mencoba keluar dari mobil, udara dingin berhamburan menabraknya mencoba menggentarkan Sehun, tapi pemuda itu tetap menghampiri Chanyeol.

Saat Sehun tiba disana, Chanyeol menoleh padanya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak rupawan terkena bias matahari pagi, iris hitamnya berpendar terang bercampur dengan warna jingga yang membuatnya terlihat seperti nyala api. Chanyeol mengulurkan lengannya melewati tubuh Sehun dan merangkul Sehun agar mendekat.

"Hari pertama sebagai pengangguran," kata Chanyeol, intonasinya seperti jenis 'ceria yang dipaksakan'. "Aku tidak punya kerjaan sampai tahun ajaran baru dimulai, dan itu masih sekitar dua bulan kedepan."

"Aku punya banyak pekerjaan menanti, mungkin kalau kau bersedia, kita bisa segera pulang setelah ini," kata Sehun, dia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya.

"Tentu," Chanyeol mencubit hidung bangir Sehun.

Belum terlalu ramai disana. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium Sehun yang dibalas juga oleh Sehun dengan malu-malu. Setelah ciuman itu Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada yang mengintip, Chanyeol tertawa geli dibuatnya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, kita tidak perlu takut pada orang lain, Sehun," Chanyeol menjelaskan begitu tenang.

Sehun tidak menanggapinya, ia tersenyum dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada cakrawala timur dimana si bintang raksasa menggantung dengan gagah dan naik perlahan, cahayanya menyilaukan mata Sehun, tapi terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Sungai di hadapan mereka berkilauan ditimpa sinar mentari, seperti melihat padang jingga yang luas dan berkelap-kelip.

"Aku sering kesini," kata Chanyeol. "Mengamati orang-orang, sesekali mengajak mereka ngobrol."

"Wow—" Sehun menggumam dengan tatapan masih terpaku pada cakrawala. "Kau pasti sangat terkenal di daerah ini."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Mungkin— karena itu, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, sebelum orang-orang yang aku kenali datang dan mengajakku ngobrol lama-lama seperti kemarin."

Sehun mendesah sambil memejamkan mata. Akhirnya dia akan pulang, bukannya tidak menikmati perjalanan dengan Chanyeol, kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol selalu jadi saat-saat terbaik dalam hidupnya, tapi Sehun memang butuh istirahat sebelum masuk kerja nanti sore.

"Gendong aku.."

Sehun berdiri setengah hati dan menyerukan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Kekasihnya menggelengkan kepala, tidak bisa menebak kelakuan Sehun yang sering mengejutkan. Setelahnya, Chanyeol berlutut dan Sehun naik ke atas punggung pemuda Park itu. Dengan ide jahilnya, Chanyeol berputar-putar limbung saat membawa Sehun kembali ke mobil, membuat pemuda di punggungnya menjerit panik karena hampir terjatuh menyentuh tanah.

.

.

TBC

.

Greget ya? Iya pasti wkwkwk

Katanya mau END, tapi masih ada aja itu si 'TBC'. I know.. gue tuh PHP banget kan yha hahaha.

Udah rampung si, tapi masih pengen disimpen *slapped*, jadi sampe sini aja dulu ya ? yang penting mah ChanHun-nya udah ketemu kan? Udah naena kan? Ya gak?

Dan seperti biasanya... thanks yang sudah baca dan review, fav, follow, PM dsb. Seneng loh aku tu kalo baca review dari kalian, apalagi yang sampe kebawa emosi, kadang baper, kadang kesel, hayooo ngaku? Yang PM juga, you all the best, seneng kan aku jadinya, nemu temen ngobrol tentang ChanHun.

Review loh ya. Ini ChanHunnya udah dibanyakin, meskipun aku gak tahu ini sesuai ekspektasi kalian atau nggak hahaha. Yang masih diem-diem aja, dari chapter satu sampe 17... terserah deh ya, capek akutu. Bohong deng, jangan malu-malu untuk menampakkan diri /?:v

.

.

Salam sayang

Halona Jill

Eh! Ketinggalan, jangan nyariin Haje dulu, mau UTS dan pergi ke hutan beberapa hari wkwkw /backsong : welcome to the jungle/


	18. Last Chapter

"Maze"

.

 _A ChanHun Fanfiction by Halona Jill_

 _._

 _._

Ada banyak yang ingin mereka bicarakan malam itu, tapi rindu lebih mendesak dari hal apapun. Mereka berbagi kehangatan, bergelung dalam satu selimut, melihat matahari terbit dan Chanyeol mengantarkannya pulang sampai ke pintu rumah. Sehun pikir itu adalah akhir dari mimpi buruk yang sudah dialaminya selama beberapa hari.

Ternyata hal-hal terus saja datang dan mengejutkan Sehun, membuat pemuda itu gugup setengah mati. Beberapa hari kemudian, Chanyeol mengundang Sehun untuk makan malam di rumah yang Sehun kira hanya sebuah makan malam biasa, seperti yang dilakukan sebelum-sebelumnya setiap Sehun menginap di rumah keluarga Park. Perkiraannya seratus persen keliru.

Itu bukan hanya sekedar makan malam biasa. Sehun tidak punya firasat apa-apa sampai ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berdeham di sampingnya, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang Sehun tidak bisa pahami sebagai sinyal apa. Ternyata Chanyeol menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari milik Sehun dan mengangkatnya ke atas meja.

Sehun terkejut setengah mati, nyaris saja dia menarik tangannya kembali ke bawah meja tapi Chanyeol menahannya sekuat mungkin. Tatapan pemuda Park itu semakin menghilangkan keinginan Sehun untuk melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, _sialnya_ Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkan Sehun untuk tetap pada tempatnya.

Suasana ruang makan jadi hening seketika, meskipun begitu tidak ada satu pun yang terlihat terkejut seolah-olah mereka sudah mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan. Itu benar, satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apa-apa di ruangan ini adalah Oh Sehun seorang. Pemuda manis yang sedang mencoba tenang saat pandangan matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan iris kelam identik dengan iris kelam kekasihnya. Sebuah belati tak kasat mata baru saja menembus pertahanan Sehun. Anak itu bisa saja tumbang jika tidak ada Chanyeol sekarang.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kak Yoora," Chanyeol menatap keluarganya satu persatu. "Ini Oh Sehun, kekasihku—"

" _Kau sudah gila ya?"_ Sehun berbisik pada Chanyeol. wajahnya pucat pasi seketika setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya dengan begitu tenang.

"Kami sudah pacaran sekitar enam bulan. Maaf kalau kemarin-kemarin aku tidak jujur soal hubunganku dengan Sehun pada kalian."

 _Ini gila_. Batin Sehun menjerit panik, akal sehatnya terpelintir hingga sulit untuk berpikir. Ini terlalu spontan dan terbuka. Kali ini Sehun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lebih erat, mencoba agar terlihat santai, tapi tidak bisa. Respon tubuhnya bergerak sebaliknya, penuh antisipasi dan gemetar kecil di kakinya bisa membuat Sehun malu jika itu dilihat oleh yang lain.

"Mmm.. ya—" Nyonya Park bergumam, dari nadanya terdengar pasrah, seolah-olah bilang : Kami sudah tahu, mau bagaimana lagi?. "Kami sudah memaafkan kalian, seumuran kalian memang sedang masa-masanya membuat orang dewasa pusing."

"Ibu—" Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Seperti yang sudah ku katakan, kami berdua benar-benar serius."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun yang juga menoleh padanya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar, tapi keduanya tahu kalau mereka memendam cemas di hati masing-masing, telapak tangan masing-masing dingin dan berkeringat, menempel dengan erat seperti disatukan oleh perekat. Chanyeol merasakan Sehun meremas tangannya, dan Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan pemuda Oh itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Sehunie—" Yoora bersuara, perempuan itu tersenyum lembut saat Sehun manatapnya. "Jangan tegang, ini hanya perbincangan keluarga setelah makan malam. Jangan ditanggapi terlalu serius."

"Ya, tapi hubunganku dengan Sehun perlu ditanggapi dengan serius," Chanyeol memprotes lagi, kali ini dia mendelik pada Yoora.

"Biarkan Sehun bicara," sang kepala keluarga akhirnya buka suara. "Karena Chanyeol sudah pernah memberikan penjelasan, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan dari yang satunya."

 _Sial seribu kali sial_. Kalau bisa, Sehun ingin menghilang saja dari peradaban, berubah jadi sendok, atau sumpit, atau tusuk gigi, apa saja yang terpikirkan secara random di kepalanya. Tapi akhirnya Sehun sadar, dia tidak bisa terus menerus menghindari kenyataan dan mengulur-ulur waktu untuk menemukan kesiapannya.

Sekarang adalah waktunya, siap tidak siap, Sehun harus bersuara.

"Aku dan Chanyeol memang pacaran sejak Juli tahun lalu— Chanyeol baik padaku, dia berjanji akan meminta restu pada orang tuaku dan pada keluarga ini. Soal kecelakaan di Gangneung—" Sehun memberikan jeda. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang mengangguk.

"—Itu ulah Ayahku, kami minta restu, tapi Ayah terlalu marah sampai hendak memukulku dengan botol beling, Chanyeol— Chanyeol— dia—" Sehun menelan rasa gugupnya dan menghela napas. "Jadi aku meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak bicara apa-apa pada Ayah Park dan Ibu Park. Aku takut hal yang sama terulang."

Tuan Park menghela napas, menumpukan kedua siku-nya di atas meja makan. Pria tua itu menunduk beberapa detik yang membuat setiap orang mengantisipasi hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Yang kau lakukan itu percuma nak," ia menatap Sehun. "Ayah tidak mudah dikelabui, Ayah tahu semuanya sejak hari itu juga. Dan selama ini Ayah menunggu kalian untuk bicara."

Sehun menunduk, setitik air mata lolos dari pertahanannya. Dia menangis bukan karena takut dengan sorot tajam Ayah kekasihnya itu, tapi karena kesadaran baru menyapanya sekarang, mengingatkan Sehun pada dosa-dosa yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Chanyeol. Ditambah dengan berbohong kepada orang tua yang sejauh ini sudah sangat baik padanya, Yoora juga, perempuan itu sudah seperti kakak perempuan Sehun sekarang.

"Maaf—" Sehun menangis tanpa bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Ia berderai air mata tanpa peduli siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. "Aku memang tidak tahu diri, aku sudah mengacaukan Chanyeol, menjadikannya anak yang—"

Chanyeol segera melingkupi tubuh Sehun dan menutup mulut pemuda Oh itu dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. "Jangan bicara macam-macam, aku yang datang duluan padamu, ingat? Bukan kau yang memulai."

"Kalian berdua yang memulai, kalian yang harus menjalani untuk ke depannya," Tuan Park bicara dengan suara pelan, tapi dua anak muda itu tahu ada penekanan disetiap katanya. "Kami tidak akan ikut campur soal ini lagi, kami akan membiarkan kalian sadar dengan sendirinya."

Sehun mengusap air matanya yang belum juga mau berhenti mengalir, ia mengangguk mendengar ucapan Tuan Park. Sedangkan Chanyeol terus menerus mencoba menenangkannya dan memohon agar Sehun berhenti menangis.

"Ayah sudah selesai," pria paruh baya itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan ketidakpuasan atas hasil pembicaraan, dia menghela napasnya. "Renungkan baik-baik hari ini dan hari esok, nak." Katanya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah ke kamarnya.

Tersisa empat orang di ruang makan. Yoora segera beranjak menghampiri Sehun dan menenangkan pemuda yang sudah dianggap sama seperti adiknya, ia mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan yang semakin membuat Sehun terisak alih-alih berhenti menangis.

Bagaimana tidak. Sehun sadar dia sudah melakukan kesalahan, dan bukannya mendapatkan kemarahan seperti pada umumnya atau seperti saat ia masih kecil –Sehun terbiasa dihukum dengan kekerasan oleh Ayahnya-. Keluarga ini malah memberikan Sehun kasih sayang yang melimpah, merangkulnya dan menerimanya dengan tangan hangat.

"Ayah masih sulit menerima," kata Chanyeol. Ia masih mengusap punggung tangan Sehun, sesekali mengecup pelipis Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita sudah jujur jadi tidak perlu takut dan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi."

Sehun tahu itu, Sehun mengerti makna tersirat dari setiap patah kata yang diucapkan Ayah kekasihnya. Belum ada persetujuan mutlak dari sang kepala keluarga. Tapi setidaknya setelah jujur hari ini, Sehun merasakan satu beban terlepas dari bahunya. Lega luar biasa karena Chanyeol tetap disisinya, keluarga ini juga tidak meninggalkannya atau menghujatnya seperti yang dibayangkan oleh pikiran buruk Sehun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Chanyeol, ajak Sehun ke kamarmu, biarkan dia istirahat," Nyonya Park menepuk lembut bahu putranya. "Kau juga, kau butuh banyak istirahat. Jangan kuatirkan apapun mulai sekarang."

"Pastikan kau menyalakan penghangat ruangannya," Yoora menambahkan. "Dan jangan tidur lebih dari jam sepuluh."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil merangkul Sehun agar mau berdiri. "Iya, aku mengerti. Ibu dan _Noona_ memang terbaik."

Yoora mendengus, sedangkan Nyonya Park membalas senyum Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi anak laki-lakinya. "Oh, Sehun kau tidak perlu menutup wajahmu, sayang," wanita itu berpindah menghampiri Sehun dan menarik telapak tangan Sehun yang menutupi wajah manisnya dengan lembut. "Jangan malu, kau menangis di depan keluargamu sendiri, itu hal yang wajar."

Sehun mengangguk, meskipun begitu wajahnya memerah dan ia mengkeret dalam rangkulan Chanyeol. "Terimakasih— Ibu, _Noona_ —" ia berdeguk beberapa kali, terlihat menggemaskan sampai-sampai Yoora tidak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh dan mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam," Chanyeol mngucapkan salam yang menutup percakapan mereka malam itu.

Dua anak muda itu berjalan beriringan meniti anak tangga satu persatu. Sedangkan dua orang perempuan yang di tinggalkan di ruang makan kini saling menatap dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Keduanya mendekat, mendekap tubuh satu sama lain penuh kasih sayang, menyemangati satu sama lain seperti biasanya.

"Chanyeol sungguh anak yang berbeda," kata Nyonya Park. Pandangannya menerawang seolah-olah mengingat perjalanan hidup putra bungsunya sejak awal dilahirkan sampai sekarang.

"Jangan terlalu kuatir padanya Bu, dia sudah besar, pilihannya tidak mungkin sembarangan," kata Yoora.

Ia hanya mencoba membuat perasaan Ibunya jadi lebih baik. Yoora tahu seperti apa perasaan Ibunya saat ini, dia merasakannya tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang; pasrah dengan kenyataan, di sisi lain belum sepenuhnya menerima. Dia sadar, mungkin dia dan Ibunya adalah orang yang munafik yang bersikap seolah-olah rela menerima semuanya dan tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi masing-masing dari mereka masih memiliki perasaan mengganjal dan berharap kalau Chanyeol bisa kembali normal seperti sebelumnya.

"Iya," Nyonya Park melepaskan pelukannya, ia beralih pada meja makan dan mulai membereskan peralatan disana. "Chanyeol sudah besar, kita hanya perlu belajar merelakan dan menerima semuanya."

.

Chapter 18 : The End. But not ended.

.

-00-

.

Hari-hari jadi berjalan begitu tenang untuk kedepannya. Sehun tidak lagi butuh alasan seperti mengerjakan tugas sekolah untuk menginap di rumah Chanyeol, cukup mengetuk pintu dan Ibu Chanyeol yang lebih sering ada di rumah akan membukakan pintu untuknya juga tersenyum padanya sebelum mempersilakan Sehun masuk. Tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi dan cari kesempatan dalam kesimpitan untuk melakukan interaksi sebagai sepasang kekasih di rumah. Satu hal yang berubah, Sehun tidak diizinkan tidur satu kamar dengan Chanyeol.

Soal itu, Chanyeol protes habis-habisan pada Ibunya dan bilang kalau dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengan Sehun, kalaupun macam-macam tidak akan terjadi apa-apa karena Sehun adalah laki-laki. Ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya, seketika Sehun berubah jadi kepiting rebus. Beruntung saja hari itu hanya ada mereka bertiga di rumah, kalau itu terdengar oleh Yoora, apa lagi Ayah Chanyeol, Sehun tidak tahu seperti apa jadinya.

Sehun yang mengambil inisiatif untuk setuju dengan keputusan Nyonya Park. Dia juga merasa canggung jika harus tidur satu kamar dengan Chanyeol. Sehun tahu semenjak pengakuan mereka, Nyonya Park jadi lebih sering memantau interaksi keduanya diam-diam. Dari pada satu kamar dengan keadaan canggung karena merasa terawasi, lebih baik Sehun tidur di kamar Yoora yang kebetulan kosong. Yoora hanya pulang sesekali saat sedang libur kerja.

Setelah selesai makan malam Sehun membantu Nyonya Park mencuci piring, bertukar banyak cerita seputar kehidupan mereka, Sehun banyak bercerita tentang masalah keluarganya di Gangneung. Sejauh ini, Ibu Chanyeol adalah seorang pendengar dan penasihat yang baik, Sehun banyak menerima petuah dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Chanyeol mirip sekali dengan Ayahnya," kata Nyonya Park, "Keras kepala, tidak suka dibantah, kau harus banyak bersabar menghadapinya— tapi Chanyeol anak yang manis, dia yang paling sering menangis di rumah dibandingkan siapapun, hatinya sangat lembut."

Sehun sepakat. Dia diam mendengarkan sambil terus mencuci piring, sementara Ibu kekasihnya bercerita banyak tentang Chanyeol, beberapa kisah sudah diceritakan berulang-ulang tapi Sehun tidak pernah bosan mendengarkan.

"Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukan siapapun dengan baik," kata Sehun setelah nyonya Park selesai bercerita. "Dia disukai banyak orang di sekolah, tapi semenjak jadi pacarku, ada beberapa orang yang menganggap Chanyeol bermasalah."

"Itulah yang Ayahnya kuatirkan," Nyonya Park menghela napas. "Chanyeol juga bukan orang yang sering mengeluh, dia menyimpan semuanya sendirian selagi dia sanggup—"

"Melihat Ibu, dan pacarku akur rasanya senang sekali," Chanyeol menghampiri dua orang itu dan memutus percakapan mereka. Dia menempatkan dirinya diantara Ibunya dan Sehun, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang dua orang itu dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Sudah selesai berkemas?" tanya Nyonya Park, ia menoleh pada putranya yang menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sehun.

"Bu— kepindahanku minggu depan, tidak perlu buru-buru berkemas," kata Chanyeol.

Kali ini Sehun yang mendelik, ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga kepala Chanyeol merosot ke udara. "Waktu itu cepat berlalu, tahu-tahu sudah minggu depan dan kau belum menyiapkan apa-apa."

"Nah, kalau pacarmu saja mengerti kenapa Ibu menyuruhmu untuk segera berkemas, kenapa anak Ibu sendiri tidak mengerti? Hmm?" Nyonya Park mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sehun yang dibalas senyuman jahil dari pemuda manis itu.

"Iya, iya—" Chanyeol berdiri tegak. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemani Ayah nonton sepak bola,"

"Berkemas, bukan nonton sepak bola!" kata Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Iya, nonton sepak bola dulu baru berkemas."

"Terserah lah! Pergi saja kau!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil berlalu, merasa bangga karena sudah berhasil menggoda Sehun dan membuat pemuda manis itu kesal. Saat sedang kesal Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan, wajahnya yang sudah merengut dalam mode _default_ itu akan semakin merengut membuat kedua alis tebalnya nyaris menyatu dan matanya semakin meniyipit, belum lagi bibirnya yang maju beberapa inchi. Kalau tidak ada Ibunya, Chanyeol pasti sudah _menghabisi_ Sehun di tempat.

"Kan?" Nyonya Park melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya setelah selesai mencuci piring dan menoleh pada Sehun. "Chanyeol benar-benar keras kepala."

Sehun mengangguk setuju, ia membuka sarung tangan miliknya lalu menggantungkannya pada pengait. "Kalau suatu hari aku memukul Chanyeol tolong jangan marah padaku."

Nyonya Park tergelak. "Tergantung kau memukul anak bungsuku karena apa. Kalau karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan seperti tadi, Ibu tidak akan keberatan— kau tidak akan bergabung nonton sepak bola?"

"Mmm.. apa Ibu akan bergabung juga?" Sehun melangkah pelan-pelan bersama dengan Nyonya Park menuju ruang keluarga. "Maksudku— aku tidak mengerti sepak bola, akan sangat canggung kalau aku hanya duduk disana."

"Ya ampun," wanita itu menutup mulutnya dan tergelak lagi. "Kenapa baru jujur sekarang, selama ini kau mau saja diajak nonton sepak bola, Ibu kira kau juga menyukai sepak bola."

Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, sekaligus meringis karena saat itu juga harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki merosot tajam di mata Ibu kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi siapa yang peduli kalau Sehun tidak kelihatan maskulin, dia lebih cocok dengan _image_ anak laki-laki manis ketimbang laki-laki berbadan kekar dan _cassanova_ yang menggoda perempuan.

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja, Ibu tidak akan bergabung. Rasanya lelah sekali setelah membereskan pekerjaan tadi siang."

.

Sehun belum bisa tidur terhitung sejak satu setengah jam lalu dia memasuki kamar dan berbaring di tempat tidur Yoora. Dulu, bau kamar ini perempuan sekali dan membuat Sehun merasa sulit untuk tidur, sekarang setelah Sehun sering menginap suasana kamar jadi berubah, wangi parfum Sehun membekas di beberapa titik, dan Sehun harap Yoora tidak keberatan.

Sehun mendengar langkah kaki mendekat di luar, suara pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi, itu pasti Chanyeol. Pemuda Park itu benar-benar tahu aturan dan tidak berusaha melanggarnya saat di rumah. Dengan patuh ia tetap berada di kamarnya setiap Sehun menginap dan tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Sehun. Chanyeol yang mengirimnya, menanyakan apakah Sehun sudah tidur atau belum.

 _Belum, bagaimana pertandingannya? Tim mana yang menang?_

Sehun mengirim pertanyaan untuk Chanyeol. Sengaja, dia butuh percakapan yang lebih panjang selagi menunggu kantuknya datang. Dan respon Chanyeol terlalu cepat, setelah pesan terkirim dan dibaca, layar ponsel Sehun dipenuhi wajah Chanyeol yang meminta panggilan video-nya diterima. Sehun tersenyum, menekan lingkaran hijau di layar ponselnya.

" _Chelsea yang menang, aku kalah taruhan dari Ayah jadi besok aku kerja tanpa dibayar."_ Kata Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya.

Sehun terkekeh, memperbaiki posisinya hingga ia mendapatkan pencahayaan yang lebih baik. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi keduanya tidak berani menyalakan lampu utama, mereka bersandar di dekat lampu tidur masing-masing, serius menatap layar ponsel.

"Tidak dibayar juga kau tetap hidup enak, tidak usah pasang raut muka menyedihkan begitu," Sehun menggoda Chanyeol, tertawa geli melihat tingkah dominannya yang mencoba bersikap _imut._

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol memilih untuk menatap wajah Sehun yang ada di layar ponselnya. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama, sesekali ia tersenyum sesekali menarik napas panjang sesekali mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

"Jangan berpose di depanku." Chanyeol protes saat Sehun menyugar rambutnya dan menampilkan wajah _sok_ keren ke kamera.

"Karena aku tampan, ini sah-sah saja. Kau tidak berhak melarangku," balas Sehun cuek. Dia melanjutkan kegiatan konyolnya, menyeringai ke kamera, berpose seperti sedang tertidur dan banyak ekspresi lainnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau minta dicium?" tanya Chanyeol saat Sehun melakukan pose _duck face_.

"Cium saja kalau berani— eh, tapi kita kan tidak satu kamar ya, jadi cium tembok saja sana."

Sehun tertawa puas setelah kalimat itu keluar dengan spontan dari mulutnya, sedikit mengejutkan karena Sehun bisa mengejek Chanyeol. Dia terlalu bangga akan keberhasilannya sendiri sampai tidak sadar kalau orang yang sedang ditertawakan sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dan menyeringai.

"Siapa bilang kita tidak satu kamar?"

Sehun terkejut setengah mati hingga melupakan ponselnya yang terpeleset jatuh begitu saja –untungnya jauth ke atas kasur yang empuk—. Chanyeol berdiri di pintu dengan senyum miring khas miliknya, tatapan matanya bagaikan predator yang puas karena berhasil menemukan eksistensi mangsanya.

"Eh!" Sehun bergerak antisipatif saat Chanyeol masuk dan menutup pintu, dia meraih selimut untuk membungkus tubuhnya dan mundur ke belakang. "Jangan mendekat. Ibu bilang kita tidak boleh satu kamar."

Chanyeol semakin mendekat, ia duduk dengan santai di tepi ranjang, masih cukup berjarak dari Sehun yang meringkuk di tepi yang lainnya menunggu pergerakan Chanyeol selanjutnya, sekaligus merancang gerakan _self-defense_ -nya.

"Biar ku perjelas, sayang," Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Sehun dan memutus panggilan video mereka yang masih terhubung. "Diskusi mengenai izin satu kamar itu melibatkan Ibu, aku, dan kau. Kalau kau masih ingat hal mendasar mengenai diskusi; satu, dilakukan untuk mencapai kesepakatan—"

"Suara terbanyak adalah keputusannya, aku dan ibu sependapat, kau kalah suara." Sehun menyela dengan cepat.

"Kau benar _sih_ ," Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak sepakat. Hasilnya jadi tidak sah."

Sehun mendadak panik, semakin mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh sudut kamar. _Sial_. Sehun baru ingat kalau ranjang Yoora diletakkan tepat disamping tembok, tidak ada tempat lain untuknya kecuali dia bisa menendang Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu terjungkal.

"Tidak sah bagaimana?" tanya Sehun kesal. "Chanyeol, dengar, kau sudah jadi anak baik selama ini, ok? Kita sudah berhasil tidak melakukannya di rumah ini— sial! Aku ini bicara apa sih?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, ia menghampiri Sehun dan mengecup kening Sehun yang berkeringat. "Panik sekali, eh? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan sejauh _itu_ kok— lagi pula, kita kan bisa mengganti dengan hari lain saat aku menginap di rumahmu, atau— aduh!"

Sehun mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol sedangkan dua jemarinya masih setia di perut Chanyeol dan memelintir kulit perut itu hingga Chanyeol menjerit tertahan, dia juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk menjerit keras-keras dan akhirnya membangunkan yang lain yang sudah terlelap.

"Ampun! Iya, aku hanya main-main _kok._ Sumpah, aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Setelah Chanyeol merengek begitu, baru Sehun mau melepaskan cubitannya. Dia melirik ke perut Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak akan baik-baik saja, mungkin ada satu lebam biru esok harinya yang jadi ngilu saat disentuh.

"Sini," Chanyeol menepuk tempat di sampingnya, ia duduk bersandar pada tembok.

Sehun menurutinya, duduk di samping Chanyeol bahkan berbaik hati berbagi selimut dengan Chanyeol. Sehun terkesiap saat Chanyeol menyentil dahinya hingga terdengar bunyi _tuk_ yang cukup keras.

"Hukuman, karena kau menggodaku," Chanyeol menjelaskan, ia mengecup pipi Sehun. "Karena mencubit perutku."

Terakhir. Sehun sudah mengantisipasinya, sikap Chanyeol kadang mudah ditebak, dia seperti pria idaman dalam drama romansa di televisi, mengecup kening, lalu pipi, kemudian bibir. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya hingga Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dan hanya menyentuh sedikit ujung bibir Sehun.

" _Baby_ tidak ingin dicium, eh?" Chanyeol menggoda Sehun. Tangannya menyelinap diantara tembok dan punggung Sehun, setelah berhasil menyelinap ia mengurung Sehun dalam pelukannya. "Kalau begitu tidurlah, sudah larut malam."

Sehun mengangguk, keberadaan Chanyeol membawa dampak baginya, kenyamanan di dekat Chanyeol malah membuatnya mengantuk. Ia membetulkan posisinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol, tangannya balas memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat, kepalanya menelusup mencari kehangatan di dada Chanyeol dan bersandar disana, memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan detak jantung Chanyeol yang tidak beraturan tapi menenangkan untuknya.

"Selamat malam Chanyeol," kata Sehun. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

-00-

.

Buku-buku. _Check._ Gitar dan _turntable_ DJ. _Check_. Headphone kesayangan Chanyeol. _Check_. Laptop. _Check._

"Serius!" Sehun mengeluh. "Memangnya kau mau buat apa di asrama dengan bawaan sebanyak ini? Mendirikan studio musik?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, dia menutup tas tempat ia menyimpan berbagai alat musiknya kemudian menyusunnya dengan apik agar tidak tersenggol apapun. "Aku butuh hiburan kalau sedang bosan, kau juga tidak ada di sana kan? Jadi aku bisa apa selain bermusik?"

"Ya apa saja, bergaul dengan lingkungan sekitar, belajar di taman dengan teman-teman, _nongkrong_ di spot-spot keren," kata Sehun, terdengar seperti dia ahli dalam bergaul. Nyatanya, Sehun butuh banyak bantuan Chanyeol untuk hal seperti itu.

Chanyeol sudah ingin membantahnya tapi Sehun mendelik tajam padanya. Ia hanya bisa diam saat Sehun mengembalikan _turntable_ DJ ke tempatnya semula, mengeluarkan berbagai macam kabel dari tas Chanyeol dan menyimpannya kembali di laci meja belajar. Tidak lupa, Sehun menyimpan _keyboard_ yang sebelumnya ingin dibawa Chanyeol ke asrama, dengan cara apapun.

"Gitar saja sudah cukup, kau bisa main gitar sambil memandangi langit dan memikirkan aku, itu kegiatan yang sangat membantumu menghilangkan bosan," Sehun tersenyum ceria, tidak peduli dengan raut wajah Chanyeol yang masam.

"Iya, terserah kau saja," kata Chanyeol. _Mood_ untuk berkemasnya jadi hilang seketika, padahal Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan barang-barang itu sejak semalam.

"Nah, daripada membawa barang-barang tadi, lebih baik kau membawa banyak buku bacaan saja, banyak membaca membuatmu semakin pintar, jadi kau akan cepat lulus kuliah."

"Seperti kau sudah tahu rasanya kuliah—" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya yang barusan, dia menutup mulutnya dan menatap Sehun ragu-ragu, takut kalimatnya menyinggung Sehun.

Tapi pemuda Oh itu hanya terkekeh. "Belum _sih_ , aku Cuma tahu dari drama. Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau bawa buku banyak-banyak sebaiknya bawa pakaian yang banyak saja, jangan sampai kekurangan stok pakaian jadi pinjam punya orang lain."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Tidak ada ukuran milik orang lain yang muat di badanku kalau kau mau tahu."

"Aku sudah tahu sayang," kata Sehun, dia mencubit pipi Chanyeol lalu kembali _berseliweran_ seperti hantu di kamar Chanyeol, mengeluarkan hampir seluruh isi lemari Chanyeol dan menumpahkannya begitu saja di atas karpet.

"Sehun karpetnya berdebu!" keluh Chanyeol.

"Itulah gunanya ada _roll_ pembersih debu," kata Sehun cuek. "Tadi aku sudah menyelipkan benda itu di koper yang satunya, bawa kopermu yang masih kosong."

Chanyeol beranjak dengan malas, menarik koper abu-abunya lalu menempatkannya di depan Sehun yang duduk seperti seorang Ibu-Ibu di atas karpet sambil melipat pakaian. Ya Tuhan, seketika itu juga Chanyeol berharap dia bisa cepat-cepat menikahi Sehun dan membesarkan anak mereka.

"Sehun," Chanyeol berjongkok di samping Sehun. "Kau mau menikah di usia berapa?"

Sehun masih tetap melipat pakaian, dia bergumam sebelum menjawab. "Mungkin tiga puluh, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Saat usiamu tiga puluh," kata Chanyeol dengan senyum ceria terlukis di wajahnya.

"Yakin sekali kalau aku akan menikah denganmu," Sehun tertawa sinis tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Loh, memangnya aku bilang akan menikahimu? Aku bisa menikah dengan siapa saja saat usiamu tiga puluh," Chanyeol tersenyum miring, puas karena bisa membalas Sehun.

"Bajingan sial," umpat Sehun pelan-pelan. Ia membanting pakaian Chanyeol ke dalam koper hingga susunannya berantakan; Chanyeol dengan baik hati membantu merapikannya.

"Jangan dibiasakan mengumpat, wajah manismu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kata-kata kasar itu." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Sehun. "Yang tadi hanya bercanda, jangan ragukan kesetiaanku."

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya ia menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu— nah, sekarang kita berkemas saja dulu dan berhenti menghayalkan masa depan. Besok pagi kau sudah harus berangkat."

.

-00-

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah bangun dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk kepindahan Chanyeol. Dibantu oleh Chanyeol, Sehun melesakkan koper-koper milik Chanyeol dan beberapa kotak berisi barang-barang penting kekasihnya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Hari ini Chanyeol akan resmi berpindah _sementara_ , dia akan tinggal di asrama kampus selama satu tahun pertamanya. Satu-satunya yang membuat Chanyeol keberatan adalah karena dia akan sulit untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, dia jadi teringat masa karantinanya di rumah kakek saat ponselnya disita dan ia tidak bisa berhubungan dengan Sehun.

Setelah beres dengan semua persiapan, mereka berempat –orang tua Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Sehun- berangkat menuju asrama kampus yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah Chanyeol. Sehun menatap keluar jendela dengan takjub, halaman asrama sangat ramai, dipenuhi anak-anak yang kebanyakan seumuran dengannya dan Chanyeol, menarik koper masing-masing, dibantu beberapa panitia _PMB_ yang baik hati membawakan barang-barang mereka dengan _trolley_ seperti di bandara.

Mobil berhenti di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai, Chanyeol dan Sehun keluar lebih dulu dari sisi kanan dan kiri mobil. Mereka berdua menunggu bagasi dibuka oleh Tuan Park, baru lah mereka menurunkan barang-barang dan mencari _trolley_ kosong untuk mengangkut kotak-kotak yang tidak mungkin dibawa dengan dua tangan saja.

"Aku kira bawaanmu sudah cukup banyak, ternyata ada yang lebih lagi," Sehun berbisik sambil melirik seorang anak laki-laki yang membawa banyak kotak dan tas di atas _trolley_ -nya, bahkan sebuah boneka besar dari salah satu tokoh _Star War_.

"Makanya," Chanyeol menghela napas. "Harusnya kau tidak melarangku membawa peralatan musik-ku."

"Itu memberatkan," Sehun tetap keras kepala. "Oh, Ibu— apa Ibu akan masuk juga?"

Nyonya Park menatap suaminya dengan pandangan memohon, Chanyeol langsung membuat kode rahasia dengan Ayahnya, matanya mengedip dua kali dan terbuka lebar-lebar setelahnya, bibirnya menggumamkan kata _'No'_ tanpa suara, meminta sang Ayah menolak keinginan Ibunya. Chanyeol bisa tengsin setengah mati kalau-kalau Ibunya masuk ke asrama dan membuat kehebohan di dalam.

Kadang, anak laki-laki dan Ayah bisa sangat kompak. Tuan Park menggeleng. "Kita tidak perlu mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke dalam, dia sudah besar, biarkan saja."

"Oh, kau tidak mengerti sayang," kata Nyonya Park lirih.

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi kita masih punya keperluan. Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau kita harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit menengok Ayah mertua."

Nyonya Park seketika tersadar. "Ah benar juga, aku sudah berjanji pada Ayah di telepon. Akan lebih baik kalau Chanyeol dan Sehun bisa ikut—"

"Sayang, Chanyeol juga punya urusannya sendiri. Ayah pasti maklum, dia bisa bertemu cucunya lain kali, kan?"

"Ok, baiklah, kalau begitu Ibu dan Ayah pamit sekarang. Sehun tidak apa-apa kan kalau kami tinggal dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Nyonya Park kuatir. Saat seperti ini, Chanyeol selalu merasa kalau Ibunya lebih sayang pada Sehun ketimbang dirinya.

"Iya tidak apa-apa Bu, aku akan memastikan Chanyeol sampai di kamar yang tepat."

Nyonya Park tersenyum mendengarnya, wanita itu memeluk Sehun setelah itu memeluk Chanyeol cukup lama dan terisak pelan. Tuan Park segera menariknya sebelum istrinya membuat orang lain memandangi mereka.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik," Tuan Park tersenyum, memeluk Chanyeol kemudian menuntun istrinya untuk memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan halaman asrama.

Tersisa Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol dengan satu _trolley_ besarnya, Sehun dengan koper dan ransel hijau army yang penuh di punggungnya. Mereka berdua saling menatap, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dulu, mendorong trolley-nya pelan-pelan, mengimbangi langkah Sehun yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Malu karena Ibu menangis? Hey, itu tidak baik. Ibu menangis karena berat berpisah denganmu."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan Sehun tidak penasaran lebih lanjut, fokusnya teralihkan pada isi gedung asrama. Memang tidak mewah seperti istana, tapi tempat ini benar-benar keren. Yang Sehun lihat di luar belum ada apa-apanya dengan yang di dalam, ratusan anak dari berbagai kewarga-negaraan berkumpul disana, Sehun mendengar banyak percakapan seperti bahasa Mandarin, Jepang bahkan sepertinya bahasa Jerman atau Prancis, Sehun agak sulit membedakannya.

Mereka memasuki _lift_ yang sudah terisi beberapa orang, Chanyeol memilih tempat di belakang karena tidak ingin trolley-nya mengganggu orang lain. Sehun berdiri di depan, menyandang ransel dengan gugup, orang yang berdiri di sampingnya jelas bukan orang korea, rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru. Mungkin dari eropa. Sehun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Chanyeol menunduk lalu mengusap wajahnya.

Sekarang Sehun tahu, Chanyeol menangis. Anak itu diam saja bukan karena malu atas tingkah Ibunya, tapi karena Chanyeol sendiri tidak ingin terlihat lemah, dia tidak ingin menangis seperti anak kecil yang takut dipisahkan dengan Ibunya di tengah keramaian seperti tadi.

Bel berdenting, dan pintu terbuka di lantai lima. Sehun dan Chanyeol keluar dari lift, mereka berjalan beberapa puluh meter, melewati jejeran pintu yang dicat dengan warna yang sama, memperhatikan nomornya satu persatu dan berhenti di nomor 127. Chanyeol menekan _knop_ pintunya dan tidak terkejut saat pintunya bisa di buka, hari pertama pindahan semua pintu memang tidak dikunci dari luar, setelah semuanya teregistrasi baru mereka bisa mengambil kunci betulan.

Keduanya masuk ke kamar dan disuguhi pemandangan yang cukup menyenangkan, kamar anak laki-laki yang dipenuhi nuansa biru dan putih. Ada dua tempat tidur yang masing-masing dilapisi sprei biru _slate_ yang terlihat lembut, dua lampu tidur di setiap nakas masing-masing, dua meja belajar, dua rak buku dan rak sepatu, dua lemari pakaian dan segala benda serba dua lainnya.

Sehun menyimpan barang bawaannya dan menurunkan barang-barang di _trolley_. Setelahnya, Chanyeol mengantarkan trolley itu ke ujung koridor untuk dibawa kembali oleh petugas. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati Sehun sedang menyusun pakaian.

"Kau benar-benar semangat soal kepindahanku ya?" Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan membantu pemuda itu.

"Bukan soal kepindahanmu, tapi soal dunia barumu di kampus," katanya. Sehun menatap Chanyeol, satu senyuman tipis terlukis di bibirnya. "Lain kali, kalau mau menangis ya menangis saja, jangan diam-diam menangis di pojokan _lift_ , kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol merengek, ia memeluk Sehun. "Jangan dibahas lagi, itu memalukan tahu. Dan jangan ceritakan pada Ibu, nanti Ibu jadi besar kepala dan malah berbuat hal yang luar biasa."

"Seperti?"

"Seperti mengunjungiku tiba-tiba dan mengemas semua barangku lalu memaksa ku untuk tinggal saja di rumah."

"Bukannya itu lebih baik? Kau tidak perlu jauh dari orang tua atau jauh dariku."

"Hei," Chanyeol menggigiti telinga Sehun gemas."Aku memang tidak mau jauh darimu atau dari keluargaku, tapi kalau sampai melanggar peraturan dan berlaga seperti anak mama, dimana harga diriku?"

"Kau baru saja melanggar peraturan dengan membawa pacar ke asrama," kata Sehun, ia menoleh mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang linglung.

"Eh, iya— eh, tidak _dong_ , ini kan masih hari pertama, lihat, kunci pintu saja masih manual, belum dapat kunci aslinya, jadi siapa saja boleh masuk."

"Ya ya, kau memang pintar cari alasan," Sehun mencubit pipi Chanyeol sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Beres dengan pakaian, Sehun menata buku-buku Chanyeol di rak, memisahkan jenis buku pelajaran dengan komik dan novel, menyusunnya dengan apik sesuai abjad agar Chanyeol tidak kebingungan nantinya. Chanyeol merapikan barang-barang lain seperti hiasan meja belajar, menyimpan alat mandi di kamar mandi –sekaligus melihat kamar mandinya yang ternyata sangat nyaman- menyimpan barang-barang pribadi di nakasnya dan memajang gitar spesialnya di dekat kursi kayu yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Mereka menyelesaikan semuanya kurang dari dua jam, suara derap langkah kaki di luar juga semakin jarang terdengar, orang-orang pasti sudah ada di kamar masing-masing atau malah sedang mengunjungi stan-stan _UKM_ di dekat lapangan.

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk jalan-jalan?" tanya Sehun saat Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri di atas ranjang, berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Mmm.. tidak, masih terlalu ramai di bawah," ia beranjak menarik Sehun hingga pemuda manis itu jatuh di atas tubuhnya. "Lagi pula aku punya kau disini."

"Picisan," Sehun mencubit hidung Chanyeol, ia menelengkupkan badannya di atas Chanyeol dan bertumpu pada dada Chanyeol. "Sakit tidak?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau seringan bulu angsa."

Sehun mendengus, ia semakin menekan tumpuannya pada dada Chanyeol hingga pemuda Park itu meringis dan mencubit pinggang Sehun. Sehun menjerit tertahan saat kuku panjang Chanyeol menyengat kulitnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau gunting kuku?" tanya Sehun. Ia beralih mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan mengamati kuku-kuku kekasihnya yang mulai berantakan.

"Seminggu yang lalu... mungkin, aku lupa hehe," Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah tak berdosanya untuk Sehun. Tapi Sehun sudah kebal, dia sudah seperti Ibu muda yang marah karena melihat anaknya main lumpur.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi mengabaikan kebersihan semacam ini—"

Kalimat Sehun terhenti saat Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Refleks, tangan Sehun ikut berhenti di dada Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau cerewet terus, aku jadi semakin sulit tinggal di asrama." Kata Chanyeol setelah melepas ciumannya dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum jahil menanggapinya. "Kalau begitu sulit tinggal di asrama, kan masih bisa keluar diam-diam untuk menemuiku."

"Itu melanggar peraturan," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun melakukan pergerakan yang lain di atasnya, Chanyeol bisa menangkap sinyal-sinyalnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana pemuda manis itu menarik napas, bagaimana dia bicara dengan nada yang rendah dan panjang, _oh sial!_ Sehun sedang menguji kewarasannya.

"Ku peringatkan lagi, kau sudah melanggar peraturan dengan membawaku ke kamar ditambah, barusan kau menciumku, Park," Sehun menurunkan wajahnya, bernapas di telinga Chanyeol. _Iseng_ , hanya untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menanggapi main-main soal yang satu ini, dia membalikkan posisi dengan cepat sampai-sampai Sehun terkesiap dan menggenggam kaus Chanyeol erat-erat. Kepala Sehun melesak di bantal, sementara tubuhnya terhimpit dan tidak leluasa bergerak dengan nyaman, salah-salah ia bisa menyenggol sesuatu yang fatal, jadi Sehun memilih diam dan pura-pura bodoh saja.

"Chanyeol, aku hanya menggodamu, sumpah! Jangan macam-macam ya? Kita di asrama, pintunya tidak dikunci dengan benar seseorang bisa saja masuk," Sehun berusaha mencari alasan sebaik mungkin, sementara tatapan predator lapar milik Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa dilawan lagi.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, melanggar peraturan mungkin tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Ini akan menyenangkan," Chanyeol menyeringai, jemarinya mencari jemari milik Sehun kemudian menautkannya dan membawa lengan Sehun naik di atas kepalanya sendiri.

"Chanyeol— kau tidak akan berani—"

Kepala Sehun semakin melesak ke bantal saat Chanyeol menciumnya di atas, lembut namun intens. Bibir Chanyeol seolah-olah sudah tahu harus seperti apa pekerjaannya agar membuat seorang Oh Sehun berada dalam ambang ketidak-warasan, melupakan dunia fana untuk beberapa saat dan tenggelam dalam sensasi panas memabukkan sebagai efeknya.

Sehun bahkan sudah lupa kalau ini di asrama. Matanya terpejam, tangannya yang bebas merangkul bahu Chanyeol dan menarik kekasihnya mendekat. Mereka saling bertukar peran, melumat dan mencecap bergantian, membelit lidah masing-masing dan terengah saat butuh pasokan udara, hanya berpisah sepersekian detik sebelum kembali mencumbu satu sama lain.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan dirinya dan Sehun bertemu hingga pemuda itu bergerak gelisah di bawahnya. Mendesah tertahan kala Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan gerakan samar yang sama sekali tidak cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat _sialan_ yang sudah terlanjur muncul dan minta dipuaskan.

Bibir mereka berpisah, menciptakan jalinan benang tipis yang terputus saat Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan lain di kulit Sehun. Sensasi geli dirasakan bibirnya kala bertemu kulit Sehun yang lembut, Chanyeol mengecupnya berkali-kali, menyusur dengan teliti setiap pahatan sempurna di bawahnya. Melesakkan kepalanya dengan lincah dibawah kepala Sehun, begitu mudah menemukan titik sensitif kekasihnya dan membuat Sehun melenguh berulang kali.

"Please Chanyeol— Jangan disitu!" Sehun melenguh, tersengal. Merengek pada Chanyeol agar berpindah menjauhi titik sensitifnya, Sehun bisa benar-benar tidak waras kalau Chanyeol terus menerus menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya di bawah telinga Sehun, menggigiti kulit itu hingga muncul bercak-bercak kemerahan disana. Sementara jemarinya menarik _sweater_ putih milik Sehun dan merasa bahagia karena Sehun tidak memakai apa-apa lagi di dalamnya.

" _Sweater_ tipis ini tidak sanggup menghangatkanmu," katanya berbisik di telinga Sehun. Jemarinya menelusup, menyasar permukaan kulit Sehun untuk menemukan putingnya yang sudah menegang. Chanyeol menyeringai, telunjuknya menekan permukaan itu beberapa kali membuat Sehun menjerit frustasi. "Jadi biar aku saja yang mengahangatkanmu sayang."

"Oh! Sial," Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat Chanyeol kembali mempertemukan tubuh mereka dan menekan ereksi Sehun di bawah. "Sial Park Chanyeol, lakukan sekarang!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia menarik _sweater_ Sehun melewati kepala pemuda itu, sekarang Sehun hanya berbalut celana jeans yang bagian pribadinya sudah mengembung, menyiksa Sehun dengan senang hati. Kepala Chanyeol melesak ke permukaan perut Sehun, meninggalkan jejak panas lewat kecupan-kecupannya disana sambil melepaskan kancing kemejanya sendiri kemudian menanggalkan kemeja hitam itu begitu saja di nakasnya.

Sehun mencoba melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Rambut berantakkan Chanyeol jadi pemandangan pertamanya. Sehun mencoba duduk, tapi Chanyeol menahannya lagi dan ia kembali terlentang. Sehun merasakan kepala Chanyeol semakin turun mendekati pusat tubuhnya, mengendusnya disana. Ya ampun! Itu memalukan!

 _Park Chanyeol jahanam!_ Batin Sehun menjerit tak tertahan, ia mencoba bangun dan apa yang di dapatkan matanya adalah Chanyeol yang sedang membuka _jeans_ -nya dengan mengigit resletingnya turun. Pandangan mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu, dan wajah Sehun berubah jadi semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kau masih punya tangan kenapa harus pakai mulutmu," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Jangan banyak protes," Chanyeol bicara dengan mulut menempel pada ereksi Sehun membuat pemuda manis itu mendesah tak tertahan.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berdiri, menghancurkan segenap ekspektasi Sehun yang sudah membumbung tinggi. Menjatuhkan Sehun ke dasar sekaligus mengembalikan akal sehatnya, Sehun duduk dan menggapai celana _jeans-_ nya, tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu berbalik dan menahannya.

"Kenapa? Aku belum selesai."

Katakan saja Sehun memang tidak waras, tapi dia senang mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu. Sehun kembali menurunkan celana _jeans_ -nya, melemparkannya ke lantai dan Chanyeol menendang kain itu menjauh dari pandangan. Tanpa diperintah, Sehun melepaskan kain penutupnya yang terakhir dan duduk menunggu Chanyeol seperti budak yang menunggu sang majikan untuk menyetubuhinya. Astaga! Belakangan ini pemikiran Sehun agak terlalu keras.

"Menungging," kata Chanyeol otoriter. Dari tatapannya, Chanyeol jelas tidak menerima penolakan.

Pemuda Park itu menunggu kekasihnya melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapati Sehun sudah siap. Chanyeol meremas pusat tubuhnya, memastikan pengamannya terpasang dengan baik, dia mendekati Sehun dan meremas bokong kekasihnya hingga Sehun melenguh pelan.

"Tidak keberatan kalau aku pakai pengaman lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati Chanyeol sudah polos sepenuhnya. Sehun jadi tidak fokus saat sesuatu yang dingin dan licin memasuki tubuhnya, ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya merenggang seiring dengan jemari Chanyeol yang bergerak semakin dalam disana, mencari titik sensitif Sehun, memastikan Sehun ikut mendapat kepuasan.

"Oh!" Sehun memekik saat Chanyeol mengenai titik sensitifnya. Lututnya melemas sekitika saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi. Saat itu juga Sehun harus kehilangan momennya saat Chanyeol menarik jemarinya keluar dan mengecupi punggung Sehun.

"Karena kau sudah menggodaku, mungkin akan terus seperti ini."

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan, otaknya sudah terlalu penuh oleh gairah dan seks, tidak ada cukup ruang untuk berpikir, bahkan untuk sejenak mengingat kenyataan dan dosa yang sedang mereka lakukan lagi dan lagi.

Tubuh Chanyeol yang memasuki tubuh Sehun sudah jadi titik akhir kewarasan mereka. Keduanya melenguh penuh nikmat saat tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu tepat. Mulai beresonansi menciptakan satu tarian kuno yang dulu diperlihatkan dengan cara bar-bar dihadapan orang-orang, gerakan yang dilandasi napsu terbesar yang membuat iblis manapun tertawa karena berhasil menjerumuskan sepasang manusia lain dalam kubangan dosa.

"Besok— kau ada— kegiatan?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyentuh Sehun di berbagai titik yang membuat pemuda manis itu menjerit nikmat tak tertahan.

" _Ugh_ —Ujian barista," kata Sehun sedikit tersengal, rasa mual saat dasar perutnya ditumbuk oleh Chanyeol masih bersisa, Sehun perlu lebih untuk menghilangkannya. "Bisa kau— lebih cepat?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mempercepat gerakannya dan membawa Sehun ke awang-awang. Pemuda manis itu menjerit tertahan, sadar diri kalau ia sudah banyak membuat keributan dan bisa saja membuat orang-orang curiga. Desahannya memelan, berubah jadi isak tangis yang keluar karena Sehun tidak sanggup lagi menahan kenikmatan tak terperi yang diterimanya.

Ia memang tidak waras, tapi Chanyeol yang bergerak di atasnya jauh lebih tidak waras. Dengan sengaja Chanyeol memelankan pergerakannya atau menarik tubuhnya dari Sehun setiap Sehun akan klimaks. Jadi, maksud kalimat Chanyeol tadi adalah dia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun klimaks. Sehun tidak bisa meremat miliknya sendiri karena lengannya harus bertumpu, dia butuh Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Chanyeol— cukup," Sehun terisak di bantalnya. "Selesaikan sekarang."

"Memohonlah," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Sehun. Keringat di tubuh Chanyeol menetes pada punggung Sehun yang juga basah, menciptakan sensasi geli tersendiri bagi Sehun.

"Kumohon, Oh!" Sehun terkesiap saat Chanyeol menghujam titiknya dengan tepat.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol melingkupi pusat tubuh Sehun dengan telapak tangannya dan menggerakkan telapak tangannya disana. Seiring dengan gerakannya yang cepat, Chanyeol juga mengejar klimaksnya. Dia menarik tubuh Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun duduk di atasnya, bergerak naik turun lebih cepat.

Keduanya sampai pada waktu bersamaan, Sehun ambruk di dada Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol mengatur napasnya sambil mengecup bahu Sehun yang polos. "Ini akibatnya kalau main-main denganku."

"Kau ini keterlaluan sekali," keluh Sehun setelah berhasil mengumpulkan tenaga dan jiwanya yang berhamburan. Ia segera melepaskan tautan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol dan mencari celana dalamnya. "Rasanya aku meleleh, lihat? Tubuhku masih gemetar sampai sekarang."

Chanyeol terkekeh, menarik Sehun kembali ke pelukannya. "Sehun, menginap disini saja ya?"

"Tidak mau," Sehun mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Chanyeol semakin erat memeluknya. "Pakai celanamu dulu kalau mau main-main denganku, jangan seperti _itu_."

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, kali ini ia mengalah dan melepaskan Sehun. Pemuda Park itu memungut celananya, sekalian mengembalikan celana dan _sweater_ Sehun yang terlupakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mandi saja dulu, kau terlihat tidak ok," Chanyeol mendorong Sehun ke kamar mandi.

"Jelas saja tidak _ok_. Aku baru dihajar habis-habisan oleh pacarku dan dilarang klimaks."

"Mulutmu itu—" pintu kamar mandi tertutup sebelum Chanyeol protes lebih lanjut. "Ya Tuhan, Oh Sehun benar-benar."

"Oh iya!" Sehun tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Setelah ini aku akan pulang."

"Iya, aku akan mengantarmu ke halte depan."

.

Sudah belasan menit berlalu, belum ada taksi kosong yang mau mengangkut Sehun atau menepi untuk menurunkan penumpang di halte, jadi Sehun bisa naik sebagai penumpang berikutnya. Benda dengan lampu kuning bertuliskan _Taxi_ di atasnya itu terus saja berseliweran di jalanan membuat mata Sehun _juling_ karena tidak berhenti memerhatikan.

Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya dengan penampilan yang lebih baik, Chanyeol mandi setelah Sehun dan memakai pakaian yang mirip dengan Sehun. Tidak tahu apa motivasinya, yang jelas Sehun senang-senang saja, toh Chanyeol terlihat manis dengan pakaiannya yang sekarang.

"Tuh kan, taksi saja mengerti keadaanku. Tidak ada yang menepi karena takdir menginginkanmu menginap di asrama malam ini," kata Chanyeol, mencoba seprovokatif mungkin agar Sehun tetap tinggal.

"Omong kosong," Sehun berdecih. " _Nih_ , ku beri tahu ya, aku harus pulang karena kau butuh waktu berduaan dengan Namjoon dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Itu soal yang gampang, lagi pula Namjoon sudah kenal kau lebih dulu kan?"

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol dan Sehun memang berlawanan, Chanyeol seringkali terlihat santai menanggapi masalah, tapi hasilnya masalah itu tiba-tiba terpecahkan dan selesai. Sedangkan Sehun, dia membiarkan semua masalah mengacaukan fokusnya, tapi dia tidak pernah mendapatkan solusi terbaik tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Omong-omong, Namjoon itu teman sekamar Chanyeol. Namjoon seharusnya datang lebih siang, penerbangan dari Jepang tertunda beberapa jam yang menyebabkan Namjoon baru tiba sore di asrama. Dan disuguhi pemandangan tidak senonoh dari dua remaja kasmaran yang sama-sama laki-laki.

Namjoon datang hanya dengan satu ransel dan satu koper, membuka pintu diiringi siulan ringan ia masuk ke kamar, dan saat itu Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berciuman. Sehun yang lebih dulu tahu kedatangan Namjoon langsung melepaskan ciumannya, Chanyeol yang heran berbalik dan mendapati ada orang lain diantara mereka.

" _Oh, hei. Kau pasti teman sekamarku. Kenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol, dan ini pacarku Oh Sehun_."

Chanyeol mendelik sebal pada Sehun yang baru saja menceritakan insiden barusan. "Sudahlah, kau tidak lihat wajah Namjoon baik-baik saja? Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti."

"Iya tapi tetap saja—"

"Jangan mulai cerewet," Chanyeol mencubit bibit Sehun.

Sehun kembali diam, tapi pikirannya kembali pada kejadian di kamar asrama tadi. Saat selesai berkenalan, Namjoon mengernyit dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat kemudian berujar heboh kalau mereka pernah bertemu. Sontak Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan curiga dan Sehun tidak punya apa-apa untuk penjelasan.

Namjoon dengan baik hati mau menjelaskan kalau dia yang menolong Sehun dari insiden saat Sehun dipukuli tiga orang berandalan, Namjoon yang membawanya ke rumah sakit, Namjoon juga yang menjamin selama Sehun di rawat semalaman disana. Dunia memang sempit.

Sehun berterimakasih pada Namjoon karena dulu dia tidak sempat melakukannya, Chanyeol juga berterimakasih pada Namjoon, dan mereka tiba-tiba seperti sahabat akrab yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sehun nyaris saja terlupakan kalau saja dia tidak menyenggol perut Chanyeol dengan siku-nya dan memperingatkan Chanyeol kalau dia ingin pulang.

"Oh! Taksi!" Sehun berdiri saat melihat taksi dari kejauhan dengan laju yang pelan. Sudah pasti itu taksi kosong yang sedang mencari penumpang. "Taksinya sudah datang."

Chanyeol iktu berdiri di samping Sehun, menunggu taksi itu menepi. Dia bertanya sekali lagi pada Sehun. "Yakin tidak menginap saja?"

Sehun berdecak. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

Chanyeol mengalah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu telepon aku nanti." Ia memeluk Sehun dan mengecup laki-laki manis itu di pelipisnya.

"Mmm.. Chanyeol— jaga dirimu baik-baik," Sehun memaksakan untuk tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

Sehun memang menolak menginap di asrama. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Setelah ini, hari-hari mereka mungkin akan lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya, waktu untuk bersama semakin sedikit atau mungkin semakin sulit.

"Loh," Chanyeol terkekeh melihat mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa menangis? Kemarin-kemarin kau tidak keberatan kalau harus berpisah sementara waktu denganku."

Sehun menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak keberatan— hanya saja.. pokoknya jaga dirimu baik-baik, hubungi aku kapanpun kau butuh, dan temui aku kapanpun kau bisa."

"Ya, aku mengerti tuan Oh," Chanyeol kembali menenggelamkan Sehun dalam pelukannya, sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Sehun. "Sering-sering kunjungi orang tuaku ya? Menginap di rumah juga tidak apa-apa, kamarku kan sudah kosong sekarang."

"Hey nak?! Jadi naik tidak?!" si supir taksi rupanya sudah jengah dengan drama dua anak remaja ini.

"Iya pak, sebentar lagi. Pacarku jadi naik _kok_ ," kata Chanyeol. Dia kembali menatap Sehun. "Sudah, jangan menangis, aku akan sering-sering meneleponmu dan mengunjungimu di tempat kerja, cari kedai kopi yang dekat dengan kampusku, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia berjinjit untuk mengecup kening Chanyeol. " _Ba ba_."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati, menuntun Sehun sampai masuk ke taksi dan menutupkan pintu untuk Sehun. Ia masih membungkuk untuk melihat wajah Sehun dan tersenyum saat pemuda manis itu melambaikan tangannya.

" _Dah_ , Chanyeolie," kata Sehun parau.

" _Dah_ , Sehunie," balas Chanyeol.

Taksi melaju pelan-pelan mengikuti arus jalan. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan terus melambai sampai taksi itu hilang diantara kerumunan kendaraan roda empat yang lainnya.

Sekarang, Chanyeol akan kembali ke asrama. Makan, tidur, oh! Menjelaskan banyak hal pada Namjoon masuk dalam agenda hari ini.

.

-00-

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Seoul, orang-orang dan kendaraan tumpah ruah di jalanan menjalani aktivitas pagi mereka, yang berseragam sekolah, berseragam kantoran dan masih banyak jenis-jenis manusia yang lainnya. Mereka bergerak menghidupkan kota, menyesakkan ruang dan membuat suara bising dimana-mana.

Dua orang pemuda keluar dari tempat persinggahan mereka masing-masing. Satu yang memakai sweater abu-abu, celana jeans dan sepasang _sneaker_ s putih. Satu lainnya yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan warna biru dominan, celana bahan yang pas di kakinya juga sepasang _leather shoes_ jadi pelengkap riasannya pagi ini.

Chanyeol, keluar dari asramanya sedikit terburu-buru. Siap menjalani hari pertama sebagai mahasiswa SNU, kakinya yang jenjang membawa Chanyeol sampai lebih cepat di halaman parkir dan mendapatkan sepeda terakhir yang terismpan disana, dia terlambat di hari pertama. Mungkin karena mengobrol sampai larut malam dengan Namjoon, tapi anak laki-laki bermarga Kim itu malah sudah bangun duluan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Semalam mereka bicara banyak hal, diawali dengan Sehun. Namjoon bisa menyelamatkan Sehun waktu itu karena mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggil nama seseorang, yang ternyata nama itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingat insiden itu, waktu itu dia sedang menunggu Sehun di undak-undakkan dan Sehun tidak kunjung datang. Kemudian pada hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun, Namjoon bisa memakluminya.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Kim Namjoon satu jenis dengan mereka berdua, Namjoon punya pacar laki-laki di Jepang, namanya Jin, seorang penyanyi dan model. Chanyeol lebih kaget lagi karena Namjoon dan Jin lebih terbuka pada orang-orang dan tidak malu mengumbarnya di media. Malam itu Namjoon bilang : Kebahagiaan itu kita yang memilih, orang-orang berhak mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang kita, mereka punya mulut, tergantung kita menanggapinya seperti apa. Mau dibalas dengan duri juga atau biarkan saja.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka dia akan belajar banyak malam itu, Namjoon malah lebih muda darinya, tapi pemikirannya sudah sebijaksana itu. Chanyeol bersyukur karena lagi-lagi menemukan teman yang baik di sisinya, setelah Baekhyun memutuskan kuliah di luar Seoul, Kyungsoo ke Beijing dan Jongin ke Tokyo.

"Oi! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh, Namjoon sedang duduk-duduk di rumput bersama laptopnya, sebuah headphone menggantung di lehernya. Satu lagi kecocokan Chanyeol dan Namjoon, mereka sama-sama mencintai musik, dan berminat dalam dunia composing.

"Aku ada kelas pagi!" Chanyeol balas berteriak sambil terus menggoes sepedanya.

Namjoon menanggapinya dengan berteriak lagi, tapi Chanyeol sudah terlalu jauh dan terlalu ngebut untuk bisa menangkap suara Namjoon. Dia sampai di parkiran sepeda, segera menyimpan sepedanya sejajar dengan yang lain dan berlari menuju kelas. Belum terlambat, profesornya belum datang.

.

Sehun menunjukkan raut serius saat bekerja dengan mesin kopinya, tangannya sudah terlatih menentukan tombol mana yang harus ditekan, komponen mana yang harus dipasangkan atau dilepaskan, cukup sekali dia melakukan kesalahan di hari pertama kursus –sekitar empat minggu yang lalu- dan itu memalukan.

Sekarang, Sehun sedang mengikuti ujian barista untuk mendapatkan sertifikat. Dia sungguh-sungguh mengejar cita-citanya untuk jadi seorang barista, dengan uang yang disisihkan dari hasil kerja paruh waktunya Sehun mengikuti kursus barista, mencoba rasa penasarannya karena sedari dulu ia selalu tertarik melihat bagaiaman seseorang bisa membentuk seni pada secangkir kopi.

Ini cukup sulit pada awalnya, tapi Sehun cepat dalam belajar, ia mudah meresap dan mengingat apa yang diajarkan setiap pertemuan, membuat catatan kecil tentang detail-detail yang menurutnya penting, mempelajarinya di rumah dan sekarang Sehun terlihat sangat siap.

Ia menuangkan susu stim pada cangkir yang sudah diisi _espresso_ , menggerakkan gelas susunya dengan arah maju dan mundur hingga membentuk kerutan-kerutan cantik di atas permukaan kopi itu dan jadilah sebuah hiasan bunga, selanjutnya Sehun membuat hiasan lain seperti hati. Bagian yang lebih rumit seperti menambahkan coklat panas dan membuat tulisan di atas _foam-_ nya.

Sehun menyimpan hasil kerjanya di hadapan sang tutor yang sedari tadi memperhatikan cara Sehun bekerja. Diam-diam, Sehun menyimpan tangannya ke bawah meja dan menyapukan keringat di telapak tangannya pada apron yang dipakainya. Sehun gugup setengah mati, takut melakukan kesalahan, takut rasa kopinya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi, dan takut tidak lulus ujian.

Tutornya sedang menyicipi kopi buatannya. Tidak ada ekspresi wajah yang berarti, pria gempal itu hanya menulis atau mungkin menandai beberapa kolom sesekali sambil menatap hasil pekerjaan Sehun di atas meja yang membuat Sehun semakin was-was.

"Oh Sehun- _ssi_ " Pria itu tersenyum pada Sehun. "Datang lah di pertemuan berikutnya."

"Ya?— maaf apa aku.. tidak lulus?"

Pria itu terkekeh. "Lulus, tentu saja kau lulus. Kau cepat belajar sebagai pemula. Maksudku, datang di pertemuan berikutnya dan ambil sertifikatmu."

"Oh! Benarkah aku lulus? Aku... Ya ampun! Keren! Pak, boleh aku permisi sebentar?"

"Oh tentu, sepertinya kau perlu mengabari seseorang."

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kelasnya saat ponselnya bergetar ribut dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengecek siapa yang tega meneleponnya di jam-jam segini saat Chanyeol berpikiran tentang makanan dan perutnya yang seharian belum diisi.

 _My Boo Love._ Oh Sehun. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?

"Ya, halo? Aku tidak menyangka akan ditelepon secepat ini, kau pasti rin—"

" _Chanyeol aku lulus! Minggu depan aku sudah bisa cari kerja sebagai barista!"_

"Apa? Jangan teriak-teriak sayang, suaranya jadi tidak jelas."

" _Aku bilang aku lulus, minggu depan aku sudah bisa cari kerja sebagai barista."_ Kali ini Sehun bicara dengan nada yang lebih pelan, hanya saja _euforia_ itu masih terasa jelas setiap Sehun bicara.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus cepat-cepat melamar, kedai kopi mana saja, yang penting dapat kerja dulu."

" _Kemarin katanya kedai kopi di dekat kampusmu."_

"Eh, iya itu juga boleh, tapi kampusku jauh dari rumahmu, kalau kau pulang malam akan sulit dapat kendaraan umum, yang dekat dengan kawasan rumah saja. Jadwal kuliahku tidak terlalu padat _kok_ , kita bisa bertemu akhir pekan."

" _Begitu—"_ Sehun terdengar kecewa, Chanyeol tahu dari nada bicaranya. _"Ya sudah, aku akan mencoba cari kedai kopi di kawasan sekitar, tapi janji kalau libur kuliah kita punya jadwal berdua ya?"_

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ya, apa _sih_ yang tidak untuk _baby boo_ -ku ini."

" _Sudah, jangan mulai gombal. Ku tutup ya_ , Annyeong."

.

Sehun menutup panggilannya, dia berbalik memasuki tempat kursusnya yang hangat dan beraroma kopi begitu pekat. Rasanya menyenangkan berada di tempat seperti ini.

Chanyeol juga, dia memilih untuk membeli nasi kotak dan memakannya di taman, duduk berselonjor di rumput memandangi anak-anak lain yang sedang berinteraksi. Seseorang tiba-tiba menghampirinya, menawarkan untuk bertukar lauk makan siang. Chanyeol tidak mungkin keberatan, ini adalah langkah awal membentuk pertemanan baru di kampus baru.

Pada intinya, dua orang remaja; Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun, baru saja membuka pintu baru pada babak kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _BUT NOT ENDED_

 _._

.

Cuaca hangat, lampu temaram dan alunan gitar akustik adalah pelengkap _quality time_ Sehun dan Chanyeol hari ini, di hari jadi mereka yang ke-satu tahun. Chanyeol absen dari kuliah sorenya, dan Sehun izin pulang kerja lebih dulu untuk merayakan hari jadinya di rumah sewa. Mereka mengenang masa SMA.

Teringat perayaan hari jadi mereka yang pertama yang gagal total karena Baekhyun salah bicara kemudian Sehun menangis di atap sekolah, hari itu juga Chanyeol menjadi ciuman pertama Sehun. Mengingatnya membuat dua pemuda ini tersenyum senang. Sudah banyak hal terlewati selama satu tahun mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka sudah saling mengasihi, bertengkar hingga putus beberapa hari sudah pernah dialami. Belajar dari kesalahan masa lalu, Chanyeol dan Sehun berusaha memahami satu sama lain lebih baik lagi.

Sehun kembali dari dapur, membawa dua kaleng _coke_ dingin dan beberapa camilan. Dia menyimpannya di meja, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang bermain gitar dan memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan lengannya di perut Chanyeol sekaligus menumpukan dagunya yang lancip di bahu sang kekasih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia berhenti memetik senar gitarnya.

"Hmm? Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin memelukmu saja," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum, kali ini ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. "Lanjutkan main gitarnya."

Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatan memetik gitarnya, membiarkan Sehun mengusak rambut di pinggungnya atau sekedar mengukir kata-kata dengan jemarinya di belakang sana.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya, ia menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang mengukir bentuk hati di bisepnya, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun, ia menyimpan gitarnya dan sepenuhnya beralih fokus pada kekasihnya yang manis, membawa tubuh Sehun agar duduk di pangkuannya, Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sehun sementara Sehun memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menyusuri wajah Sehun, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ada sesuatu yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya.. merasa lega," Sehun tersenyum lagi, ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Singkat saja. "Sebelum ini, aku selalu berpikir akan kemana kita berlanjut, aku berpikir kita hanya dua orang yang terjebak dan kebingungan, seperti dalam labirin."

Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kenapa labirin? Apa karena kisah kita terlalu rumit?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Picisan sekali ya kita?"

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Masih merasa terjebak?" Chanyeol menyibak helaian rambut Sehun yang mulai tumbuh panjang den menutupi sebagian wajah pemuda manis itu.

"Mmm.. entahlah, mungkin tidak. Perasaanku jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, lebih tenang dan aku bisa menjalani hari-hari dengan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mengecup hidung Sehun. "Sama sepertiku. Kita merasa jauh lebih baik karena kita berdua saling memiliki, makanya, aku selalu bilang padamu, jangan lepaskan tanganku. Jangan pernah."

"Tidak akan lagi," Sehun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat-erat, satu yang lainnya masih memeluk Chanyeol. "Maaf karena pernah melepaskan tangan ini berulang-ulang."

"Tahu kisah labirin Daedalus? Kalau di ibaratkan, aku itu Theseus. Orang yang dianggap pahlawan, banyak dipuja-puja tapi sebenarnya aku manusia biasa juga, malah punya banyak kekurangan. Dan kau, Ariadne yang baik hati dan tulus yang mau menuntunku."

"Mmm.. ya," Sehun hanya bergumam, dia tidak hafal dengan pasti kisahnya, tapi Sehun memang pernah mendengar kisah itu beberapa kali.

"Bedanya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti Theseus meninggalkan Ariadne. Apapun itu. Butuh banyak pengorbanan di masa depan, tapi ada yang tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan. Kau, dan keluargaku."

Satu senyuman tulus dari hati yang murni bahagia muncul detik itu juga. Sehun mencium Chanyeol dengan lembut, tidak ada nafsu apapun, hanya kasih sayang yang membuat Sehun merasakan hangat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau mencintaiku, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Sehun selesai menciumnya.

"Seratus persen! Sangat!"

Mereka Tersenyum satu sama lain lagi sebelum bibir mereka bertemu dan menyecap satu sama lain. Menyuarakan decak halus yang tidak kalah dengan debaran jantung mereka yang membuncah. Ini adalah waku terbaik di usia remaja mereka.

18 tahun, 19 tahun, orang-orang bilang itu adalah usia yang rentan, banyak hal yang akan membuat mereka goyah, banyak hal yang akan membuat mereka sulit mengambil keputusan. Tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol, tidak pula bagi Sehun. Dan disinilah mereka, siap untuk menjalani hari berikutnya, kalau-kalau tantangan lebih sulit dari hari ini, apa masalahnya? Mereka punya satu sama lain untuk saling berpegangan dan berbagi.

Bukankah tujuan mencari pasangan memang untuk itu? Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesal sudah melabuhkan pilihannya pada Oh Sehun. Pemuda manis yang sedang menciumnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

.

.

 **Kisah ini (Maze) sudah selesai. Tapi Chanyeol dan Sehun masih punya kisah mereka sendiri**.

.

 **A/N**

Happy birthday Chanyeol, happy birthday Chanyeol. saranghaneun uri Chanyeol, saengil chukkae hamnida /lempar confetti/ selamat menempuh hidup seperempat abad Bang /eh/

Hello.. duh! Gue emosional banget pagi ini T.T

Akhirnya.. setelah setahun lebih, selesai juga ff ini! Dan, ini benar-benar chapter yang bikin haje sendiri pengen nangis. Ngetik tanpa beban, ngalir aja tiba-tiba jadi maaf kalau kalian menemukan akhir dari ff ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi. This chapter is really out of the line! Skrip sebelumnya yang gue bayangin gak gini mak! Gak ngerti kenapa, jariku semacam gerak sendiri kali ya diatas keyboard gitu? :'v

Dan syukurnya ini bisa beres pas sama ultahnya Ceye, duh.. abang! Dedek Cuma bisa kasih ff ChanHun buat abang, itu juga kalo abang baca ff ini dan mengerti apa yang adek coba sampaikan lewat tulisan adek /kok jadi ngelantur sih?!/

Intinya, terimakasih buat semua apresiasi yang kalian berikan untuk ff ini. Ini beneran berasa mimpi buat gue. Nulis ff sampe selesai 18 chapter, di upload di situs internet dan banyak yang baca. Terharu aku tu :')

Untuk yang selalu baca dan review, ya ampun, gak tau deh harus bilang apa selain banyak banget terimakasih, kalo gak ada kalian ff ini mungkin stuck di tengah jalan hehe. Untuk kalian yang fav & follow juga, terimakasih banyak. Dan untuk kalian yang sudah menikmati chapter 1 sampai 18 tanpa muncul ke publik, i know what u feel, mungkin kalian coba-coba baca dan merasa kecewa karena ceritanya gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian.

That's fine. I'm still a newbie, dan aku masih belajar menulis.

Last...

Thanks for supporting me!

I LOVE YOU

.

.

Salam sayang

Halona Jill.

Ps : Banyak momen ChanHun tadi malam! Save ma soul yalord! T.T


	19. Maze Q&A

"Maze"

.

.

Ps : Ini rubrik Q & A. Bukan cerita, ini hanya beberapa penjelasan dan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian yang mungkin masih belum terjawab dalam fanfict ini. Yang mau baca silakan, review juga silakan.

Dibawa santai aja ya gaes? :v

.

Ok, dari yang paling hangat dulu nih.

 **Maze sudah sampai chapter akhir, apa akan ada squel-nya? Atau chapter spesial?**

Sulit ya wkwkwk.. untuk squel udah pasti gak ada, fix. Kalau ada squel, diriku juga bingung mau diapain lagi, nanti jatohnya malah kaya sinetron yang gak tamat-tamat. Untuk chapter spesial juga mmm... My aplogy, pasti ada yang kecewa berat sama jawabanku ini, jawabannya gak ada juga. setelah dipikir-pikir, biar sampe disini saja. Seperti apa yang ku tulis di akhir 'Kisah ini (Maze) sudah selesai. Tapi ChanHun masih punya kisah mereka sendiri.'

Let me explain that. Aku bilang kisah ini selesai karena ya memang yang aku buat cuma sampe disini, tapi siapa tahu di dunia lain misalnya dunia ff /macem di drama W gitu/ ChanHun bersatu dan melanjutkan hubungan mereka, terserah mau jadi apa hubungan mereka, it's all up to ChanHun /dihajar/ /kebanyakan ngayal/.

Jadi, biarpun ff ini tamat, ya ChanHun mah tetap di dunia khayal kita gitu. Sengaja gak bikin chapter spesial biar para pembaca membayangkan sendiri seperti apa hubungan ChanHun kedepan, aku juga gak berpikir untuk membuat akhir cerita ini muluk-muluk. Jadi, begitu lah hehe.

 **Bagaimana dengan KaiSoo yang belum ada kepastian?**

Disini saya membiarkan pembaca berimajinasi lagi wkwkwk, berhubung diri ini gak mahir bikin ff romance KaiSoo, bener-bener gak mahir karena selalu dapet feel-nya mereka itu pasangan yang kocak-kocak gemesin /dihajar lagi/.

 **Baekhyun? Sooyoung? Apa kabar mereka?**

Ya, mereka juga sama melanjutkan hidup seperti yang lainnya. Gue gak bisa menentukan Baekhyun jadian sama siapa, atau hidup selanjutnya kek apa, karena ya gitu karakter Baekhyun di cerita ini ibaratnya cuma sebagai pemanis /maapkeun dedek bang T.T/ biar gak serius-serius amat sama jalan ceritanya hehe.

Sooyoung.. the invisible girl yha? /Slapped/ Sooyoung itu sebenernya eksis gaes, Cuma eksisnya di belakang layar /plak!. Si Sooyoung itu yang bantu Chanyeol di belakang, seperti ngebantu Chanyeol buat ngeraih Sehun lagi pas mereka marahan, dia juga yang ngeyakinin Chanyeol buat ngaku tentang hubungan ChanHun ke ortunya Ceye, soalnya si Sehun mah kan malah paranoid mulu, disaat si Ceye udah yakin dan mau serius eh Sehunnya malah gak mau jujur dan bikin Ceye galau lagi, gitu.

Masih ingat _scene_ Chanyeol dapet sms yang bikin dia dilema, isinya : Bagaimana oppa? Apa Sehun sudah tahu?. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan yang sms Chanyeol, dan itu si Sooyoung Gaes! Jadi gini, ceritanya Sooyoung ngeyakinin Chanyeol buat ngaku gitu, dan pertanyaan Sooyoung itu maksudnya : Eh yeol, lu udah ngaku sama ortu lu kan? Terus si Sehun udah dikasih tau belum kalo lu udah ngaku?. Gitu gengs! Nah, sebelumnya juga kan ada scene pas Sehun liat Chanyeol ngusak rambut anak perempuan, dia adalah Sooyoung yang sedang menyemangati Chanyeol!

Kenapa gak diceritain aja biar detail? Gak ah, biar lebih misterius dan bikin penasaran wkwk. Jadi, intinya Sooyoung ini emang naksir Chanyeol, tapi ya dia mah tipe cewek yang cinta damai dan tau diri macem gue gitu deh /dilempar ke mars/ ketika gebetannya sudah ada yang punya, yaudah dia ngalah dan gak jadi PHO. Karena itu, Sooyoung malah ngebantuin hubungan ChanHun tanpa gue eksis-kan di ff ini /maapkeun dedek teh T.T/.

Clear ya? Clear! :v

 **Ayah Chanyeol ngerestuin gak sih? Lanjutan respon keluarga Sehun juga gimana?**

Ngerestuin kok gaes, ngerestuin. Tapi gak seratus persen /lah?/. Ya namanya juga orang tua ya, kalo anaknya jadi ngaco padahal udah di didik bener-bener kan pasti ada aja kecewanya, ngedumel, gak ikhlas, tapi gak bisa juga mau benci sama anak sendiri, kira-kira begitulah perasaan Papa Park kita tersayang.

Kalo keluarga Sehun, ya mereka tipe-tipe yang ikhlaskan saja yang terbaik buat dek Sehun. Keluarga Sehun juga kan dari awal gak harmonis, sedangkan berdasarkan observasi di lapangan /cielah/ yang bikin anak jadi _ngaco_ itu ya salah satunya karena keluarga yang emang gak mendukung dengan baik pertumbuhan si anak. Jadi begitu tau Sehun belok, yaudah, mau gimana lagi. Gitu deh.

 **Masih bingung, ini judul cerita sama ceritanya ada hubungannya gak si?**

Ada gaes ada! /maksa/

Jadi di cerita ini, ibaratnya, kehidupan ChanHun itu sebuah labirin, bukan Cuma kisah cinta mereka aja.

Labirin itu kehidupan mereka sendiri, setiap orang ditempatkan dalam pintu masuk yang berbeda, dibiarkan menjelajahi isi labirin melewati berbagai rintangan, dipertemukan dengan yang lain di persimpangan, dan keputusan untuk melanjutkan sendiri atau bersama-sama ada di tangan mereka.

kok berasa dalem banget yha T.T

Jadi /kebanyakan jadi/ ChanHun itu ibaratnya dua anak yang dilahirkan, mereka menjalani kehidupan (alias si labirin) nah dalam labirin itu kan banyak rintangannya, di awal mungkin Sehun yang banyak dapet rintangan berat, akhirnya dia ketemu Chanyeol di persimpangan, mereka jadian dan akhirnya melewati rintangan bersama-sama. Kisah cinta mereka? Salah satu bagian dari rintangan labirin itu.

Itulah mengapa judul ff ini adalah 'Maze'. Karena emang bikin pusing, ya gak? Yang bikinnya sendiri pun malah pusing :'v

 **Kisah labirin Daedalus, apa hubungannya?**

Sebenernya bukan ke kisah labirinnya si, tapi kisah pahlawannya. Yang suka baca mitologi yunani pasti tahu kisah ini, jadi alkisah ada seorang manusia setengah dewa namanya Theseus, si Theseus ini keren gak ketulungan, cakep, jago bela diri, pokoknya dabes lah, saking dabes-nya dia dapet gelar pahlawan dimata orang-orang. Di ff ini, gue umpamain Chanyeol itu adalah si Theseus yang punya segalanya dan dipuja orang-orang.

Tapi Theseus juga masih punya sisi manusia, dia punya keterbatasan. Sama, Chanyeol pun punya keterbatasan, dia gak selamanya sesempurna kata orang-orang, sebenernya Chanyeol punya beban berat, jadi anak pinter, hidup di keluarga harmonis, eh tau-tau dia nyadar orientasi seksualnya malah belok. Bikin dia mikir keras gitu.

Lalu berlanjut lah ke kisah Theseus harus membunuh minotaur dalam labirin, ini gak usah dijelasin, nanti malah jadi dongeng panjang lebar, mending baca aja di google, banyak kok sumbernya. Nah, disini hadir sosok bernama ariadne yang membantu Theseus alias Oh Sehun /ngakak/.

Sehun muncul sebagai orang yang membantu Chanyeol. Dari segi mananya? Banyak, coba kalo gak ada Sehun, Chanyeol bakalan jomblo terus /ok cukup!/ ya maksudnya, Sehun itu jadi sosok yang bikin hari-hari Chanyeol lebih berwarna juga.

Selama ff ini gue lebih sering menjelaskan sudut pandang Sehun yang kehidupannya diwarnai oleh Chanyeol. Padahal yang sebenarnya, yang butuh pewarna hidup itu Chanyeol. Kan kalo di drakor gitu ya, anak yang pinter dan berprestasi pasti dapet tekanan lebih daripada yang biasa aja atau yang oon-oon gitu. Anggap aja Chanyeol juga begitu, meskipun gak dijelaskan secara detail, kalian pasti bisa ngerasain tekanan yang dialami Chanyeol kan? /iya!/ /stop!/

Bedanya si Theseus sama si Ceye? Jadi di akhir kisah, si Theseus ini malah ninggalin Ariadne, padahal sebelumnya mereka saling cinta. Sedangkan Chanyeol, saking baiknya dan karena dia pria sejati /ea/ dia gabakalan ingkar janji, dia gak bakal ninggalin Sehun gaes.

Gitu. Ngerti gak? Nggak? Ya, ini juga mikir keras gimana harus jelasin biar ngerti hiks :'v

.

Ok, kayaknya udah semua ya? Maaf untuk jawaban yang mungkin kurang memuaskan dan teori yang bikin kalian mikir keras. Nyambung gak nyambung sambung-sambungin aja ya hehe :v

Respon kalian buat FF ini beneran bikin terharu, karena gue sendiri gak yakin pas awal-awal publish ff ini. ChanHun kan emang belum mainstream waktu itu, tapi perasaan sayang gue untuk mereka memang tidak pernah salah sejak awal /jiah/ dan jadilah ff ini.

Dari ff ini juga jadi kenal banyak temen, Aras, Kak Manda, Kak Mufidz, Izzsuzzie, dan masih banyak lainnya. Pokoknya gue beneran sayang banget sama kalian yang udah kasih respon positif sama ff ini dan bikin gue semangat terus buat nulis T.T

Ada satu guest yang ngena banget, _'N4'_ hai? Bikin akun ffn napa, review kamu kocak terus dan panjang macem kereta express, tapi gak bisa gue bales soalnya gak punya kontaknya. Hiks T.T

Yang lain jangan pundung, review kalian selalu dibaca satu persatu, barusan juga gue bacain lagi reveiw dari chapter satu sampe chapter terakhir, seneng banget pokoknya. I love you guys, dan terimakasih banyak!

Buat yang sudah fav dan follow juga terimakasih banyak, karena kalian ff ini eksistensinya bisa diketahui orang-orang.

Sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya! Jangan bosen-bosen ya.

.

.

Best regard

Halona Jill.

.

.

Special thanks to :

" _Exobabyyhun, rofa 575, lovy 95, parkizuna, izzsuzzie, bottomsehunnie, rarasasti, risty 662, sita 2312, zelobysehuna, chieyhanhun, auliavp, siensien, ohyuugi, ohunie, sehunskai, exolweareone9400, hilmaexotics, siensien, sayakanoicinooe, hanhyewon 357, springbee, bubble, youngchanbiassed, kim rae sun, dazzling kaise, yunyulihun, driccha, ohlu balbal, sekar amalia, vipbigbang 74, chanhunluv, shakyu, fitry . sukma .39., ubannya sehun, lixlix, nemanema, red triangle, haemi kimtae kook, parkjitta, vitangeflower, chanhunaa, sehuniesm, ramyoon, bibblebubblebloop, johsyh, lovekaihun, lovelyhunforever, be the light, yellowfishh 14, nragogi, alv, riri 639, xobbledae, n 4, lukailukaidelapan, molly lyn 781, wusehunlu, sibukkuliah, kaihunbear, oh ana 7, lialialia, rey, nanana, dini, ohsenna, bunnyjoon, winda . ii . 5, ch 6194, xology, kkamjongwhite, wayne al, wupark 94, rasya faizsh, xo 61 yeol, binomi 24, freakinkris, nana, usagibakan 77, xome, sekaiyeol 28, arseh, scorpiorita, parkchan 1027, hyuncb 614, happybubblee, eun 810, dedee 5671, park 28 sooyah, chanxhun, chanhun, phapalvi, oh sehrin, sehunniechanlie, susupisang, alexandralexa, toretto's, upil, rachellia park, jluna yoolie 99, alvi 568, nameliachanhun, song soo hwa, hun 94, rian 789, qyuyi, han min ra, liachanhun, fenghua, seyeol cho, ilysmkji, miaolibel, yeolliehun 68, kamonghun, chamichamichami, min rara, tia, bby 94, mrsoseh, babyyeol, parkrinhyun uchiha, zz . alviphap, pawpiwpow, oh titan, saturn 99, winda novia 08, bnmupid, azura, hibara, chsarang, kim haena elfish, happybirthdaycy, secute, bambideer, chsx. Dan Semua guest yang sudah memberikan reviewnya."_

Ps : Barangkali ada yang gak ketulis, harap jangan pundung. Soalnya ini aku data sendiri dari ch 1 sampe ch 18.

 _Ba~ ba~_


End file.
